Aquellas noches de verano (AU)
by isabelweasleygranger
Summary: ¿Cuántos secretos pueden albergar las noches de verano? O ¿Será muy corta la noche para tantos secretos? Éstas serán las intrigas que se harán Ron y Hermione conforme pase cada verano y conozcan más acerca de uno sobre el otro. Grandes aventuras les esperan a estos dos con solo darle una mirada al futuro, pero, sin dejar ir aquellos veranos del pasado. Los personajes son de J.K.R.
1. Prólogo

-¡Ya les dije que me devuelvan mi pelota! ¡o los acusaré con mamá! - Exclamaba un pelirrojo bastante enojado.

-Ronnie comprende - Empezó a decir un muchacho alto y pelirrojo de 13 años - No hemos tomado tu pelota.

-Sin embargo - Dijo otro muchacho exactamente igual a él - Puede que la hayamos visto cerca de la fuente.

-Y Errol estaba cerca de ella… - continúo su gemelo.

-Si yo fuera tú ni siquiera me molestaría en buscarla, ese viejo perro destruye todo lo que está a su paso - finalizó.

-¡Ustedes se la dieron! - dijo el niño bastante sofocado - Iba a llevar esa pelota al viaje a Australia.

-Pues creo que te sale comprar una nueva - Dijo Fred con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Pero esta vez trata de mantenerla bien guardada dónde Errol no la encuentre - Terminó George antes de romper en risas con su hermano gemelo.

-Par de idiotas - dijo el niño balbuceando.

-¿Qué dijiste Ronnie? - Preguntó George.

-Sabes que mamá odia las malas palabras. No me quiero ni imaginar lo enojada que se pondría si escuchara a su pequeño Ronnie decir tales barbaridades - Respondió Fred.

-¡Dejen de llamarme así! - Explotó él mientras sus hermanos mayores se reían fuertemente - ¡Ya no soy un bebé! ¡Tengo 11 años!

-No te enojes Ronnie - Dijo George recuperando el aliento.

-Es cierto, no quieres tener un mal viaje ¿o sí? - Finalizó Fred.

-Cierren la boca - Dijo el niño cortándolo.

-En fin - Empezó a decir Fred mientras caminaba hacía la puerta con su gemelo - Veníamos a decirte que mamá dice que te des prisa en bajar tu equipaje, nos iremos en 20 minutos si no queremos perder el vuelo.

-Trata de no tardar demasiado Ronnie - Terminó George antes de salir dejando a su pequeño hermano solo en su habitación.

El niño aún más enojado decidió terminar de empacar lo que faltaba mientras pensaba cosas no tan agradables de sus hermanos mayores _\- Ese par de idiotas ¿Qué se creen?... Ya no soy un niño pequeño, tengo 11 años y el Otoño iré a la misma escuela que ellos y no dejaré que me humillen como lo hacen aquí en casa -_

El pelirrojo metía sus pertenencias desordenadamente mientras trataba de aplacar la rabia que sentía en ese momento, sin embargo, no todos sus pensamientos eran hacía sus hermanos, él pensaba sobretodo en las vacaciones. Pocas veces su familia había tenido la oportunidad de salir de viaje fuera del país y la verdad es que esto le emocionaba mucho, sobretodo cuando se enteró que su padre había podido comprar una casa en la playa.

Su familia no era millonaria, sin embargo, sus padres ganaban bien como para darse ciertos lujos de vez en cuando. En esta ocasión su padre tuvo la oportunidad de comprar aquella hermosa casa de playa en Australia, lo cual sería una gran inversión, ya que siempre que viajaban gastaban mucho dinero en hoteles por ser una familia de 9 personas. Según lo dicho por su padre, la casa era bastante amplia y estaba en una de las playas más tranquilas y hermosas de Australia.

 _-Este va a ser un gran verano, nada ni nadie me lo va a amargar -_ Pensaba en niño con decisión.

Ron Weasley se encontraba especialmente emocionado por hacer aquel viaje, y junto con terminar de hacer su equipaje salió disparado de su habitación y bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con toda su familia lista para emprender el viaje. Ron se pasó todo el trayecto desde su casa hasta el aeropuerto y desde éste hasta Australia solo mirando la ventana pensando en todo lo que haría a penas pisara la playa, el niño pelirrojo tenía grandes expectativas.

Mientras tanto, a unos kilómetros de distancia, a orillas de una playa australiana, se encontraba una pequeña niña de cabello castaño y enmarañado el cual se movía salvajemente con la brisa del viento. Hermione miraba el atardecer que se posaba frente a sus ojos y respiraba la brisa marina mientras sonreía emocionada, aquella preciosa vista y aquel olor a agua salada solo significaba una cosa: un nuevo verano había comenzado.

 **N/A: Hola queridos lectores y lectoras, estoy de vuelta! Sé que estuve perdida varios meses pero la universidad me consumió por completo, sin embargo, ya han empezado mis vacaciones y aquí está mi nueva historia. Es gracioso porque la idea vino a mi mientras veía "December Boys" (en español es "Un verano para toda la vida") y si han visto la película sabrán que es con Daniel Radcliffe y me encanta.**

 **En fin, la empecé a escribir apenas la idea vino a mi hace un par de meses, y hace una hora fue que se me ocurrió empezar a subirla hoy porque como todos sabrán es el cumpleaños de nuestro querido Harry Potter y la maravillosa J.K. Rowling, por lo tanto, creo que es un buen día para iniciar:)**

 **Espero que les guste mucho esta historia y no olviden comentarme… Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, un beso enorme para todos;)**


	2. La no tan solitaria cueva

La familia Weasley había llegado a Australia alrededor de las 10:00 de la noche luego de un largo y exhaustivo vuelo, y añadiendo el tiempo que tardaron en retirar su equipaje e ir hasta la casa lograron dormir alrededor de la media noche. Bueno, todos excepto Ron.

El chico no había podido explorar la casa ni mucho menos la playa ya que era de noche y su madre lo mataría si se enterase que salió sin permiso, así que se limitaba a mirar por la ventana de su cuarto como nacían y se deshacían las olas en el mar. Por suerte tenía una habitación con vista al océano y lo mejor de todo es que el cuarto era solo para él, agradecía mucho esto ya que siempre que se quedaban en hotel tenía la desgracia de dormir en la misma habitación que los gemelos o Percy, pero, en esta casa las cosas ya habían empezado bien.

Ron tenía un poco de sueño pero no podía dejar de mirar el océano en todo su esplendor, nunca había estado en una playa de noche y la verdad es que todos tenían razón cuando decían que se puede prácticamente una constelación completa de estrellas, cosa que le encantaba. Y como todo niño, no pudo evitar pedir deseos a las estrellas fugaces que pasaban de vez en cuando, sin duda, aquellas prometían ser grandes vacaciones.

El pelirrojo decidió que lo mejor sería dormir para que no le reprochasen en la mañana por no haber dormido suficiente. Con todo el dolor de su alma cerró la ventana y se recostó, sin embargo, lo mejor sería un descanso, ya que le quedaba todo un verano por delante para disfrutar de la vista de las estrellas en el cielo mientras se escuchaban las olas chocar.

A la mañana siguiente todos los Weasley bajaron a la cocina para disfrutar de un merecido desayuno hecho por Molly, de todas formas, luego de tan largo viaje es lo que todos necesitaban. Sin embargo, aquella comida era propia de la familia.

-¡Fred y George! - Gritaba Molly mientras regañaba a sus hijos - ¡Déjense de tonterías con esos artículos de broma y pongan la mesa!

Los gemelos reían sin parar al haberle hecho una broma a su víctima favorita, Percy.

-Ginny, cariño, ayuda a los gemelos por favor - Dijo Molly tratando de hacer aquello lo más rápido posible.

-Charlie sirve la jarra de jugo, Percy ve a lavar tu cara y manos, esa cosa que te pusieron los gemelos se ve bastante rara - Seguía diciendo la matriarca - Arthur ven ya, y Ron… - pero la mujer quedó con la palabra en la boca al no encontrar a su hijo menor.

-Mamá Ron no ha bajado aún - Dijo Bill quien estaba poniendo un par de frutas en la mesa.

-Oh Bill ¿podrías llamarlo? - Pidió su madre.

-No hay problema - El hijo mayor de los Weasley dejó su cometido y emprendió rumbo a la habitación de su hermano menor.

Al llegar ahí encontró a Ron totalmente rendido y sin intenciones de despertar aún. Sabía que su hermano se enfadaría con él por despertarlo ya que tenía un carácter de los mil demonios, pero también sabía que su madre se enfadaría si Ron no bajaba, y sin duda eso es algo que no querría presenciar.

-Ron - llamó mientras le daba ligeros toques a su hermano pero éste seguía dormido.

-Ron - llamó por segunda vez pero seguía si inmutarse.

A punto de perder la paciencia Bill decidió ser más brusco con la situación, fue al baño de la habitación, tomó un poco de agua en un vaso y sin pensarlo dos veces se la tiró a Ron en la cara haciendo que éste se despertara al instante.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!

-Oh, si yo fuera tú tendría cuidado con esa boca - Dijo Bill.

Ron lo miraba desconcertado, pero luego vio el vaso en su mano y entendió todo a la perfección.

-¡Tú me despertaste! ¡Eres el peor Bill!

El aludido solo rio por abajo y luego habló - Te estoy haciendo un gran favor, a menos que quieras que sea mamá la que te despierte - Al ver la cara de pánico de Ron siguió hablando - Eso pensé. Cepíllate y baja, es hora del desayuno.

Ron no lo pensó dos veces para hacer aquello. Al bajar pudo encontrar que toda su familia lo estaba esperando. Su madre no miró con buenos ojos que todos ayudaran con el desayuno y él no, sin embargo, lo dejó pasar por esta vez solo porque anoche llegaron muy tarde del viaje.

El desayuno fue silencioso ya que todos aún estaban algo cansado por el viaje, sin embargo, apenas terminaron de comer todos los hijos Weasley no dudaron en decirle a sus padres que se alistarían lo más pronto posible y se irían a la playa a pasar el día, sus padres no se opusieron a esto ya que deseaban que sus hijos se divirtieran y disfrutaran las vacaciones al máximo.

Molly les dijo que prepararía unos emparedados para el almuerzo y que quería que todos volvieran para antes de la cena, aún no estaba a gusto con la idea de que los chicos estuvieran solos por la playa de noche.

Los chicos salieron corriendo de la casa con sus cosas de playa apenas se pusieron los bañadores, sin embargo, la playa era enorme y tenía muchos sitios que visitar, por lo tanto todos los hermanos fueron a lugares distintos. Ron y Ginny se quedaron más cerca de la casa jugando dentro de la playa.

-¡A que no puedes atraparme Ron!

-¡Sabes que si podré!

-¡Soy más rápida que tú nadando!

-¡Eso quisieras!

Ambos niños se perseguían mientras nadaban y se echaban agua en la cara. Sin embargo, como todo juego de niños éste terminó en una típica pelea de hermanos entre Ron y Ginny.

-¡Ron me entró agua en la nariz! - dijo la pelirroja casi llorando.

-¡Debes tener más cuidado! - Respondió su hermano sin mucha importancia.

-¡Tú me la tiraste! ¡A propósito!

-¡Estábamos jugando! ¡Y los sabes Ginny!

-¡Eres un bruto!

-¡Tú no sabes jugar!

-¡Le diré a mamá que me tiraste agua en la cara y me cayó en la nariz!

-¡No sabes como llegar a la casa de playa!

-¡No te necesito!

-Está bien Ginny ¡Piérdete! - dijo Ron enojado mientras salía de la playa y se dirigía a una dirección contraria a la de la casa en la playa.

El niño caminaba sin destino alguno solo tratando de alejarse lo más que pudiese de su hermana menor _\- Que sea la más pequeña y además la única chica no le da derecho a gritarme así_ \- refunfuñaba el chico mientras cada vez se alejaba más.

Ron seguía viendo playa y podía decir a ciencia cierta que no tenía fin, pero obviamente ya se había alejado de su casa, y estaba haciendo un poco de frío. Necesitaba un lugar que estuviese solitario, y por lo visto en esa parte de la playa no frecuentaba la gente. Se sentó en la arena mirando el mar por un momento sin pensar en nada preciso.

Sin embargo, su estadía no duró mucho tiempo ya que seguía teniendo frío y le estaba empezando a pegar el hambre. Suspiró resignado ya que al parecer tendría que volver a su casa y enfrentar a Ginny y a su madre, pero antes decidió darle una última mirada aquella parte solitaria de la playa. Ron no se explicaba como es que no hubiese nadie por esa zona si era igual de genial que el lugar donde estaba la casa, pero, entre aquellos pensamientos de soledad pudo ver algo un poco más alejado, como unas rocas que tapaban la vista hacía lo que sea que hubiese detrás de ellas.

Ron al ser bastante curioso decidió inspeccionar que había en aquellas rocas tan grandes como para tapar el horizonte que conectaba la parte solitaria de la playa y la parte que todavía no conocía. Escaló un pequeño montón de arena hasta llegar a su destino, sin embargo, al estar ahí pudo darse cuenta que aquello no eran solo rocas, esas rocas formaban una especie de cueva algo abandonada, y Ron se dio cuenta que estaba escondida ya que desde la orilla de la playa se veía como un simple montón de rocas, pero al acercarse y mirarla bien pudo notar que había mucho más dentro de ella.

Ron no lo pensó dos veces para entrar y empezar a inspeccionar la vieja y solitaria cueva. Él seguía un pequeño túnel que parecía llevarlo a algún lado, la verdad es que aquella cueva era más profunda de lo que pensaba, por fuera se veía mucho más pequeña, sin embargo, esto intrigaba más a Ron. Luego de unos minutos logró ver al final del túnel luz y estaba seguro que lo que sea que estaba buscando se encontraba justo ahí y no dudó en correr hasta el final del túnel.

Al llegar se encontró solo con arena y rocas en un espacio hecho de más arena, sin embargo, aquello le recordaba mucho a la estructura de un volcán, ya que justo encima de él había un enorme agujero que dejaba entrar la luz solar.

Ron estaba a decir verdad un poco decepcionado ya que esperaba algo más de aquella enigmática cueva, algo así como en las películas esperaba diamantes, tribus de personas o algo que lo dejara con la boca abierta. Pero, evidentemente aquello solo pasaba en las películas, ya que en esa cueva solo se encontraba él.

-Bueno al menos estoy solo, nadie me molestará aquí, ésta será mi cueva secreta - Dijo el chico en voz alta declarando aquel lugar solitario de su propiedad.

Sin embargo, mientras Ron observaba en lugar una voz aguda detrás de él se escuchó, sobresaltándolo como nunca.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y qué haces en mi cueva secreta?

 **N/A: Holaaaa! Estoy feliz de que hayan recibido esta historia tan bien y tal como lo he prometido aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten y me comenten. Nos leemos mañana sin falta, un beso!;)**


	3. ¿Rey o reina?

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

 _-Bueno al menos estoy solo, nadie me molestará aquí, ésta será mi cueva secreta - Dijo el chico en voz alta declarando aquel lugar solitario de su propiedad._

 _Sin embargo, mientras Ron observaba en lugar una voz aguda detrás de él se escuchó, sobresaltándolo como nunca._

 _-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y qué haces en mi cueva secreta?_

-¡¿Qué demonios?! - Gritó Ron volteándose a dónde provenía la voz que lo asustó.

Sin embargo, al instante no vio nada, seguía estando solo él dentro de la cueva, pero era algo imposible, podría jurar que alguien con una voz aguda y algo mandona le habló a sus espaldas, de algo estaba seguro y es de que no se estaba volviendo loco.

-¿Quién dijo eso? - Preguntó en voz alta con una voz un poco temblorosa - ¿Dónde estas? ¡Vamos sé que hay alguien aquí!

Y justo como lo dijo, había alguien más en la cueva. Ese alguien salió de entre los túneles, y aquí fue cuando Ron pudo notar que había más de una entrada y salida. La persona era pequeña, aproximadamente de su edad, tenía el cabello castaño y enmarañado, y lucía unos shorts y camiseta playera.

Ron la miró con curiosidad y luego de que su ritmo cardiaco volvió en sí al saber que no era un fantasma decidió hablar - Oh, eres solo una niña.

-Y tú eres un niño que debería moderar su lenguaje - Respondió ella con tono mandón - No es muy educado usar tales expresiones.

-Tú me asustaste cuando apareciste así, además, tampoco es educado llegarle por detrás a un desconocido que se encuentra solo ¡Y para más en una vieja cueva!

-Yo también me asusté al escuchar tu voz, esta cueva suele ser solitaria.

-¿Quién eres? - Dijo él ya que ella había ignorado su pregunta.

-Yo te pregunté primero ¿recuerdas? - Respondió ella astutamente.

El pelirrojo rodó los ojos - Da igual, me llamo Ron ¿y tú?

Ella lo miró de pies a cabeza sin mucha confianza y luego habló - Mi nombre es Hermione, y ésta es mi cueva secreta.

-¿Disculpa? - Preguntó el con sarcasmo - No veo tu nombre por ningún lado.

-Es obvio que es MI cueva secreta - Dijo la niña desafiante mientras se acercaba más al pelirrojo - Te aseguro que llevo mucho más tiempo viniendo aquí que tú.

-Pues mala suerte niña, hoy llegué yo primero y ahora es MI cueva secreta.

-Estás loco si crees que te dejaré gobernar en mi cueva - Respondió ella decidida con sus manos en la cadera - La encontré cuando tenía 8 años, tengo exactamente 3 años siendo la única en venir aquí.

-Ya no es tu cueva, te fuiste y ahora es mía. Soy el nuevo rey de la cueva.

-Ni por un momento sueñes que me quitaras el trono.

-¿Te han dicho que eres una real molestia?

-¿Y a ti te han dicho que eres bastante descortés?

Ron estaba rojo del enojo que le estaba ocasionando esta despeinada niña - ¿Sabes qué? No quiero seguir discutiendo contigo ¡Vete de mi cueva!

Hermione abrió la boca por su atrevimiento y no se pudo contener - ¡Es mi cueva! ¡Tú eres quien debería irse!

-¿Ah sí? - Dijo él mientras se sentaba en el suelo de brazos cruzados - ¡Pues no me pienso mover de aquí hasta que tu te vayas!

-Oh, si a eso vamos - dijo la niña mientras se sentaba a solo unos metros de distancia de él - Veamos quien durará más.

-Ya verás que seré yo.

-Pues yo estoy en ventaja - respondió ella bastante segura.

-¿Por qué lo dices? - dijo él molesto.

-Bueno yo al menos estoy con mi ropa seca - acotó la niña mientras lo veía solo con un bañador.

-Aquí adentro no hace tanto frío como afuera - Respondió él orgulloso - Además pronto te dará hambre, y te aseguro que puedo aguantar más que tú - Vale, aquello último era una total mentira porque desde hace rato su estómago ya le pedía comida, sin embargo, no se mostraría débil ante esa niña.

-Puede ser, pero eso no me preocupa - Dijo ella bastante tranquila.

-¿No te preocupa morir de hambre? - Preguntó él asombrado.

-No, porque como buena reina de mi cueva tengo escondido algunos dulces y otras cosas que siempre tengo a mano para divertirme cuando estoy aquí.

Aquella confesión dejó a Ron sin habla, definitivamente esa niña tenía todo fríamente calculado, sin embargo, no mostraría debilidad, ella era su enemigo.

-Ya verás como te quitaré todo eso y te irás de mi cueva - Dijo él enojado.

Ella se rio fuertemente - No te recomiendo meterte conmigo. Te advierto que practico karate.

-Estoy tan asustado - dijo él sarcásticamente - Tengo 5 hermanos mayores, digamos que tengo experiencia en la pelea.

-¿Le pegarías a una niña? ¿Qué clase de caballero eres?

-Tengo compasión con las niñas, además ¿Qué clase de rey sería si lastimo a mis súbditos?

-¡JA! ¿Yo tu súbdita? Ahora si estás soñando.

-Un rey necesita súbditos y tú eres perfecta para el papel.

-Un rey necesitas una reina a su lado que le haga poner los pies en la tierra y tomar mejores decisiones.

-¡Yo no necesito una reina! ¡Y mucho menos si fueras tú!

-¡Yo jamás sería tú reina! ¡Nunca me casaría contigo en primer lugar!

-¡Yuk! No puedo pensar en ti de esa manera - Respondió él con cara de asco - ¡Pues serás mi súbdita!

-¡Tú serás mi súbdito!

-¿Cuándo piensas irte de la cueva? - Preguntó él perdiendo la paciencia.

-No dejaré mi cueva, por lo menos no lo haré hasta que tú lo hagas.

-Entonces pasaremos aquí todo el día y la noche.

-Bien por mí.

-¡Bien!

-¡Bien!

Al decir esto último los niños estaban rojos de rabia hacía el otro, sin duda habían comenzado con el pie izquierdo. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir algo por el bien de su propio orgullo y se mantuvieron en total silencio por lo menos 2 horas.

Para matar el tiempo Ron se dedicó a recolectar palitos y hacer figuras en la arena con sus dedos, mientras, Hermione se limitaba a leer uno de los pequeños libros que dejaba escondidos en la cueva, siempre tenía esta costumbre ya que pasaba muchas horas ahí por lo tranquilo que podría llegar a ser ese lugar, sin embargo, ese día su tranquilidad había sido afectada por aquel niño pelirrojo.

Al cabo de media hora más a Hermione le empezó a pegar el hambre así que decidió buscar una de sus botanas que estaban escondidas y se dispuso a comérselas sin mirar al niño. Ron con tan solo escuchar el sonido de la bolsa al abrirse supo de que se trataba y no pudo evitar mirar hacía dónde estaba la castaña, aquello hizo que sus tripas las cuales ya estaban bastante sensibles desde hace horas se pusieran como locas de nuevo, sin embargo, su orgullo era demasiado grande como para disculparse con ella y pedirle un par de botanas para calmar su hambre.

Hermione se sentía bastante culpable y egoísta al estar comiendo esas botanas sabiendo lo hambriento que estaba el niño. Renunciando a toda su cordura y orgullo decidió mirarlo un momento para luego extenderle la bolsa de botanas.

-¿Quieres? Son demasiadas para mí.

Ron al escuchar esto sintió como si las puertas del cielo se le abrieran ante sus ojos y no dudó en tomar varias botanas de la bolsa y casi atragantarse con ellas. Hermione soltó una débil risa al ver al pelirrojo literalmente devorando aquella merienda.

Él al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo una bestia se sonrojó un poco y luego de tragar habló - Disculpa que reaccione así, es que de verdad estoy hambriento.

-No te preocupes, yo también estaría así si no hubiese comido en horas.

Ella se sonrojó un poco de la vergüenza ya que evidentemente aquello había sido en parte su culpa por la rivalidad que se impusieron desde un principio - Disculpa por comportarme como una loca controladora.

Ron se extrañó mucho ante la disculpa de ella, sin embargo, sabía que lo correcto era hacer las pases luego de esa pelea - Yo lamento haber sido tan atrevido y orgulloso, tú compartiste tú comida conmigo aún cuando no lo merecía.

-Puedo ser tan orgullosa como tú pero estaba consciente de cuánta hambre tenías.

-Bueno, a pesar de todo compartiste las botanas, y luego de esto no puedo considerarte mi enemiga.

-Fue tonto como actuamos ¿no crees?

-Sí que lo fue.

-Entonces… - empezó a decir un poco cohibida - ¿Estamos bien?

-Bueno creo que lo mejor será estar bien entre nosotros si seguiremos viniendo a esta cueva.

-¿Seguirás viniendo? - dijo ella algo sorprendida, sin embargo, el mal entendió la frase y frunció el seño.

-Vale si no quieres que venga de nuevo… - dijo él un poco enojado pero ella lo interrumpió.

-No me malentiendas, es que siempre he sido yo sola aquí porque nadie nunca la había encontrado a parte de mí, aunque no me molestaría tener compañía.

Él cambió su expresión a una más tranquila al escuchar esas palabras - Entonces creo que seguiré viniendo aquí. Bueno al fin y al cabo la reina de la cueva me ha dado permiso.

Ella se sonrojó un poco y luego habló - Es demasiado pretensioso que sólo yo sea la reina.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Qué como seguirás viniendo entonces creo que podría nombrarte el rey, y ambos gobernaremos esta cueva - dijo ella como si de una historia de cuento se tratara.

-¿Entonces si puedo ser el rey? - preguntó él emocionado.

-Pues ya está dicho ¿no? - respondió ella mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa amistosa - Dime Ron ¿Cómo encontraste la cueva? Está bastante escondida.

-Oh, simplemente caminé por varios minutos porque quería estar solo, verás acababa de pelear con mi hermana en la playa que esta cerca de la casa y no quería que mi madre me regañara así que… - pero entonces Ron recordó algo importante que lo hizo gritar - ¡Demonios!

-¡Ron! ¿Qué te dije de moderar tu lenguaje?

-¡Lo siento! Es que mi madre va a matarme, dijo que volviéramos antes de la cena y… - entonces miró el cielo a través del agujero que suponía ser el techo de la cueva - ¡Ya se está poniendo oscuro! ¡Me van a matar!

-¡Recorcholis! - Dijo Hermione - Se supone que yo también debería estar en casa - diciendo esto tomó camino hacía el túnel del cual salió hace unas horas - ¡Adiós Ron!

-¡Oye! - Dijo él captando su atención - ¿Te veré mañana aquí mismo verdad?

-Pues eso creo ¿no?

-¡Genial! ¡Traeré mi ajedrez y te daré una paliza! - dijo él emocionado mientras tomaba su camino.

-¡Ron! - dijo ella haciendo que el niño la mirara de nuevo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¡Recuerda que es una cueva secreta! ¿No le dirás a nadie, verdad? - respondió ella levantando una ceja.

-Por algo es secreta ¿no? - Respondió con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Ella embozó una morisqueta y luego soltó - ¡Hasta mañana!

-¡Adiós Hermione!

Y con estas despedidas cada uno de los niños emprendió rumbo hacía su destino, en el cual lo más probable se encontraran dos madres en parte preocupadas y en parte enojadas por la tardía de sus hijos. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo lo que pasó y se dijeron en la cueva, había sido un día fantástico en ella.

Y pensar que solo era el comienzo de los momentos de los que sería testigo aquella cueva.

 **N/A: Hola lectores! Espero que hayan disfrutado de este primer encuentro entre nuestros queridos protagonistas, díganme que tal les pareció;)**

 **Nos leemos mañana sin falta, un beso enorme!**


	4. ¿Somos amigos?

Evidentemente la noche anterior cuando los niños regresaron a sus respectivas casas se encontraron con madres preocupadas que al verlos sintieron un gran alivio y enojo por su irresponsabilidad, sin embargo, solo se limitaron a regañarlos.

Ron luego de cenar aquella noche se fue a su cama pero no sin antes echarle una mirada a la playa y al cielo estrellado desde su ventana. Al sentir la brisa salada chocando contra su cara no pudo evitar suspirar y perderse entre sus pensamientos, sin embargo, su mirada no solo abarco la playa, en un momento sus ojos se posaron en el horizonte del camino que tomó esa misma tarde para encontrar aquella vieja cueva.

Entonces, sus pensamientos no tardaron en dibujar a una pequeña niña de cabello enmarañado y con gesto bastante mandón _-Que niña más loca, primero me grita y luego me ofrece comida y además ser el rey de la cueva. Vale eso fue muy amable de su parte, pero vaya que está chiflada, espero que con el tiempo se componga -._

Ron aún no se explicaba cómo es que llegaron a un acuerdo luego de ese patético primer encuentro que tuvieron, sin embargo, agradecía que hubiese alguien más con quien hablar en esa cueva, alguien que tal vez pudiera ser su escape cuando sus hermanos lo molestasen y tratara de evitar que su madre lo reprendiera, pero, una duda lo golpeó de lleno en sus pensamientos _-¿Seremos amigos? Digo ella dijo que podría seguir yendo y jugaríamos y todo eso, pero nunca dijo que dejaríamos de ser enemigos ¿Seré muy tonto si se lo pregunto? Espero que no -_

A pesar de estos pensamientos, Ron ahora tenía más esperanza de que su verano podría incluso mejor de lo que esperaba.

Por otro lado estaba Hermione, desde que se había recostado en su cama no había parado de pensar en el día tan diferente que tuvo. Tantos años yendo a Australia y por ende visitando esa solitaria cueva y nunca había visto a otra persona además de sí misma dentro de ella, ha de admitir que al principio fue bastante sorpresivo encontrar a Ron ahí pero luego de su pelea ella se dio cuenta que fue su primera compañía, aunque, de algo no estaba segura _\- Me pregunto si seremos amigos. Parece una persona agradable aunque tiene un temperamento fuerte, sin embargo, no tengo muchos amigos, y menos en la escuela, no sé, sería genial tener por lo menos a alguien con quien estar y divertirme en las vacaciones -_

Hermione no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto ya que se dispuso a dormir, pero antes que todo, decidió que lo mejor sería preguntarle aquella duda a Ron, de algo estaba segura, y es que tal vez la presencia del pelirrojo podría marcar la diferencia en su verano después de todo.

El sol del mediodía cayó en todo su esplendor y era el momento que Ron había decidido ir a la cueva, justo después del almuerzo obviamente, además, estuvo un tiempo tratando de quedarse solo para que ninguno de sus hermanos lo siguiera, después de todo, es una cueva secreta.

Ron caminó por unos cuantos minutos hasta el norte de la playa con su tablero de ajedrez en mano y para su suerte encontró la cueva, suspiró aliviado ya que solía ser muy olvidadizo y estuvo todo el camino rezando para no perderse y terminar en otra playa. Pero gracias a Dios encontró su destino.

Se adentró en la cueva y siguió el mismo túnel del día anterior hasta que llegó al "corazón de la cueva" cómo había decidido llamarlo, se encontraba solo en ese momento, sin embargo, decidió llamar a la niña por si se encontraba escondida como el día anterior.

-¿Hermione?

Por unos momentos nadie contestó así que decidió sentarse en la arena y poner las piezas de ajedrez en su lugar para cuando llegara la niña, sin embargo, eso no tardó en suceder porque una voz que provenía desde la otra entrada de la cueva lo sobresaltó.

-¡Ron! - y tras decir esto Hermione apareció en escena con un par de libros y bolsas de botanas en sus manos.

-Caray creí que me dejarías plantado - dijo en forma de broma.

-No creo que sería amable dejarte plantado cuando me invitaste a jugar ajedrez - dijo ella sentándose frente a él.

-¿Para qué son todos esos libros? Estamos de vacaciones - preguntó curioso.

-No son para estudiar, me encanta leer incluso en vacaciones - respondió ella de lo más tranquila.

-¿Hablas en serio? - dijo Ron sin poder creerlo.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? - preguntó ella frunciendo el seño.

-Pues nada, es solo que… - pero luego de decir esto se quedó callado.

-¿Es solo que…?

-Olvídalo - dijo él restándole importancia.

\- ¡Anda dime!

Ron suspiró resignado y luego respondió - Es que la única persona que conozco que lee libros en vacaciones es mi hermano Percy, y es de lo más pomposo y aburrido.

-No sé que clase de libros lee tu hermano pero te aseguro que los que yo leo son bastante divertidos.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo cuáles?

-Me encantan los cuentos y las historias de ficción como Alicia en el país de las maravillas, Peter Pan, El Principito, y muchos más.

-¿Qué tienen de interesante?

-Bueno tienen muchas aventuras, y sus tramas son interesantes, ya sabes, cuando el bien triunfa sobre el mal y todo eso.

-Veo que te gusta mucho leer.

-Así es - dijo ella con una sonrisa - ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué te gusta hacer en las vacaciones?

-Sin duda me encanta jugar al futbol, sin embargo, desde siempre he sido invencible en el ajedrez - respondió él con aires de grandeza.

-Eso lo tendré que ver.

Y sin decir nada más decidieron iniciar su tan esperada partida de ajedrez. Hermione debía admitir que las jugadas de Ron eran bastante buenas, además, ella no frecuentaba jugar mucho así que aquellos movimientos eran un reto total para ella. Los primeros minutos estuvieron en silencio tratando de concentrarse en las jugadas, sin embargo, Hermione tenía muchas dudas acerca del niño y no pudo evitar empezar a hablar.

-Ron ¿Qué edad tienes?

-Tengo 11 años - respondió él sin dejar de mirar el tablero.

-Oh, igual que yo, bueno en septiembre cumpliré 12.

-Eso quiere decir que naciste en un año distinto al mío, yo cumpliré 12 en marzo.

-Sí ¿y dónde estudias?

-Estudio en una escuela llamada Hogwarts - respondió aún sin quitar la vista del juego - ¿Y tú?

-Voy a una escuela solo de niñas llamada Beauxbatons.

-Wao ¿sólo de niñas?

-Sí, por eso no conozco muchos niños.

-Hermione ¿por casualidad vives aquí en Australia?

-No, sólo venimos aquí de vacaciones desde que yo tengo memoria, y como te dije ayer la cueva la encontré hace 3 años. Vivimos en Londres.

-¡Que casualidad! Nosotros también.

-¿En serio? ¿Dónde vives?

-Vivimos en las afueras, en Ottery St. Catchpole.

-Oh - respondió ella con un tono apagado - Nunca he estado ahí, nosotros vivimos en la ciudad de Londres.

-Voy muy poco para allá, solo cuando es necesario ya que queda lejos de mi casa.

-Si vives en el campo debes tener una de esas enormes casas que he visto por fotos - dijo ella emocionada.

-Vivimos en una casa grande, de todas formas somos 9 personas en mi familia - respondió él tranquilamente.

-¡¿9 personas?!

-Sí - dijo él soltando una risa - Tengo 6 hermanos, además están mis padres y estoy yo.

-Wao nunca había conocido a alguien con tantos hermanos, yo sólo vivo en una pequeña casa y no tengo hermanos.

-Pues que suertuda eres - dijo él .

-¿Por qué lo dices? - preguntó ella extrañada.

\- A veces me gustaría no tener a ninguno, pueden hacer tu vida miserable si se lo proponen.

-¿Tú eres el menor?

-El menor de los varones, la más pequeña es mi hermana.

-Creo que ella es quien podría decir que hacen su vida miserable ¿no crees?

-Esa enana es mucho más astuta que todos nosotros juntos.

Hermione no pudo evitar reírse con fuerza ante esto último que dijo. Ron, sin embargo, volvió a hablar - ¡Es en serio!

-Dime y ¿todos tus hermanos estudian en tu escuela?

-Dos de ellos ya se graduaron hace un tiempo y trabajan, de hecho ellos dos se mudaron pero nos visitan de vez en cuando. El resto de mis hermanos siguen en la escuela por desgracia.

-Sabes Ron, creo que es genial tener hermanos y eres muy afortunado por ello.

-¿Por qué dices tal cosa? Sólo me fastidian.

-Siempre quise tener hermanos, me gustaría saber como se siente no estar tan sola aunque te fastidien - dijo ella con un tono apagado.

Aquel cambio en Hermione hizo que Ron levantara la vista del tablero y situara su vista en ella, por primera vez se fijó que la niña estaba triste y que sus ojos marrones estaban un poco llorosos, no pudo evitar hablarle.

-Oye no sé que es ser hijo único pero no creo que sea tan malo, digo debes tener amigos a los que quieras como hermanos, yo tengo a mi mejor amigo y es como si fuese uno más de mi familia.

-De hecho en mi escuela las niñas son algo crueles y a penas hablo con alguna de vez en cuando, por eso prefiero leer libros, ahí las cosas son más fáciles y todos tienen amigos, no como yo.

-Pero yo soy tu amigo ¿no? - aquellas palabras salieron casi involuntariamente de sus labios, sin embargo, no se arrepintió del todo, al fin y al cabo tenía esa duda desde la noche anterior.

Hermione quedó perpleja ante lo que dijo el pelirrojo - ¿Somos amigos?

-Pues eso creo ¿no? - el se sonrojó un poco ya que nunca había sido tan cercano con una niña que no fuese su hermana menor - Digo yo disfruto de tu compañía y a pesar de conocerte desde ayer siento que eres una buena persona, un poco mandona pero ¿por qué no ser amigos?

Ella se rio ante la forma chistosa en que dijo que era un poco mandona y luego respondió - Se siente bien tener un amigo. Dime entonces como mi amigo ¿puedo contarte cosas y no se las dirás a nadie?

-Prometo que lo que pase en esta cueva se queda en esta cueva - dijo él poniendo una mano en el corazón y la otra alzada.

-Y ¿prometes que cada verano que vengamos aquí hablaremos de todo lo que pasó en nuestras escuelas y jugaremos?

-Lo prometo.

-¿Y prometes nunca defraudarme y estar ahí para cuando te necesite? ¡Así sea de vida o muerte!

-¡Lo prometo!

-Entonces está hecho - respondió ella con una gran sonrisa.

-Sólo tengo algo que decir - acotó él un poco serio.

-¿Qué cosa? - preguntó ella preocupada.

-Jaque Mate - finalizó Ron el juego con una gran sonrisa - Te dije que era invencible.

-Debo admitir que eres un gran jugador.

-Sí, aunque obviamente tú me ganas en lectura.

-Puedo prestarte alguno de mis libros ¡Si prometes cuidarlos! ¡Son mi mayor tesoro!

Ron se río ante la actitud de su amiga - Prometo ser lo más cuidadoso posible - y luego de decir aquello agregó algo más - ¿Quieres ir a nadar mañana?

-¡Sí! Podemos jugar a ser tiburones en esta parte de la playa.

-¡Me encanta ese juego!

-Recuerda que practico karate y no me da miedo utilizar mis técnicas en el agua ¡Así que ten cuidado Ron!

-¡No me das miedo Hermione!

Ambos niños siguieron hablando y riendo el resto de la tarde, fue sin duda una tarde memorable para ambos ya que lograron conocerse a fondo y planear las aventuras que tendría en aquel verano. Tal vez no estaban seguros como es que pudieron odiarse al primer momento de verse, pero no les importaba mucho, ya que al parecer habían conocido a la persona indicada para estar en los mejores y peores momentos ¿Quién lo diría?

 **N/A: Hola chicos! Aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, sé que por ahora no hay mucha acción pero es que apenas se conocen y quiero llevar esta historia paso a paso, espero que no les moleste.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, espero que sigan así ya que son de mucha inspiración!**

 **Nos leemos mañana, un beso enorme;)**


	5. El final del primer verano

Era increíble como había pasado casi un mes y medio desde que Ron y su familia habían llegado a Australia, y era más increíble todas las aventuras que había tenido con Hermione desde el día que la había conocido.

Ron jamás se hubiese imaginado todos los lugares escondidos que habían en esa parte de la playa donde se encontraba la cueva secreta, Hermione se había encargado de mostrarle lo que parecía un pequeño bosque que estaba cerca de la casa de playa de los padres de la niña, también se encargaron de encontrar arrecifes en el mar mientras nadaban y de esta forma también lograron encontrar varios tipos de tortugas y sus crías, incluso tuvieron un gracioso encuentro con cangrejos los cuales picaron los dedos de los pies a Ron por estar desprevenido comiendo unas botanas.

Otra de las cosas que habían logrado tanto Ron como Hermione en aquel verano era el de escaparse por unas pocas horas durante las noches para reunirse en la cueva o fuera de ella para ver las estrellas, sobretodo cuando se enteraban que habría lluvia de estrellas. Sabían que aquello les traerían problemas inimaginables si sus padres se enterasen, sin embargo, la emoción de pasar las noches de verano frente a la playa podían más que el miedo que le tenían a sus padres enojados. Por suerte, aún no los habían descubierto.

Desgraciadamente, todo lo que empieza debe terminar y era el caso de ese verano en Australia, pues la familia de Ron tenía planeado volver al día siguiente a Londres, al igual que la familia de Hermione habían decidido que pasarían un par de días más ahí para luego volver a casa.

La aventura de los cangrejos había ocurrido esa misma tarde, por lo tanto Ron se encontraba adolorido por lo ocurrido, por lo tanto, Ron se encontraba tirado en el suelo de la cueva maldiciendo en voz alta a esos animales. Para su suerte, Hermione, quien había ido a su casa rápidamente a buscar vendas y un poco de crema ya había vuelto con sus utensilios de primeros auxilios.

La niña se sentó frente a Ron y se dispuso a curar a su amigo, mientras éste lanzaba quejidos de dolor como si estuviese muriendo lentamente.

Hermione lo miró y rodó los ojos - Deja de quejarte, eres demasiado dramático solo por unas picaduras.

Ron abrió la boca de la impresión - Eso lo dices porque a ti no te picaron.

-Sabes que he venido a esta playa desde que soy pequeña, si me han picado.

-¡Bueno estás acostumbrada a ese horrible dolor! - gritó dramáticamente él.

-Esto no habría pasado si hubieses estado más pendiente de los cangrejos bebés que de tu comida - dijo ella mirándolo desaprobatoriamente.

-Si los estaba miran… - pero entonces Ron dio un sonoro grito de dolor mientras miraba a su amiga con el ceño fruncido - ¡Auch! ¡Ten cuidado con lo que haces!

-Eres un bebé, solo te estoy vendando el pie para que cuando camines no duela tanto.

-Pues que mala enfermera eres.

-Tú eres un horrible paciente de todas formas - dijo ella finalizando su trabajo y guardando las cosas.

-Espero que mi madre no me haga muchas preguntas acerca de las picaduras, no tengo ganas de darle explicaciones y que luego me reprenda como las has hecho tú.

-Bien merecidas mis reprimendas y también las de tu madre… Además, aún necesitas que te cambien el vendaje y te vuelvan a poner crema y creo que eso le corresponde a tu madre porque ya está anocheciendo.

Cuando Ron escucho esto no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en su garganta, no por el hecho de que se estaba haciendo de noche, sino porque significaba que su verano había terminado y quizás era momento de despedirse de su amiga, cosa de la que no estaba seguro si quería hacer aún.

Hermione se dio cuenta del silencio que se tornó de repente de la cara de preocupación de Ron y le preguntó - ¿Pasó algo?

Ron salió de su ensoñación y tartamudeó un poco - No, nada.. ¿Por qué… lo preguntas?

-Te quedaste callado después de que dije que estaba anocheciendo ¿acaso le temes a la oscuridad?

-No digas tonterías, de otra forma no habría venido ninguna noche para la lluvia de estrellas.

-Entonces ¿qué sucede?

-Eeeeh - dijo él un poco nervioso - Me estaba preguntando ¿dónde aprendiste primeros auxilios?

-Oh eso, me los enseñaron en la escuela.

-¿Ves clases acerca de primeros auxilios?

-Es una clase extra, me inscribí porque creí que podría ser útil algún día, hasta ahora ha funcionado bastante bien.

-Eso es genial - dijo Ron sinceramente - Por esas clases me has curado el pie.

-¿En tú escuela no hacen ese tipo de clases extras?

-De hecho si las hay, pero no de primeros auxilios, hay clases de matemática, química y esas cosas aburridas. Yo en lo personal prefiero los clubes, y para cuando esté más grande podré dar la prueba y entrar al equipo de fútbol.

-Oh cierto, me dijiste que te gustaba mucho.

-Sí, todos mis hermanos han estado en el equipo de la escuela, yo también quiero estar algún día y ganar la final.

-Debe ser muy emocionante anotar el gol ganador. Si yo estuviese en tu escuela te haría barras desde las gradas.

-¿Cómo una porrista?

-No - dijo ella seriamente - No me gustan las porristas, creo que son bastante superficiales.

-Que aburrida eres.

-No es aburrida, simplemente no me gustan, además no creo poder hacer todas esas volteretas.

-Bueno, con porristas o no, quiero hacer el gol ganador algún día.

-Espero que así sea - dijo Hermione sinceramente mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a su amigo.

Ron se sonrojó un poco y luego de sacudir un poco la cabeza decidió hacerle una pregunta a Hermione que había tenido ganas de hacerle desde hace varios días, pero hoy era el momento, luego no tendría otra oportunidad.

-Hermione - dijo él captado su atención - ¿Volverás el próximo verano, verdad? - esta pregunta la hizo un poco temeroso de su respuesta.

La castaña sonrió - Claro Ron, vengo aquí todas las vacaciones, la pregunta es ¿tú lo harás?

-¡Sí! Mis padres ya nos dijeron que vendríamos cada verano ya que éste había sido todo un éxito.

-¡Fantástico! Debemos planear lo que haremos el próximo verano.

-Traeré algunas cosas de mi casa para jugar - dijo Ron emocionado.

-Haré mapas de los lugares de la playa que aún no hallamos visto.

Entonces Ron cayó en cuenta de algo que había pasado por alto desde que había comenzado el verano y necesitaba preguntárselo a Hermione, de hecho era algo muy obvio pero con lo despistado que era lo mejor será que lo saque de dudas su inteligente y algo mandona amiga.

-Oye - dijo él captando su atención - ¿Alguien de tu escuela sabe de la cueva?

-Pues no - respondió ella - Sabes que no tengo muchas amigas, y las pocas que tengo prefiero no decirles nada, la cueva es algo que tiene mucho significado y creo que decirles lo arruinaría, por eso tampoco se lo he dicho a mis padres.

-Sí, creo que por eso no se los he dicho tampoco a mis padres y a mis hermanos, arruinaría lo especial que es, además es primera vez que soy rey de algo, no quiero que ellos me lo quiten.

-Ron - preguntó la niña un poco nerviosa - Alguna vez en el verano ¿les dijiste a tus padres a dónde ibas tanto?

-Solo les decía que caminaría más allá de la playa y que estaría bien.

-Lo que quiero decir es que… - estaba un poco nerviosa y no sabía como preguntar aquello - ¿saben que tienes una amiga?

-Oh eso… - al darse cuenta que nunca la había mencionado frente a sus padres y hermanos se sonrojó un poco, pero tuvo que serle sincero, aunque estuviese bastante avergonzado - De hecho no, porque no quería que me hicieran preguntas de dónde te había conocido y eso implicaba hablar de la cueva.

-Ya veo…

-¿Tú le dijiste a tus padres que tenías un amigo aquí en la playa?

-Tampoco lo hice por las mismas razones que tú, espero que no estés molesto.

-Todo lo contrario - dijo él dando un respiro de tranquilidad - Estaba preocupado porque te molestaras porque eres mi amiga y te he estado ocultando.

-Para nada, además, estas ocultando la cueva, y prometiste que lo harías.

-Entonces ¿estamos bien con eso? ¿No le diremos a nadie y volveremos el próximo verano?

-Pues me parece una buena idea.

-Fantástico - dijo él - Prometo traer las cosas que te dije y te diré todo lo que pasó en la escuela.

-¡Yo también! - respondió ella emocionada - ¡Te traeré más libro que haya leído!

Ron se rio ante lo come libros que podía ser su amiga. Entonces ella habló - Ron si tu madre no sabe que tienes una amiga ¿cómo le vas a explicar la venda del pie?

-Oh qué buen punto - dijo él algo pensativo - Creo que me quitaré la venda cuando esté llegando a la casa, así no habrá preguntas.

-Sabes Ron, ya está bastante oscuro y si no volvemos nos van a regañar - dijo ella levantándose del suelo.

De esta forma ayudo a su amigo a ponerse de pie y quedar uno frente al otro, era el momento del día que ninguno de los dos había deseado que llegara y era el de la despedida, decirse adiós hasta el próximo verano, lo cual era bastante difícil considerando todas las aventuras que tuvieron en aquellas semanas. Esto era algo duro.

Hermione un poco nerviosa fue la primera en hablar - Creo que es momento de decir adiós. Fue un verano único e inolvidable.

-¿En serio lo crees?

-Sí, además, nunca había tenido un amigo tan cercano con quien pudiera hablar de lo que sea.

-Digo lo mismo, y aunque cuando nos conocimos no fue tan genial el resto del verano si lo fue, y espero con ansías el próximo.

Ambos niños sonrieron y luego de eso se dieron un amistoso abrazo. Al soltarse Hermione habló - ¡Cuídate mucho de los abusivos de la escuela!

-Y tu cuídate de esas niñas malcriadas y envidiosas. Recuerda lo que te dije ¡Que no te vean llorar!

-Lo sé - Y al decir esto empezó a caminar hasta el túnel que daba a la salida de la cueva y junto con ello el camino a su casa, pero no sin antes darle una última mirada a su amigo - Adiós Ron.

Él le sonrió - Hasta luego Hermione - y luego de aquellas palabras ambos niños emprendieron sus respectivos caminos.

Los dos tenían un poco de nostalgia al dejar la cueva, y mientras caminaban no podían evitar en pensar en todo lo que pasaron ahí y reírse por ello, además, estaban felices porque si había sido uno de los mejores veranos de sus vidas, pero sobretodo estaban felices y emocionados por todos los que faltaban por venir.

 **N/A: Hola chicos! Espero que se encuentren de maravilla. Como podrán notar ya se les acabó el verano a estos dos, sin embargo, aún queda mucha historia por leer.**

 **Espero que sigan comentando, adoro leerlos chicos;)**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente, un beso enorme!**


	6. Dudas de un segundo verano

Un nuevo verano empezaba y un Ron de 12 años recién ponía sus pies en la casa de sus padres en Australia, sin embargo, lo primero que hizo al entrar fue correr hasta su habitación, aventar todas sus cosas encima de la cama, abrir la ventana y dejar que la brisa salada chocara contra su cara mientras respiraba aquel aroma a oceáno que tanto anhelaba mientras estaba en Londres, todo aquello era sinónimo de felicidad.

Mientras desempacaba sus cosas no podía evitar pensar en su querida amiga Hermione, tenía exactamente un año sin saber nada de ella y a decir verdad estaba bastante dudoso por si la vería de nuevo, había posibilidades de que tal vez su familia decidiera ir a otro lugar a pasar las vacaciones, pero, por otro lado era tradición que ellos siempre fueran a Australia y eso lo dejaba un poco tranquilo, pero solo un poco.

En aquel momento solo pensaba en terminar de acomodar sus cosas e ir de inmediato a la cueva aprovechando que había sol aún. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo se retrasó un poco porque su madre decidió ponerles tareas de limpieza general a él y a todos sus hermanos tomándole una hora completa de retraso en lo que terminaba sus deberes.

Junto con terminar la limpieza tomó una ducha rápida, se puso su ropa playera y salió de la casa vigilando que ninguno de sus hermanos lo estuviera siguiendo, luego de estar seguro de ello se encaminó por la playa hasta su destino. Cuanto había extrañado caminar por la orilla mientras veía aquel paisaje, sin duda Australia era su lugar favorito, o por lo menos hasta ahora.

Luego de un rato caminando encontró la colina que al pasarla le mostraría la cueva que tenía un año sin visitar. Al adentrarse en ella siguió el acostumbrado túnel hasta llegar al corazón de la cueva, todo seguía exactamente igual como hacía un año. Al darse cuenta que estaba solo no lo pensó dos veces para llamar a su amiga.

-¡Hermione! - dijo él en voz alta y mirando a todo su alrededor por si se encontraba escondida en algún lugar.

Pero nada sucedió, el chico intentó varias veces llamándola pero nadie apareció, un poco decepcionado dio por sentado de que tal vez para ese momento aún no había llegado a Australia, así que decidió pasarse por la cueva al menos dos veces al día y llamarla hasta que su amiga apareciera en escena y pudieran comenzar con sus planes para el verano como lo habían prometido la última vez que se vieron.

Ron decidió volver a su casa y descansar un poco del viaje y la limpieza que tuvo que hacer antes de salir, ya que ambas cosas lo habían dejado agotado. Aunque, le costó mucho dormirse aquella noche porque sus pensamientos no se callaban _-¿Qué tal si no viene este verano? Demonios me moriré de aburrimiento. Necesito que ella venga, he esperado todo el año para que me muestre el oeste de la playa ¡No puede hacerme esto! -_ Todo esto lo pensaba un poco frustrado y temeroso de lo que pudiese suceder. Sin embargo, decidió dejar sus pensamientos a un lado por esa noche y disponerse a dormir.

Al día siguiente, junto con terminar su desayuno no dudó en pasarse por la cueva de nuevo y seguir gritando el nombre de su amiga, pero todavía nadie aparecía. Un poco frustrado por sus intentos fallidos seguía repitiendo esto dos veces al día durante 5 días y cada noche sus pensamientos negativos aumentaban aún más al creer que su amiga lo dejaría plantado aquel verano que había esperado con tantas ansías, simplemente no le parecía justo y estaba que rompía algo solo para calmar su impaciencia.

Al 6to día por la tarde volvió a ir a la cueva por inercia y volvió a gritar el nombre de su amiga, a quien estaba empezando a tener cierto odio por su evidente ausencia durante esas vacaciones. Pero, ese día decidió sentarse en medio del corazón de la cueva y mirar las paredes rocosas del lugar, y justo en una de ellas encontró unas marcas las cuales se quedó mirando mientras sonreía y recordaba.

 _-Flashback-_

 _-¿Qué es esto Hermione? - preguntó el niño señalando unas marcas las cuales se mostraban así:_

 **H8, H9, H10**

 _-¡Oh casi olvido mostrarte eso! - dijo ella mientras se acercaba a él con un palito puntiagudo y agregaba algo a las marcas, quedando de esta manera._

 **H8, H9, H10, H11**

 _-¡Listo! - sonrió ella satisfecha._

 _Sin embargo, Ron seguía teniendo una enorme cara de confusión - ¡Sigo sin saber qué significa!_

 _-Oh cierto - dijo ella disponiéndose a explicarle - Verás, al finalizar el primer verano que encontré la cueva decidí dejar mi marca, esa es la H de Hermione y los número significan la edad que tengo cada verano. Es una tradición._

 _Ron se quedó un pensativo un rato mirando las marcas. Hermione sin poder entender a que se refería esa mirada del todo decidió preguntarle algo molesta - Conozco esa mirada, piensas que es tonto._

 _-No es eso - dijo con desdén - Es solo que estaba pensando ¿estaría mal si pusiera mi marca?_

 _Esto la descolocó un poco pero luego le vio bastante lógica - Bueno de hecho tiene sentido, de todas formas ahora eres el rey de la cueva y frecuentas aquí, aunque dudo que algún día me superes en marcas._

 _-No deberías cantar victoria antes de tiempo - dijo él mientras tomaba el palito puntiagudo y escribía justo debajo de las marcas de su amiga. Al finalizar la tarea la miró - ¡Listo!_

 **H8, H9, H10, H11**

 **R11**

 _-Pues oficialmente eres el rey de la cueva - dijo ella - Pero, igual no me vas a ganar nunca en marcas._

 _-Eso lo veremos._

 _-Fin del Flashback-_

Ron luego de recordar aquello buscó en el suelo alguno de esos palitos puntiagudos hasta encontrarlo. Sin pensarlo dos veces decidió poner su marca de aquel año, aunque su amiga aún no apareciera en escena haciéndolo dudar más sobre si en realidad iría.

Al terminar de poner su marca ésta quedó así:

 **H8, H9, H10, H11**

 **R11, R12**

Él sonrió y luego habló en voz alta - Bueno por lo menos yo puse primero la firma de los 12 años.

Sin embargo, nunca esperó escuchar una respuesta tras sus espaldas - Sabes que igual sigo teniendo más firmas que tú.

-¡Demonios! - Gritó Ron mientras se volteaba para encontrar a su querida amiga castaña parada con una sonrisa en el rostro, sin duda su intención era la de asustarlo - ¡No debes hablarle a las personas que están de espaldas y piensan que están solos! ¡Eso está mal!

-Fue muy divertido - dijo ella riendo, pero luego al ver el ceño fruncido de su amigo se sintió un poco culpable - ¡Oh vamos Ron! Debes admitir que es una buena forma de saludarte.

-Tienes una extraña forma de saludar a las personas.

-¡Oh vamos! ¡Sabes que me extrañaste! - dijo ella mientras se acercaba y lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Ron no pudo aguantar y le devolvió el abrazo de forma amistosa - Sabes que también me extrañaste.

-Disculpa si me retrase, no habíamos podido salir aún de Londres porque papá tenía asuntos que atender, pero llegué al mediodía y apenas desempaqué vine aquí - explicó ella - ¿Qué tal has estado? ¿Cuándo llegaste? Dios estás más alto.

La chica hablaba tan rápido que parecía que no respirase, así que Ron se reía ante esto - ¡Hermione respira! - la chica paró de hablar mientras tomaba aire y escuchaba a su amigo - Llegué hace casi una semana y desde entonces he estado viniendo aquí, por un momento creí que no vendrías y me estaba preocupando. Estoy bien, y tú también estás más alta.

-Wao casi una semana aquí sin mí, has de estar ansioso por comenzar nuestros planes ¿no?

-Uf ni que lo digas.

-Pero primero quiero saber que tal te ha ido desde la última vez que nos vimos - dijo ella mientras se sentaba y le indicaba a él que la acompañara.

-Bueno sólo fui a la escuela y ahí estuve con mi mejor amigo, él y yo nos metemos en problemas siempre y éste año no fue la excepción, de hecho nos castigaron varias veces ¡pero que va! Nos divertimos mucho… ¡Liberamos una pitón del salón y todo el mundo en los pasillos enloqueció!

-¡Ron que cosa más peligrosa! - dijo ella escandalizada.

-Era solo una pequeña serpiente, solía ser la mascota del salón, pero luego de eso nos la quitaron y nos castigaron ¡Pero fue asombroso ver a toda la escuela corriendo en los pasillos por esa pequeña!

Hermione rodó los ojos - No pensarías lo mismo si fuesen arañas ¿o sí?

-¡No compares una pequeña e inofensiva serpiente con esas horribles cosas! - respondió Ron asustado.

La chica se rio bastante y luego habló - Dejando ese tema ¿aún no puedes aplicar para el equipo de fútbol?

-No, aún soy pequeño y no estoy condiciones para ello. Mis hermanos me dijeron que a los 15 es la mejor edad para eso.

-Sé que lo vas a lograr.

A Ron se le colorearon un poco las orejas y luego habló cambiando el tema - ¿Qué hay de nuevo contigo? ¿Te trataron mal las niñas malcriadas?

-Eso es algo que nunca falta, pero sin duda puse en práctica tu consejo y no les demostré debilidad, de hecho hice algo nuevo - dijo ella un poco apenada.

-¿Qué hiciste? - preguntó él con curiosidad.

-Bueno a mitad de año tuvimos unos torneos deportivos con otras escuelas, sin embargo, primero lo hacíamos internamente y me apunté para el karate. Ninguna de las niñas de la escuela sabía que yo tomo clases desde hace tiempo y pues cuando me vieron para las pruebas no dudaron en anotarse como mis contrincantes ya que según ellas soy la menos atléticas.

-Por favor dime que les diste su merecido - dijo Ron.

-No pasaron ni 5 minutos desde que sonó el silbato de la profesora cuando ya las había vencido - dijo ella orgullosamente.

-¡Demonios! ¡Esa es mi amiga! - dijo él mientras le desordenaba el cabello cariñosamente.

-Ron no maldigas - dijo ella mientras acomodaba un poco su cabello.

-Recuerda nunca más provocarte, ahora más que nunca sé que puedes patearme el trasero sin piedad.

-No te patearía el trasero al menos que realmente lo merezcas.

-Trataré de no merecerlo.

-Más te vale.

-Oh me asustas - respondió él sarcástico.

Hermione le dio una mirada desafiante - No me provoques.

-¿O qué? - dijo él en el mismo tono.

-Te recuerdo que yo no le temo a las arañas y no me da miedo tomarlas.

Ron palideció al escuchar esto - Prefiero que me patees el trasero.

Hermione río fuertemente antes de parase del suelo y tomar el palito puntiagudo para dejar su tradicional firma encima de la de Ron, era el momento de dar inicio al nuevo verano y lo mejor sería hacerlo bien.

 **H8, H9, H10, H11, H12**

 **R11, R12**

-Oficialmente comienza el verano - dijo Ron mientras se acercaba a ella y le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-Te reto a una carrera hasta la playa ¡El primero en lanzarse al agua gana! 1, 2, y 3 - y sin dejar a Ron si quiera pensarlo salió corriendo velozmente.

-¡Oye eso no es justo! - dijo Ron mientras corría detrás de ella, y por tener piernas más largas logró alcanzarla fácilmente.

Ambos niños corrían mientras se quitaban los zapatos al ver como se acercaban al mar. Ron decidió hablarle a su amiga ya que se encontraba cerca de ella.

-¡Podrás ser más ágil en karate que yo pero a mi nadie me gana corriendo!

-¡Eso lo veremos!

Y efectivamente solo por unos segundos de diferencia Ron logró ganarle a Hermione entrando primero a la playa, sin embargo, la niña no dudó en empezar una guerra de agua con su amigo solo para hacer aquello más divertido. A pesar de que Ron tuvo sus dudas sobre si éste verano sería tan bueno como el anterior ahora estaba seguro de algo, y es de que había comenzado incluso mejor, y sino solo debía escuchar sus risas mezcladas con las de Hermione y sería suficiente explicación.

 **N/A: Hola lectores y lectoras! Estoy feliz ya que recién leí sus comentarios y veo que les está gustando como va la historia, les prometo cosas geniales y espero no decepcionarlos. Muchas gracias por comentar, ojalá sigan así ya que me motivan mucho;)**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo, un beso enorme para todos!**


	7. Algo inesperado en el tercer verano

Ron recién había entrado a la cueva algo cansado ya que tuvo que correr desde su casa para que su hermana no le reclamara por tomar algunas de sus golosinas a escondidas de ella. Para Ron todo lo que tuviera que ver con comida era una buena causa, así que no dudo en guardarlas junto a sus propias golosinas y llevarlas a la cueva para compartirlas con su amiga, de todas formas, necesitaban una buena forma de comenzar el verano.

Luego de tomar un respiro de la carrera que había tenido que dar decidió buscar un palito puntiagudo y poner su tradicional firma de aquel verano.

 **H8, H9, H10, H11, H12**

 **R11, R12, R13**

Sonreía emocionado ya que había sido el primero en poner su firma por segundo año consecutivo. Sin embargo, solo esperaba que Hermione no tardara en llegar como había sucedido el verano pasado, o peor, que no viniera.

Pero, como si la hubiese llamado con el pensamiento, se escuchó un grito proveniente del túnel del cual su amiga siempre sale - ¿Ron?

-¡Hermione aquí estoy! - respondió él afirmando su asistencia.

Sin embargo, la imagen que el chico vio no fue ni la cuarta parte de lo que esperaba. Hermione lucía muy distinta al verano anterior, no sólo estaba más alta, sino que su cabello estaba un poco más corto aunque igual de castaño, pero su cabello no era el caso, ella se veía más bonita y el pelirrojo no lo podía creer.

-¡Ron te extrañé mucho! - dijo la chica abrazándolo como siempre lo hacía. Pero, esta vez Ron lo sintió distinto, no sabía si era por la misma impresión de lo mucho que su amiga había crecido, o si era por como podía sentir que los pequeños pechos de su amiga chocaban contra el de él dejándolo inmóvil ante aquella sensación.

Él le devolvía el abrazo y aunque aún estaba atontado le respondió - También te extrañe.

Hermione se separó de él y lo miró - Rayos, cada año creces mucho más, creo que nunca te alcanzaré.

-Ehhhhh tú también creciste mucho… ¿Te cortaste el cabello? - esto lo preguntaba tartamudeando un poco.

-Sí, de hecho quería un cambio ¿se ve bien?

-Te queda bien - dijo esto mientras sentía como sus orejas se coloreaban un poco _-¡¿Por qué demonios estoy tan nervioso?! ¡Es solo Hermione! ¡Concéntrate Ron! -_ esto lo pensaba mientras su amiga lo miraba algo extrañada.

-¿Te sucede algo?

-No, nada - dijo él desviando el tema.

-Si tú lo dices - respondió ella confiando en su palabra y mirando la pared donde estaban las marcas que hacían cada verano - ¡Oh ya firmaste! Me ganaste de nuevo.

Ron solo se limitó a sonreír mientras veía como ella tomaba el palito y empezaba a escribir su firma.

En lo que ella estaba dándole la espalda Ron no pudo evitar mirar que incluso sus piernas por detrás se veían distintas y que ese vestido playero que tenía puesto acentuaba su pequeña cintura en formación _\- ¿Qué demonios le pasó a esta niña? ¿o debo decir mujer? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de mirarla sin sentirme como un idiota? ¡¿Y por qué no puedo dejar de estar nervioso?! -_ el chico no podía dejar de sentirse repentinamente acalorado.

 **H8, H9, H10, H11, H12, H13**

 **R11, R12, R13**

Luego de que Hermione dejara su marca miró a su amigo - Ron ¿te sientes bien? Estás un poco rojo ¿no tienes fiebre? - dijo esto mientras acercaba su mano a la frente del chico para medir su temperatura.

Sin embargo, Ron se apartó nervioso para que ella no lo tocara, ésta actitud extrañó mucho a la chica y volvió a hablarle - Oye ¿te hice algo? O ¿dije algo que no debía?

-¡No! ¡Nada que ver! - respondió nervioso.

-¿Y por qué estás tan extraño conmigo?

-No eres tú - aseguró aún nervioso.

-Y… ¿de qué se trata?

-No es nada importante.

-¡Anda! Nos contamos todo.

Ella había dado en el clavo, sin embargo, él no le diría que estaba siendo un manojo de nervios porque ella lo tenía así, así que decidió decirle algo que haría normalmente - Es que tengo mucho calor ¡Vamos a nadar!

Entonces, fue el turno de Hermione de ponerse un poco roja y nerviosa - No lo creo Ron, no tengo mi traje de baño puesto.

-Pues ve a tu casa y cámbiate, yo te puedo esperar.

-No tengo muchas ganas de nadar… - dijo ella bastante nerviosa.

-Tú siempre quieres nadar.

-Pues hoy no me apetece.

Ron la notó bastante nerviosa, y decidió abordarla - ¿Qué te pasa? Tú siempre quieres nadar, además, eres muy mala mintiendo.

-No me pasa nada, es solo que no quiero - dijo ella desviando la mirada.

-Sí te pasa. Anda, si me dices dejare de insistir, de otra forma no lo haré.

Hermione se puso más roja - No puedo nadar Ron.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te pasó algo? ¿Te torciste el tobillo?

-No, estoy bien. Simplemente no puedo.

-Dime la razón, al fin y al cabo nos contamos todo ¿recuerdas? - dijo él repitiendo las palabras que ella le dijo hace a penas unos momentos.

Hermione luego de morderse el labio nerviosa decidió hablar - ¡Está bien! Te voy a contar solo porque eres mi amigo y tienes razón en eso de que nos contamos todo, pero ¡no te vas a burlar de mi!

-Prometo no burlarme de ti - dijo él mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

Hermione lo imitó removiéndose nerviosa. Podía sentir su cara bastante roja y no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de decirle a su amigo, sin embargo, debía hacerlo porque de otra forma no la entendería.

Suspiró resignada y luego habló - No puedo nadar porque estoy en mis días.

Ron puso una cara de profunda confusión y luego habló - ¿Días de qué? No entiendo de qué hablas.

Hermione se rio nerviosa y luego miró a su amigo con ternura - Ron ¿en serio no sabes lo que son "esos días"?

-Es obvio que no ¡Sólo dime!

-Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé, pero te lo voy a explicar - dijo ella nerviosa - Todas las chicas cuando llegan a una edad les sucede algo y ese algo se repite cada mes ¿entiendes?

-¿A qué te refieres con "algo"?

-Ron ¿sabes lo que es el período?

-Oh es de lo que hablaron en la clase de salud, es cuando las chicas… - pero entonces entendió de que se trataba y se arrepintió de haber preguntado - Demonios, tú eres una chica.

Al parecer ese comentario ofendió mucho a Hermione y la hizo enojar. Ella se levantó y lo miró furiosa - Vaya, tres años conociéndonos y ¿a penas te fijas que soy una chica? Tú si que eres genial.

-¡No! Hermione no te enojes, es que sabes que no tengo amigas mujeres y que me digas eso es tan raro.

-¿No tienes amigas mujeres? Significa que antes de saberlo ni siquiera me considerabas una chica. Eres increíble - dijo ella furiosa mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un pedazo de papel y se lo tiraba a Ron - Ahí está mi número de celular, llámame para hacer algo divertido cuando no seas un idiota.

Y diciendo esto la chica se encaminó furiosa por el túnel que la llevaba a su casa. Sin embargo, Ron se levantó y trató de detenerla - ¡Hermione mal interpretaste mis palabras!

-¡Eres un tonto! ¡Y no me sigas o nada me impedirá usar las técnicas de karate en tu contra! - amenazó ella mientras se alejaba.

Ron se quedó parado viendo el túnel por el que había desaparecido. Ella tenía razón al pensar que él era un idiota, la había cagado desde el momento que ella entró y la vio tan cambiada, ahora todo cobraba sentido, y pues debía buscar la forma correcta para disculparse con ella sin quedar como un idiota al doble. Y de ahora en adelante no tenía de otra, debía aceptar que ellos estaban creciendo en todos los aspectos, y por lo tanto, debía aceptar que su amiga era una mujer.

Habían pasado 4 días desde que Hermione se había enojado con Ron en la cueva, y esos habían sido 4 días de silencio por parte del pelirrojo, ya que de todas formas la chica no tenía su número.

Hermione se encontraba recostada en su cama mientras miraba el techo, ella seguía enojada con él pero no a tal punto de utilizar sus técnicas de karate con su amigo, eso había surgido por la misma rabia del momento _\- Es obvio que él aún sigue siendo inmaduro, pero fue tan frustrante que él no me viera como una chica hasta ahora. Digo ¿cuántos amigos de cabello largo puede tener? Y sobretodo ¿por qué le doy tanta importancia al hecho de que no me considere una chica? Él es solo mi amigo, y debe entender que ambos estamos creciendo, no siempre luciremos iguales, él lucía bastante distinto este verano, sin duda su voz es más gruesa… ¿Cómo es que terminé pensando estas cosas? -_

La chica se debatía internamente, ya que ella extrañaba su compañía, al fin y al cabo llevaban 3 veranos compartiendo juntos, y ahora que estuviesen enojados era bastante raro. No quería recordar ese verano así, necesitaba hacerlo tan divertido e inolvidable como el resto de ellos.

Y como si lo hubiese llamado con el pensamiento, un mensaje llegó a su celular haciéndola sobresaltar. Ella lo abrió y vio que se trataba de un número desconocido, pudo adivinar con facilidad de quien se trataba.

 _ **¿Podemos vernos esta noche en la cueva? - Ron**_

Ella sonrió involuntariamente mientras guardaba el número del chico y contestaba el mensaje sencillamente.

 _ **Está bien - Hermione**_

Estaba clara que su enojo ya había durado mucho y extrañaba estar con el chico, así sea haciendo tonterías de niños pequeños.

Vio a través de su ventana que estaba anocheciendo y decidió alistarse y comer algo antes de salir, aunque aún debía esperar que sus padres se acostaran para que ella pudiera dejar el señuelo en su cama y salir sin ser vista.

Al cabo de dos horas pudo llevar a cabo el plan que siempre ideaba para ir a la cueva por las noches y en ese momento se encontraba caminando por la playa un poco nerviosa y apenada, la verdad había tratado algo mal a Ron pero es porque estaba sensible por ser sus días del mes, sin embargo, él había contribuido siendo un idiota. Aunque admitía que ella también debía disculparse con él.

Al llegar a la cueva entró cuidadosamente por el túnel que la llevaba hasta el corazón de la misma, y junto con llegar llamó a su amigo - ¿Ron?

Casualmente, el chico iba saliendo de su túnel encontrándose frente a frente - Hermione, qué bien que pudiste venir.

Ella trato de no sonreír y hacerse la dura por unos momentos, quería ver si Ron se disculparía con ella por lo del otro día, así que se limitó a sentarse en la arena en silencio y sin mirarlo mucho.

Ron entendió la actitud cortante de su amiga, de todas formas la merecía así que decidió sentarse junto a ella con la mirada baja y le habló - Lamento haberme comportado como un idiota, entiendo si quieres seguir enojada conmigo pero por lo menos discúlpame. Tú eres la chica más cercana con la que convivo y solo te veo en vacaciones, fue un cambio muy drástico para mi saber que ahora eres una mujer.

Hermione se impresionó mucho al escuchar esas palabras de su amigo, sin embargo, lo siguió escuchando - Entiendo que estamos creciendo y cada verano obviamente nos veremos distintos, es solo que es la primera vez que te veo tan distinta y lamento que malinterpretaras lo que dije, a veces no sé expresarme.

-Ron - dijo ella mirándolo un poco apenada - Yo lamento haber reaccionado así, tampoco estuvo bien.

-Yo no sé mucho sobre chicas, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que son bastante sensibles, lo he comprobado contigo.

Hermione se rio sonoramente y lo miró divertido. Él le devolvió la risa mientras volvía a hablar - ¿Eso significa que me perdonas por ser un idiota?

-Claro que sí, es tonto que estemos peleados y no disfrutando el verano ¿no crees?

-Exacto, prometo ser más delicado en el tema de las chicas y entender cuando me digas que no puedes nadar.

-Tranquilo, ya pasaron los días, así que si no tienes algo que hacer mañana podemos nadar.

-Trato hecho - dijo él emocionado.

-Me alegra que arregláramos esto.

-También yo - dijo él sonriendo - ¡Oh casi lo olvido! - esto lo dijo mientras se levantaba y buscaba entre las rocas unas bolsas que había dejado escondidas.

-Traje golosinas y botanas el día que peleamos - explicó el pelirrojo mientras las abría y las compartía con su amiga - Cuéntame ¿Qué tal estuvo todo este año?

-¡Oh estuvo fantástico! Bueno, excepto porque decidí tomar unas materias extras en la escuela y eso me trajo muchos problemas, casi me vuelvo loca.

-Es malo exigirte tanto Hermione ¿Qué hiciste al respecto?

-Tuve que dejar un par de materias a mitad de año o iba a morir.

-Qué bueno que lo hicieras, hubiese odiado que me dejaras plantado por eso.

Ella rio y luego habló - ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Algo interesante que contar? ¿Este año no liberaron una pitón en la escuela?

Ron se río recordando aquel momento - Ese fue gran día, pero estamos tratando de no meternos en tantos problemas, además, ya no somos tan pequeños y mi mejor amigo trata de actuar más maduro porque quería impresionar a una chica.

-¿Le gusta una chica de la escuela?

-Sí, entonces cada vez que yo le decía para hacer una broma o algo, me rechazaba porque no quería verse como un tonto frente a ella ¿puedes creerlo?

Hermione se rio tan fuerte que no podía hablar. Ron estaba confundido y enojado y tuvo que preguntarle - ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Que a tu amigo le guste una chica y tu no lo entiendas.

-No es divertido que tu amigo te cambie por una niña, además, ella es un año mayor que nosotros, no tiene oportunidad.

-¿Quién lo sabe? ¿Y si logra salir con ella en algún momento?

-Pues entonces yo tendré que empezar a salir con chicas para por lo menos estar en onda.

-¿No quieres salir con chicas?

-Si quiero, pero no me gusta ninguna de la escuela, y tampoco quiero que mi mejor amigo me cambie.

-Él no va a cambiarte, ya verás como logra compartir el tiempo entre su mejor amigo y una chica.

-Creo que las novias lo complican todo - dijo él firmemente.

-¿Cómo lo sabes si nunca has tenido una?

-Sólo tengo que ver a mis amigos con novias y es suficiente.

-¿Tus amigos ya tienen novia? ¿Tan pronto?

-Creo que no durarán mucho, y sé que algunos de ellos lo hacen sobretodo solo para besarlas.

-¿Besarlas?

-Sí, dar su primer beso y todo eso - dijo él resoplando.

Ella se removió nerviosa y luego preguntó - ¿Tú ya diste tu primer beso?

-No sé nada de mujeres ¿Cómo crees que una chica me besará?

-A veces lo hacen solo para probar que se siente, conozco muchas chicas así.

Entonces a Ron se le generó una gran duda y decidió salir de ella inmediatamente mirando fijamente a su amiga - ¿Tú harías eso? ¿Besar a un chico sólo para probar como se siente?

Hermione se puso un poco roja ante la pregunta - Ehm, la verdad no lo sé, nunca he besado a un chico y creo que si lo hiciera no tendría la menor idea de cómo actuar.

-Tampoco sabría hacerlo si una chica quiere que la bese.

Entonces a Hermione se le ocurrió algo, pero junto con pensarlo se puso muy roja y lo desechó de inmediato, no podía hacer algo así. Sin embargo, Ron se dio cuenta que se puso colorada y no pudo evitar preguntarle - ¿Qué estabas pensando? ¡Te pusiste muy roja de repente!

-No es cierto - dijo ella nerviosa.

-Sí lo es ¡Dime! ¡Tú me dices todo!

-Si te lo digo ¿prometes no burlarte? - dijo ella bastante apenada.

-Sabes que no lo haré.

-Está bien - dijo ella tomando un respiro profundo - Pensaras que estoy loca, pero, se me ocurrió que como ninguno de los dos ha besado nadie ¿por qué no hacerlo entre nosotros? Y así cuando tengamos a quien besar lo haremos bien y no quedaremos como tontos - al terminar de decir esto se tapó la cara bastante roja, no podía creer que en serio había dicho eso.

Por otro lado, Ron se encontraba anonadado ante la idea de su amiga. Vale, al principio le había parecido una locura total, pero ella tenía un buen punto, además, podría dar su primer beso y no tendría que ser con una de esas chicas tontas de la escuela, sería con su amiga Hermione y nadie se enteraría ¿por qué no?

-Acepto - dijo él bastante rojo.

Hermione creyó haber escuchado mal, ella lo miró y luego habló confundida - ¿Estás seguro que no piensas que estoy loca?

-Para nada, de hecho es una gran idea, ambos salimos ganando. Además, no es que vayamos a casarnos ni nada por el estilo ¿cierto?

-Pues no, solo será un beso que por nada en el mundo va a salir de esta cueva.

-¿Lo prometes? - dijo él levantando su dedo meñique.

Ella entrelazó su dedo con el de él y lo miró fijamente - Lo prometo.

Ya con el trato cerrado los chicos no dejaron de mirarse por unos minutos hasta que Ron decidió hablar - Creo que deberíamos hacerlo ahora.

-Sí, creo que es un buen momento - dijo ella mientras se ponía frente a él bastante nerviosa.

Ron y Hermione podían sentir como si sus corazones estuviesen en su garganta, no podían creer que ambos hubiesen aceptado aquello, sin embargo, ya no podían retractarse o quedarían como un par de gallinas, era el momento.

Ambos se fueron acercando lentamente hasta la cara del otro nerviosamente. Cerraron los ojos por inercia y sentían como sus respiraciones se mezclaban por la cercanía de sus rostros, podían sentir como sus narices se rozaban indicaban que pronto pasaría. Muy nerviosos y consumidos por el calor que se había hecho en la cueva ambos chicos juntaron sus labios en un casto primer beso.

La verdad, es que como todo primer beso fue un poco torpe por sus nervios, sin embargo, no evitó que ambos sintieran como fuegos artificiales en sus adentros. Se separaron y estaban bastante rojos ante lo que acababa de ocurrir, a penas podían mirarse.

Sin embargo, fue Ron quien habló primero ya que no podía soportar más ese silencio, aunque lo que dijera fuese algo torpe - ¡No le diremos a nadie! ¿verdad?

Hermione rio tontamente por el nerviosismo - ¡Por supuesto que no! Eso se queda aquí, es un secreto de amigos.

-Bien.

-Si está bien.

Ambos se quedaron mirando un rato, la verdad es que a pesar de que fuese un beso torpe y corto les había gustado a los dos, y no sabía que tan mal podía estar el hecho de que te gustara un beso con tu amigo por el que supuestamente no sientes nada, estaban realmente mareados y confundidos en ese momento, así que a Hermione se le ocurrió una grandiosa idea.

-¡Dios! Se está haciendo muy tarde, mejor nos vamos Ron.

-¡Sí! No quiero que mamá me mate si se entera que he salido.

-Claro - dijo ella mientras se levantaba del suelo con él imitándola.

Se encontraban parados uno frente al otro y la verdad no estaban seguros de como despedirse luego de semejante acto, así que simplemente decidieron desviar la mirada del otro y dirigirle cada uno a su túnel.

-Hasta mañana Ron.

-Sí, nos vemos mañana para nadar Hermione.

Los dos chicos sonrieron nerviosamente mientras desaparecían por los túneles. Ninguno estaba seguro de lo que acababa de pasar ahí dentro, todo parecía parte de un extraño pero agradable sueño, por más culpables que se sintieran aún por besarse. Sin embargo, no podrían arrepentirse, ya que al fin y al cabo estaban creciendo y puede que todas esas sensaciones que experimentaron durante la noche no son coincidencia, tal vez todo tenga un significado que irán descubriendo poco a poco juntos.

 **N/A: Hola chicos! Bueno por fin como podrán notar estos dos se dieron su primer beso, además, se pueden ver los indicios de sus sentimientos hacia el otro. Como han podido notar esta historia le he llevado distinta a las otras que he escrito ya que quiero captar cada lindo momento a medida que crecen.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y que me sigan comentando! Nos leemos en el siguiente, un beso enorme.**


	8. Un baile puede cambiar el cuarto verano

**H8, H9, H10, H11, H12, H13, H14**

 **R11, R12, R13, R14**

Ron y Hermione se encontraban en medio de una silenciosa partida de ajedrez, ya tenían un par de semanas desde que ambos habían llegado a Australia. Tal como era esperado, los chicos crecieron mucho ese año, Hermione por su parte mostraba curvas un poco mas pronunciadas que el verano pasado y cada vez estaba pareciendo más una joven mujer que una niña, mientras que Ron había dejado crecer un poco su cabello y estaba más alto.

La verdad ninguno de los dos había mencionado el cambio del otro para evitarse momentos de confusión, además de la que ya tenían. Otra cosa que no se había vuelto a mencionar entre ellos fue el primer beso que compartieron el verano pasado, y la verdad pensaban que si lo sacaban a la luz tal vez podrían sentirse incómodos y el ambiente no sería divertido para continuar con sus actividades cotidianas de cada verano.

Ambos se encontraban realmente concentrados en sus jugadas de ajedrez, pero Hermione sabía que era inútil, en los 4 años que tenía conociendo a Ron nunca había logrado ganarle. Era la única cosa que su amigo la había logrado vencer, y eso la frustraba mucho.

-Jaque mate - dijo Ron victorioso.

-Aún no se como lo haces - respondió la chica admitiendo su derrota.

-Sólo dilo, nunca me vas a ganar.

-No me daré por vencida tan fácilmente.

-Llevamos 4 años en esto y aún no me vences, dilo, es inútil - dijo él con mirada de autosuficiencia.

-Eres un engreído, algún día te voy a ganar y te vas a tragar tus palabras - respondió ella con mirada desafiante.

-Hermione - dijo Ron sonriendo amistosamente - ¿Sabes que todo es un juego verdad?

-Eres demasiado competitivo - dijo ella con un falso enojo.

-Sabes que mi competitividad hace que el ajedrez sea más divertido.

-Bueno, debo admitir que en eso tienes razón.

Ron sonrió complacido - ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? ¿O quieres que te de otra paliza en el ajedrez?

-No quiero aumentar más tu ego - dijo ella levantándose y caminando alrededor de la cueva.

Ron no dijo nada solo se limitó a mirarla mientras ella paseaba distraídamente. La verdad no era la primera vez que se le quedaba mirando de esa manera, de hecho, últimamente le pasaba mucho y no estaba seguro que tan bien estaba eso, sospechaba que nada, pero no podía evitarlo. Con cada cambio que tenía Hermione en los veranos él se sentía cada vez más raro con respecto a ella, ya que cada vez la veía menos solo como su amiga de las vacaciones y más como una bella mujer, pero no podía dejar que ella se enterara de eso, o él moriría de la vergüenza.

Y la cuestión es que no era solo su físico, sino su forma de pensar, cada verano ella era más madura, y Ron trataba de seguirle la madurez para que no pensara que era un tonto, porque no quería quedar mal frente a ella, y esta era una cuestión que ya se había debatido consigo mismo. Si tuviese 11 años se estaría golpeando a si mismo solo por pensar que debía ser maduro para una chica, pero ahora las cosas eran distintas, y él quería que Hermione pensara que era un chico serio con el que podría hablar de cualquier cosa _-¿Qué demonios me pasa? -_ Ese pensamiento surgía siempre en su cabeza cuando pensaba en Hermione de esa manera.

-¿Y qué piensas al respecto Ron? - Hermione lo había sorprendido con una pregunta.

Él había estado tan inmerso en sus pensamientos sobre ella que no se había fijado que le estaba hablando de algo y ahora no tenía la menor idea de que _-Buenas esa Ron ¿ahora que demonios le vas a decir? ¿Qué no la escuchaste porque estabas pensando en lo bella que está este verano y que por nada en el mundo has logrado sacarte el beso de la cabeza desde hace un año? ¡Sólo deja de pensar y actúa idiota! -_

-Disculpa Hermione, es que me quedé pensativo un rato y no escuché lo último que dijiste - respondió apenado.

-Tranquilo, sólo dije que en el próximo período escolar podré asistir a los bailes que hacen con la escuela Durmstrang.

-¿Durmstrang? - dijo él un poco molesto - ¿No es ese Instituto al que solo asisten chicos?

-Sí, es ese precisamente. Me enteré que siempre hacen bailes con nuestra escuela pero solo pueden asistir cuando eres suficientemente mayor para hacerlo y ya nos dijeron que el próximo año iremos nosotras ¿no es fantástico? Nunca he ido a un baile - respondió ella emocionada.

-Sí, fantástico - dijo él no tan emocionado con la idea como su amiga - Pero entonces ¿esos chicos las invitan?

-Eso he escuchando, como nuestra escuela es solo de chicas y la de ellos solo de chicos entonces todos salen ganando.

-Pero tú no conoces a ninguno de esos chicos ¿cómo es que las invitan?

-Una semana antes del baile ellos son invitados a nuestra escuela o nosotras vamos a la de ellos y convivimos, en esos días todos hacen sus parejas y me han dicho que la pasan fenomenal en los bailes.

-¿Qué pasa si te invita algún idiota? - preguntó bastante molesto.

-No tienes de qué preocuparte - dijo ella mientras acariciaba su mejilla tiernamente, obviamente aquello no ayudaba al estado de confusión por el que estaba atravesando Ron - Si alguno trata de pasarse conmigo no dudaré en usar mis técnicas de karate, sabes que no me da miedo patear traseros.

-Estoy seguro de eso, es solo que no quiero que te hagan pasar un mal baile.

-Tranquilo, puedo arreglármelas - aseguró ella - Además, me han dicho que todos los chicos son unos caballeros, de verdad no puedo esperar. Ron ¿en tu escuela no hacen bailes?

-Ehm si los hacen, y de hecho al igual que tú este año ya me corresponde asistir a ellos, pero no estoy seguro si iré.

-¿Por qué? Los bailes se ven divertidos.

-No quiero invitar a una chica de la escuela, ninguna me gusta.

-No tiene que gustarte, puede ser una amiga, con tal y la pasen bien.

-Créeme ella no la pasará bien - aseguraba él molesto.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Tú eres muy divertido.

-Pero no es divertido que te invite un chico que no sabe bailar - confesó finalmente.

-¿No sabes bailar? - él asintió con la cabeza gacha - Yo voy a arreglar eso.

-¿Cómo piensas arreglar eso si se puede saber? - quiso enterarse Ron.

-Pues es fácil, te enseñaré a bailar - respondió Hermione sencillamente.

-¿Bailar? ¿Yo? No me hagas reír.

-Todos podemos bailar.

-¿Y tú sabes bailar?

Ella lo miró con un poco de desconfianza y luego habló - En la escuela recibimos clases de baile desde nuestro primer año, me encantaría enseñarte y así irías a los bailes.

-No creo que sea buena idea - dijo Ron avergonzado - Tengo dos pies izquierdos.

-No digas tonterías - exclamo ella mientras se sentaba junto a Ron - Practicaremos durante las vacaciones, esta noche empiezan tus lecciones.

-¿Esta noche? ¿Por qué?

-Porque según tú tienes dos pies izquierdos, lo mejor será corregir eso, además, debo buscar mi radio inalámbrico.

-Debes estar bromeando.

-Nunca he hablado más en serio - dijo ella firmemente mientras se dirigía al túnel que la llevaba hasta su casa - Te quiero aquí a eso de las 11:00 p.m. ¡Y ni se te ocurra faltar o yo misma te buscaré en tu casa!

-¡Hermione! ¡Esto no es una buena idea!

-¡Ya se ha decidido! ¡Te veo luego! - y al finalizar de decir esto desapareció dejando a Ron ahí sentado.

 _-Ella no puede estar hablando en serio… ¡Demonios! No quiero parecer un idiota cuando ella me esté enseñando a bailar -_ Entonces en sus pensamientos apareció algo acerca del baile que no se había percatado antes _\- Las personas bailan muy cerca, debo tocarla y juntar mi cuerpo con el de ella y si…. ¡No! No puede pasar eso de la otra mañana, sino quedaré como todo un idiota pervertido y moriré vergüenza, no creo que eso lo deban ver las chicas y menos cuando se trata de tu amiga -_ Ron estaba recordando aquello que le ocurre a todos los chicos y les cuesta controlar los primeros días _\- Si eso me pasa cuando esté bailando tendré que cambiar mi nombre y mudarme a China -._

Él suspiró resignado y decidió ir a su casa a prepararse para la mayor humillación que tendría con Hermione, y sin duda estaba hablando de sus clases de baile. Sería una noche fatal.

Ron se encontraba caminando desde su casa hasta la cueva, la verdad estaba entre desanimado y nervioso por lo que podría salir mientras bailaba con Hermione, no quería que pensara que era un torpe por no saber bailar y porque quizás se la pase pisándola, pero tampoco quería que pensara que era una gallina por no intentarlo, pero, por un tercer lado estaba bastante pensativo en lo que podría pasar si ella se acerca demasiado a él, de verdad no quería que pasara lo peor así que trataría por el amor de Dios de concentrarse en sus pies antes que en algo que lo hiciera perder el norte.

Al llegar a la cueva se adentró por el túnel que siempre frecuentaba y al llegar al corazón de la misma encontró a Hermione sentada leyendo un libro, esa noche tenía puesto un sencillo vestido en cual no había visto en otra ocasión y su cabello estaba suelto, la verdad es que posiblemente solo su aspecto lo podría hacer desconcentrarse un poco, eso no podría ser bueno.

-Hermione - llamó él haciendo que ella apartara su mirada del libro y lo mirará.

-Hola - dijo ella mientras cerraba el libro y se levantaba - Me alegra que vinieras, sé que no quieres tomar estas clases pero quiero enseñarte.

-En parte si quiero tomarlas porque no quiero hacer el ridículo en el baile - admitió él.

-¿Entonces por qué estabas tan negativo esta tarde?

-Porque tampoco quiero hacer el ridículo contigo ni quiero pisarte.

-Oye yo también bailaba fatal antes de que me enseñaran en la escuela.

-¿Hablas en serio? - preguntó él sin creerlo - Pero tú eres buena para todo ¿cómo es posible que pasara eso?

-No soy tan buena en todo, poco a poco he ido aprendiendo, ahora es tu turno de aprender - dijo ella sincera - No permitiré que hagas el ridículo en el baile. Vamos al centro de la cueva.

Hermione puso a sonar su radio inalámbrico en una melodía de vals que no tenía letra y junto con Ron se posicionó en medio del corazón de la cueva y ambos se miraron, a decir verdad quien se encontraba más nervioso era Ron.

-Está bien Ron - dijo ella mientras se acercaba - Quítate los zapatos.

-Pero ¿por qué?

-Así evitarás pisarme demasiado fuerte - esto hizo que Ron se avergonzara y Hermione se dio cuenta de ello - No tienes de que apenarte, a mi también me enseñaron a bailar sin zapatos, créeme eso funciona.

-Está bien - ambos se quitaron los zapatos quedando descalzos.

-Bueno Ron, primero pon tu mano en mi cintura.

Ron creyó haber escuchado mal y se puso un poco rojo - ¿Estás segura? Digo ¿no te molesta?

-Claro que no - dijo ella.

Él decidió hacerle caso y puso su mano en su pequeña cintura, ella lo siguiente que hizo fue poner una de sus manos en su hombro y luego juntó las manos que ambos tenían libres. Hermione acercó más su cuerpo al de Ron para mostrarle la posición.

-Así debes estar cuando vayas a bailar, y debes estar relajado Ron, quiero que dejes de estar tenso - Esto lo decía ella ya que notaba lo duro que estaba él y que así no podría bailar - No tienes nada que temer.

Ron no dijo nada, solo relajó los músculos haciendo que el agarre con Hermione fuese más liviano.

-Eso está mejor - respondió ella al sentir el cambio - Solo por esta vez miraremos nuestros pies al bailar porque debo enseñarte como moverlos ¿sí?

-Está bien - dijo él mientras centraba su mirada en sus propios pies y en los de Hermione.

Hermione empezó a guiar a Ron llevándolo primero adelante y luego atrás lentamente mostrándole lo primordial del baile - Ron el hombre es quien guía a la mujer ¿sí?

-Sí, prometo hacerlo bien - esto lo dijo sin pensarlo.

Ella se rio ante aquel comentario - Debes ir adelante y hacía atrás lentamente todo el tiempo, eso es lo esencial.

Ron y Hermione siguieron practicando los pasos más básicos y además, la chica le enseñó a dar las vueltas sin que la chica se mareara. La verdad es que todo era cuestión de estar relajado y escuchar las notas musicales, incluso Ron llegó a pensar en lo divertido que se estaba tornando aquel ambiente. Además, Hermione le enseñó como debía sacar a una chica a bailar y que se viese caballeroso, aunque a decir verdad se divirtieron mucho con esa parte de la lección. De vez en cuando Hermione aligeraba la presión que Ron sentía haciéndole una broma o simplemente inventando algún paso de baile que lo hiciera reír, cosa que funcionaba de maravilla.

Sin embargo, ya llevaban un buen rato bailando y Hermione decidió que era el momento de hacerle a Ron una pequeña prueba.

-Ron esta vez vamos a bailar una canción completa, es una canción lenta y tú tienes que guiarme, no puedes mirarte los pies, solo vas a mirar a tu pareja, en este caso soy yo.

-No me hagas ponerme aún lo zapatos por favor, o sino aquí si te voy a pisar - dijo él bastante nervioso.

-No tienes que estar asustado, solo debes hacer lo que te dije con los pasos y seguir la música, esa es la mejor parte de bailar. Además, voy a evaluar tu comportamiento con tu pareja.

-¿Comportamiento?

-Sí, cuando estas bailando es importante que la mires a los ojos, que sonrías y que hablen de vez en cuando para que sea más ameno.

-Entiendo - dijo él - Creo que tratándose de ti será la parte más fácil lo del baile.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Nunca se me acaban los temas de conversación contigo.

Hermione sonrió ante ese comentario mientras buscaba la canción que bailarían esa vez. Ron estaba bastante intrigado y decidió preguntarle - ¿Qué canción será esta vez?

-"Talking to the moon" de Bruno Mars ¿la conoces?

-Sí, la escuché una vez.

-Genial - dijo ella mientras se escuchaban las primeras notas de la canción y la chica se paraba frente al pelirrojo.

Ron hizo un gesto de caballerosidad para invitar a Hermione a bailar, a lo cual ella respondió como una dama. Él puso su mano en su cintura y con la otra tomó la de ella y entrelazó sus dedos. Y justo cuando llegó el momento empezó a moverse adelante y hacía atrás con su amiga siguiendo el lento ritmo de la música. Sin embargo, Ron miraba ligeramente sus pies y Hermione notó aquello.

-Recuerda que debes mirarme a los ojos.

Él dejó de prestarle atención a sus pies y fijó su mirada azul en los ojos marrones de ella. Vale, hasta ese momento Ron no se había fijado en lo bonitos que eran y que en ese momento brillaban mucho, aquello lo hizo sonreír involuntariamente y perderse en el ritmo de la música sin dejar de mirar a la chica.

Por otro lado, Hermione se encontraba anonadada ante la forma tan perfecta que Ron estaba llevando el primer baile, y a decir verdad también estaba encantada cuando él decidió mirarla a los ojos. Ella nunca se había fijado que él tenía unos preciosos ojos azules como el mar y que tenía muchas pecas en su cara que lo hacían parecer un niño travieso, ese pensamiento hizo que sonrojara un poco _-¿En qué estás pensando? Recuerda que él es tu amigo, no puedes pensar así de él por más romántica y de en sueño que sea esta situación. No puedes permitir que esos ojos azules te hagan perder el norte… o bueno creo que ya lo hicieron -_

Ambos adolescentes seguían bailando al compás de la música mientras sonreían. Hermione no pudo evitar hablarle para que cumpliera esa parte de las lecciones que le había dado.

-Lo estás haciendo excelente - esto lo dijo sonriendo complacida.

-Eres una grandiosa maestra de baile - al decir esto pudo notar lo mucho que Hermione se sonrojó - ¿Dije algo malo?

-Para nada, es que fue un buen cumplido, has aprendido muy bien las lecciones en una noche, incluso las de caballerosidad, estoy impresionada y orgullosa.

Ahora fue el turno de Ron de sonrojarse hasta la coronilla con ese comentario.

El pelirrojo y la castaña estaban realmente cerca uno del otro y no se habían fijado de ellos hasta que sintieron que sus alientos se estaban mezclando por la cercanía, aquello no podía ser bueno pero a ambos les gustaba y no podía evitarlo. Además, la noche estrellada y la canción solo hacían aquel momento más perfecto.

Hermione sin poder resistirlo decidió hacerle una pregunta a su amigo como parte de su lección. Sin embargo, lo preguntó en susurro haciendo aquel ambiente más caluroso - Ron.

-Dime - respondió en el mismo tono.

Ella tragó grueso antes de preguntar lo que seguía - ¿Recuerdas como besar una chica? Según lo que tengo entendido un vals es un buen momento para hacerlo.

-Sólo he besado una chica en mi vida y sabes quien es.

-Sí - dijo ella sin dejar de mirarlo - Pero creo que mejor te doy la lección completa ¿qué clase de profesora sería si no lo hago?

-Pues hazlo - dijo él sin pensarlo dos veces.

Hermione lo miró - A las chicas les encantan los besos bajo la luna mientras bailan la canción más romántica ¿sí? Nunca lo olvides.

Y luego de decir eso acortó la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos y juntó sus labios con los de él. Al estar tan juntos podían sentir como sus corazones latían a mil por hora mientras besaban al otro. Por Dios, ambos habían deseado aquello desde que empezó a sonar la canción de Bruno Mars, era el momento perfecto y ninguno de los hacía nada para pararlo.

De nuevo, sintieron los fuegos artificiales en su interior y estaban sencillamente extasiados ante esa situación. Sin embargo, como todo en al vida, el momento se acabó al terminar la canción y los dos adolescentes se separaron.

No podían parar de mirarse y tampoco podían articular alguna palabra sin comprometerse, no tenían ni idea como se dijeron todo lo que dijeron antes de besarse, simplemente dejaron pasar todo lo que habían vivido y dejarse llevar, pero ahora debían enfrentar a realidad, y fue Hermione quien los hizo aterrizar.

-Aprendes muy rápido, estoy orgullosa - dijo ella mientras sonreía y se mordía el labio nerviosa - Ya es bastante tarde, mejor nos vamos para no meternos en problemas.

-Sí - dijo él sin dejar de mirarla - Fue el mejor baile de mi vida.

-Gracias, también lo fue para mí.

Ambos chicos sonrieron mientras se separaban y recogían sus pertenencias. Cuando cada uno estaba por tomar el túnel a su casa no pudieron evitar mirarse por última vez antes de que cada uno desapareciera. Ninguno de los dos estaba seguro que fue lo que los hizo actuar tan abiertamente con el otro, solo sabían que todo aquello parecía un sueño y que como todo lo que habían vivido juntos, ese sueño quedaría como un secreto más en la cueva.

 **N/A: Holaaa! Sin duda este fue uno de los capítulos que más disfruté escribir y espero de todo corazón que a ustedes les haya encantado!**

 **Díganme que tal les pareció en los comentarios. Espero también que hayan escuchado "Talking to the moon" cuando ellos bailaban, esa era mi intención;)**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente, un beso enorme!**


	9. La mejor noche del quinto verano

**H8, H9, H10, H11, H12, H13, H14, H15**

 **R11, R12, R13, R14, R15**

-Debes dejar de hacer esas cosas Ron - decía una chica castaña un poco molesta mientras entraba a la cueva seguida de su amigo.

-Debes admitir que fue divertido - Refutó el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba en el suelo y la chica lo imitaba.

Ambos se encontraban mojado de los pies a la cabeza por un pequeño incidente que causó Ron en la playa, motivo por el cual Hermione estaba molesta con él.

-¡Oh vamos! ¿No te vas a enojar por eso, o sí? - Decía él mirándola.

-Ron ya no somos unos niños pequeños - Respondió ella enojada - No puedes simplemente tomarme desprevenida, cargarme y tirarme al agua sin ningún tacto ¡Mira como ha quedado mi vestido! - dijo ella señalando que la prenda estaba totalmente mojada y se le adhería al cuerpo, además de que se había ensuciado con arena y tenía unas algas.

El chico aprovechó el momento de que ella se estaba señalando para admirar la figura de la chica que había cambiado bastante el último año. Sin embargo, no pudo quedarse callado mucho tiempo porque ella se daría cuenta - Eres muy dramática, tú vestido se puede lavar y secar.

-Casi me matas del susto cuando lo hiciste - dijo ella - ¡Ni siquiera estaba preparada para entrar al agua! ¡Me pude haber ahogado!

-No seas exagerada - dijo él con desdén - Tú sabes nadar incluso mejor que yo. Solo estás enojada porque te sorprendí.

-¿Cómo no pretendes sorprenderme cuando pienso que estoy sola en la playa y 2 segundos después estoy en el agua?

-Deja de quejarte. Admite que fue divertido y punto.

-No lo haré porque no lo fue - dijo ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Adoras que haga eso.

-Me gustaba cuando estábamos más pequeños.

-Te sigue gustando.

-No es cierto - aseguró ella aún de brazos cruzados.

-Sí que lo es.

-Deja de ser tan necio - y al decir esto ella le dijo la espalda.

Ron sabía a ciencia cierta que ella no estaba enojada del todo, solo se hacía la difícil, y viendo la posición en que estaba su amiga no pudo resistirse a hacerle algo para que se relajara un poco, o peor, que se enojara aún más.

Se acercó lentamente y cuando estaba lo suficientemente próximo a ella empezó a hacerle cosquillas, poniéndola presa y haciendo que suplicara para que la dejara tranquila.

-¡Basta Ron! ¡Para por favor! - decía ella entre risas.

El pelirrojo para este momento ya se encontraba encima de ella mientras aumentaba la intensidad de sus cosquillas.

-¡Ron por favor! - dijo Hermione mientras reía aún más fuerte - ¡Prometo hacer lo que sea pero por favor para ya!

-¿Prometes ser mi esclava por el resto del día?

-¡Lo que sea pero suéltame!

Ron dejó de hacerle cosquillas, pero no se bajó de encima de ella, simplemente se le quedó mirando con una expresión de grandeza mientras ella recuperaba el aliento.

-Eres el peor amigo de la vida - dijo la castaña entrecortadamente.

-¿Por qué soy el peor? Se supone que estabas enojada y te hice reír, deberías estar más que feliz conmigo.

-Eres increíble - decía la chica sarcásticamente.

-Lo sé, por eso adoras pasar tiempo conmigo.

-Más bien tú adoras pasar tiempo conmigo.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Bueno la batalla de las cosquillas ya terminó y aún me sigues teniendo aquí ¿Piensas quitarte algún día de encima de mi?

-Eres mi esclava por el resto del día ¿recuerdas?

-¿Eso iba en serio?

-No imaginas cuán en serio.

-¿Y eso implica tenerme en esta posición por el resto del día?

-No - dijo él mirándola fijamente a los ojos y cambiando su expresión - Pero esto si lo implica.

Y antes de que Hermione pudiera decir alguna otra cosa sintió como los labios de Ron se encontraron con los de ella sorprendiéndola por completo. Vale, ella admitía que desde que lo vio el día que llegó a Australia tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo, pero es que, demonios, el chico había cambiado mucho con el entrenamiento de fútbol, su cabello rojo estaba un poco más corto pero sus brazos se veían un poco más fuertes al igual que sus piernas, y aún no había tenido la oportunidad de verlo sin camisa, no podría imaginar aquello.

En otra ocasión años antes, ella misma hubiese detenido ese beso y luego se habría ido, pero ahora no podía engañar a nadie, tenía muchas ganas de besarlo y lo que menos esperaba es que él lo hiciera de esa manera tan atrevida, estando ella debajo de él y para colmo los dos mojado por el incidente de la playa.

Hermione sentía como sus mejillas se enrojecían y como los labios de Ron se movían ligeramente con los de ella. Sin embargo, él se separó luego de unos minutos, y sin duda pudo notar como sus orejas estaban tan rojas como sus mejillas.

Ron tragó grueso y sin decir una palabra se quitó de encima mientras ella se sentaba y lo miraba confundida. No podía evitar preguntarle aquella duda que la carcomía por dentro.

-¿Por qué fue eso?

Esto tomó desprevenido a Ron haciéndolo sonrojar aún más y balbucear un poco - Ehm, es que pensé que eso estaba bien, que no te molestaría.

-Pues no me molestó pero ¿cuál fue el motivo?

-Bueno, ehm, es que pensé que como nos besamos por primera vez hace dos años y lo volvimos a hacer el verano pasado, no lo sé, creí que se había vuelto una especie de tradición entre nosotros.

-¿Una tradición? No lo había pensado así.

-¿Y cómo lo habías pensado?

-Lo había interpretado como un secreto más para la cueva.

-Creo que también le queda.

De repente ocurrió algo inusual entre estos dos amigos y es que se había creado un silencio incómodo entre ellos. Aquello era bastante inquietante ya que cuando ocurrían esa cosa de los besos trataban en lo máximo de no quedarse callados, pero esta vez algo había pasado, algo fue diferente.

A decir verdad fue un buen rato en el que ninguno de los dos dijo nada, hasta que a Ron se le ocurrió romper el hielo de la manera más boba a su parecer que se le ocurrió.

-Hermione ¿has bebido alguna vez?

Esta pregunta la dejó bastante confundida - ¿A qué te refieres con "bebido"?

-Pues a cualquier cosa que tenga alcohol ¿lo has hecho?

-Pues no, en la escuela jamás aceptarían que bebamos alcohol - Entonces vio como Ron se puso un poco nervioso y dedujo todo al instante - ¡Tú lo has hecho!

Él no dijo nada, simplemente asintió levemente con la cabeza mientras ella volvía a hablar - Espera ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Qué fue lo que bebiste?

-Verás, no fue planeado ni nada. Es solo que fue en el baile de invierno.

-¿Llevaron alcohol a tu escuela? - preguntó ella asombrada.

-Fueron unos amigos. La verdad es que no lo sacaron hasta casi el final del baile y me ofrecieron un trago, pero vimos que estaba mal hacerlo en la escuela, así que fuimos a casa de uno de los chicos y todos bebimos por primera vez. A decir verdad no es algo malo si no lo haces en la escuela.

-¿Te emborrachaste?

-¡No! ¡Mi madre me hubiese matado!

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto Ron? - dijo Hermione sin entender.

-Bueno verás, mis hermanos mayores me regalaron una botella de vino a escondidas de mamá y según ellos es "para cuando tuviera con quien compartirla".

-¿Y…? - dijo Hermione entendiendo por dónde iba el plan de su amigo.

-¿Quieres probar el vino?

Ella se mordió el labio nerviosa - Jamás he bebido, no quiero emborracharme y cometer una locura.

-Prometo que no será mucho, no la beberemos toda. Solo quiero hacer algo distinto este verano.

-Bueno, lo haré, pero tiene que ser de noche y no volveremos tan tarde a nuestras casas Ron - dijo ella seriamente.

-¡Lo prometo! ¡Demonios gracias! No quiero quedar como un bobo frente a mis hermanos si se enteran que aún no he bebido nada del vino - dijo él respirando de nuevo tranquilamente - Lo haremos esta noche ¿sí? Traeré botanas y si quieres traes tu radio ese que no se conecta y escuchamos música, prometo que la pasaremos bien.

Hermione lo miraba mitad desaprobatoriamente pero a la vez con una sonrisa de complicidad - Las cosas que hago por ti.

Ron se sonrojó un poco, ella tenía razón, solo ella era capaz de acompañarlo en sus locuras, por esa razón eran mejores amigos.

Alrededor de las 11:30 Hermione caminaba con su radio inalámbrico en mano a través del túnel que llevaba hasta el corazón de la cueva, esta vez había decidido llevar un short y una sencilla camiseta, por si acaso a Ron se le ocurría repetir lo de esa mañana, en este caso ella estaría lista.

Sin embargo, se sentía un poco nerviosa, sabía que en algún momento le daría por probar la bebida, pero, no sabía que tan pronto sería y mucho menos que lo haría en la cueva de los secretos con el chico de los secretos _-Siento que cada día de cada verano que pasa nos guardamos más secretos… Rayos, aún trato de buscarle explicación al beso de esta mañana, por más que me gustara debo admitir que no sé a dónde nos llevara esto, espero que simplemente sea algo pasajero, aunque por otro lado, a una parte de mi le gusta toda esta enredosa situación ¡Demonios Ron! ¡¿Por qué tienes que confundirme así?! -_

Al llegar al corazón de la cueva la chica encontró a Ron sentado en el suelo, rodeado de bolsas de botanas, el tablero de ajedrez que no desamparaba por nada en el mundo y además una botella de vino que era el motivo por el que estaban ahí. Bueno la verdad es que al verlo no pudo evitar sonreír y sonrojarse un poco, el chico estaba vestido con unas bermudas de cuadros y una sencilla camiseta blanca que dejaba ver sus formados brazos, aquella vista la hizo sentirse vulnerable.

-Hola - dijo él sobresaltándola bastante.

-Ehm, hola - respondió ella tratando de no sonar tan nerviosa como en realidad estaba - Traje la música.

-Genial - dijo él mientras la ayudaba a poner la música en lo que ella se sentaba a su lado en el suelo.

Luego de poner una melodía armoniosa que calmara el tenso ambiente los chicos se dispusieron a destapar la botella de vino y servirla en los vasos. Hermione decidió probar solo un sorbo primero ya que no quería abusar, de esta misma forma Ron la imitaba, ya que a pesar de haberlo hecho una vez no era un experto en la materia y lo que menos quería era meterse en un problema.

-Es bueno - dijo Hermione al probarlo.

-Sí, el truco es no sobrepasarse con esto.

-Tienes toda la razón - dijo ella mientras decidió preguntarle algo a su amigo - Ron, no me contaste como estuvo tu baile, digo no la parte en la que bebiste con tus amigos, digo ¿te sirvieron mis clases de baile?

-Oh claro que sí - dijo él - Invité a una amiga, y ella estaba muy impresionada con mis pasos.

-¿Hablas en serio? Estoy muy orgullosa.

-Yo le dije que había tenido a la mejor maestra del mundo - este último comentario hizo que la chica enrojeciera hasta la coronilla, así que decidió dar un sorbo a su bebida para no decir nada por el momento.

-En fin, me la pase de lo mejor, gracias de nuevo por enseñarme - dijo él mirándola.

-Cuando quieras - respondió ella un poco sonrojada aún.

-Sólo hubo una lección que no pude poner en practica, espero no decepcionarte.

-¿De cuál lección hablas? - preguntó ella confundida.

-La última lección que me diste, acerca de besar a una chica - dijo él con simplicidad.

Hermione casi se ahoga con el sorbo de vino al escuchar aquello. Sin duda no esperaba que tomara eso como una lección incluso cuando ella misma le dijo que eso era. Decidió hablar para que él no se diera cuenta que le daba demasiada importancia a eso - Bueno creo que ya vendrán otras ocasiones ¿no?

-No podía besarla a ella, es solo una amiga, no me sentiría cómodo después.

-Entiendo - dijo ella tratando de restarle importancia.

Sin embargo, en sus adentros Hermione estaba bastante curiosa _-Se supone que yo también soy su amiga y ya me ha besado 3 veces y lo peor es que le veo las intenciones de hacerlo de nuevo… No es que yo me niegue ante eso, pero ¡demonios! Dijo que no se sentiría cómodo ¿cómo es que conmigo si se siente cómodo? ¿Qué lo hace diferente? -_ Además, la chica sentía una especie de alivio interno al saber que él no había besado a otra chica, de alguna manera solo pensarlo la hacía sentir enojada y con ganas de golpearlo, pero no podía demostrarlo.

-¿Hermione? - dijo él sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Disculpa, me quedé perdida un minuto ¿Qué sucede?

-Te pregunté qué opinas sobre la decisión que tomé ¿Crees que hubiese estado bien que la besara de todas formas?

-¡No! - esto lo dijo tan rápido que incluso ella se sorprendió. Así que decidió agregar otra cosa para que no se viese tan desesperada - Digo, depende de la relación que tengas con tu amiga.

-¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó confundido.

-Dices que no te sentirías cómodo, eso significa que tal vez no tengas suficiente confianza con ella para estas cosas o simplemente no quieres estropear su amistad.

-No soy tan cercano a esa chica - aseguró - No tanto como lo soy contigo.

Esto dejó un poco perpleja a Hermione y no pudo evitar preguntarle - ¿Conmigo? ¿Qué tengo que ver yo?

-Contigo es diferente.

-¿Qué lo hace diferente?

-No lo sé, simplemente es diferente porque no me da miedo contarte mis cosas ni tampoco miedo de que me veas exactamente como soy, además, no me da miedo besarte.

Hermione dio un trago a su bebida un poco confundida - ¿Por eso me besaste hoy? ¿Por qué no te da miedo?

-Ya te lo expliqué esta mañana.

-¿Y te sientes cómodo conmigo luego de besarme? ¿Cosa que jamás te pasaría con alguna otra chica?

-Ehm - para este momento se estaba tornando tenso el momento a lo cual Ron dio un gran trago a su bebida y luego habló - Al parecer así es, aunque no estoy seguro, creo que no lo estaré hasta besar a otra chica que no seas tú.

Definitivamente aquello último había atravesado a Hermione como una estaca, de repente sintió como si todo se desvaneciera y solo sintiera odio hacia su amigo en ese momento. Se había sentido despreciada y como un pasatiempo, y producto de ello tenía ganas de hacerle daño a Ron, pero no del físico, quería que sintiera la misma estaca que la había atravesado a ella. Y si le sumaba los efectos que el alcohol estaban haciendo en ella podría ser bastante cruel.

Ron al decir eso inmediatamente se arrepintió, de alguna forma sintió como había menospreciado a su mejor amiga y eso estaba muy mal, podía sentir como la había cagado monumentalmente, sin embargo, estaba esperando que ella le dijera algo, incluso si ese algo era para gritarle, pero, nunca se imaginó que ella soltará esa bomba.

-Otro chico me besó - Esto lo dijo mientras daba un gran trago a su bebida.

-¡¿Qué?! - sin duda Ron no pudo evitar decir esto bastante molesto y dolido.

-Lo que escuchas, otro chico me besó.

-¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? Y sobretodo ¿Quién?

-Fue en el baile de primavera, en la escuela, fue un amigo de Durmstrang - dijo ella con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras daba un sorbo a su vaso.

La sangre de Ron empezó a hervir en ese momento, no podía creer que él no había besado a aquella chica en la escuela porque solo pensaba en Hermione y no quería que ella se sintiera traicionada de alguna manera. Pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado, y todo por un "amigo de Durmstrang".

-¿Cómo se llama? - Dijo enojado.

-Se llama Viktor, es un gran jugador de fútbol. Él me invitó al baile y me trató de lo mejor.

-¿Por qué no me habías contado?

-Lo había olvidado, pero de repente hablaste de tu baile y tu amiga y todo eso, y lo recordé.

Ron seguía enojado y trataba de buscar alguna manera de que ella supiera que había entendido lo que estaba haciendo, era su venganza por la frase que dijo, estaba claro en que la había cagado, pero esa venganza le estaba doliendo más de lo que pensaba, no sabía que tan malo podría ser eso. Sus celos lo hicieron preguntar algo de lo que luego se arrepentiría al escuchar la respuesta.

-¿Te trató bien?

-Bastante, es todo un caballero - la chica dio otro sorbo.

-Y… ¿Te besó bien?

Hermione lo miró con una sonrisa y se acercó a él para hablarle más de cerca y en susurro - Fue beso fantástico.

-¿Cómo puede ser fantástico un beso?

-Él es un chico mayor y tenía experiencia, de hecho, hizo algo que nunca había visto.

-¿De qué hablas?

-No te lo diré.

-¿Por qué demonios no me lo dirás? - respondió enojado.

-Porque es mejor esperar a que una de tus amigas te lo muestre - dijo ella evidentemente dolida - Al fin y al cabo yo no soy ellas.

Entonces Ron se acercó más a la castaña a estar a escasos centímetros de su cara y le habló lentamente en susurros - Exacto, tú no eres ellas, y dudo que alguien podría mostrármelo mejor que tú.

Y junto con decir esto Ron juntó sus labios con los de ella por segunda vez en el día, pero esta vez lo hizo como nunca antes, de una manera desesperada y en un arrebato, solo movía sus labios esperando que Hermione se rindiera y le enseñara aquello que le había dado ese estúpido chico del que le habló.

Por otro lado la castaña estaba por perder la cordura conforme Ron aumentaba el ritmo de sus labios contra los suyos. La chica trataba de hacerse la fuerte, pero ella tenía una debilidad muy grande por él y no pudo evitar rendirse ante él y mostrarle lo que sería su perdición. Hermione introdujo su lengua en la boca del chico aprovechando que sus labios estaban abiertos haciendo que el beso se intensificara más.

Ron al sentir la lengua de Hermione tocando la de él ferozmente no pudo evitar gemir ante aquella nueva sensación, con cada vaivén de labios menos podía separarse de ella. Y aunque al principio le costó un poco seguirle el ritmo logró encontrar la sintonía que iba perfecta a ellos. Los dos adolescentes sentían fuegos artificiales explotando dentro de ellos, ya que esa situación era un remolino de emociones que se mezclaban y los hacía perder a ambos el norte.

Los chicos no habían cambiado de posición en un buen rato, y sin dejar de besarse Ron poco a poco se fue recostando encima de ella, a lo cual Hermione solo se ponía más cómoda mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello y jugaba con su cabello. Ambos gimieron al sentir como sus pechos se tocaban y solo buscaban más cercanía de alguna manera.

La situación llegó a tal punto que ambos perdieron el miedo al contacto y no dudaron en recorrer el cuerpo del otro con sus manos calientes. Ron por su parte acariciaba las piernas de Hermione mientras que ella tocaba su pecho por encima de la camisa, sin duda aquel momento de rabia que habían sentido el uno por el otro se había convertido en otra cosa cuando estaban en este punto.

Luego de tanto tiempo a los chicos les faltaba la respiración y se vieron en la necesidad de separar sus labios mientras respiraban entrecortadamente. Pero, lo que no habían separado además de sus cuerpos eran sus ojos, lo que al principio eran miradas llenas de rabia y celos ahora se había convertido en miradas de confusión y deseo por seguir con aquella actividad que no les había salido tan bien hasta ese momento.

Ron se quitó de encima de Hermione mientras acomodaba su camiseta, por otro lado, la chica estaba bajando su camiseta la cual se había subido un poco con toda la acción de hace un rato y trataba de peinar un poco su cabello. Para suerte de los dos no había nadie más en la cueva, porque estaban hechos un desastre como para salir en publico.

-Ahora entiendo porque fue un beso fantástico - dijo Ron rompiendo el silencio entre ellos.

-Eso que hicimos no estuvo bien.

-¿De qué hablas? Ya lo habíamos hecho antes, fue solo un beso.

-¡No fue solo un beso Ron! - dijo ella seriamente - Este fue muy distinto a los demás ¡Estábamos peleando y al siguiente minuto no estábamos besando y tocando! ¡Oh por Dios! - esto lo dijo mientras se ponía las manos en la cabeza - ¡Nos tocamos Ron! ¡Eso no está nada bien!

-No entiendo por qué es tan malo Hermione.

-¡Porque solo somos amigos Ron! ¡Por eso está mal!

-Pero sabes que no podemos evitarlo ¡No me niegues que fue el mejor beso de tu vida!

-¡Tú sabes muy bien que si lo fue! ¡Pero estuvo mal!

-Entonces lo hemos estado haciendo mal todos estos años.

En este momento Hermione miró a Ron pestañeando más de lo normal, decidió darle la espalda y recostarse en la arena a su lado sin decir ni una palabra más, simplemente no tenía nada más que decir en esa situación.

-Hermione - dijo Ron preocupado mientras le tocaba el brazo.

-Ron no te ofendas pero no quiero hablar por ahora, sólo déjame - finalizó ella sin voltearse.

Él se mordió el labio y luego de soltar un suspiro soltó - Recuerda que a pesar de todo tú eres mi mejor amiga, sólo quiero que no lo olvides.

Y luego de esto no se dijo más el resto de la noche. Ron imitó a Hermione recostándose en la arena justo a su lado, solo que ambos se daban la espalda y cada uno estaba inmerso en sus propios pensamientos, aunque los dos estaban igual de dolidos y confundidos que el otro.

Sin darse cuenta los chicos se quedaron profundamente dormidos en la cueva por primera vez… Y admitámoslo ¿quién no lo haría luego de toda la acción que tuvieron en esa ocasión?

Los nacientes rayos del sol pasaban por el agujero que estaba en el techo de la cueva iluminando a los dos amigos que aún se encontraban dormidos, sin embargo, sus posiciones habían cambiado durante la noche. Ron se encontraba abrazando a Hermione por la cintura, mientras ella tenía una de sus manos tomando la de él.

La luz del sol llegó a la cara de la castaña haciendo que esta se removiera y despertara de inmediato. Tenía un leve dolor de cabeza por todo el alcohol que tomó la noche anterior, sin embargo, eso no era lo que le preocupaba, era de día y ella no había ido a su casa, sus padres la iban a matar.

Justo cuando estaba entrando en pánico para más se encontró a sí misma aprisionada por el cuerpo de su amigo, a lo cual no le quedó de otra que despertarlo mientras rogaba a Dios que sus padres no se hubiesen percatado de su ausencia.

-Ron, Ron - decía ella moviéndolo y tratándolo de quitar de encima de ella, pero era inútil - ¡Ron! - esta vez gritó mucho más fuerte haciéndolo sobresaltar.

-¿Qué demonios…? - entonces fue cuando el chico la vio tan cerca de él que se sonrojó y de inmediato quitó sus brazos de su cuerpo. Pero, de lo que se dio cuenta después fue mucho peor ya que vio la luz del sol - ¡Hermione dormimos aquí! ¡Me van a matar mis padres!

-¡Igual a mi! - Dijo ella apartándose de él - Levántate, luego vendremos por nuestras cosas solo… - pero ella no pudo terminar su frase ya que vio algo que la dejó sin palabras.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? - dijo él sin entender la expresión de su amiga.

-Ron - soltó ella señalando la abultada entrepierna del pelirrojo.

El chico al ver de que se trataba se puso más rojo que su cabello mientras se levantaba y se tapaba con sus manos justo ahí mientras a penas le hablaba a su amiga - ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Esto no fue mi intención! Ehm, avísame cuando llegues a tu casa y si no fuiste descubierta ¡Adiós y suerte!

Y junto con decir esto el chico salió disparado de la cueva por el túnel como alma que se lo lleva el diablo. Hermione seguía shockeada por lo que acababa de ver, sin embargo, no tenía tiempo que perder y al igual que Ron salió corriendo hasta su casa antes de que sus padres notaran su ausencia.

Para suerte de ambos chicos ninguno de sus padres estaban despiertos aún porque apenas eran las 6:00 a.m., por lo tanto quedaron salvados por ese lado. Aunque, ninguno de los dos sabían el rumbo que las cosas tomarían a partir de ahora, la verdad es que todo era incierto cuando habían tantos sentimientos de por medio, era cuestión de esperar.

 **N/A: Hola queridos lectores! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo el cual digamos que tuvo más acción que los anteriores.**

 **Estoy feliz porque me he enterado por los comentarios que les va encantando la historia, muchas gracias a ustedes por leer!**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, un beso enorme;)**


	10. Arriesgando la amistad en el 6to verano

Sin duda, el tema del enrollamiento entre Ron y Hermione el verano pasado había quedado como un impulso por los efectos del alcohol, dejando a ambos implicados fuera de toda culpa - aunque en el fondo éstos no pensaran así -. Los chicos decidieron tratar de no mencionar esa comprometedora noche y mucho menos el suceso de la mañana siguiente que aún tenía a Ron con mucha vergüenza, por más que haya pasado un año de eso.

En aquel nuevo verano Hermione se encontraba recostada en su cama mirando el techo mientras en sus oídos sonaba a través de sus audífonos "7 Things" de Miley Cyrus, y para ella era imposible no pensar en su amigo al escucharla, sin duda se sentía algo identificada con la letra.

Para su mala suerte no había podido sacarse esa noche de la cabeza desde que ocurrió, incluso cuando prometió junto con Ron no darle importancia. Pero, es que ¿a quién engañaba? Obviamente ella ya no se sentía de la misma manera hacía el pelirrojo, y no sólo era desde el verano pasado. Hermione había empezado a sentir ciertas cosas hacía su amigo que ni ella misma se había podido admitir hasta hace poco.

Al principio culpó a la adolescencia, justo cuando ellos estaban creciendo y ella lo notó más grande y lindo, aunque algo inmaduro aún tenía un don para hacerla reír y eso le gustaba. Más adelante culpó a sus clases de baile en las que tuvo que acercarse más de lo recomendado a Ron y enseñarle a como tratar una chica, sin embargo, ella era una chica y cuando puso en práctica sus lecciones no pudo evitar sentirse especial, sobretodo cuando vino ese impulso de besarlo mientras bailaban una de sus canciones favoritas, sonreía al recordar ese momento hace dos años.

Y el último culpable hasta ahora era el alcohol, ella se admitía haber bebido de más esa noche y por lo tanto soltar lo del beso con Viktor, cosa que al principio no quería, pero los celos sintió al pensar que tal vez Ron besaría a otras chicas la hizo decirlo, y por ende llevarlos a lo que fueron. Hermione se sonrojaba mucho al recordar las ganas con las que Ron la besaba y la tocaba por encima de la ropa, ya que es lo más lejos a lo que ha llegado con un chico. Sin embargo, Ron tenía sus defectos, los cuales eran muchos, pero ella había aprendido a lidiar con ellos con el paso de los años, así como él lo había hecho con los de ella. Y a pesar de querer matarlo en cierta ocasiones no podía negar que igual le gustaba.

 _-Él me gusta, a pesar de que a veces sea un idiota logra arreglarlo y dejarme encantada -_ Y tenía razón en ello, tal vez la había cagado con ella millones de veces desde que eran unos niños, pero siempre lo arreglaba y eso le hacía quererlo, y aunque al principio confundiera aquello con un sentimiento fraternal, estaba segura que ya no lo era. Y esto la hacía tener dudas _\- No creo que el sienta lo mismo por mí, y aunque soy su mejor amiga debe considerarme más como su hermana que como algo más que una amiga. Digo, él es muy lindo y éste verano cambió un poco con los entrenamientos y… ¡Ah! -_ Ella pensaba todo esto frustrada _\- No seas tonta, él solo te verá como su amiga y nada más; y sí sé que es difícil no pensar en él o no perderte en esos hermosos ojos azules cuanto te habla… ¡Debes ser fuerte Hermione! -_ pero por otro lado, la chica solo pensaba que estaba siendo una cobarde al no decirle lo que sentía por él _\- No quiero comprometerlo y poner la amistad más rara de lo que ya está. Creo que lo mejor será guardármelo para mí hasta que sea el momento perfecto -_ Ese último pensamiento la desanimó un poco, pero debía actuar de aquella manera.

Como si lo hubiese llamado con el pensamiento, su teléfono sonó anunciando la llegada de un mensaje. Y justo al revisar lo pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver de quien era.

 _ **-¿Quieres ir a la cueva esta noche? Tengo algo que mostrarte - Ron**_

 _ **-¿De qué se trata? - Hermione**_

 _ **-Si te lo dijera me matarías - Ron**_

 _ **-¿Qué te traes entre manos? Esto no huele bien - Hermione**_

 _ **-Promete que no te vas a enojar conmigo ¿sí? - Ron**_

 _ **-No puedo prometer nada hasta saber de que se trata - Hermione**_

 _ **-Confía en mí - Ron**_

 _ **-Espero que sea algo bueno y que no nos meta en problemas - Hermione**_

 _ **-Ehm ¿cuál es tu definición de "bueno"? - Ron**_

 _ **-Ya no me gusta por donde va esto, no prometeré nada, simplemente te veré en la cueva esta noche - Hermione**_

 _ **-No quiero que te enojes conmigo - Ron**_

 _ **-Entonces no hagas ninguna estupidez - Hermione**_

 _ **-Jamás haría estupideces cuando tú me vas a acompañar - Ron**_

 _ **-Más te vale, hasta esta noche - Hermione**_

 _ **-Nos vemos - Ron**_

Hermione suspiró preocupada por lo que se le podría ocurrir a Ron, solo rogaba que no se tratara de alguna locura, de lo contrario se enojaría mucho con él… por más que le gustara esas locuras. La chica puso una almohada en su cabeza y gritó por la confusión, a veces podía odiarlo mucho pero al instante siguiente se daba cuenta que igual le quería, y que tal vez "7 Things" tenía más sentido de lo que pudo haber pensado alguna vez.

-¿Ron? - la castaña recién había entrado a la cueva y se dio cuenta que estaba sola por ahora.

Para matar el tiempo un rato decidió caminar alrededor de ella y curiosamente fijó su mirada en las marcas que hacían cada año ella y Ron desde que se conocieron.

 **H8, H9, H10, H11, H12, H13, H14, H15, H16**

 **R11, R12, R13, R14, R15, R16**

No pudo evitar sonreír ante todos los recuerdos de esos 6 años compartiendo cada verano con el chico, y quedaba impresionada al darse cuenta que no tenía ni idea cómo y cuándo vino a gustarle su mejor amigo. Tal vez era todo el tiempo que pasaban juntos durante las vacaciones, tal vez era porque ella no tenía ningún otro amigo, o tal vez era simplemente porque con él podía hablar de lo que sea, y aunque la sacara de sus casillas a veces siempre lograba sacarle una sonrisa.

Hermione llegó a la conclusión que no cambiaría todos esos años por nada en el mundo, y estaba totalmente agradecida de haber conocido a Ron, aunque tal vez él la vea siempre como su mejor amiga.

-¿Hermione? - dijo el pelirrojo entrando a la cueva a través del túnel.

Ella se volteó para mirarlo. Lucía realmente lindo con sus bermudas y camiseta de su equipo favorito de fútbol los "Chudley Cannons", sin embargo, él traía consigo una bolsa llena de lo que parecían sus botanas favoritas y… ¿una botella de vino?

-Hola Ron - dijo ella sin apartar la mirada y señalando la botella - ¿Es por eso que te preocupabas que me enojara?

-Ehm, solo en parte - dijo él un poco nervioso mientras se sentaba en el suelo - ¿Te quieres sentar?

Ella lo imitó, y en lo que lo hacía Ron no pudo quitar la mirada de su amiga ni por un momento. Se veía preciosa con ese vestido playero color blanco y su cabello recogido en una simple trenza de lado, adoraba que ella fuese tan natural y aún así se viera perfecta.

-¿Por qué sólo en parte? - Dijo ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Ron se sonrojó al ser casi descubierto mirándola de más, pero de inmediato habló - Porque no se como tomarás lo otro.

-¿Qué otro? - respondió confundida - ¿Qué más trajiste? No veo más a parte de la botanas.

Él se mordió el labio nervioso - No quiero que te enojes conmigo y pienses mal.

-Ron sólo muéstramelo - dijo la chica con curiosidad.

El pelirrojo metió su mano en el bolsillo de sus bermudas y sacó tres cosas que dejaron a Hermione con la boca abierta, se trataba de dos cigarrillos y un encendedor.

-¡Ron! ¿De dónde has sacado eso? - preguntó evidentemente enojada.

-Sabía que te enojarías ¡por eso tenías que prometerlo!

-¡No me cambies el tema y respóndeme! - dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Vale te voy a contar! - dijo él temeroso de lo que pudiese pensar ella - Sucede que terminando las clases estaba en casa de un amigo con todos los chicos, y él nos dijo que su hermano mayor le regaló una caja de cigarrillos pero no quería probarlos él solo.

-Y tú te ofreciste a hacerlo con él - resaltó Hermione aún enojada.

-Sabía que estaba mal pero debo admitir que me dio mucha curiosidad, eso es todo - respondió finalmente.

-¿Por qué te dio curiosidad? Sabes que es algo dañino.

-Lo sé - dijo él cabizbajo - Es solo que tengo hermanos mayores y ellos siempre me han incitado a tener todo tipo de experiencias, uno de ellos me habló del cigarrillo y dijo que no es malo siempre y cuando no se convierta en un vicio para mí. Sólo lo probé aquella vez.

-Bueno tengo que admitir que apoyo eso de que uno tiene que tener todo tipo de experiencias, de otra forma la vida no sería divertida.

-Yo no quería que te enojaras conmigo y tampoco que pensaras mal - respondió él sinceramente - Es solo que tuve curiosidad y quería saber si tú la tenías.

-¿Me estás preguntando si quiero probar el cigarrillo?

Él asintió un poco apenado y ella volvió a hablar - Te responderé solo si me dices de dónde sacaste esos, no creo que tú los compraras por tu cuenta porque tendrías una caja ¿o ya te la fumaste?

-¡No! - respondió alarmado - Estos me los regaló mi hermano por si algún día quería probar.

-¿Le contaste que ya lo hiciste?

-No, sé que él no le dirá a mamá ni a papá pero primero quería contártelo a ti antes que a cualquier persona, al fin y al cabo nos contamos todo.

Aquello conmovió un poco a Hermione haciendo que su enojo disminuyera _\- Estas son el tipo de frases que hacen que me sienta como una idiota…¡Es imposible que me enoje con él después de esto! ¡Ah! ¿Por qué tiene que gustarme? -_

-Me alegra que nuestra promesa de los 11 años siga en pie - Soltó la chica.

Ron le sonrió cálidamente mientras ella hablaba de nuevo - La respuesta es sí.

Él la miró confundida - ¿Sí a qué?

-Probaré eso, quiero tener experiencias en mi vida, no me volveré adicta a esta cosa y sé que esto no va a salir de aquí.

-¿Está segura? No quiero que te veas obligada.

-Tranquilo - dijo ella - De todas formas esta cueva ya guarda demasiado secretos, uno más no le hará daño.

Ron se sonrojó un poco al saber a lo que ella se refería, pero tenía toda la razón del mundo. Observó como la chica tomaba uno de los cigarrillos entre sus dedos, y él la ayudó a encenderlo mientras le decía como hacer aquello. Y como toda primera vez fumando ella se ahogó un poco.

-No te preocupes, todos nos ahogamos la primera vez - dijo él tomando una calada mientras le enseñaba como hacerlo.

-No entiendo como hay personas que pueden hacer esto todo el tiempo.

Los chicos estuvieron intentando fumar por un rato, hasta que ambos cigarrillos se acabaron y Hermione se había ahogado lo suficiente. A lo cual tuvo que beber un poco de vino por ser lo único que había en la cueva, los chicos decidieron beber más tragos pero esta vez sin pasarse como el verano pasado.

Mientras se tomaban el vino hablaban sobre algunas cosas de la escuela, y en la que se quedaron prendados fue en la escuela de Ron.

Hermione se reía cuando él le contaba que su hermana menor y su mejor amigo habían empezado a salir al final del curso, sin embargo, sus risas eran causadas por la actitud celosa que mostraba el pelirrojo.

-¿De qué te ríes? ¡No es gracioso!

-Ron él es tu mejor amigo, deberías estar feliz de que él sea el novio de tu hermana y no los otros idiotas con los que ella salió.

-Se aprovechará de ella.

-No lo hará, sabe que si lo hace, tú y el resto de tus hermanos le darán una paliza que no va a olvidar nunca en la vida - dijo ella segura.

Ron no dijo nada ya que no quería admitir que ella tenía razón, Hermione volvió a hablar - Sabes que es el único chico que te gusta para que entre en tu familia, y estoy segura que tus hermanos piensan lo mismo que yo.

-No es justo que lo sepas todo.

Ella sonrió complacida - Tomaré eso como que me estás dando la razón.

-Será solo por esta vez, pero si ese idiota le hace algo a mi hermanita te lo haré saber de inmediato para que te retractes.

Hermione movió la cabeza negativamente mientras lo veía - Nunca vas a cambiar.

-Para tu suerte no.

Ambos se quedaron sonriéndose mutuamente sin decir una sola palabra, solo haciendo eso y mirando los otros del otro tratando de no caer en ese círculo vicioso que siempre los hacía besarse, tensar la relación y a la larga no volver hablar de ello, pero como de costumbre resistirse no funcionó.

Como si se hubiesen comunicado con sus mentes, los chicos juntaron sus labios en un fuerte arrebato luego de ese minuto de sonrisas y silencio, Hermione abrazó a Ron por el cuello y empezó a juguetear con su cabello como si fuese algo automático, mientras que él puso sus manos en su cintura y acariciaba esa área con delicadeza. Los dos adolescentes podían sentir sus lenguas acariciándose y provocando múltiples sensaciones haciendo que se escucharan ligeros gemidos en la plenitud de la cueva.

Hermione en sus adentros solo podía pensar en que tal vez aquello no estaba del todo bien, pero a estas alturas de la situación ya eso ni siquiera importaba _\- Demonios he esperado por esto desde el verano pasado ¿por qué será que no se siente tan bien? Dios, lo que más quiero es decirle lo mucho que me gusta y que quiero estar con él pero tengo miedo a que no me corresponda y quedar como una idiota, no puedo permitirme eso. Pero tampoco permitirme que sigamos haciendo esto… ¿o sí? ¡Mierda! Simplemente disfruta el momento mientras ocurre -_

Por otro lado, Ron estaba teniendo un debate mental mientras besaba a su amiga con todas las ganas que se habían acumulado desde el verano pasado _-Maldita sea, esto no está bien, por más bien que se sienta no es correcto. Tengo que decirle antes de que esto pase a mayores. Demonios ¿cómo me pude meter en algo así? Lo que menos quiero es cagarla con Hermione, me importa demasiado, pero debo dejar las cosas claras -_

Unos momentos luego de que Ron apartara sus pensamientos ambos chicos se separaron, y recuperando la respiración no pudieron evitar mirarse sonrojados. El pelirrojo tragó grueso y nerviosamente tuvo que hablar.

-Hermione - dijo él sin dejarse de mirar a los ojos - Tengo que algo que decirte.

A la chica se le aceleró el corazón con esas palabras. Luego de aquel beso que compartieron segundos atrás en su mente solo cabía una posibilidad, él se declararía, aquello la llenó de mucha ilusión y emoción, pero trató de disimular un poco mientras seguía recuperando la respiración.

-¿De qué se trata Ron?

Él tragó grueso y luego se aclaró la garganta con mucho temor. Y fue cuando finalmente lo soltó - Tengo novia.

Hermione al escuchar esas palabras sintió como si una lanza la atravesara y la dejara totalmente rota, sintió como si algo en su pecho ardiera y empezó a pestañar mucho, sin embargo, controló ese impulso que le dio por llorar y simplemente dijo lo necesario.

-Ron, eso es genial - decía ella forzadamente mientras luchaba para que su voz no se quebrara al sentir arder su garganta, aunque, su autocontrol no ayudó a que no estuviese enojada por el beso - Pero entonces ¡¿Qué demonios fue ese beso si tienes novia?!

El pelirrojo sabía que la había cagado al besarla sin decirle antes lo de su novia, sin embargo, eso no era lo único que tenía que decirle a su amiga - Yo te lo puedo explicar, verás… - pero se vio interrumpido por ella.

-¡¿Qué rayos vas a explicarme?! ¿Qué sólo soy tu juguete para el verano cuando tu novia está en su casa?

-¡No! Por favor, no pienses eso.

-¡Es justamente lo que me haces pensar!

-Pero no entiendes, déjame explicarte - suplicó el chico.

Ella suspiró más enojada que nunca mientras lo miraba con desconfianza - Te escucho.

-Es una chica de la escuela, se llama Lavander y yo ni siquiera me había fijado hasta… - pero nuevamente se vio interrumpido.

-¿De la escuela? Siempre me dijiste que ninguna de esas chicas te gustaba ni te gustaría jamás.

-Es porque ni siquiera me había fijado en ella, estudiamos juntos desde siempre pero sinceramente nunca llegamos a hablar más que de tarea, y este año me nombraron capitán del equipo y ganamos el primer partido de la temporada, ella es una porrista y cuando yo estaba celebrando con los chicos me besó sin más.

-No puedo esperar menos de una porrista - dijo Hermione celosamente.

-La cuestión es que ella luego de eso le dijo a todos que estábamos saliendo, y yo nunca había salido con una chica y pues…

-Ahora es tu novia - respondió finalmente Hermione dolida - Y yo me siento como una idiota total.

-No lo eres, fue mi culpa, debí decirte que tengo novia y no besarte pero me deje llevar por nuestra tradición y todo eso.

-Ron, ninguna tradición cuenta cuando tienes novia, no sabes lo horrible que me siento, como una total zorra.

-Tú jamás serías eso - dijo él seriamente.

-Pues ahora lo soy - esto lo dijo mientras se levantaba con intenciones de salir de la cueva e ir a su casa a llorar - Espero que seas feliz con Lavander - y justo cuando estaba por salir Ron la tomó del brazo impidiendo que diera otro paso más.

-Ni pienses que aquí ha terminado la conversación.

-Ya me dijiste que tienes novia, debería ser una razón suficiente para terminar esta conversación.

-No es lo único que tengo que decirte, se supone que nos contamos todo y no he terminado - dijo él mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Hermione decidió volver a sentarse a su lado, pero sin dirigirle sonrisas ni nada por el estilo como siempre lo hacía, estaba evidentemente dolida.

Ron al ver que Hermione no hablaría decidió continuar él la conversación de la forma más sincera que pudo - Ella me vuelve loco.

-Ron no me quedé solo para escuchar lo mucho que ella te gusta y vuelve loco - dijo la castaña dolorosamente.

-No en ese sentido - explicó él - Lavander solo está conmigo para besarme y presumir que es la novia del capitán del equipo, nunca me ha preguntado nada de mi vida.

-Entonces ¿por qué sigues con ella?

-Porque cada vez que voy a terminarle empieza a besarme y me impide a hablar, no creo que ella pueda soportar que el capitán bote a una porrista.

-Las porristas son todas iguales - dijo la chica - Y tú eres un cobarde por no enfrentarte y decirle que no quieres estar con ella porque ya no te gusta.

-Ella nunca me ha gustado.

-Si te has dejado besar de ella todo el año entonces supongo que si te gustaba.

-No dejaba que me besara solo por eso.

-Entonces te aprovechabas de ella - respondió la castaña tratando de herirlo - Eres un imbécil.

-¡No me aprovechaba de ella! ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije el verano pasado? Lo de que no estaría seguro hasta que besara a otra chica que no fueses tú.

-Ron basta, no quiero seguir escuchando esto, y lo del verano pasado era para dejar claro por que te sentías cómodo conmigo luego de besarme, pero no estabas seguro si pasaría lo mismo con otra chica.

-Exacto Hermione - dijo él acercándose - No era por las otras chicas que dije eso, lo dije por ti.

-No lo entiendo - respondió nerviosa ante la cercanía.

-Besar a otra chica me hizo darme cuenta que solo contigo me siento cómodo, que sólo tú me escuchas y puedo hablar de lo que sea, que solo tu me conoces mejor que nadie - cuando dijo esto la tomó de las manos y la miró a los ojos - Todo esto que he pasado desde el último verano solo me ha servido de prueba para por fin admitirme que tú me gustas mucho.

Hermione quedó congelada en el sitio, por primera vez no tenía nada que decir al respecto. Sin embargo, estaba confundida y dolida por todo aquello y no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas se asomaran por sus ojos.

-¿Hermione? - dijo él preocupado.

-¿Cómo puedes decirme que yo te gusto cuando tienes novia?

-Te dije que ella nunca me ha gustado - respondió mirándola a los ojos - ¡Me gustas tú!

-Ron no puedo corresponderte, no en esta situación, me siento confundida.

-Yo me sentí muy confundido este año, estaba con ella y solo pensaba en ti, incluso contaba los días para venir a Australia y verte.

-Si solo pensabas en mí ¿por qué estabas con ella? O más bien, si yo te gusto ¿por qué sigues con ella?

-Ya te lo dije, ella…

-Ron eres un cobarde - dijo ella con lágrimas en el rostro - Y es exactamente esta situación la que no me permite corresponderte.

-Hermione - dijo él apretando sus manos aun agarradas - Terminaré con ella apenas vuelva a Londres.

-Ron no quiero que termines con ella solo por mi.

-Pero yo no quiero estar con ella, quiero estar contigo.

Hermione suspiró mientras soltaba suavemente el agarre de manos con Ron - Estas vacaciones vine con el propósito de aclarar mis sentimientos hacía ti, y lo hice, pero no creo estar segura de ellos ahora. Mañana volveré a Londres así que si aún somos amigos espero volverte a ver el próximo verano.

Ron la miró por última vez - No me voy a dar por vencido contigo ¿lo sabes?

-¿Qué significa eso?

Ron se inclinó hacía ella y le dio un corto y suave beso en los labios para luego hablarle en susurro - Que te quiero mucho y siempre lo haré, así no me correspondas.

-Esta pudo haber sido una velada distinta en la que te pude corresponder.

-Entonces haré que vuelvas a tener ganas de corresponderme, aunque me tarde toda la vida.

-Tengo que irme Ron, espero que tengas un gran año.

-Tú también, prometo no tener novia el próximo verano y no ser un cobarde nunca más.

-Esa es tu decisión - dijo ella mientras se levantaba - Eres mi mejor amigo ¿lo sabías? A pesar de todo.

-Y tú eres una de las personas más especiales de mi vida - dijo él mientras le sonreía sinceramente - Te veo pronto.

-Adiós Ron - y junto con decir esto ella desapareció por el túnel de la cueva.

Ron suspiró resignado mientras se recostaba en el suelo para pensar en todo lo que había pasado. Esa noche no había resultado para nada como pensó, sin embargo, las palabras de Hermione quedaron grabadas en su mente _"Esta pudo haber sido una velada distinta en la que te pude corresponder"_ por lo que significaba que ella gustaba de él, bueno antes de cagarla con lo de Lavander. Pero, Ron estaba decidido, haría hasta lo imposible por reconquistar su corazón, y sin duda no esperaría hasta el próximo verano para iniciar su plan.

Tendría un año bastante agitado, y solo esperaba que todo aquello valiera la pena, al fin y al cabo era para conquistar a la chica de sus sueños… ¿Quién diría que sería su mejor amiga?

 **N/A: Hola chicos, espero que todo esté genial. Como pueden ver este capítulo fue un poco más dramático que los otros y me encantó escribirlo. Díganme en los comentarios que les parece la decisión que tomó Hermione al no corresponderle en ese momento?**

 **Oh, también díganme las chicas si se sienten tan identificadas como yo con "7 things" ;)**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, nos leemos en el próximo, un beso enorme!**


	11. Una cita para el séptimo verano

_**-Sal conmigo - Ron**_

Hermione suspiró al leer las palabras en ese mensaje de texto de su amigo, un mensaje que él se había pasado enviándole desde la última vez que se vieron en Australia el verano anterior.

 _ **-Recuerda que vivimos lejos el uno del otro - Hermione**_

 _ **-Australia queda más lejos - Ron**_

 _ **-Tú tienes novia - Hermione**_

 _ **-Sabes que terminé con ella luego del verano, ha pasado casi un año de eso. Supéralo y sal conmigo - Ron**_

 _ **-Te dije que no terminaras con ella solo por mí - Hermione**_

 _ **-Igual terminaría con ella tarde o temprano, era muy pegajosa - Ron**_

 _ **-No podemos tener una cita, vivimos muy lejos el uno del otro - Hermione**_

 _ **-Se acercan las vacaciones, ya he esperado un año para esto, puedo esperar un par de semanas más para salir contigo en Australia - Ron**_

 _ **-¿Nunca desistes? - Hermione**_

 _ **-Te dije que no me daría por vencido contigo… Por algo me he pasado todos estos meses escribiéndote a diario para que aceptes tener una cita conmigo - Ron**_

 _ **-Eres increíble… Por favor nota mi sarcasmo - Hermione**_

 _ **-Tú eres una mujer cruel pero aún así me sigues gustando - Ron**_

Hermione se sonrojó al leer eso último. Siempre que el pelirrojo decía cosas como esas ella no podía evitar sentir mariposas en el estómago, era un efecto que solo él podía provocar en ella.

Antes de que pudiese contestar algo más otro mensaje llegó a su celular.

 _ **-Sal conmigo - Ron**_

 _ **-No estoy segura Ron, me dejaste realmente confundida hace un año - Hermione**_

 _ **-Sé que la cagué y demonios, no sabes lo mucho que me arrepiento, por favor sal conmigo, dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que quiero estar contigo para algo serio - Ron**_

 _ **-Deja de maldecir - Hermione**_

 _ **-¡Hermione! Por favor, olvidemos mi lenguaje un momento. Sal conmigo y si no funciona prometo dejarte tranquila para siempre - Ron**_

Hermione llevaba muchos meses pensando en aquella situación con Ron y luego de darle tantas vueltas al asunto había llegado a la conclusión de que no podía cambiar sus sentimientos hacía él, por más que hace un año hubiese tenido novia y eso la haya confundido por completo. Ahora estaba más clara que nunca, sin embargo, trataba de no parecer desesperada pero estaba empezando a creer que estaba siendo cruel con su mejor amigo, cosa que no se merecía por el gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo con ella desde el verano pasado, todo esto solo significaba una cosa, era hora de actuar.

 _ **-Sí - Hermione**_

 _ **-¿Qué? ¿No estas bromeando, verdad? - Ron**_

 _ **-No bromearía con algo así. Acepto salir contigo cuando vayamos a Australia, solo haz que no me arrepienta de esta decisión - Hermione**_

 _ **-Te juro que no te vas a arrepentir… Demonios, no puedo creer que aceptaras, gracias - Ron**_

 _ **-Tu lenguaje Ron - Hermione**_

 _ **-Es increíble que aún así no dejes de reprenderme por mi lenguaje, demonios, adoro cuando haces eso - Ron**_

La chica se sonrojó nuevamente, aunque el chico no dejara de maldecir, en cierta forma le gustaba que lo hiciera cuando la siguiente frase era un halago para ella.

 _ **-Entonces ¿nos vemos en Australia? - Hermione**_

 _ **-Es una cita - Ron**_

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquello, nunca había tenido una chica y jamás se pudo imaginar que sería con el pequeño niño grosero y arrogante que vio en su cueva secreta hace siete años _-Qué rápido pasa el tiempo, aún puedo vernos peleando por la potestad de la cueva, ese fue un gran día -_ y vaya que lo había sido. Ya que tuvo la suerte de conocer al chico que la podía hacer sentir todo tipo de cosas en cuestión de segundos, y sin duda había conocido al mejor amigo de la vida… No podía esperar a que llegara la dichosa cita con el pelirrojo.

Por su parte, Ron aún no podía creer que por fin luego de meses intentando que ella lo perdonara por lo de Lavander y aceptara tener una cita con él al fin había pasado, hasta por un momento creyó que se trataba de un sueño _-No puedo cargarla esta vez, todo tiene que ser perfecto -_ y lo seria sin duda alguna. Él se encargaría que fuese una noche que ninguno de los dos olvidara. Ron solo rogaba que ella aún sintiera lo mismo por él, ya que no sabría como llevar el rechazo de la única chica por la cual había sentido tantas cosas.

 _ **-Te veré en la cueva a la misma hora de siempre - Ron**_

 _ **-Está bien, te veo luego - Hermione**_

 _ **-No puedo esperar a verte - Ron**_

Hermione sonrió ansiosa por ese mensaje. El verano por fin había llegado y lo más temido junto con él, su primera cita con Ron, desde que había llegado a Australia hacía una semana había sido un manojo de nervios total, sobretodo cuando el pelirrojo le dijo que su familia no llegaría hasta una semana después que ella, aquella noticia la había tranquilizado un poco ya que tendría más tiempo para prepararse psicológicamente, pero a la vez la entristecía ya que en verdad quería verlo a él.

Sin embargo, la espera había acabado, Ron y su familia habían llegado la noche anterior y junto con ello él le anunció que tendrían su cita la noche siguiente, lo cual hizo que Hermione se pusiera como loca desde la noche anterior. Había estado preparando como estaría, desde su ropa hasta como actuaría al verlo. Esto último la tenía con una especial angustia porque no se veían en persona desde el asunto del verano pasado, las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde entonces y no se podía ni imaginar como sería cuando se vieran.

Solo le rogaba a Dios que todo saliera bien y que las cosas no se distorsionaran más de lo que ya estaban, lo único que necesitaba para ese verano era estar con Ron, aunque las cosas estuviesen confusas, ya ella se había acostumbrado a su compañía todos los veranos y no quería que eso cambiara por nada en el mundo.

Las horas habían pasado rápidamente y Hermione ya se encontraba caminando por la playa hasta la cueva donde acordó verse con su amigo. Esa noche había optado por llevar un sencillo vestido floreado con colores pasteles, su cabello estaba suelto dejando sus rizos moverse con el viento, por ser una cita había decidido ponerse un poco de maquillaje y usar unas zapatillas blancas, sin embargo, en ese momento las llevaba en las manos para poder caminar mejor en la arena.

Al llegar a la cueva empezó a atravesar el túnel que la llevaría hasta el corazón de la misma como había hecho por tantos años y cuando llegó a su destino pudo notar que el lugar estaba igual a cualquier otro día, de echo Ron no se encontraba, cosa que le parecía extraña.

Sin embargo, antes de llamarlo se acercó a las marcas que hacía cada verano y notó algo que no concordaba con toda esa situación.

 **H8, H9, H10, H11, H12, H13, H14, H15, H16, H17**

 **R11, R12, R13, R14, R15, R16, R17**

Vale, ella ya había firmado hace una semana cuando llegó pero también estaba la firma de Ron cosa que no concordaba porque él a penas había llegado, a menos que…

-¿No creerías que llegaría tarde a nuestra primera cita verdad? - dijo una voz masculina detrás de ella.

Hermione se volteó para ver a Ron ahí parado frente a ella, y no pudo más que quedar impresionada, él sin duda había crecido bastante, sus músculos estaban más formado y estaba mucho más alto, incluso podía ver que tenía una barba pelirroja de tres días. Esa noche tenía puesta unas bermudas negras y una sencilla camiseta blanca que le quedaba entallada. Sin embargo, el accesorio que más destacaba en él era una flor, específicamente una margarita color rosa.

Ron se acercó a ella y le tendió la flor, cuando Hermione la tomó entre sus manos sintió como los labios de Ron se posaron en su mejilla derecha y luego él hablaba - Estas preciosa hoy.

-Gracias - a penas pudo articular la castaña mientras salía de su ensoñación - Tú también te ves excelente hoy ¿Cómo has estado?

-Muy bien, ahora más que nunca me siento bien ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Bueno todo ha ido bien, ahora mismo me siento realmente sorprendida - admitió ella.

Él se rio y sintió como sus orejas se colorearon un poco - La flor es solo un detalle y he escuchado que a las chicas les encantan los detalles.

-No puedo quejarme, esta promete ser una cita interesante.

-¿De verdad crees que la cita será aquí?

Hermione lo miró confundida - Si no es aquí ¿entonces dónde?

-Creí que lo mejor sería cambiar un poco el ambiente - dijo él misteriosamente - ¿Te molestaría taparte los ojos mientras te llevo ahí? No está lejos pero si te tapas los ojos tendrá mucha más emoción.

-Me gustan las sorpresas - dijo ella mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Prometo no dejarte pisar algo raro o caerte - dijo Ron mientras la tomaba por la mano para guiarla.

-Más te vale.

Ron la llevaba a través del túnel que él mismo acostumbraba a usar cuando entraba o salía de la cueva. Sin embargo, cuando salieron de ella no caminaron mucho, más que para bajar una colina y seguir un poco hacía adelante. Hermione sintió como Ron la soltaba de la mano y dejaba de caminar.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos - indicó él.

Hermione aún sosteniendo su flor abrió los ojos para encontrar algo que jamás pudo imaginar. Se trataba de una especie de picnic ya que había una manta abierta en la arena, en ella había comida y bebidas, incluso pudo ver que había de esas botanas que tanto les gustaba comer a los dos desde que eran niños, pero, lo que más llamó su atención sin duda fue que todo estaba iluminado con pequeñas velas contenidas en recipientes de cristal para que el viento no las apagara. Todo aquello era perfecto, sobretodo porque el picnic tenía como vista el hermoso oceáno y estaban cubiertos por un manto gigante de estrellas y una hermosa luna.

Hermione centró su vista en Ron quien no había parado de mirarla desde que llegaron y le habló - ¿Todo esto es por mí?

-Es una cita, la idea es que sea por ti.

-Esto es fantástico, gracias de verdad.

-No agradezcas nada, yo te invité, gracias a ti por aceptar.

-No pude resistirme luego de un año de insistencia.

Él se rio y le tomó la mano mientras la llevaba a sentarse en la manta y se disponía a servir la comida que él mismo había preparado para la cita mientras ella lo ayudaba a servir los refrescos. Ron estaba realmente nervioso por lo que pudiese pasar esa noche, a veces solo deseaba estar en la cabeza de su amiga para saber que pensaba con respecto a él, de verdad se había esmerado mucho en esa cita, esperaba que las cosas salieran bien, y no solo para él, sino para ambos, la chica era demasiado especial y no podría soportar tenerla lejos de él.

Estuvieron un rato comiendo y sonriéndose coquetamente mientras se sonrojaban, hasta que Hermione decidió hablar.

-Nunca había ido a una cita - confesó.

-¿Qué hay del baile? Cuando fuiste con ese tipo de la otra escuela - contestó celosamente Ron.

-Los bailes no cuentan, ahí debes tener una cita. Tu en cambio me invitaste y preparaste todo esto para mi, eso vale mucho más.

Aquellas palabras dejaron a Ron mudo, de verdad no podía creer que ella lo valorara tanto, sin duda eso solo hacía que sus sentimientos por ella aumentaran más y le daba más ganas de saber si ella se sentía de la misma forma. La ansiedad lo estaba matando.

-Ron ¿cómo están las cosas con tu hermana y tu amigo? Digo ¿ya no los celas? - preguntó ella riendo.

-¡Claro que lo hago! Solo que ahora trato de ser más discreto.

-¿Por lo menos ya lo aceptaste?

-Jamás voy a aceptar que mi hermana menor tenga un novio, pero si ella y mi mejor amigo están felices no me queda de otra.

Hermione se rio un poco mientras se quedaba mirando el mar pensativa, a lo cual Ron no podía evitar mirarla _-¡Demonios! Yo quiero saber si ella me sigue correspondiendo y en vez de eso me gano una conversación acerca de Harry y Ginny. Pero ¿cómo hacer para iniciar la conversación sobre nosotros sin que sea incómodo o que ella se enoje conmigo por lo de Lavander y se estropee la cita? Rayos, necesito pensar rápido -_ Sin embargo, aquello no le hizo falta a Ron porque Hermione se volteó para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos y luego hablar.

-¿Recuerdas que hace un año te dije que estaba confundida sobre ti?

-No podría olvidarlo, fue justo después que te dije que me gustabas - respondió él centrando su mirada azul en ella.

Ella le sonrió tiernamente - ¿Aún sigues teniendo sentimientos por mi?

-Nunca había sentido esto por una chica.

-¿Incluso después de todos los rechazos que te he hecho desde el verano pasado?

-Yo te dije que no me daría por vencido, si no me gustaras ni siquiera habría pasado del primer mes insistiéndote en tener una cita conmigo.

Hermione tragó grueso y se sentía realmente nerviosa - No merezco nada de esto.

-No digas eso.

-Tú solo te las ha pasado pensando en mí todo el año mientras yo te rechazaba, esto no es justo para ti.

-Oye las cosas buenas se tardan, quiero pensar que es así con esto.

-¿Crees que soy algo bueno?

-¿Bromeas? Eres la chica más extraordinaria que conozco, y a pesar de que solo te veo durante las vacaciones es suficiente para sentirme bien. Tú siempre me animas y haces que el verano sea distinto, incluso estar contigo cada verano ha hecho que yo cambie.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Cuando me conociste solo era el niño grosero y desesperante, lo admito. Tú has hecho que yo cambie esa actitud.

-Tú también has hecho que yo cambie, antes yo solo era la niña sabelotodo que se escondía entre la cueva y sus libros.

-Sin embargo, siempre has sido más madura que yo.

-Pero igual maduraste y eso es algo en lo que yo no influí.

-De hecho sí lo hiciste.

-Pero ¿cómo?

-Sucede que yo quería ser maduro para ti, para que no pensaras que todo lo tomaba en juego, quería gustarte y solo eso lo iba a lograr si era maduro.

-La cuestión es que a mi siempre me has gustado, maduro o antes de ello - dijo finalmente ella sin dejar de mirarlo.

Ron creyó haber escuchado mal, no podía creer lo que acaba de decirle su amiga - ¿Qué dijiste?

-Siempre me has gustado, tal vez al principio no lo admitía ni a mi misma por miedo a dañar la amistad, pero no podía guardármelo más. No por otro año - decía la castaña - El verano pasado tenía las intenciones de decírtelo pero cuando me dijiste lo de Lavander me dolió bastante y todo este año traté de convencerme de que no era más que un sentimiento pasajero, sin embargo, eso no es cierto, y lamento habérmelo guardado un año completo luego que me dijeras que yo te gustaba.

Ron estaba sin palabras ante la confesión de la chica, sencillamente no podía creer todo lo que acababa de escuchar - No hay nada que disculparte, entiendo que fui un idiota y me metí con esta chica en el peor momento de mi vida, aunque, gracias a ella me di cuenta que solo tú me gustabas que lo que sentía por ti no era solo porque eres mi mejor amiga.

-Ron ¿te dije que es la mejor cita del mundo?

-Pues en ese caso me alegra que sea conmigo y no con otro idiota.

Ella se rio - ¿Dejarás de ser celoso algún día?

-Creo que no, y menos si se trata de ti.

Hermione decidió decirle algo que nunca había tenido tantas ganas de decirle a su amigo y no podría guardarlo más - Te quiero.

Ron no pudo evitar sonreír para luego acercarse a ella y besarla suavemente luego de un año sin hacerlo. Sin embargo, ahora era el mejor beso del mundo porque ambos eran correspondidos y ya no había nada de por medio que pudiera evitar que se quisieran más allá de la amistad que habían sembrado por tantos años. Hermione lo abrazaba por el cuello mientras él la acercaba a su cuerpo y le daba pequeños cariñitos en la cadera. El beso se intensificaba cuando sus lenguas empezaron a acariciarse y ambos labios iban al mismo ritmo.

Los chicos se separaron para mirarse mientras sonreían complacidos por lo que acababa de pasar.

Hermione fue la primera en hablar sin dejar de mirarlo - ¿Y ahora qué?

Sin embargo, Ron no se quedó solo con ese beso, sin previo aviso y para responder la pregunta de la chica se levantó y tomó a Hermione entre sus brazos mientras corría hacía la playa.

-¡Ron! ¡¿Qué haces?!

-Ir a nadar contigo - dijo él mientras la sujetaba fuertemente.

-¡Bájame! - decía ella entre risas.

Pero ya era tarde, Ron los había lanzado a ambos al oceáno a mitad de la noche.

Hermione se acercó nadando hasta donde estaba él y le habló mientras ambos flotaban - ¡¿Qué fue eso?!

-Bueno tu me preguntaste "¿Y ahora qué?" y pues aquí estamos.

-¡No me refería a esto!

-¿Y entonces a qué?

-Pues.. ¡A esto! - dijo ella haciendo una seña con sus manos mientras señalaba a Ron y luego a sí misma.

-Bueno te traje aquí para darle más emoción a esto - respondió él haciendo el mismo gesto con sus manos.

Hermione lo miró con una ceja alzada mientras él se acercaba y la abrazaba por la cintura. Él puso su rostro cerca del de ella y habló en susurros mientras sus cabellos goteaban - Hermione ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-Creí que nunca me lo preguntarías - dijo ella mientras lo besaba fugazmente.

Aquello sin duda era de película, ellos dos en el mar bajo las estrellas y haciéndose novios. Ninguno de los dos pudo habérselo imaginado de una manera mejor.

Luego de separarse Ron habló - ¿Eso es un sí verdad?

Hermione se rio complacida y le robó un corto beso a Ron para luego responderle - Claro que sí.

Ron volvió a capturar sus labios pero esta vez de forma más intensa, aunque pausada, queriendo disfrutar de cada sensación que le transmitía aquello. Hermione se abrazaba a él mientras juntaban sus cuerpos cada vez más, y sin duda eso se sentía como estar en el cielo. Sin embargo, se dieron cuenta que sus ropas no eran las más indicadas para estar en el agua así que decidieron salir de ahí.

Los chicos tomaron las cosas del picnic y se agarraron de las manos mientras caminaban a la cueva. Al llegar ahí dejaron las cosas en el suelo y se sentaron. Ron optó por quitarse la camiseta para que ésta se secara un poco haciendo que Hermione se sonrojara al ver su torso al desnudo.

-¿No te molesta verdad? - preguntó él.

-Oh no, por supuesto que no - aseguró ella.

Ron le sonrió antes de volver a besarla como lo estaba haciendo en la playa, aunque esta vez estaban un poco más separados. Sin embargo, solo fueron cuestión de minutos para que estuviesen de nuevo pegados el uno al otro recibiendo sensaciones indescriptibles. Hermione incluso optó por dejar la pena atrás y empezó a tocar levemente el torso desnudo de su novio, lo cual sorprendió mucho a Ron y no se pudo quejar por ello, y aunque no pudiera admitirlo en voz alta, él también quería tocarla.

Aunque estuvieran aún mojados por entrar en el oceáno el ambiente se estaba tornando caluroso para ambos a medida que los besos tomaban intensidad, incluso de vez en cuando se podían escuchar los gemidos de los chicos al volver a recuperar la respiración.

En un momento dado ambos adolescentes estaban tomando aire, pero, Hermione se mordía el labio mientras se decidía en decir algo o no, sin embargo, no pudo evitar guardárselo más tiempo.

Con un tono de susurro decidió hablar - Ron… Puedes tocarme si quieres.

A Ron se le colorearon mucho las mejillas al escuchar esa frase y entrecortadamente tuvo que responder - ¿Qué? ¿Estás segura?

-Estoy segura… Sólo dame un momento - dijo ella mientras se levantaba y se ponía de espaldas al chico.

Hermione no estaba realmente segura de lo que iba a hacer pero mando al demonio todos sus principios y se dejó llevar por la adrenalina del momento. Ron, por su parte, no entendía a lo que iba su novia, sin embargo, no supo como reaccionar al darse cuenta de sus intenciones.

Hermione bajó el cierre de su húmedo vestido y rápidamente se lo sacó quedando únicamente con un brassier sin tirantes color blanco y unas bragas color rosa para luego voltearse y sentarse lentamente junto al chico quien se encontraba sin palabras. Ella decidió hablar con voz ronca.

-Espero que no te moleste.

Lo único que pudo salir de su boca fue una palabra - Demonios.

Y luego de eso volvió a besarla ferozmente mientras ella lo abrazaba y acercaba más sus pechos. Ambos decidieron recostarse en el suelo y empezar a tocarse sin inhibiciones. Ron aún seguía anonadado por aquel acto tan atrevido por parte de su novia, la había visto en traje de baño pero hacía como dos años, y evidentemente su cuerpo crecía conforme pasaban los años, y no podía sentirse más afortunado en aquel momento.

Hermione soltaba débiles gemidos al sentir la lengua de Ron acariciando la de ella y también al sentir como sus pechos se rozaban a través del brassier con el pecho desnudo del chico. No podía sentirse más feliz en ese momento, sin duda siempre soñó con los momentos perfectos que una chica podría tener con su novio, sin embargo, esto era muchísimo mejor. Sin embargo, sintió algo raro que estaba chocando con su vientre, así que curiosamente con su mano empezó a bajar hasta encontrarse que ese bulto provenía del pantalón de su novio.

Ron al sentir la mano de la chica justo ahí en su naciente erección no pudo evitar cortar el beso y mirarla - Demonios, lo siento, no controlo esto aún.

Ella lo miró jadeante - No tienes porque avergonzarte, de hecho no me molesta para nada - y al decir esto ella le dio un corto beso en los labios para luego mirarse fijamente por unos momentos.

Ron entendió ese cruce de miradas que tuvieron y un poco nervioso y excitado se sacó los pantalones para quedarse únicamente con unos bóxers color negro. Hermione se sonrojó al ver que con los bóxers el estado de Ron era mucho más notorio, sin embargo, estaba feliz de que fuese ella quien causó aquello.

Esta vez fue Hermione quien capturó rápidamente la boca de Ron mientras él correspondía intensamente, aunque, por esta ocasión Ron cortó el beso pero solo lo hizo para poder ubicar sus labios en el cuello blanquecino de ella y lo besaba con delicadeza mientras que con sus mano acariciaba sus pechos a través del brassier.

Hermione gemía y se mordía los labios ante aquellas nuevas sensaciones que le daba Ron, incluso no pudo evitar de llevar sus manos hasta el broche del brassier y soltarlo. Ron al ver lo que hizo la beso nuevamente en los labios mientras que con su mano retiraba esa prenda y tocaba los pechos de ella al desnudo, tocaba como si se fuese a romper y hacía pequeños círculos con la yema de sus dedos en los pezones de ella haciendo que gimiera en su boca.

Hermione aruñaba ligeramente la espalda de su novio al sentir como sus manos la acariciaban con delicadeza. Sin embargo, Ron cortó el beso para mirarla fijamente a los ojos marrones y preguntarle algo.

-Si seguimos no podré parar.

-No quiero que pares.

-¿En serio quieres hacer esto?

Ella lo besó rápidamente en los labios - Quiero hacer esto solo contigo.

Ron se dispuso a besarla retomando las caricias, pero a Hermione se le creó una gran duda que no pudo evitar preguntarle.

-Ron - dijo gimiendo para que él le prestara atención.

El pelirrojo dejó de besarla para mirarla de nuevo a los ojos. Ella volvió a hablar - Tú… ¿No tienes condones? No quiero arriesgarme a hacerlo sin ellos.

-Oh, cierto - dijo él separándose un momento de ella y buscando algo entre los bolsillos de sus pantalones que se encontraban junto con el resto de la ropa.

Hermione curiosa no dejó de mirarlo mientras él sacaba su cartera y de ahí extraía un pequeño paquete color plateado.

-No creí que en serio tuvieras uno - dijo ella sorprendida.

-Me lo regalaron mis hermanos, y me dijeron que lo tuviera siempre conmigo - sin embargo, decidió decir algo antes de que quedara comprometido - Quiero que sepas que no lo he usado con nadie ni tuve las intenciones, hasta ahora.

Hermione quedó más tranquila con eso y volvió a besarlo con intensidad mientras quedaba recostada encima de él. Podía sentir como Ron ponía sus manos en su trasero, y luego las pasaba a lo largo de su espalda. Y sin dejar de besarla Ron se volvió a poner encima de ella pero esta vez decidió explorar con sus manos la parte baja de Hermione, acariciando sus piernas y luego colocándolas justo en sus bragas. Hermione sentía que se tensaba al ser tocada justo ahí pero decidió relajarse un poco, aunque aquello fue imposible cuando sintió como el chico empezó a bajar la última prenda que le quedaba dejándola al descubierto.

Ron luego de aquello no tardó en quitarse sus propios bóxers y dejarlos a un lado. Hermione se sonrojó mucho, aunque no estaba segura si era por el hecho de que Ron la estuviera viendo desnuda o por el hecho de que nunca había visto a un chico desnudo. Ron se separó un momento de ella para ponerse el condón y luego de unos minutos volvió a recostarse encima de ella empezando a besarla.

Hermione sentía la erección del chico chocar contra su vientre y el calor que sentía dentro de ella y no pudo esperar más para abrir un poco sus piernas y dejar que el chico se acomodara entre ellas. Cuando por fin encontró el acoplamiento empezó a moverse adentro y afuera lentamente ya que no estaba del todo cómodo, por otro lado, Hermione sentía algo de dolor cuando Ron empezó a moverse dentro de ella, incluso tuvo que aguantar un poco para que él no se diera cuenta que le estaba doliendo y se sintiera mal.

Sin embargo, luego de un rato buscando el acomodo Ron empezó a moverse de tal forma que a Hermione ya no le dolía aquello, sino que más bien conforme pasaba el rato más placentero se hacía. Él la besaba por momentos pero se cortaban por que ambos debían soltar gemidos más fuertes por las nuevas sensaciones que estaban experimentando, Hermione incluso tuvo que morder un poco el hombro de Ron para evitar gritar muy fuerte. Luego de un rato del vaivén del cuerpos llegaron al orgasmo mientras decían sus nombres en la boca del otro.

Sus cuerpos se encontraban sudados y parecía mentira que hace a penas como una hora habían estado metidos en el agua.

Ron salió lentamente de ella y se recostó a su lado mientras ambos recuperaban la respiración. Hermione aún entre gemidos fue la primera en hablar.

-Fue maravilloso - dijo sonriéndole a su novio.

-¿No te hice daño verdad?

-Para nada.

-Oh, eres hermosa - dijo él besándola tiernamente - No puedo creer que seas mi novia. Te quiero.

-También te quiero.

Y así los chicos se quedaron mirándose mientras recordaban el maravilloso momento que acababan de compartir. Y aquel sin duda se sumaba a los muchos recuerdos y secretos que se quedarían guardados en esa cueva, recuerdos y secretos que solo los incluían a ellos dos, y sin duda, no podría ser mejor.

 **N/A: Hola mis queridos lectores! Bueno por fin ha ocurrido lo que todos esperaban, sin embargo, no crean que éste es el fin de la historia, queda mucho más por leer sobre esta pareja tan hermosa.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen comentarios al respecto.**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente, un beso enorme para todos!;)**


	12. La tormenta imperfecta

Los gemidos ahogados inundaban la plenitud de la cueva en la cual se encontraban dos adolescentes besándose desesperadamente mientras unían sus cuerpos en un acto que los llenaba de adrenalina.

Ron se movía hacía adentro y hacía afuera mientras besaba con ansias el cuello de su novia, Hermione arqueaba la espalda como respuesta ante las múltiples sensaciones por las que estaba pasando en ese momento. Ella enterraba sus uñas en la espalda del chico y gemía junto con ello en lo que él aumentaban el ritmo del vaivén. Es increíble como habían mejorado en aquello del sexo desde que comenzaron su relación.

Y es que los chicos ya tenían casi un mes desde que tuvieron esa maravillosa cita en la playa y luego la inolvidable velada en la cueva dónde se encontraba justo ahora. Sin duda, habían pasado las mejores vacaciones de sus vidas, cuando no se encontraban juntos en la cueva o nadando en la playa se la pasaban enviándose mensajes de texto todo el día o de vez en cuando por las noches hablaban por teléfono en voz baja no ser escuchados por las personas de sus respectivas casas. Esa situación de verdad que a los dos les encantaba y no podían dejar de sentir emoción cada vez que podían verse.

Por lo tanto, el tema del sexo había sido bastante practicado desde la primera que estuvieron juntos. La verdad es que los primeros días se mostraron un poco avergonzados por haberlo hecho, pero luego de que se besaban y el ambiente se ponía caluroso no podían evitar repetirlo, hasta cierto punto en el que le hacían saber al otro las cosas que le incomodaban y las que no, por lo que el sexo no estaba siendo ningún problema.

Sin duda, aquello parecía todo un sueño adolescente.

Hermione dio el último gemido al llegar al clímax, mientras Ron salía de ella cuidadosamente y acostaba a su lado sudado mientras recuperaba la respiración. Luego de eso siempre sentían como si sus corazones fuesen a salirse por la garganta, sin embargo, nunca faltaba ese cruce intenso de miradas y seguido de él unas sonrisas de complicidad, justo como en ese momento.

Hermione decidió ponerse boca abajo exponiendo todo su cuerpo por detrás al desnudo, mientras Ron acariciaba a lo largo su espalda con una mano y le hablaba.

-¿Sabes que ayer tuve que comprar condones?

-¿Hablas en serio? - dijo ella impresionada - ¿Qué hay con los que te dieron tus hermanos?

-No eran muchos, además llevan dándome de esos desde que tengo 14 años, muchos se vencieron y el resto ya los usé - explicó él mirando a su novia - Eres una adicta.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Yo? ¡Mira quién habla!

-Tú siempre te me insinúas - respondió pícaramente.

-Tú eres el que siempre empieza quitándose la camisa.

-Aquí hace mucho calor, y tú nunca te opones, sobretodo cuando empiezas a quitarte el traje de baño.

-¡Tú fuiste el que hizo eso hoy! ¡Desde que estábamos en la playa estabas tratando de que tuviéramos sexo ahí mismo!

-Sólo te toque una vez.

-¡Para tratar de quitarme el traje de baño ahí mismo bajo el agua!

-Malinterpretaste mis acciones - dijo él con un falso tono dramático - Jamás haría eso en una playa a plena luz del día… Aunque si fuese de noche lo pensaría.

-¡Ron! - dijo ella escandalizada.

-¿Tú no lo harías?

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-Es en serio. Imagínate que la playa esté sola como siempre lo está por las noches, que haya muchas estrellas y solo estemos nosotros dos y el mar ¿Lo harías?

Hermione lo pensó por un momento y se sonrojó - No suena como una idea tan descabellada.

-¡Exacto!

-¡Pero jamás lo haría como tú querías hacerlo hace rato en la playa!

-Sólo quería darle un poco de emoción al día ¿Qué tiene de malo eso?

-Eres increíble - respondió ella sarcásticamente - Volviendo al tema de los condones ¿en serio tuviste que comprar más?

-Es en serio, digo, tú y yo lo hacemos por lo menos tres veces a la semana, y mi inventario de condones no era mucho.

-Rayos - dijo ella impresionada - Debemos parar un poco, nos volveremos adictos.

-Dicen que tener sexo baja el estrés, te puedo asegurar que tú pasas por mucho de eso.

-Bueno… No te lo voy a negar.

-Ves, necesitas relajarte y para eso estoy yo - esto lo dijo mientras se acercaba y le robaba un feroz beso de los labios y bajaba su manos hasta su trasero.

Hermione aún no se acostumbraba a ello así que cortó el beso y luego miró a su novio severamente - Sabes que no me gusta, por lo menos no cuando no tengo nada puesto.

-¿Y tú si puedes tocar el mío? Eres injusta.

-A ti si te gusta, tengas ropa o no.

-¡Oh vamos! Además, es intrigante.

-¿Qué cosa? - preguntó ella confundida.

-Que a veces me pregunto de dónde demonios salieron tantas curvas. No quiero ofenderte pero ¡eras como una tabla!

Hermione rodó los ojos - Se llama crecer Ron, a todos nos pasa, incluso a mí que era "como una tabla". Además, tu también eras pequeño y creciste mucho, sobretodo tus músculos.

-Eso fue por el entrenamiento y lo sabes - Entonces Ron recordó algo que lo tenía con dudas desde la primera vez que tuvo relaciones con su novia - Hermione.

-Dime Ron.

-Tú… - dijo nerviosamente.

-¿Sí?

-Tú ¿recuerdas la primera vez que tuvimos relaciones?

-Ehm, sí, creo que será bastante difícil olvidarlo ¿no crees?

-No es eso, es que me estoy acordando que ese día cuando nos estábamos vistiendo me dijiste que habías sangrado y que eso era porque tuvimos relaciones y yo… Me preguntaba si ¿eso ocurre cada vez que lo hacemos?

Hermione no pudo más que reír un poco sin malicia y mirar a su novio con ternura mientras le daba un corto beso en los labios por su inocencia en ese asunto - Ron eso pasó porque era la primera vez que lo hacíamos, solo pasa una vez, pero ya no más.

-¿Está segura?

-Totalmente.

Ron respiró de nuevo tranquilamente - Eso es un alivio, me estaba preocupando porque te estuviese haciendo daño cada vez que lo hacíamos.

-Sólo dolió un poco la primera vez, no te preocupes, te puedo asegurar que ya no duele nada, todo lo contrario - respondió ella mientras le daba una sonrisa pícara.

Ron le devolvió el gesto y se acercó para besarla y para introducir su lengua en su boca haciendo que gimiera involuntariamente. Hermione poco a poco se fue recostando de nuevo en el suelo mientras su novio se disponía se ponía encima de ella y empezar a tocarla con más facilidad. Sin embargo, Hermione se aventuró a hacer algo que nunca había hecho y lo cual dejó a su novio perplejo, la chica optó por darle leves mordiscos en el labio inferior mientras él gemía.

La castaña fue quien cortó el beso pero su novio seguía besándola en el cuello mientras ella hablaba entre gemidos - Ron ya tengo suficiente arena en lugares extraños de mi cuerpo como para agregar más.

Él dejo de besarle el cuello para mirarla a los ojos indignado - ¡Sí me besas de esa manera y de paso me muerdes el labio es muy cruel que me pidas que me detenga!

Hermione se rio mientras le robaba un corto beso de los labios, a lo cual Ron entendió que no pasaría nada más por ahora, por lo que decidió recostarse de nuevo en la arena y ella se ponía otra vez boca abajo. Entonces, Hermione soltó algo de lo que nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar.

-Ron - dijo ella captando su atención - ¿Has pensado en la universidad? Digo, ambos ya entraremos al último año y creo que es importante pensar en ello ¿no crees?

-Por supuesto que lo es, al fin y al cabo es el futuro - respondió él - Y si he pensado mucho en la universidad, sobretodo cuando estaban terminando las clases y me di cuenta que en un año me graduaré.

-¿Y qué has pensado? ¿Alguna carrera en específico?

-Sabes que tiene que ser algo relacionado con administrar empresas y todo eso, solo si así quiero continuar con el negocio familiar - esto lo dijo bastante serio.

Hermione sabía la situación de Ron, habían hablado de ello desde que tenían más o menos 15 años, cuando él le confesó que ninguno de sus hermanos estaba interesado en seguir con el negocio de sus padres, sin embargo, trataba de no entrar mucho en detalle, pero lo que decía era más que suficiente para que Hermione entendiera que quizás todo eso recaería en las manos de Ron.

-¿Tú quieres continuar con el negocio familiar?

-Sabes que mis hermanos no… - pero ella lo interrumpió.

-Independientemente de que tus hermanos hayan tomado decisiones fuera del negocio de tu familia ¿quieres hacer eso? Recuerda que es tu futuro.

-Sabes yo le he dado muchas vueltas al asunto desde hace tiempo, incluso fui con mi padre a la empresa en varias ocasiones, él me dijo que no me obligaría a nada pero que se sentía obligado a mostrarme de que se trataba todo.

-¿Y a ti te gusta eso?

-No puedo decir que lo odié del todo. Admito que la primera vez me sentí fuera de lugar y solo quería salir de ahí de una vez por todas, pero a medida que fui yendo más ayudaba a mi padre con varias cosas y eso me hacía sentirme parte de algo ¿me entiendes?

-Totalmente.

-Bueno, he llegado a la conclusión de que no es tan malo, y podría acostumbrarme.

-Ron la cuestión no es acostumbrarse, es que te guste hacer eso y que serás feliz.

-Es por esto que no he decidido del todo - dijo él un poco nervioso - Mi padre lo sabe y me hizo una propuesta.

-¿Puedo saberla?

-Él me dijo que si yo quiero puedo trabajar luego de la escuela el próximo año, todos los días. Dijo que puede pagarme algo si le pongo el esfuerzo suficiente y además eso ayudaría a que decidiera, no quiere presionarme.

-Eso es una excelente idea - dijo ella tomando la mano de su novio - Y me parece que tu padre está siendo justo contigo al no querer presionarte.

-Mi padre es un buen hombre, no puedo quejarme - dijo él pensativo para luego dirigirse de nuevo a su novia - ¿Qué hay de ti? Sé a ciencia cierta que has pensado en la universidad un millón de veces pero nunca lo has hablado conmigo.

Ella se sonrojó un poco - Es que nunca me lo habías preguntado.

-No había surgido la conversación ¿Entonces?

-Sí, he pensado mucho en la universidad, aunque aún no estoy segura a cual asistiré sé que quiero estudiar periodismo.

-¿Ah sí? Nunca lo habría imaginado de ti.

-Ni yo - dijo ella a punto de explicarse - Lo hago porque quiero escribir, había pensado en una carrera de literatura pero quiero empezar a escribir desde joven, y si eso implica empezar con artículos en el periódico o en una revista pues me conformo.

-Siempre te vi en una carrera literaria.

-No me malinterpretes, me encanta la literatura y no descarto la idea de hacer esa carrera luego, pero ahora solo quiero escribir y que todos lean lo que escribo. Espero estar tomando la decisión correcta.

-Tú siempre tomas las decisiones correctas.

-Eso no significa que no pueda equivocarme.

-Sé que no lo harás - dijo él en lo que la besaba rápidamente - ¿Ya le dijiste a tus padres?

-De hecho aún no, todavía no me siento preparada, creo que ellos esperan que estudie algo como leyes o medicina.

-Creo que deberías decirles lo antes posible ¿no crees? Y si ellos no están de acuerdo podrás convencerlos de que eso es lo que quieres.

Ella suspiró - He estado a punto de decírselos varias veces, pero mis palabras siempre se quedan trabadas en mi garganta.

Entonces a Ron le surgió una duda bastante preocupante y que sin duda no podía dejar de preguntársela a la chica por más nervioso que estuviese.

-Hermione - dijo él seriamente captando su atención - ¿Has pensado en decirle a tus padres sobre nosotros?

-Sí Ron - respondió ella sin dudar - Lo he pensado mucho y de verdad quiero decirles, incluso antes de decirles lo de la universidad.

-¿Tú crees que ellos me acepten?

-Nunca he tenido un novio, no puedo decirte a ciencia cierta si lo harán - dijo un poco nerviosa - Aunque creo que ganarás puntos si evitas contarle esa parte de que tenemos relaciones.

Ron rio fuertemente junto con ella - Creo que jamás se me saldría eso ni por error, tu padre me mataría.

-Y luego me matarían a mi - respondió la chica - ¿Qué hay de tu familia?

-¿Qué hay con ellos?

-¿Has pensado en decirles sobre nosotros?

-Claro que lo he pensado, y me pone nervioso, digo mis padres son suegros geniales, lo he visto por las novias de mis hermanos y por el novio de mi hermana, pero, yo nunca he llevado una chica a casa, no imaginas cuánto te molestarán mis hermanos.

-Creo que puedo soportarlo.

-¿Está segura?

-Muy segura.

-Demonios, debes quererme mucho para estar dispuesta a ser molestada por todos mis hermanos.

Hermione se acercó a él y lo besó fugazmente y era correspondida por su novio. Ambos se sentían como en el cielo en aquel momento, todo era perfecto, y parecía que nada podría arruinarlo, sin embargo, el beso fue cortado por un fuerte trueno que resonó por toda la cueva haciéndolos sobresaltarse.

Justo por el agujero que estaba en el techo de la cueva se dieron cuenta que entraba agua de lluvia por montones, incluso con lo rápido que estaba ocurriendo ello podían calcular que la cueva se llenaría de agua en cuestión de tiempo.

-Es una fuerte tormenta - dijo ella mientras se levantaba y buscaba su traje de baño para vestirse.

Ron la imitaba mientras trataba de tomar todas sus cosas - Demonios es muy fuerte, no puedo dejarte ir sola así a tu casa.

-Ron pero se hace más fuerte y tú tienes que ir a tu casa - dijo ella preocupada.

-Quiero que llegues a salvo.

-Voy a estar bien, no quiero que tardes en llegar a tu casa por mi culpa.

Ron se acercó a ella sin importar que ambos estuviesen mojándose a causa de la tormenta, enlazó su mano con la de ella y finalmente tomó su rostro con la otra mano y la besó tiernamente a lo cual ella correspondió con la misma intensidad y sentimiento.

Hermione al separarse no pudo evitar mirarlo a los ojos con temor - Por favor ten cuidado.

-Tú también, quiero que corras y que a penas llegues a tu casa me escribas un texto.

-Lo haré - dijo ella mientras deshacía el agarre de manos y caminaba hasta el túnel que la llevaría a su casa, pero no sin antes mirar a Ron temerosamente y hablarle - Te quiero Ron.

Él sonrió - Te quiero Hermione.

Y con una última mirada la chica desapareció corriendo a través del pequeño túnel y junto con salir de la cueva no se demoró en ir hasta su casa evitando a toda costa pasar por la playa ya que pudo ver lo fuerte que estaban las olas. Ella mientras corría solo podía pensar en el chico y en que llegara bien, los trueno estaban bastante fuertes y la marea estaba subiendo sin piedad, solo quería llegar a su casa y esperar por el mensaje de su novio.

Tardó casi 15 minutos en llegar a su casa y cuando por fin lo logró entró rápidamente para encontrar a sus padres en la sala esperándola, ambos tenían semblantes muy preocupados.

-¡Hermione! ¡Gracias a Dios! - Dijo su madre acercándose a ella para abrazarla.

-Hija - dijo su padre - ¿Estabas en la playa? - dedujo el hombre al ver a su hija en traje de baño.

-Sí, pero no sé de dónde ha salido esta extraña tormenta - explicó Hermione.

-Nadie se lo explica, estaba haciendo un buen sol - siguió el hombre.

-Gracias a Dios ya volviste - refutó su madre antes de decirle otra cosa - Cariño ve a empacar.

Sin duda esa última frase no se la esperaba - ¿Qué?

-Me llamaron para ir a una importante convención de dentistas en Londres, cariño - dijo su padre - Tenemos que partir apenas se detenga la tormenta, había apartado boletos para esta noche pero si no se detiene creo que nos iremos mañana a primera hora.

-Pero… - dijo ella sin poder creerlo.

-Cariño no hay tiempo que perder - respondió su madre - Ve a tomar un baño de agua caliente para que no te resfríes, te esperaré en tu cuarto para ayudarte a empacar y que sea todo más rápido.

Hermione no pudo ni siquiera protestar ya que su madre la metió prácticamente obligada al baño. Mientras la chica ponía shampoo en su cabello no podía evitar pensar en que Ron tal vez aún podría estar en la tormenta, cosa que no la tenía nada tranquila _-No quiero irme aún, no sin decirles lo de Ron y mucho menos sin despedirme de él, no quiero -_ Entonces como si un balde de agua fría la hubiese bañado recordó que no le había escrito el mensaje de texto que le prometió a su novio.

Como alma que lleva el diablo se sacó todo el shampoo y el jabón, envolvió su cabello con una toalla y su cuerpo con otra mientras buscaba entre su ropa mojada su celular. Sin embargo, éste no hizo acto de presencia _-Estoy segura que lo tenía al llegar a la cueva antes de que Ron y yo tuviéramos relaciones, incluso lo puse junto a mi short blanco y… ¡Demonios! -_ Hermione había recordado perfectamente que puso su short y su celular en una roca, pero con todo el miedo de la tormenta olvidó por completo tomar ambas cosas, por lo que su celular debería estar flotando en agua en aquel momento.

Lo que menos le importaba era su celular, la cuestión es que no tenía el número de Ron en otro lugar por miedo a que su madre lo encontrara y le hiciera un interrogatorio, por lo que había perdido su número _-Esto no puede estar pasando, tiene que ser una pesadilla -_

Hermione fue hasta su cuarto para verificar que no estaba delirando y en realidad si lo había traído con ella, pero su madre estaba ahí y prácticamente había volteado el cuarto para acomodar las cosas de su hija.

-Mamá ¿has visto mi celular?

-No cariño, ya he revisado todo tu cuarto y te puedo asegurar que aquí no está ¿lo perdiste?

-Eso creo - dijo nerviosamente.

-No te preocupes cariño, quizás lo dejaste en la playa.

-Tengo que recuperarlo.

-Cariño es solo un celular, compraras otro cuando volvamos a Londres, con semejante tormenta el tuyo debe estar flotando en el mar.

Hermione compartiría la opinión de su madre si el número de Ron no estuviese guardado solo ahí, sin embargo, estaba demasiado preocupada, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que haría sin él, ya que ese número era el único medio que los unía durante todo el año. Estaba perdida.

La castaña se dedico a vestirse y luego ayudar a su madre a empacar, mientras rezaba a todos los dioses que la tormenta parara y le diera por lo menos cinco minutos para ir a la cueva y con mucha suerte encontrar a Ron para despedirse de él, cosa que veía totalmente improbable.

Apenas a la mañana siguiente la tormenta había cesado, sin embargo, para la mala suerte de Hermione ella ya no podía ir a la cueva porque sus padres la estaban apurando porque perderían el vuelo a Londres. Su madre seguía alegando en que era solo un celular, pero para la chica obviamente era mucho más solo por el hecho de contener el número de su chico.

Hermione se pasó todo el camino al aeropuerto y el vuelo pensando en Ron, en que como su verano perfecto había sido estropeado por una estúpida e inoportuna tormenta _-Y justo cuando habíamos acordado en decirle a nuestras familias que estábamos juntos ¿Por qué la vida es así? Ahora tendré que esperar todo un año para verlo y eso sin duda no es nada sano para una relación -_ la chica no pudo evitar derramar una pequeña lágrima sin que sus padres se fijaran en ello. Se sentía perdida y angustiada de que Ron pensara que ella de alguna manera lo estaba evitando o estaba escapando de él cuando la verdad era que solo quería estar a su lado. Que difícil estaba poniéndose todo.

Ron por su parte, había llegado rápido a su casa el día de la tormenta y se quedó literalmente toda la noche esperando por el mensaje de Hermione, sin embargo, este nunca llegó y eso lo asustó mucho. Junto con despertarse a la mañana siguiente fue a la cueva para verificar que ella estuviese ahí pero lo único que consiguió fue su celular y un short blanco que él mismo le había quitado el día anterior antes de estar juntos. Dedujo que con todo el ajetreo de la tormenta ella lo había olvidado y ahora estaba inservible, sin embargo, no se explicaba porque ella no había aparecido aún.

Él estuvo yendo a la cueva todos los días hasta que las vacaciones acabaron y su familia había decidido volver a Londres. Hermione no apareció desde la noche de la tormenta y eso le había dolido, no sabía a ciencia cierta si era porque no quería verlo o si le había pasado algo, no tenía la menor idea de que pensar sobre el asunto, y se negaba rotundamente a esperar todo un año para verla de nuevo, no después de todo lo que tuvo que hacer para que ella aceptara salir con él. Quería verla, bien sea en Australia o en Londres, no se daría por vencido hasta saber dónde estaba la chica y porque había desaparecido misteriosamente.

Sin embargo, no se esperaba que aquello fuese tal vez algo bastante difícil de lograr.

 **N/A: Oh por Dios espero que no me maten por esto! Sé que fue un capítulo agridulce ya que comenzó bien lindo pero termino triste. Ojala que a pesar de todo les haya gustado y que no quieran quemarme viva.**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente, un beso enorme!**


	13. New York, New York

_**3 años después…**_

Una joven castaña se encontraba en su pequeña habitación escuchando música mientras ponía todas sus pertenencias en unas maletas. La chica se sentía algo nerviosa por la nueva etapa que estaba por experimentar, y se trataba de vivir sola. Bueno, no sola del todo, compartiría un departamento con otras personas y tendría que trabajar para pagar la renta, algo totalmente normal para un estudiante de la universidad, pero algo nuevo para ella.

Tan inmersa se encontraba en sus propios pensamientos que no se fijó cuando una mujer de mediana edad entró a su habitación captando su atención.

-¿Cómo te sientes Hermione?

-¿Se nota tanto que estoy nerviosa? - respondió la chica frustrada.

-Oh cariño, es una nueva etapa de tu vida como adulta, todos pasamos por esto - dijo la mujer abrazándola maternalmente.

-No de la manera como lo estoy pasando yo - dijo la chica seriamente con un semblante triste.

La mujer suspiró mientras abrazaba más fuerte a la muchacha - Cariño sé que es difícil comenzar de cero.

-Trato de hacerme la idea de que no será tan difícil, pero no puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa.

-Yo también me sentí como tú cuando decidí venir a la ciudad - dijo la mujer.

-Era distinto - respondió la castaña mientras se sentaba en su cama - Tú perseguías tus sueños porque sabías que en Londres no eras feliz y tuviste éxito aquí en Nueva York, pero yo solo vine aquí para escapar.

-No viniste para escapar - respondió la mujer mientras se sentaba a su lado - Tú misma me contaste cuando te graduaste que todo lo que querías era venir a Nueva York y escribir, por eso aplicaste para NYU.

-Todo es distinto ahora y lo sabes tía Elizabeth.

-Oh cariño - dijo la mujer mientras la abrazaba. Ella trato de desviar el tema para que su sobrina no se sintiera peor. Trató de animarla de alguna manera - ¿Por qué mejor no me hablas de tus nuevos compañeros de piso? ¿Todos estudian en NYU?

-No los conozco a todos aún, la verdad solo conozco a Ginny, su nombre en realidad es Ginevra Weasley pero odia que la llamen por su nombre completo.

-¿Esa fue la chica que te ayudó en la librería? ¿La que trabaja en la cafetería?

-Sí, es ella - dijo Hermione - También estudia periodismo en NYU, aunque está apenas por su primer año, es menor que yo, tiene 19.

-¿Nació en Nueva York?

-No, ella también es de Londres, pero de un pequeño pueblo que no recuerdo el nombre. Sus padres tienen un buen negocio y le pagan la universidad, ella solo trabaja para pagar la renta y además dice que quiere ser independiente de sus padres.

-Eso es admirable - dijo la tía Elizabeth - Es lo mismo que tú haces cariño.

-Tía sabes que tengo una beca.

-Y al igual que esa chica tú tienes dinero, sin embargo, prefieres trabajar en la librería y pagar la renta.

-No es la gran cosa.

-Sí lo es cariño - respondió la mujer - ¿Quién más vive con tu amiga?

-Bueno me dijo que el departamento lo consiguieron gracias a su madre, tiene cuatro habitaciones y queda realmente cerca de la universidad, viviremos cuatro personas, sé que además de nosotras dos vivirá su novio, pero no lo conozco aún.

-¿Quién ocupará la cuarta habitación?

-No tengo idea, la última vez que hablé con ella me dijo que aún no tenía vacante para la cuarta habitación pero hace dos días me envió un mensaje y me dijo que ya estábamos completos, supongo que conoceré a esa persona mañana cuando llegue.

-Cariño sabes que me encanta tenerte aquí en casa pero me emociona mucho la idea de que estés aprendiendo a vivir por tus propios medios, sin embargo, nunca olvides que aquí estaré y si algo pasa siempre serás bienvenida.

-Gracias tía - respondió la chica abrazando a la mujer - No sé que habría sido de mí estos 2 años en Nueva York sin ti.

-No tienes porque agradecer, eres mi sobrina y me importas mucho.

Ambas se dieron un último abrazo antes de que la mujer volviera a hablar - Hermione ¿ya has aprendido a hacer más platillos? ¿Leíste las recetas que te deje en la cocina?

-Ehm, de hecho no - respondió avergonzada. Odiaba cocinar porque era un desastre en ello.

-Cariño no queremos que tus nuevos compañeros de piso se envenenen con algo que tú cocinaste ¿qué pensarán de mí que te enseñé a cocinar?

-¡Tía Elizabeth!

-Debo decirte la verdad porque no quiero que luego estés lamentándote por intoxicar a alguno de tus compañeros.

-Sabes que no se me da bien la cocina.

-Pero a veces haces cosas decentes - dijo la mujer levantándose de la cama - Ven cariño, quiero tener unos últimos momentos tía-sobrina antes de que te vayas mañana.

-No te pongas sentimental tía, no me iré a otro país, sólo viviré a una hora más de aquí.

-Estas son las desventajas de vivir a una hora de la gran ciudad ¡todo queda tan lejos!

-Tranquila tía, prometo visitarte cuando no tenga mucha tarea o trabajo.

-En ese caso no esperaré una visita hasta las vacaciones.

Hermione rodó los ojos - No seas exagerada.

-Tú sabes muy bien que es así, al fin y al cabo llevas un año estudiando ahí, ya deberías saber como son las cosas en NYU.

-Tú si que sabes matar los últimos momentos tía-sobrina.

La tía Elizabeth miró a su sobrina con una ceja alzada sugestivamente - ¿Y soy yo la que está sentimental?

Hermione y la mujer se rieron ante ese último comentario antes de terminar de empacar las cosas y bajar a la cocina para intentar enseñarle a la castaña una vez más algunas técnicas para cocinar.

Las cosas habían dado un giro muy drástico para Hermione hace unos pocos años, por lo cual tuvo que mudarse a Nueva York con su tía, sin embargo, trataba de no pensar en eso y solo seguir adelante con sus sueños. Sin duda, estaba por aventurarse a una nueva etapa de su vida, una etapa en la que tendría que actuar como adulta y no podía dejar que las cosas de su pasado interfirieran con sus sueños del futuro. Necesitaba estar centrada, y ese era su único cometido por ahora mientras estudiaba en la universidad y vivía en Nueva York, sin distracción alguna.

Hermione se estaba bajando del autobús que la había llevado desde Connecticut hasta el centro de Nueva York. La chica había acordado con Ginny verse justo en la estación de los transportes y así irían juntas hasta el departamento.

La castaña casi no había dormido la noche anterior debido a los nervios que le causaba el comenzar de nuevo en una de las más grandes ciudades del mundo rodeada de personas de su edad. Era una idea excitante pero muy arriesgada por lo que no podía evitar tener el corazón en la garganta.

Hermione entre tanta gente trataba de no sentirse asfixiada y de buscar a su nueva compañera, cosa que se estaba haciendo bastante difícil. Hasta que por fin luego de ver tantas caras y personas logro divisar entre la multitud a una cabellera larga y pelirroja que le hacía señas con la mano para llamar su atención.

-¡Hermione! - decía la chica alta y esbelta, pelirroja y con muchas pecas en la cara mientras se acercaba.

La castaña respiró aliviada al por fin encontrar a su amiga y se acercó a ella para abrazarla - Ginny que alegría verte.

-Discúlpame si me tarde un poco, es solo que me costó conseguir un taxi para venir aquí y decidí correr.

-Wao ¿Así de cerca está el departamento?

-Bueno está cerca de muchas cosas, pero de aquí queda algo retirado para ir con tantas maletas así que tomaremos un taxi. Pero no te preocupes, queda muy cerca de la universidad.

-Sí eso lo sé - dijo la castaña nerviosa.

-Déjame ayudarte con tu equipaje - dijo al pelirroja tomando una maleta y uno de los bolsos de su nueva compañera - Sabía que como chica que eres tendrías muchas cosas para traer por eso tuve que venir a ayudarte.

-No se que habría hecho si me perdiera y además con todo esto, la ciudad es enorme y como solo venía a la universidad no me acostumbré a recorrerla con soltura - confesó Hermione.

-Tranquila, yo te mostraré cada rincón de esta ciudad, la verdad no es la primera vez que vengo aquí.

Las chicas estaban en una parada de taxis intentando hacer señas para que alguno parara, sin embargo, esa era una de las cosas más difíciles en esa ciudad, ni modo debían acostumbrarse. Al cabo de un rato al fin un hombre se apiadó de ellas e incluso las ayudó a meter todo el equipaje de Hermione en el maletero.

Ambas jóvenes se subieron a los asientos traseros del taxi y fue Ginny quien dio la dirección al taxista - Vamos a la Avenida Lexington, a Harlem.

El taxista empezó a conducir al escuchar las indicaciones de la pelirroja. Hermione había prestado mucha atención a la dirección que dijo su compañera, ya que cuando ella estuviese sola por la ciudad y debiera regresar a su casa tenía que saber perfectamente donde estaba o sino se perdería.

-¿Esa es nuestra dirección exacta? - le preguntó Hermione a la chica para estar totalmente segura.

-Sí, sólo debes decir que vas a la avenida Lexington, o simplemente a Lex, específicamente a Harlem y te dejarán frente a nuestro edificio.

-Genial. Conoces bien este lugar ¿no?

-Ya he venido antes aquí de vacaciones con mi familia. Digamos que aprendí a recorrerme las calles de esta enorme ciudad, y aún no la conozco toda.

Hermione estaba agradecida de que viviría con alguien que le enseñase a moverse en la ciudad, por lo menos hasta que ella misma dominara el estilo de vida de los habitantes de Nueva York.

-¿Estás nerviosa Hermione?

La chica se sobresaltó ya que se había quedado pensativa un momento - Sólo un poco, no estoy acostumbrada al ajetreo de la gran ciudad pero puedo acostumbrarme.

-Tranquila, te aseguro que lo harás.

Hermione sonrió agradecida para volver a hablar - Ginny ¿quién ocupará la otra habitación? Me dijiste que ya habías encontrado un vacante.

-¡Oh cierto! Se trata de… - pero la chica no pudo terminar la frase porque el taxista se detuvo y les habló.

-Hemos llegado señoritas ¿Desean que las ayude a bajar el equipaje?

-Sí por favor - respondió Hermione mientras se bajaba del taxi.

Hermione se dispuso junto con Ginny a tomar todas sus cosas y pararse frente al edificio que sería su hogar hasta tiempo indefinido. No era tan alto como los que estaban en el centro de la ciudad, y tampoco era lujoso, sin embargo, tenía el aspecto perfecto de un grupo de estudiantes universitarios que pagarían la renta con trabajos de medio tiempo. Justo lo que necesitaba.

Tan centrada estaba mirando el edificio que no se dio cuenta que el taxista ya se había ido. Se asustó mucho y se dirigió a su amiga - ¡No le he pagado!

-Tranquila, yo lo hice - respondió la pelirroja mientras tomaba un bolso de su amiga y una maleta.

-¿Qué? Ginny no es justo, soy yo quien va llegando, yo debí pagarle.

-No es nada, en serio. Ven, vamos a subir, espero que no te molesten las escaleras.

Hermione aún no se sentía muy cómoda por no pagar el taxi ella misma, sin embargo, no quería que su nueva compañera se sintiera despreciada, al fin y al cabo lo hizo con la mejor intención. Ambas chicas se dedicaron a tomar el equipaje y poco a poco subir hasta el tercer piso del edificio, con lo pesadas que estaban las maletas tuvieron que parar un momento en el segundo piso, pero lograron llegar vivas.

Caminaron por el pequeño corredor hasta que Ginny se situó en la puerta con la insignia 3F en la puerta. La pelirroja sacó un llavero de su bolsillo y también una llave que no estaba en el mismo y se la tendió a Hermione.

-Esta es tu llave, si un día te quedas afuera no dudes en llamarnos a alguno de nosotros.

-Gracias - dijo la castaña guardando la llave en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros.

Ginny abrió la puerta y empezó a meter las cosas de Hermione hasta dejarlas en la sala, esto le dio a la castaña la oportunidad de ver el departamento desde adentro. Tenía una pequeña sala con un mueble y un televisor, además estaba la cocina que contaba con todo lo necesario para sobrevivir y un pequeño comedor con cuatro sillas. Además, desde la sala pudo divisar el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones.

-Bienvenida a casa Hermione - dijo Ginny fraternalmente - Ven, te voy a mostrar tu cuarto.

Sin embargo, antes de que las chicas pudieran avanzar un chico de ojos verdes, gafas redondas, estatura promedio y cabello azabache se asomó por el pasillo y se acercó a las chicas.

-Hola - dijo amablemente - Tú debes ser Hermione ¿verdad?

-Es un placer - dijo la chica sonriendo.

-Hermione él es mi novio - dijo Ginny mientras le robaba un corto beso en los labios al chico - Se llama Harry Potter.

-Un placer Hermione - dijo él mientras le daba la mano a la chica.

-¿También estudias en NYU? - preguntó la castaña intrigada.

-Sí, estudio gerencia de empresas.

-Oh es genial - dijo Hermione amablemente - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en ello?

-Sólo un año.

-¡Igual que yo!

-Sí - dijo el chico haciendo conversación.

-Harry es un año mayor que yo - dijo Ginny - Así que se graduó en el mismo año que tú Hermione.

-Ya veo.

-Harry estábamos por llevar las cosas de Hermione a la habitación ¿podrías ayudarnos? - Pidió Ginny a su novio.

-No es ninguna molestia, es solo que te escuché entrar y te iba a decir que ya llegó - anunció Harry a la pelirroja. Hermione se mantenía al margen ya que no entendía de que hablaban.

-¿Tan pronto? Eso es un récord hasta para mi hermano - soltó Ginny.

-¿Tu hermano? - Preguntó Hermione confundida.

-Sí - entonces la pelirroja había caído en cuenta que aún no le había dicho a la chica algo - ¡Cierto! No pude terminar de decírtelo en el taxi, mi hermano es quien vivirá con nosotros.

-¿Tienes un hermano?

-Tengo muchos en realidad, seis para ser exacta - respondió ella - Pero solo uno de ellos vivirá con nosotros, no te preocupes.

-Ginny - dijo Harry preocupado.

-¿Qué sucede? Tu cara es de terror.

-Es que… - Obviamente Harry trataba de decir algo pero no sabía como - él está acompañado ¿sabes a lo que me refiero?

De repente la expresión de Ginny cambió y se puso algo seria imaginando la compañía - Por favor no me digas que es quien creo que es.

Sin embargo, Harry no pudo terminar de hablar porque se escuchó como se habría una de las puertas del pasillo y alguien entraba a la sala. Se trataba de un chico alto, con fuertes brazos y cabello rojo, aunque, este no era del todo desconocido para Hermione, y era como si le hubiesen tirado un balde de agua fría en la cabeza cuando lo vio entrar a la sala.

-Ginny veo que ya llegaste - dijo él distraídamente - ¿Dónde guardaste los jabones? Necesito uno.

Ginny no respondió la pregunta del chico, simplemente se acercó rápidamente a él y lo tomó del brazo para ponerlo frente a la recién llegada y presentarlos como era debido, y aunque ni Harry ni Ginny se percataran tanto el pelirrojo como la castaña estaban sorprendidos al verse, y no hacían falta las presentaciones, ya que se conocían demasiado bien.

-Ron ella es Hermione Granger - dijo Ginny tendiendo la mano de su hermano - Nuestra nueva compañera de piso.

Él tomó su mano por cortesía y ambos sintieron como una descarga eléctrica, sin embargo, no prestaron atención a ello porque aún no salían del shock. Ginny volvió a hablar pero esta vez dirigiéndose a su amiga.

-Hermione él es mi hermano Ronald Weasley, pero todos le decimos Ron.

Ambos estrechaban sus manos automáticamente sintiendo como si sus corazones podrían salir disparados desde sus pechos en cualquier momento. Para disimular un poco fue Hermione quien decidió hablar.

-Es un placer conocerte Ron.

Él entendió de inmediato que lo mejor era hacer que ellos no se conocían en lo absoluto, y no le quedo de otra que seguir con el juego.

-Mucho gusto Hermione.

En definitiva, ahora todo se había puesto de cabeza para ambos.

 **N/A: Hola chicos! Lamento no haber actualizado ayer, no tuve internet en todo el día así que podrán imaginar aquella tortura; además, pasé todo el día pensado en que los tuve con la intriga del capítulo pasado.**

 **Sé que también deben querer matarme con este y deben tener muchas dudas al respecto pero les prometo que todo saldrá a su debido tiempo.**

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, nos leemos mañana. Un beso enorme!;)**


	14. De reencuentros y presentaciones

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

 _Ambos estrechaban sus manos automáticamente sintiendo como si sus corazones podrían salir disparados desde sus pechos en cualquier momento. Para disimular un poco fue Hermione quien decidió hablar._

 _-Es un placer conocerte Ron._

 _Él entendió de inmediato que lo mejor era hacer que ellos no se conocían en lo absoluto, y no le quedo de otra que seguir con el juego._

 _-Mucho gusto Hermione._

 _En definitiva, ahora todo se había puesto de cabeza para ambos._

Tanto Ron y Hermione se encontraban aún parados en medio de la sala con las manos estrechadas, ninguno salía todavía de la impresión de volverse a ver luego de… ¿3 años?. Por suerte Ginny inconscientemente logró cortar esta incómoda "presentación", aunque en realidad era un reencuentro, uno bastante inesperado.

-Ron también estudia en NYU Hermione, la misma carrera que Harry y se graduó en el mismo año que tú por lo que tienen la misma edad - Acotó la pelirroja.

-Oh, es genial - dijo Hermione un poco nerviosa mientras soltaba la mano del chico.

-Sí genial, bienvenida al departamento - respondió Ron cortésmente aún shockeado por ese reencuentro que no se esperaba.

 _-No puedo creer que ella esté aquí ¿Por qué demonios Ginny jamás mencionó su nombre hasta ahora? Y…¡Demonios vamos a vivir juntos! Esto tiene que ser una broma del destino. Tardé mucho tiempo superándola y haciéndome la idea de que no la volvería a ver pero de repente aquí está ¡en mi departamento! Está bien Ron no puedes alterarte, debes actuar como un adulto y hacer que nada ha pasado, o por lo menos a los ojos de Ginny y Harry -_ Ron pensaba todo esto velozmente hasta que escuchó a su hermana hablar.

-Hermione ahora sí te mostraré dónde está tu habitación y los baños - esto lo dijo la pelirroja mientras que se dirigía con la castaña al pasillo de las habitaciones.

Pero, desde el pasillo se escuchó una voz correspondiente a una persona que Ron había olvidado por su reencuentro con Hermione - ¿Ro-Ro?

 _-¡No! ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué justo ahora? -_ se dijo mentalmente mientras palidecía.

Momentos después desde el pasillo salió una chica con rubia y con el cabello hasta la cintura, era bastante voluptuosa y ella traía puesto solo unos diminutos short y una camiseta que le quedaba grande, todos los presentes pudieron deducir que le pertenecía a Ron.

Hermione la miró con curiosidad, la verdad es que la chica estaba vestida como si estuviese sola en su casa, y de inmediato pudo deducir que ella no vivía ahí ya que solo eran cuatro habitaciones para las personas que Ginny había mencionado. Sin embargo, no tardó en enterarse de quien se trataba.

Ginny frunció mucho el ceño cuando la vio entrando, y más aún cuando la rubia se acercó a su hermano y lo abrazó tan fuerte como para que no se escapara nunca. Aquel acto, causó también una leve molestia en Hermione, pero, no se comparó con el sentimiento que surgió en ella cuando su amiga la presentó.

-Hermione ella es Lavander Brown - respondió Ginny a regañadientes - es la novia de Ron.

La castaña sintió como si una estaca pasará por su pecho al escuchar "la novia de Ron", sin embargo, tuvo que disimular su situación y hablar nerviosamente - Es un placer Lavander, mi nombre es Hermione Granger.

-También es un placer conocerte - respondió la rubia mientras miraba a la recién llegada de pies a cabeza - ¿Estudias en NYU?

-Sí, estudio periodismo y veo algunas materias con Ginny.

-¿Vienes a estudiar? Entonces ¿por qué las maletas?

-Hermione va a vivir con nosotros - Se adelantó a decir Ginny con tono desafiante - Se quedará en la habitación que está frente a la de Ron.

-Ah, ya veo. Entonces creo que nos encontraremos por aquí muy seguido - dijo la chica un poco enojada mirando a Hermione.

Sin embargo, Ginny no pudo resistirse a hacerle una pregunta a su no tan querida cuñada - ¿Qué haces tú aquí Lavander?

-Ginny no seas grosera - Dijo Ron tratando de no sonar muy nervioso por la situación.

-Solo tengo curiosidad - respondió simplemente.

-Está bien Ro-Ro - dijo Lavander mirando desafiante a la pelirroja - Pues resulta que vine a ayudar a MI novio a mudarse al departamento.

-Ron está bastante grande, creo que sabe desempacar por sí solo - respondió ella.

-Ginny… - decía en susurro Harry tratando de no meterse tanto en esa discusión pero evitando que su novia le diera cuerda a la rubia.

-No está de más que alguien le eche una mano ¿no crees?

Ginny rio sarcásticamente e hizo caso omiso a su novio antes de responder - No me hagas reír, te morirías si se te parte una de tus uñas postizas, de hecho, creo que viniste a echarle la mano con otra cosa.

-No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia, pequeña.

Ginny la miró fulminantemente antes de empezar a tomar algunas cosas de Hermione y dirigirle la palabra - Vamos Hermione, te llevaré por fin a tu habitación dónde no haya visitas desagradables.

Hermione prefirió quedarse callada y seguir a Ginny a través del pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta que suponía sería su cuarto. La pelirroja la abrió y fueron metiendo de a poco las maletas. La castaña se paró para ver su cuarto, sin duda era del mismo tamaño que el que tenía en casa de su tía, por lo que no se quejaba ya que no era exigente en ese aspecto, las paredes estaban pintadas de color lila y tenía una pequeña ventana, había una cama y junto a ella una mesa de noche, un escritorio y un closet; todo lo que ella necesitaba.

Ginny la miró un poco apenada y luego habló - Lamento lo que viste en la sala.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte.

La pelirroja se sentó en la cama de su nueva compañera - Usshhh no tienes idea de cuanto odio a esa zorra, y lamento mi vocabulario.

-No te preocupes, solo suéltalo, siempre es lo mejor.

-Es que no puedo creer que mi hermano esté con una chica como ella, tan plástica en todos los aspectos y sin nada de cerebro - decía Ginny - Recuerdo que cuando estuvimos en la escuela ellos estuvieron juntos un tiempo, pero Ron solo tenía 16 años, él la botó porque ella solo lo quería porque era el capitán del equipo y ella una porrista.

-Oh, una porrista - dijo Hermione con tono desagradable.

-¿Tampoco te agradan?

-Siempre he pensado que son superficiales.

-Pues ella no es la excepción. Detesto que Ron haya regresado con ella.

-¿Y por qué volvió con ella si solo lo quería por interés? - Preguntó Hermione haciéndose la desentendida.

-No lo sé, fue hace como un año, unos meses después de mi graduación, ya habíamos decidido mudarnos aquí a Nueva York, y cuando le pregunte solo me dijo que no me metiera en sus asuntos, que él estaba grande y podía hacer lo que quisiera.

-¿Siempre ha sido así de amargado contigo?

-No, de hecho solo peleábamos por tonterías, sobretodo cuando éramos niños, nunca hemos sido de los hermanos que se cuentan todo pero si nos tenemos confianza, y desde que volvió con ella no ha vuelto a ser el mismo.

-¿Lavander también estudia aquí en Nueva York?

-No precisamente, consiguió entrar a una Academia de modelaje aquí, la encontramos un día de casualidad en un restaurante y Ron y ella volvieron a hablarse, desde entonces parecen unos chicles pegados el uno al otro. Es asqueroso.

-Ya veo, trataré de mantenerme al margen de todo eso.

-Espero que no se la pase aquí metida todo el tiempo o te tocará escuchar su espectáculo por las noches.

A Hermione se le encendieron mucho las mejillas al escuchar esto - ¿Espectáculo por las noches? ¿Hablas de…?

-Sí, hablo del sexo - dijo Ginny con cara de asco - Una vez me tocó escucharlo, hace unas pocas semanas en mi casa, Ron la llevó a escondidas y pude escuchar toda la acción desde mi cuarto, fue asqueroso.

Con cada palabra que Ginny decía lastimaba inconscientemente a Hermione _-Vale, sé que nuestra relación se acabó junto con no volver a Australia y perder por completo el contacto pero ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué tuve que encontrármelo? ¡Y con novia! ¡Y para más esa zorra que solo lo quiere por interés! Tal como le dije a Ginny debo mantenerme al margen de esta situación porque lo que menos quiero es que ella y todos se enteren de lo que tuvimos Ron y yo, eso quedó en el pasado -_

-¿Hermione? - dijo Ginny.

La aludida salió de sus pensamientos para atender a su amiga - Lo siento, me quedé pensativa un momento.

-Verás, tengo unas tareas que hacer para el lunes así que si no te molesta…

-Por supuesto que no me molesta, de igual forma yo tengo que desempacar todas mis cosas - dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Está bien - respondió Ginny levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a la puerta pero no sin antes acotar algo más a la chica - Oh, una última cosa que olvidé mencionar.

-Dime.

-El departamento tiene dos baños, uno de ellos está en mi cuarto y el otro está en el pasillo - explicó la pelirroja - usualmente el de mi habitación lo uso yo y también Harry - finalizó bastante roja.

Hermione se rio ante la actitud de su amiga y decidió tranquilizarla - No te preocupes, entiendo por qué lo hace y no hay problema, puedo usar el baño del pasillo.

-¿No te molesta compartirlo con el idiota de Ron?

-No, puedo acostumbrarme a compartir el baño con él - dijo ella casi forzada.

-Siempre puedes usar mi baño cuando quieras, no hay problema.

-Tranquila, además no quiero importunar yendo al baño cuando tú estés a solas con Harry.

-¡No siempre estoy a solas con Harry! - dijo Ginny bastante roja - Recuerda que viviremos con mi hermano.

-No tiene porque enterarse, y no debería meterse en tu vida privada cuando él trae a su novia aquí y tú no le prohíbes eso ¿no crees?

-Eres toda una mala influencia - dijo Ginny bromeando - Está bien, ahora si debo dejarte si quiero terminar toda mi tarea.

-Ve, suerte con ello.

-Suerte con el equipaje - dijo la pelirroja saliendo de la habitación y dejando a la castaña sola.

Hermione suspiró un momento mirando todas sus pertenencias en su nueva habitación, aquello estaba pasando en realidad, estaba viviendo por cuenta propia en una de las ciudades más grandes del mundo, sin embargo, no sabía si sería más difícil acostumbrarse a la gran ciudad o a vivir con su ex novio y tener que escuchar desde su cuarto como él tenía sexo con su actual novia.

Ella cerró los ojos y se dijo mentalmente _-Es tiempo de dejar ir el pasado, y sin duda Ron es parte de él -_

Hermione se encontraba dando vueltas en su cama desde hacía más de una hora sin poder conciliar el sueño. Todas las imágenes de su primer día viviendo sola en Nueva York pasaban por su cabeza como si se tratara de una película, y aunque aún sintiera emoción por ello, también las imágenes de su reencuentro con Ron aparecían y eso no le gustaba. Necesitaba sacar a Ron y a su novia con enormes senos de su cabeza.

Con bastante frustración al no lograr dormir decidió salir de la cama y aventurarse por el departamento a altas horas de la noche. La chica salía de su cuarto con sumo cuidado mientras caminaba de puntitas por el pasillo para no ser escuchada por nadie mientras se dirigía a la cocina, al llegar ahí decidió que lo mejor sería tomar un vaso con leche, es lo que su madre siempre le daba cuando no podía dormir.

Sin embargo, pensar en su madre la hizo sentir mucha nostalgia y desechó de inmediato ese pensamiento, se había hecho la promesa de no pensar en su pasado y trataría de cumplirla. Por lo tanto, se dignó solo a buscar la leche en el refrigerador y servirla en un vaso.

En lo que se tomaba el vaso con leche se dignó a mirar el departamento en la oscuridad y pudo fijarse de algo que no se había percatado cuando llegó, se tratada del ventanal que estaba en la sala, y sin duda no pudo evitar acercarse a él, correr las cortinas y abrir la ventana para poder admirar la hermosa vista de la ciudad de Nueva York de noche en todo su esplendor.

Se divisaban desde ahí los edificios iluminados y la calle algo escaza de autos por la hora. Hermione miraba todo aquello y más se convencía de que esa era su realidad y es dónde siempre quiso estar, aunque inconscientemente su mente la transportara a una cueva en Australia que la chica trataba de dejar como parte de su pasado.

Tan inmersa estaba en sus pensamientos que no se fijó cuando una voz detrás de ella la hizo sobresaltar.

-Es una hermosa vista ¿no lo crees?

Hermione dio brinco mientras se volteaba y encontraba a un pelirrojo ahí parado frente a ella en la oscuridad con un vaso de leche en su mano. Por el susto que le dio lo único que pudo hacer fue enojarse con él, cosa que era normal desde que eran unos niño.

-¡Demonios Ron! - decía ella en susurro por miedo a que el resto se despertara - ¿Acaso no sabes que no es correcto hablarle a alguien cuando está de espaldas y piensa que está sola?

-Oh miren quien cree que es de mala educación ahora hablarle a alguien cuando está de espaldas y piensa que está solo - dijo él en el mismo tono.

-Claro que sé que es de mala educación ¿por qué no lo haría?

-¿Ya se te olvidó quien fue la que le habló a un niño que estaba de espaldas en una cueva vieja?

-Eso… - pero entonces ella recordó perfectamente que él estaba haciendo referencia al día que se conocieron en la cueva, parecía tan lejano aquel recuerdo.

Ron sonrió complacido para volver a hablar - Creí que tenías mejor memoria que yo.

-Sí recordaba eso, es solo que…- pero se quedó callada.

-¿Es solo que…? Vamos termina la frase -respondió él con un tono bajo pero desafiante.

Hermione lo miró duramente - Es solo que quiero comenzar desde cero aquí, y eso implica dejar lo del pasado en el pasado.

-Vaya que profunda - dijo Ron sarcásticamente.

-Idiota - respondió Hermione enojada.

-¿Soy un idiota por hablarle a la chica que fue mi novia acerca de los muchos veranos que estuvimos juntos?

-Estás siendo un idiota por la forma en que me lo dices.

-Por lo menos yo no fui el que escapó y desapareció del mapa luego de hacernos novios.

-No tienes ni idea de por qué me fui - dijo ella furiosa.

-Traté de hacerme la idea de que tuviste una emergencia familiar, sin embargo, no volviste ningún verano. Si no querías estar conmigo solo debías decírmelo - respondió dolido.

-No tienes idea de lo que pasó.

-Te conozco, escapaste porque no querías verme ni tenías las agallas de decirme que no te gustaba más.

-¡No me conoces en lo absoluto Ron!

-¡Creí conocerte!

-¡Exacto! ¡Te equivocaste!

-¿Por qué eres tan testaruda siempre? ¿Y por qué tuviste que llegar justo ahora a mi vida? Luego de tanto tiempo.

-¿Crees que yo planee esto? - preguntó indignada - ¡Eres la última persona que hubiese esperado encontrarme aquí! ¡Como compañero de piso y hermano de Ginny!

-¡Pues parece que lo hubieses planeado!

-¡Eres un idiota! - dijo enojada - Lo último que quería era encontrarte aquí luego de 3 años de no saber nada de ti, y además encontrarte con tu novia.

-Lavander no tiene nada que ver aquí.

-¡Te quejaste de ella conmigo! ¡Tu mismo me dijiste que ella no te gustaba y que solo te quería por interés!

-¡La gente cambia!

-Pues no la conozco a ella como para comprobarlo ¡pero sé que tú si cambiaste!

-¿Ah sí?

-¡Sí!

-Es genial saber que concordamos en algo - dijo él más calmadamente aunque sin dejar de ser sarcástico.

Hermione entendió que si seguía ahí discutiendo con él terminaría despertando a toda Nueva York, así que decidió cortarlo en seco - No me quedaré más tiempo aquí perdiendo mi tiempo contigo.

Ron quiso herirla por lo cortante que estaba siendo con él - Está bien, de todas formas yo también tengo que volver a mi cuarto, Lavander me está esperando para un poco de acción.

La castaña lo miró duramente mientras luego embozaba una sonrisa descarada y le hablaba en susurro en el oído -Pues entonces no olvides mencionarle que tú primera vez se encuentra dormida en la habitación del frente.

Él quedó mudo ante el comentario de la chica y no pudo decir nada ya que ella ya se encontraba caminando a lo largo del pasillo y escuchó como cerró la puerta de su cuarto. No tardó en imitarla yendo a su propia habitación dónde Lavander se encontraba profundamente dormida y evidentemente lo que dijo solo había sido una excusa para que Hermione se enojase pero todo le salió al revés.

Cuando se recostó en su cama no pudo evitar pensar en la castaña _-¿Por qué tuviste que llegar justo ahora? No sabes cuánto tiempo tardé en olvidarte y hacerme la idea de que no te volvería a ver y que todo había sido un amor de verano. Va a ser muy difícil tenerte como compañera, y lo que menos quiero que pienses es que quiero a Lavander… Demonios ¿por qué me pasan éstas cosas?-_

 **N/A: Hola lectores y lectoras! Espero que se encuentren bien y que hayan tenido un buen fin de semana.**

 **Sé que todos quedaron con la intriga del capítulo pasado y pues aquí está el nuevo, espero no decepcionarlos y que me sigan dejando comentarios, me inspiran mucho;)**

 **Nos leemos mañana sin falta, un beso enorme!**


	15. Guerra de Ex's

Ya se había cumplido una semana desde que Hermione se había mudado al departamento, al principio le había costado un poco acostumbrarse al ritmo de la gran ciudad, pero gracias a Ginny y Harry estaba aprendiendo a llevar ese estilo de vida, ya que la joven pareja la habían aconsejado diciéndole desde las calles y atajos para llegar a la universidad hasta los mejores y más baratos sitios para comer. Al cabo de una semana la castaña era casi una experta en la ciudad, incluso ya había podido compartir el tiempo entre la universidad, las tareas y el trabajo.

Por otro lado estaba Ron, desde la pequeña pelea que tuvieron su primera noche en el departamento no habían cruzado palabras más que para lo necesario, y con necesario se referían a hablarse delante de Harry y Ginny para que éstos no hicieran preguntas sobre tu actitud cortante del uno con el otro.

Hermione trataba de no tener ningún contacto con él, sobretodo cuando Lavander se encontraba en el departamento visitándolo. Para su suerte, se pasaba la mayor parte del día ocupada en la universidad o en el trabajo, por lo que solo veía a Ron muy temprano en la mañana cuando todos iban a clases o por las noches para cenar. Por lo menos en ese aspecto todo iba bien.

Lo único que realmente le preocupaba a Hermione a diario era el compartir baño con Ron, usualmente, ella se levantaba más temprano que él por lo que lograba entrar primero y arreglarse, incluso aún no se lo había topado en paños menores, gracias a Dios. Sin embargo, eso no la dejaba tranquila y de igual forma siempre estaba alerta en el baño o en el pasillo cuando ella solo se encontraba con una bata o una simple toalla alrededor del cuerpo, lo que menos necesitaba es que Ron la intimidara con la mirada.

El jueves por la tarde Hermione volvió al departamento antes de lo esperado porque el dueño de la librería donde ella trabajaba tuvo que cerrar temprano por ese día, y para sorpresa de la chica el lugar se encontraba vacío. Aunque, a decir verdad debió imaginarse algo así ya que todos trabajaban y estudiaban por lo que pasaban el día ocupados.

Aprovechando su llegada temprano a la casa y la soledad decidió tomar un largo baño, entre todas las cosas de la universidad y el trabajo apenas y tenía tiempo para ella misma por lo que optó incluso por llenar la bañera que estaba en el baño del pasillo y sumergirse en ella y correr las cortinas para relajarse.

La chica, además, se puso sus auriculares y escuchaba música mientras pensaba en las cosas de su vida, era una costumbre que tenía siempre que ponía música y miraba el techo _-Bueno la primera semana aquí no ha salido nada mal, incluso tía Elizabeth está impresionada porque ahora me sé más atajos de Nueva York que ella. Esto parece todo un sueño y a veces no me lo puedo creer -_ Entonces a los pensamientos de la chica llegó un pelirrojo que la hizo enfadar un poco, sin embargo, tenía curiosidad _\- ¿Qué lo habrá hecho cambiar tanto? Digo, cuando éramos niños era un poco amargado pero ahora parece una persona totalmente diferente a la que yo conocí… Admito que también he cambiado, o más bien todo a cambiado, aunque no me explicó como es que ahora él es tan frío -._

Sin embargo, cuando una de las canciones estaba cambiado Hermione sintió ruido dentro del baño y no pudo evitar correr las cortinas un poco para encontrar con un pelirrojo el cual en ese momento estaba sin camisa y bajando sus pantalones para quedar solo con unos bóxers.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! - Dijo ella sobresaltándolo.

-¡Demonios! - respondió él asustado - ¡Se supone que el baño siempre está vacío a esta hora! ¿No deberías estar trabajando?

-Disculpa por llegar antes al departamento y tomar un baño - dijo la castaña con un tono molesto - ¿No sabes tocar la puerta?

-¡Lo hice! Y nadie contestó - Entonces él vio por un lado de la bañera los audífonos color rosa de la chica - Para la próxima vez pásale el seguro a la puerta.

-No había nadie aquí, por eso no lo hice.

-Pero alguien podría llegar en cualquier momento, para tu mala suerte fui yo.

-Bueno ¿y qué esperas para ponerte los pantalones y salir de aquí? ¡Estoy dándome un baño por si no lo habías notado!

-¡Oh que gran observación! De verdad no me había fijado que estabas metida ahí en la bañera desnuda hasta que lo mencionaste ¡Gracias! - respondió el pelirrojo con un tono sarcástico.

Hermione rodó los ojos - Vete Ronald, espera tu turno para usar el baño.

Ron se paró en seco al escuchar su nombre completo y no pudo evitar acercase a Hermione hasta quedar con la cara muy cerca a la de ella y preguntarle - ¿Cómo me has dicho?

La castaña se puso un poco nerviosa por la cercanía de sus rostros, además, el saber que él solo estaba con un bóxer y ella completamente desnuda bajo todas las burbujas del agua la ponía peor, sin embargo, no se dejaría intimidar.

-Ronald, ese es tu nombre completo.

-Odio que me llamen por mi nombre completo, no lo hagas.

-Que miedo me das Ronald - dijo ella sarcásticamente.

-Para de decirlo.

-¿Qué cosa Ronald?

-Basta.

-No quiero Ronald.

-¡Eres una inmadura!

-No me importa lo que digas Ronald.

-Deja de decirlo o ya verás.

-¿Ya veré qué, Ronald?

-¡Te lo buscaste Hermione! - Y al decir eso tomó una de las cremas de la castaña que se encontraban en el estante y se la vertió a la chica en el cabello poniéndola enojadísima.

-¡Te pasaste Ronald Weasley! - Y junto con decir esto le echó agua con burbujas en la cara de él.

-¡Oye esto tiene jabón y arde! - respondió quejándose en lo que trataba de sacarlo de sus ojos.

Mientras tanto Hermione se ponía su bata de baño para que Ron no la viese desnuda y tomó otra de sus cremas para la piel y cuando el chico la volvió a mirar ella vertió un poco de eso en el cuerpo de él.

Ron no se quedó solo con eso ya que el recipiente de crema que le había echado a la chica aún tenía de eso, pero Hermione se había ido del baño y había corrido a la sala por lo que él la empezó a seguir para empezar una guerra de cremas para la piel en la cual no sólo ellos salían con crema, sino también los muebles y las paredes.

Aquello era sin duda un desastre pero ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta de ello ya que estaba muy ocupados desafiándose y tratando de no perder ante el otro. Sin embargo, a quien primero se le acabo la crema fue a Hermione y Ron optó por empujar a la chica hasta dejarla en el suelo y para evitar que se escapara, se puso a horcadas encima de ella y le vertió un poco más de crema.

-Te quedaste sin municiones ¿no Hermione?

-No deberías cantar victoria antes de tiempo Ronald - dijo ella mirándolo fijamente.

-Con toda la crema que te echado ¿no has aprendido aún a no llamarme por mi nombre completo?

-De hecho no, y tú no has ganado aún.

-¿Quién lo dice? Tú eres la que está debajo de mí. Admítelo, siempre he sido mucho más rápido que tú.

-Podrás ser más rápido pero no olvides quien es más fuerte de los dos.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Creo has olvidado un pequeño detalle sobre mí Ronald - y al decir esto la chica subió un poco su rodilla dándole al chico justo en su masculinidad.

Ron vio estrellitas cuando sintió la rodilla de ella pegar justo ahí, mientras que Hermione aprovechó su debilidad y se puso a horcadas sobre él y le vertió lo último que quedaba de crema para luego hablarle de forma triunfante.

-Recuerda que para éstas alturas ya soy cinta negra en karate y autodefensa, Ronald - Esto lo dijo mientras ponía su mejor sonrisa de triunfo y orgullo - Admite tu derrota.

-¡Nunca!

-¡Eres un horrible perdedor, Ronald!

-¡Te he dicho que no me llames así!

-¡Ronald!

-¡Inmadura!

-¡Idiota!

Sin embargo, tan inmersos estaban en su pelea que a penas y se fijaron como se abrió la puerta del departamento y entraron Harry y Ginny tomados de la mano. Ambos pusieron cara de auténtica sorpresa ante lo que estaban presenciando, lo cual era un departamento lleno de lo que parecía crema por todos lados y Hermione con una simple bata de baño sobre Ron con solo un bóxer.

-¿Qué pasó aquí chicos? - Preguntó Ginny mirando la situación con mucho interés y sorpresa.

Ron y Hermione aún se encontraban en esa comprometedora posición mientras ambos se ponían muy rojos de la vergüenza. Aunque fue Harry quien hizo comentario acerca de ello.

-¿Hay algo que nos quieran contar?

Cuando por fin pudieron reaccionar se separaron de inmediato y se pusieron de pie frente a sus amigos. Ginny y Harry se dieron cuenta que no solo era el departamento que estaba lleno de crema, sino también los recién encontrados. Aquello no pintaba nada bien.

-Chicos ¿nos pueden explicar? - Dijo Ginny confundida mirando a su hermano y a su amiga de los pies a la cabeza.

-¡Él empezó!

-¡Ella empezó!

Esto lo dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo con un tono furioso que asustó un poco a sus amigos.

-Eso que está en las paredes ¿es crema verdad? - preguntó Harry un poco apenado.

-Sí - respondió Hermione sin dejar de mirar furiosa al pelirrojo.

-¿Y qué estaban haciendo? - preguntó Ginny mirando a su amiga - Digo ¿Qué estabas haciendo encima de él?

Ambos se pusieron rojos como un tomate al escuchar eso y respondieron de inmediato - ¡Nada!

-¿Y por nada el departamento está lleno de crema? - dijo al pelirroja.

-Lo del departamento fue un accidente Ginny - Empezó a explicar Hermione - Verás yo estaba bañándome y no me fije que Ron entró y discutimos, él me tiró crema en el cabello y no pude evitar vengarme.

-¡Tú me tiraste agua con jabón en la cara! - salió Ron.

-¡Tú hiciste que desperdiciáramos dos de mis cremas!

-¡Gran cosa!

-¡Eres tan inmaduro siempre!

-¡Mira quien habla!

-¡Tú fuiste quien comenzó con esta pelea de cremas! ¡Mira como hemos quedado!

-¡Tú me diste un rodillazo justo ahí abajo!

-¡Porque no te quitabas de encima Ronald!

-¡Te dije que no me dijeras así!

-¡Basta chicos! - Dijeron Harry y Ginny al mismo tiempo llamando la atención de sus amigos.

Ron y Hermione los miraron mientras la pelirroja volvía a hablar - No importa quien lo comenzó, solo paren de pelear.

-Es una tontería chicos - dijo Harry - Solo tomen un baño y olviden esto.

-No tendría que tomar otro baño si no fuese por él - respondió Hermione mirando al pelirrojo con resentimiento.

-No tendría este fuerte dolor en los testículos si no fuese por ella - dijo Ron en el mismo tono.

-Paren ya - Respondió Ginny - Solo tomen una ducha en baños separados y limpien este lugar.

-Ni loco tomaría una ducha con esta insufrible - dijo Ron.

-Pues yo ni loca tomaría una ducha con este imbécil - le respondió Hermione.

-Chicos - dijeron Harry y Ginny.

Al escuchar ese último regaño ambos tomaron camino a distintos baños sin dirigirse la palabra ni las miradas, dejando a Harry y Ginny totalmente desconcertados por su actitud, ya que nunca se habrían imaginado que ambos pudieran ser tan orgullosos.

Por otro lado, tanto Ron y Hermione mientras tomaban sus respectivas duchas solo pensaban en la rabia que sentían hacía el otro. Sin embargo, la pelea de aquel día no era nada comparado con lo que venía, esa inmadura pelea de crema por el departamento solo fue el comienzo de una travesía de venganza por parte de ambos, pues sin duda, inconscientemente se habían declarado la guerra.

Los siguientes días no fueron más que la prueba de que esta ex pareja se había declarado la guerra, lo que habían comenzado con pequeñas bromas por parte de ambos se había vuelto parte de su día a día para asegurarse de tener algo de entretenimiento entre tanto estrés.

Hermione por un lado se había encargado de cambiar el shampoo de Ron por sopa que había quedado del almuerzo, en otra ocasión decidió cambiar los condones que él tenía en su cuarto por una caja de globos y vaya sorpresa que se llevó cuando los iba a utilizar una noche con Lavander. Además, otro día había puesto sal en el café de él y ese mismo día le había puesto laxantes en el jugo de su cena.

Por otro lado, Ron no se quedaba atrás cuando se trataba de bromas, al fin y al cabo había crecido con Fred y George Weasley. Sus jugarretas iban desde cambiar el jabón exfoliante de la chica por jabón para lavar ropa, además, en otra noche tomó todos sus brassieres y los guindó por todo el departamento haciendo que la chica se avergonzara mucho a la mañana siguiente. Sin embargo, una de sus bromas más pesadas era la de tener sexo con Lavander sabiendo que Hermione estaba en casa y trataba de ser lo más ruidoso posible; aunque, otro de sus clásicos era dejar la tapa del baño arriba cada vez que iba al baño, ésta sin duda era la broma que más odiaba Hermione.

En cuanto a Harry y Ginny se habían dado cuenta que algo pasaba entre esos dos, sabían que tenían un roce desde esa vez que los encontraron peleando pero ninguno quería meterse, sin embargo, les picaba la curiosidad y habían prestado atención a algunas de las bromas pesadas que se hacían, aunque no tuviesen que hacer mucho esfuerzo ya igual se enteraban. Quien más había estado a punto de meterse en el terreno había sido Ginny, sin embargo, no consideraba que fuera apropiado preguntarle a Hermione ya que aún no tenían tanta confianza, pero Ron no se lo contaría ni en un millón de años.

Ginny aún dudosa decidió abordar a su amiga, ya que estaba realmente preocupada por lo que podría estar pasando entre ellos dos y hasta dónde podrían llegar con sus bromas. Por lo que una tarde mientras los chicos estaban en el gimnasio vio la oportunidad perfecta y sin más cortó la conversación acerca de tarea que estaban teniendo y tiró la bomba.

-¿Qué pasa entre tú y mi hermano?

-¿Qué? - preguntó Hermione desconcertada - ¿Qué tiene que ver él con la tarea?

-Nada, solo corta el tema de la tarea y respóndeme.

-¿Qué quieres que te responda? No pasa absolutamente nada entre tu hermano y yo.

-¿Y qué hay con lo que pasó el otro día de la guerra de crema?

-Llegaron en un mal momento, me hizo enfadar y soy muy vengativa - dijo ella tratando de desviar el tema.

-Concuerdo en que llegamos en mal momento. Por lo que recuerdo estaban en una posición bastante comprometedora - dijo Ginny con sonrisa pícara.

-¡No es lo que piensas! - dijo Hermione bastante roja.

-¿Lo que pienso? Entonces ¿No es que estaban peleándose con crema y tú estabas tratando de echarle en la cara?

-¡No!... Digo ¡Sí!

-Anda en serio, dime que pasa - dijo Ginny - Ni creas que Harry y yo no nos hemos dado cuenta de sus bromas los últimos días.

-Me asombraría si no se dieron cuenta después de que él guindara todos mis brassieres en el departamento.

-¡Hermione en serio!

La castaña tragó grueso nerviosa, no tenía intenciones de revelar que todo aquello era venganza por lo mucho que había cambiado Ron desde que ella lo conoció, sin embargo, prefirió decir la verdad a medias porque odiaba mentir, sobretodo cuando Ginny era tan buena amiga con ella.

-Es solo que Ron y yo no nos llevamos bien.

-Eso es obvio - dijo la pelirroja - La pregunta es ¿por qué?

-No lo sé, supongo que es algo por naturaleza, somos muy diferentes y no nos caímos muy bien desde el principio - Esto no era del todo mentira, ya que prácticamente estaba describiendo la situación cuando se conocieron en la cueva.

Ginny la miró no muy convencida - Es extraño, hasta dónde sé los opuestos siempre se atraen.

-Creo que con Ron y conmigo esa teoría no funciona.

-¿Qué opinas sobre Lavander? - dijo de repente Ginny.

-¿Qué tiene que ver ella?

-Sólo responde.

-No la conozco lo suficiente, y bueno fue una porrista, y sabes lo que opino sobre las porristas.

-Sí, pero que piensas acerca de ella como la novia de Ron.

Esa sin duda la había agarrado desprevenida, obviamente pensaba que ella no era digna de él, aunque Ron hubiese cambiado mucho seguía fiel a esa teoría.

-Bueno solo la he visto cuando viene aquí, y por lo gritos y gemidos que da cuando están teniendo sexo puedo concluir que ella lo hace feliz, o más bien, él a ella.

Ginny suspiró derrotada - Tú sabes que ella no me cae nada bien ¿verdad?

-Eso no es un secreto para nadie.

-Siempre he querido lo mejor para todos mi hermanos, pero Ron es quien me preocupa más.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque él cambió mucho, nosotros antes íbamos mucho a Australia durante el verano, desde que éramos unos niños, Ron era una persona muy feliz cuando íbamos a allá, pero de repente las últimas dos veces que fuimos fue cuando empezó a cambiar. Fue muy raro, porque él esperaba todo el año por las vacaciones, y de repente odiaba ese lugar, y luego vino todo esto con Lavander y la verdad ya no se que pensar sobre él.

Toda esa confesión hizo que Hermione se pusiera muy blanca y quedara sin palabras, quería pensar que Ron no había cambiado por su ruptura, sin embargo, ahora tenía curiosidad y eso no desaparecería hasta que él mismo se lo confirmara.

-Lo siento Hermione.

-¿Por qué? - preguntó confundida.

-Confundí las cosas sobre tú y mi hermano, de todas formas gracias por escucharme y responder mis absurdas preguntas.

-No son absurdas, yo también soy bastante curiosa y la curiosidad solo se mata preguntando.

Ginny y Hermione se dedicaron una sonrisas amistosas mientras se disponían a hablar de otras cosas triviales y dejaban el tema de Ron atrás. Sin embargo, quien no dejaría el tema sería Hermione, aunque no lo quisiera tenía la leve impresión de que hablar con Ron tal vez sería lo más apropiado y maduro por parte de ambos. Por lo que, era tiempo de terminar la guerra que se habían declarado.

 **N/A: Hola chicos y chicas! Espero que todo esté genial y que les haya encantado el capítulo, este sin duda fue cómico al escribirlo porque me imaginaba las bromas que se hicieron Ron y Hermione.**

 **Estoy feliz de que a todos les haya gustado el giro que dio la historia y el drama que se está tornando con el asunto de Lavander.**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente, un beso enorme!;)**


	16. De charlas nocturnas

La tarde del viernes Ron se encontraba tomando un café con su mejor amigo de toda la vida, Harry. Sin embargo, mientras el ojiverde hablaba sobre unas cosas de la universidad la cabeza de Ron estaba en otro lugar, y ese sitio era cualquier parte en la que estuviese Hermione.

Desde que tuvieron sus roces los primeros días no había podido sacársela de la cabeza, o más bien desde que ella había llegado a su departamento. En lo único que pensaba era en las posibles bromas que le haría durante la noche o la mañana siguiente, aquello era casi era una competencia olímpica para ver quien gana, pero, pensar tanto en ella lo hacía preocuparse ya que para estas alturas de la vida ni siquiera debería importarle, aunque la realidad era otra.

Ron siempre que pensaba en las bromas no podía evitar terminar pensando también en sus ojos marrones e inconscientemente recordando todos los momentos que vivieron durante los veranos desde que tenían 11 años, y como de repente en una noche lluviosa todo se desvaneció por razones que hasta ahora, 3 años después, aún no se explicaba, ni siquiera después de todos esos años que habían pasado y eso sin duda lo había frustrado mucho durante todo ese tiempo.

-¡Ron! - Gritó Harry sacando a su amigo del trance en el que había entrado desde hace rato.

-Demonios ¡No me grites! ¡Estoy aquí mismo! - dijo él como si lo hubiese estado escuchando todo el tiempo.

-Pues parece que no estuvieses aquí precisamente - respondió Harry tajante.

-En fin - dijo Ron restándole importancia - ¿Qué decías?

-Desde hace como diez minutos te he estado diciendo que necesito que me prestes tus libros de Gerencia II.

-Sabes que mi respuesta siempre será sí ¿por qué simplemente no los tomas?

-Porque te conozco y sé que si los tomo y no te digo los necesitarás y cuando no los encuentres tu humor será de los mil demonios.

Ron lo pensó un momento y luego movió los hombros restándole importancia - Tienes algo de razón.

-Lo sé, siempre es así - concordó Harry.

-¿Podemos hablar de algo que no sea la universidad ni el trabajo?

-Cómo tú quieras - Y esta fue la oportunidad que Harry había estado esperando durante todo el día, no podía desperdiciarla - ¿Cómo van las cosas entre tú y Hermione? ¿No han vuelto a caer en una guerra de cremas mientras Ginny y yo no estamos, verdad?

-¿Por qué tenemos que hablar precisamente de ella? - respondió Ron un poco incómodo.

-Tengo curiosidad, ustedes no parecen llevarse nada bien y no lo entiendo. No la conoces.

-Somos muy diferentes y muy volátiles, creo que cuando nuestras personalidades chocan no hay quien pare la guerra.

-¿Seguro que no hay algo más? - dijo Harry con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Qué insinúas Potter? - respondió el pelirrojo bruscamente.

-No insinúo nada, es solo que cuando Ginny y yo los encontramos en medio de su guerra de crema de verdad parecía que estaban en otra cosa.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

Harry rodó los ojos - Por si no lo habías notado tú estabas con solo un bóxer y ella estaba con una bata de baño a lo cual supongo que no tenía nada debajo, si no fuese por toda la crema en el departamento me habría avergonzado mucho de haberlos interrumpido en semejante situación.

-Nunca me acostaría con ella - Y ante estas palabras tuvo que morderse la lengua por mentiroso, obviamente ya lo había hecho y aunque le costara admitirlo a esta alturas de la vida, fue maravilloso. Sin embargo, no se lo contaría a Harry.

-Nunca digas nunca.

-Yo tengo novia - dijo él un poco fastidiado.

-Oh vamos, si no los conociera podría jurar que Hermione es tu novia y no Lavander.

-¿Por qué lo dices? - para este momento se puso un poco nervioso.

-Peleas con Hermione casi de la misma forma que yo peleo con Ginny, en cambio, con Lavander solo se besan y se acuestan, es básicamente lo mismo que en la escuela solo que esta vez con sexo - Dijo Harry fastidiado.

-No es cierto - dijo él tratando de no darle la razón a su amigo.

-Ron ella no sabe nada sobre ti, sigue estando contigo por interés y lo peor es que tú también lo haces.

-¿Por qué lo piensas así? - preguntó bastante confundido e interesado por saber la respuesta.

Harry suspiró - Te digo estas cosas porque eres mi mejor amigo y odio ver como ella solo te busca por interés, pero, sé que algo te pasó, incluso antes de que nos graduáramos de la escuela, algo cambió en ti y desde que nos encontramos a Lavander fue la gota que derramó el vaso, nunca te creí capaz de volver con ella solo para acostarte con alguien.

-No me pasó nada, sigo siendo el mismo - mintió el pelirrojo.

-Espero que algún día tengas la suficiente confianza para contarme que fue lo que te pasó.

-¿Cuándo según tú ocurrió el supuesto cambio?

-Recuerdo que cuando terminaste con Lavander estabas muy feliz y animado, ese año estuviste muy diferente en el buen sentido, pero luego de las vacaciones volviste desanimado y eso influyó mucho en todo lo demás, ni siquiera salías con chicas o algo por estilo.

-Sabes que nunca se me dieron bien las citas.

-Sí, pero el punto es que algo pasó, y aunque ya haya pasado tiempo de eso me interesa saberlo cuando estés listo para contármelo. Oh y nos harías un gran favor a todos si no hicieras gritas tanto a Lavander, creo que la más afectada es Hermione.

-Las últimas veces lo hice intencional, es parte de mis bromas.

Harry rodó los ojos - Incluso pareciera que hicieras todo esto para llamar su atención.

-Sólo quiero vengarme por lo de ese día, no tiene nada de malo, ella también lo hace.

Harry movió su cabeza negativamente dando a Ron como caso perdido - Espero que no lleguen muy lejos sus bromas, según tengo entendido Hermione es cinta negra en karate.

-No le tengo miedo.

-Yo tengo miedo a que esto llegue tan lejos que puedan matarse el uno al otro.

-Lo tengo todo controlado, prometo no hacerle daño.

-Espero que sepas lo que haces y que tomes las decisiones correctas. No estaría mal que Lavander dejara de visitarnos casi a diario.

Los chicos dejaron la conversación de lado para empezar a hablar sobre fútbol, sin embargo, toda esa charla que tuvo con su mejor amigo a Ron le daba vueltas en la cabeza. Harry lo conocía tan bien que sabía perfectamente su cambio drástico cuando sufrió por Hermione el verano antes de graduarse de la escuela, era increíble como podía leerlo sin que él le soltara la más mínima palabra _-Creo que por esto es mi mejor amigo… En fin, espero que deje el tema-_ y sin pensar más sobre el asunto retomó la conversación con Harry sobre fútbol.

Era casi media noche del viernes y debido a que todos los habitantes del departamento habían tenido una dura semana decidieron dormir temprano y no salir a comer algo como a veces acostumbraban. Sin embargo, desde su cama Hermione le daba muchas vueltas a la conversación que había tenido con Ginny hace solo unos pocos días, desde el día de la guerra de crema que se había hecho obvia la rivalidad entre ella y Ron, por más que sus amigos no supieran muy bien las razones.

Todo lo que había dicho Ginny acerca de su hermano la habían hecho recapacitar, la verdad ella no tenía ni idea que había sido de su vida los últimos años y no podía juzgar de que tal vez hubiese cambiado por algo que pasó en los años que no tuvieron contacto, tal como a ella.

La cuestión era que desde que tuvo la conversación con Ginny se vio en la necesidad de dejar su orgullo de lado y admitirse que necesitaba hablar con Ron, ya había sido suficiente de sus bromas infantiles por parte de ambos y si iban a vivir juntos por tiempo indefinido lo mejor sería llevar la fiesta en paz. Sin embargo, no había conseguido aún la ocasión para hablar con él a solas, ya que su pegajosa novia siempre aparecía cuando ella se armaba de valor para hablar con él.

Hermione se dio por vencida en lo que respecta a intentar dormir, decidió que lo mejor sería tomar un vaso de agua o leche para ver si esta vez lo lograba. Se puso sus pantuflas y salió silenciosamente de su cuarto hasta la cocina, sin embargo, antes de llegar a su destino tuvo que pasar por la sala y no pudo evitar ver a una persona asomaba en la ventana que tenía vista a la ciudad.

Decidió acercarse un poco para ver de quien se trataba, y cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca se pudo dar cuenta que se trataba justo de la persona con quien había querido hablar desde hace varios días. Trató de hablar en susurro para no asustarlo.

-Ron.

Él se sobresaltó un poco y se volteó de inmediato para encontrarse con la castaña parada detrás de él - Oh, Hermione ¿sucede algo? - dijo en el mismo tono.

Ella movió la cabeza negativamente y luego habló - Sólo me dio curiosidad que estuvieses aquí a esta hora mirando la ciudad, yo suelo hacerlo a veces.

-Oh, no puedo dormir así que supuse esto sería más divertido.

Hermione lo miró confundida y no pudo evitar preguntarle - ¿Lavander no se quedó hoy a dormir?

-No, y aquí entre nos ya necesitaba un poco de espacio para mi.

Hermione no pudo evitar reírse por debajo. Él no se enojo simplemente le preguntó algo - ¿Tú que haces aquí?

-Tampoco puedo dormir, vine por algo de leche y me dio curiosidad por la persona de la ventana.

-Cuando uno no tiene sueño lo mejor siempre es ver el paisaje que tengas al alcance, para nuestra suerte es Nueva York - dijo él.

-Sí, somos bastantes suertudos que tengamos esta vista desde aquí.

Entonces a Ron se le ocurrió algo que quizás podría ser buena idea - ¿Quieres ver algo genial?

-Bueno ¿A qué te refieres con genial?

-Creo que te gustará - dedujo él de inmediato - Ve por una chaqueta.

Hermione lo miró confundida, sin embargo, no le dijo nada, simplemente ambos fueron hasta sus cuartos a recoger esa prenda y ponérselas para luego encontrarse en la sala.

-Sígueme - dijo Ron mientras abría con cuidado la puerta del departamento y salían al pasillo.

-¿A dónde vamos? - preguntó Hermione hablando en tono normal ya en el pasillo.

-Sólo sígueme - Y sin decir nada más Ron empezó a caminar hasta llegar a las escaleras de emergencia y empezó a subirlas.

Hermione estaba muy dudosa sobre la gravedad de esto pero igual lo siguió y subió las escaleras con él hasta el último piso del edificio, dónde se encontraba una puerta que no era un departamento, solo una puerta que la castaña no le veía finalidad alguna, tal vez fuese el armario del conserje o algo así.

Sin embargo, Ron la abrió forzándola un poco y al hacerlo la jaló a ella para salir a la azotea del edificio dónde vivían, ella nunca había estado ahí, pero al parecer él sí.

-¿Qué hacemos en la azotea? Si alguien nos ve aquí nos meteremos en problemas.

-Creí que no le tenías miedo a nada.

-Los viejos conserjes de apartamentos suelen ser bastante aterradores cuando se enojan por no cumplir las reglas - dijo ella.

-Algunas reglas se hicieron para romperse - respondió Ron mientras se acercaba a la orilla del edificio - Ven aquí, prometo que no te voy a tirar ni nada.

-Tendré que confiar en ti.

Hermione un poco temerosa se acercó hasta donde estaba Ron para ver que era tan genial que tenía que mostrarle, y cumplió su palabra ya que ella se quedó muda al ver la vista. Se trataba de la ciudad de Nueva York en todo su esplendor, y aunque su edificio no era alto tenía buena vista al centro de la ciudad dónde había bastante movimiento por ser viernes por la noche.

-Ron esta vista es genial, incluso mejor que la de la ventana de nuestro departamento.

-Sabía que te gustaría - dijo él - Amas los paisajes completos y no a medias, lo recuerdo.

-¿Lo recuerdas? - preguntó confundida.

-Sí, me acuerdo que amabas mirar la playa de Australia en la orilla y no desde una ventana. Creo que es lo mismo con la gran ciudad.

Hermione no podía creer que él recordara esos detalles que ella misma le había compartido hace tantos años, sin embargo, lo siguiente que dijo tampoco se lo esperaba.

-Con esto quiero declarar una tregua.

-¿Una tregua? - Contestó ella mirándola confundido - ¿Es por las bromas infantiles que nos hemos hecho las últimas semanas?

-Sí - dijo él avergonzado - Sé que fue inmaduro pero me hiciste enojar mucho ese día, de verdad odio que me llamen por mi nombre completo.

-Tampoco fue muy maduro de mi parte hacer todo que hice y decir todo lo que dije.

-No tuvimos el mejor de los comienzos, lo siento, me sorprendió mucho verte aquí - Admitió él.

-Por supuesto que a mi también me sorprendió, sobretodo luego de no saber nada de ti durante años - empezó ella - Y la verdad es que desde hace días quería decirte que si vamos a vivir juntos creo que lo mejor es llevarnos bien.

-Es raro ¿sabes? Tú y yo siempre nos llevamos bien, a pesar de nuestras peleas, no sé por qué esta vez fue tan mal comienzo.

-Pues opino que volvamos a empezar - sugirió ella - ¿Qué dices? ¿Tú quieres volver a ser mi amigo a pesar de todo lo que pasó?

-Sólo si hablamos de lo que pasó - respondió él.

Hermione debió imaginarse que algo así surgiría y no lo culpaba, ella tenía muchas explicaciones que dar ya que fue ella quien se desapareció de la nada.

-La noche de la tormenta dejé mi celular en la cueva, por eso no pude enviarte un mensaje.

-Lo sé - dijo el pelirrojo - conseguí tu celular al día siguiente y ya no servía, sin embargo, no me explico por qué no volviste después.

-Cuando volví ese día mis padres me dijeron que tenían que ir a una convención de dentistas en Londres, nos iríamos esa misma noche de no ser por la tormenta, nos fuimos al día siguiente muy temprano, no pude volver a la cueva para despedirme.

-Supuse que había pasado algo así - entendió el chico - Pero no sé por qué no volviste nunca más en el verano, fui al siguiente año e iba todos los días a la cueva y tú no apareciste más.

Hermione aquí tuvo que bajar la cabeza y dejar de mirar el hermoso paisaje, había llegado la parte de la conversación más dificil, pocas personas sabían eso y era porque se le hacía demasiado complicado hablar de ello en voz alta sin romperse a llorar. Incluso solo pensarlo la hizo pestañar mucho pero no quería llorar.

Ron al conocerla tanto no pudo evitar sentirse mal porque al parecer había preguntado algo que no debía, sin embargo, no entendía nada - ¿Qué sucede?

-No es nada - dijo ella tratando de no mirarlo.

-Tú no te pones así por nada - él la tomó por los brazos para que lo mirara - ¿Por qué no volviste a Australia desde aquella vez?

Hermione lo miró seriamente y con un nudo en la garganta y la voz quebrada pudo decirlo - Mis padres murieron en un accidente de auto dos días después de mi graduación.

Ron se quedó literalmente sin habla al escuchar las palabras que salieron de la boca de la chica, aunque, estas siguieron saliendo a flote ya que las pocas veces que Hermione hablaba de ello contaba toda la historia completa para luego romperse a llorar, por más fuerte que se hiciera.

-Era de noche y estaba lloviendo, yo iba en el auto con ellos y un conductor ebrio venía en sentido contrario y ocasionó un choque horrible. Mis padres murieron al instante y yo estuve inconsciente durante una semana en el hospital, para cuando desperté ya los habían enterrado y ni siquiera pude despedirme. Al parecer nunca tengo la oportunidad de decirle adiós a las personas importantes de mi vida.

Ron seguí sin poder creer todo aquello, sin embargo, ella seguía hablando para no llorar - Cuando me recuperé quería salir de Londres a como diera lugar y no volver, por suerte mi tía Elizabeth vive en Connecticut y estuve viviendo con ella, además, estaba NYU, yo había conseguido una beca para estudiar. Pero, a mis padres no les gustaba la carrera de periodismo y el día del accidente veníamos peleando por eso, porque yo apliqué para NYU sin decirles nada a ellos, y de un momento a otro ya no estaban ni siquiera para regañarme.

Para estas alturas la chica hablaba con lágrimas en los ojos al recordar todo aquello - Creí que si me mudaba por mi cuenta aprendería a valerme por mi misma y así olvidaría un poco el dolor de la perdida de mis padres, viviendo como lo haría una chica de mi edad, yendo a la universidad y trabajando para pagar la renta ¿Ahora entiendes por qué no volví a Australia? Lamento tampoco haberte dicho adiós a ti Ron.

Sin embargo, Ron no pudo evitar abrazarla fuertemente mientras ella lloraba débilmente en su pecho y trataba de no hacerlo, pero eso era muy dificil. Hermione con la voz quebrada hablaba - Mierda, por eso no me gusta hablar de esto. No quiero que me tengas lástima.

-No te tengo ni un poco de lástima - dijo él seriamente mirándola a los ojos - Eres la persona más admirable del mundo y yo soy un idiota por pensar que tú no habías vuelto solo porque yo no te gustaba más y no querías decírmelo. Soy un completo imbécil, tú estabas pasando por el momento más triste de tu vida y yo solo pensaba en eso.

-Tú no lo sabías, y entiendo si te enojabas por no volver, pero no podía ir de nuevo a Australia, todos mis recuerdos familiares están ahí, han pasado 2 años desde el accidente y aún no puedo ni siquiera pisar Londres.

Ron volvió a abrazarla pero ella ya no lloraba, solo necesitaba un abrazo de la persona que a pesar de todo siempre estaba ahí para ella - ¿Sabes que a pesar del tiempo sigues siendo mi mejor amiga?

-¿En serio? ¿Incluso cuando nuestra relación terminara tan abruptamente?

-Oye - dijo él mirándola - El destino nos separó por un tiempo y las posibilidades de encontrarnos de nuevo eran de una en un millón, por favor no desaprovechemos esto con estúpidas bromas de niños. Quiero ser tu amigo de nuevo por más idiota que sea a veces contigo.

Hermione le dio una sonrisa de lado - Tú siempre estás ahí cuando te necesito, y sigues siendo mi mejor amigo y la persona en quien más confío.

Ron la abrazó de nuevo pero esta vez para decirle algo que se le había pasado hasta el momento - Lamento mucho lo de tus padres, nunca tuve el placer de conocerlos pero sé que fueron grandes personas y te amaron mucho.

La castaña le devolvió el gesto con fuerza mientras le hablaba - Gracias Ron. Solo tengo una pregunta.

-Dime - dijo él separándose.

-¿Por qué rayos nunca me dijiste tu apellido?

-Te hago la misma pregunta.

-Es increíble que nunca nos percatáramos de ello, digo, si al menos si me lo hubieses mencionado te habría relacionado con Ginny o te habría buscado en una guía telefónica.

-Fuimos muy lentos en ese aspecto - dijo Ron bromeando.

Hermione le dio una sonrisa ladeada y luego le dijo otra cosa - A pesar de los años y de la situación sigues siendo un gran confidente, nunca le constante a Ginny sobre mí.

-Prometimos que los secretos de la cueva jamás saldrían de ahí ¿recuerdas?

Hermione asintió al recordar que esa promesa se la hicieron solo con 11 años, estaba feliz de ser de nuevo su amiga después de todo - Ron como amiga ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta seria?

-Sí, adelante.

-¿Por qué volviste con Lavander? Digo, no tengo nada contra ella, es solo que al parecer ni a Ginny ni a Harry les agrada.

-No puedo mentirte a ti - Dijo él nervioso - volví con ella solo porque no quería que todos pensaran que seguía siendo virgen. Lo sé, es lo más idiota del mundo.

-De hecho sí, sin embargo, fue una idea inteligente para no dar explicaciones inexplicables ¿no crees? - dijo ella mirándolo confidencialmente.

-¿Ya ves porque somos tan buenos amigos? La idea siempre es cuidarnos las espaldas - entonces Ron hizo una pregunta que lo tenía nervioso - ¿No te molesta que salga con ella verdad?

-Todo sería perfecto si fuesen menos ruidosos al momento del sexo ¿podrías? - Respondió ella apenada.

-Lo intentaré - dijo él bastante rojo de la vergüenza.

-Genial, Ron el lugar es fantástico pero ya tengo suficiente frío ¿te importaría volver a la casa?

-De hecho no, me ha encantado tener esta conversación contigo Hermione.

-Lo mismo digo.

Y sin decir mas los chicos bajaron de la azotea hasta el departamento silenciosamente dónde se despidieron para irse a dormir. Ambos se fueron a la cama bastante satisfechos esa noche, todos los rencores y confusiones eran parte del pasado, sin embargo, les quedaba mucho de que hablar, al fin y al cabo se habían perdido 3 años de la vida del otro, pero a ellos les encantaban contarse sus hazañas de cada año, así que prácticamente sería volver a la cueva en otro de sus gloriosos veranos, excepto porque ahora tenían mucho tiempo para contárselo y además vivir nuevas aventuras juntos como amigos… Por lo menos por el momento.

 **N/A: Hola mis queridos lectores y lectoras, bueno he aquí la razón por la cual Hermione se fue de Londres y por la que nunca volvió a Australia, sé que es bastante cruel y espero no se enojen por poner algo triste la historia con esto.**

 **Nos leemos mañana sin falta, un beso enorme!**


	17. Llevando la fiesta en paz O algo así

La mañana del sábado llegó y justo en ese momento se encontraban en la cocina Ron, Harry y Ginny tomando su desayuno y hablando de cosas triviales. La pareja ya estaba vestida para salir un rato a la ciudad mientras que Ron les había dicho que se pasaría el día descansando en el departamento.

Seguían hablando acerca de una película que estaban pasando en el cine cuando Hermione entró a la cocina en pijama y con una radiante sonrisa los saludó a todos.

-Buenos días chicos.

-Hola Hermione - respondió Ginny para después comer un poco de su cereal.

-Buenos días Hermione - Dijo Harry dándole un sorbo a su café.

Sin embargo, lo que la pareja no se esperaba es que Ron hablara ya que él y la castaña solían ignorarse durante el desayuno - ¿Qué tal tu noche? ¿Pudiste dormir bien?

-Oh, de hecho sí - respondió Hermione mientras tomaba una taza, se sentaba en la mesa y empezaba a echarse cereal - ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Esta vez si pudiste dormir?

-Sí, hacer eso siempre funciona ¿no lo crees? - dijo él.

-Y que lo digas, ya sé lo que haré cuando no pueda dormir - siguió ella - Ron ¿puedes pasarme la leche por favor?

-Sí, no hay problema - respondió el pelirrojo mientras le facilitaba el cartón de leche a su amiga.

-Gracias - Dijo Hermione para luego mirar a sus amigos - ¿Qué tal durmieron ustedes chicos?

Pero, por un momento la castaña no tuvo respuestas ya que tanto Harry como Ginny se encontraban con la boca abierta y los ojos muy abiertos de la impresión, ninguno podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

-¿Sucede algo chicos? - preguntó Hermione.

Sin embargo, la pareja seguía sin decir nada y esta vez fue Ron quien los miró raro y les habló - Chicos si no cierran la boca se pararan las moscas ¿Por qué nos miran así?

Entonces Harry habló aún impresionado - ¿Cómo es que están hablando entre ustedes?

-Viejo eso es algo que hacen todas las personas ¿podrías ser más específico? - Dijo Ron.

-Lo que Harry quiere decir es que ¿Cómo es que están hablando sin insultarse y discutir? - Saltó Ginny sin poder creerlo - ¡Ayer no se soportaban!

-Oh, eso - Dijo Hermione un poco apenada - Es que Ron y yo decidimos dejar las peleas y tratar de llevarnos mejor.

-Pero ¿cómo ocurrió tan rápido? - Dijo Harry mirando a su mejor amigo - Ayer me dijiste que eran muy diferentes y volátiles y que por eso peleaban todo el tiempo.

-Las cosas cambian, viejo - Respondió Ron tranquilamente - Además, nuestras bromas estaban siendo demasiado inmaduras, y se supone que todos somos adultos y decidimos actuar como tal.

-¿Acaso les molesta? - Preguntó Hermione confundida.

-Por supuesto que no - Dijo Harry.

-Es solo que nos sorprende - Completó Ginny - De hecho, nos tranquiliza mucho que se lleven bien, eso quiere decir que habrá más paz en el departamento.

-Sí, y es bueno que todos nos llevemos bien - Siguió Harry - ¿Esto quiere decir que se dejaran de bromas, cierto?

-Así es - Respondió Ron.

-¿Y que no pelearan a tal punto de tirarse crema o cualquier otra cosa a su alcance? - Preguntó Ginny.

-En lo absoluto - Dijo Hermione.

-¿Y que podremos salir los cuatro juntos sin ningún tipo de inconveniente ni incomodidad? - Preguntó Harry.

-En lo más mínimo - Dijo Ron mientras daba un sorbo a su café.

-Sería divertido salir los cuatro juntos - Acotó Hermione mientras tomaba una cucharada de su cereal.

-¿Y nos los volveremos a encontrar en una posición comprometedora que nos haga pensar de que estaban a punto de acostarse? - Preguntó Ginny.

Sin embargo, su respuesta no fue inmediata como las otras ya que tanto Ron como Hermione casi se ahogan con lo que estaban comiendo o bebiendo, se pusieron muy rojos y saltaron a hablar al mismo tiempo - ¡No!

Harry y Ginny empezaron a reírse fuertemente, era obvio que la pelirroja había hecho la pregunta con la intención de incomodarlos un poco y que recordaran ese día, cosa que funcionó a la perfección. Cuando dejaron de reírse y Ron y Hermione habían recuperado su color natural de piel fue la castaña quien habló.

-¿Van a alguna parte? - dijo ella mirando a la pareja que se encontraban vestidos para salir.

-Sí - Respondió Ginny - Decidimos salir hoy a la ciudad, haremos unas compras y pasaremos el resto del día juntos.

-Apenas y tenemos tiempo para nosotros con la universidad y el trabajo - Explicó Harry.

Ron lo miraba celosamente mientras hablaba con un tono un poco enojado - No vayas a intentar pasarte Potter.

Hermione y Ginny no pudieron más que reírse ante la reacción del pelirrojo, quien podía llegar a ser increíblemente celoso cuando se trataba de su hermana menor, por otro lado, Harry estaba bastante tenso lo cual hacía que las chicas rieran más, esta vez le tocó a Ginny intervenir.

-Ron deja de ser tan pesado - regañó la pelirroja - Solo queremos pasear un rato y tener privacidad.

-Pueden tener privacidad aquí.

-Ron - dijo Hermione - Quieren estar solos, si lo hacen aquí no será nada privado.

-Ron no es justo, entonces ¿por qué tu si puedes tener privacidad con Lavander? - Saltó Ginny enojada.

-Es diferente - dijo él.

-¡Eres un imbécil!

-¡Basta! - dijo Hermione para luego mirar a la pareja - Chicos espero que se diviertan mucho.

-Gracias Hermione - respondió Ginny mientras se levantaba de la mesa a lavar su plato y Harry la seguía para imitarla.

-Pero… - empezó a decir Ron.

-Eres demasiado sobreprotector - le interrumpió la castaña - Evidentemente ellos quieren estar a solas ¡Son novios!

-¡Ella solo tiene 19 años!

-Nosotros solo somos un año mayor - dijo ella mientras rodaba los ojos - Entiende que Harry no le hará daño.

Ron refunfuño enojado mientras Ginny se acercaba a él con una sonrisa y le despeinaba el cabello - Sabes que siempre serás mi hermano favorito, no te enojes.

-Y estás claro en que siempre serás el mejor amigo y cuñado del mundo - Añadió Harry mientras tomaba la mano de su novia.

-Ni crean que me comprarán con eso - dijo Ron orgulloso.

Harry y Ginny se dieron sonrisas cómplices y decidieron caminar hasta la puerta del departamento, pero no sin antes despedirse.

-Nos vemos más tarde chicos - dijo el azabache.

-Avísennos si tienen un problema o algo - Añadió Ginny.

-No se preocupen, estaremos bien. Disfruten el día chicos - Respondió Hermione sonriéndoles desde la mesa dónde a su lado se encontraba Ron aún refunfuñado.

Harry y Ginny desparecieron por la puerta sin decir nada más dejando a Ron y Hermione en la cocina, sin embargo, lo primero que hizo la castaña fue reírse con ganas haciendo que el enojo del chico aumentara.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-Hasta el día de hoy no había comprobado lo celoso que eres con Ginny - dijo ella entre risas - Digo, recuerdo que una vez me dijiste que podías ser muy celoso pero no sabía cual era tu nivel hasta ahora.

-¿Y eso te parece gracioso?

-Pues sí - respondió la castaña con una sonrisa.

-Eres increíble - dijo él con sarcasmo.

-Lo sé.

-Entonces - empezó a decir el pelirrojo - ¿Pasarás todo el día aquí?

-Pues no tengo ningún plan para hoy, pensaba relajarme un poco ¿qué hay de ti?

-Fue una semana dura y tampoco quiero salir - respondió él con fastidio.

-Por lo que veo ambos pasaremos todo el día aquí.

-Sí - dijo Ron bastante interesado - ¿Qué te parece ver una película?

-Suena genial - Respondió Hermione mientras se levantaba para lavar su plato - Ordenaré mi cuarto, tomaré una ducha y podremos ver la película.

-Fantástico, entonces, creo que haré lo mismo.

-Trato hecho.

Y dicho esto los chicos se dispusieron a hacer todo lo que dijeron. Al cabo de media hora ya se encontraban sentados en el sillón de la sala viendo la película, se trataba de una comedia que encontraron en la T.V. y que les pareció bastante interesante. Toda la mañana se les fue viendo la película y jugando unos videojuegos que tenía Ron y que Hermione no pudo resistirse a intentarlo cuando él la retó, obviamente el chico tenía más experiencia y ganó más veces, sin embargo, ella logró vencerlo unas pocas veces dejándolo bastante sorprendido.

Al mediodía decidieron preparar el almuerzo juntos, lo cual fue bastante divertido porque nunca habían cocinado los dos, por un lado Hermione era un desastre en la cocina y eso a Ron le daba mucha gracia, sobretodo cuando él sabía preparar muchos platillos por su madre.

Luego de comer los chicos se sentaron de nuevo en la sala para reposar mientras Ron buscaba algo que ver en la T.V., aunque, se siguió burlando de la chica por su terrible experiencia en la cocina.

-Ya para de burlarte - dijo ella.

-Es que eres la peor cocinera que conozco - Refutó él.

-Pues tú eres mejor cocinero de lo que esperaba - Admitió la castaña - Recuerdo que una vez me preparaste de comer algo y a pesar de ser sencillo fue muy delicioso.

-Oh cierto - recordó el chico - Te cociné para nuestra primera cita.

Luego de eso se creó un pequeño silencio incómodo entre ambos al recordar ese día, sin duda, había sido bastante especial para ambos por todo lo que pasó, sin embargo, no creían que fuese correcto sacarlo a relucir cuando apenas y estaban volviendo a ser amigos.2

Hermione fue quien decidió seguir hablando antes de que la situación fuese más incómoda de lo que ya era - ¿Quién te enseñó a cocinar tan bien?

-Fue mi madre - admitió él - Es una cocinera fantástica y siempre estuvo preocupada con que supiéramos cocinar desde jóvenes para cuando viviéramos solos, le agradezco mucho eso.

-Qué pena con mi comida - dijo ella bajando la cabeza - Lo siento, nunca fui muy amiga de la cocina por más que mi tía Elizabeth se esforzara por enseñarme.

-Puedo enseñarte cuando quieras.

-¿En serio? Soy un caso perdido con la cocina.

-Tomaré el riesgo - dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

-Oye quiero decirte algo - Hermione se puso un poco seria - Ehm, sé que ayer me puse bastante sentimental por lo de mis padres y lo siento.

-No tienes porque disculparte, es algo serio y quien lo siente soy yo.

-La cuestión es que quiero que sepas es que me pongo muy débil cuando hablo de ello y lo trato de controlar.

-Te admiro por ello - dijo él mirándola.

-Gracias por dejarme llorar en tu pecho ayer.

-Para eso somos amigos ¿no?

Hermione asintió para luego volver a hablar - ¿Qué tal fue tu último año en la escuela?

-Fue bueno, cerré el año como capitán del equipo de fútbol como siempre quise, y ganamos la copa.

-Felicidades, sé que ya pasaron 2 años desde eso pero igual me alegro por ti.

-Gracias ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Todo bien, fui la mejor alumna de la generación y di el discurso de graduación, fue un día genial - dijo ella sonriendo.

-Sabía que lo lograrías, te felicito por ello.

-Gracias, aunque tú siempre te destacas más.

-Tú eres más lista - respondió él sonriendo.

-Ron ¿al final decidiste estudiar Gerencia por el negocio de tu familia?

-Sí - dijo él - Como te dije aquella vez, trabajé con mi padre un tiempo y me gustó de lo que iba, por lo que decidí venir aquí a estudiar para cambiar el ambiente de Londres, cuando me gradúe empezaré a trabajar con mi padre.

-Eso es fantástico - Respondió ella sonriendo - ¿Dónde trabajas ahora?

-Harry y yo trabajamos en un taller a unas cuadras de aquí, no es un trabajo lujoso pero ayuda a pagar las cuentas, y la universidad pues si corre por cuenta de mi padre.

-Entiendo.

-¿Tú donde trabajas?

-En la librería de la calle principal - Explicó Hermione - Ahí conocí a Ginny.

-¿De verás? La enana nunca me contó como es que te conoció, siempre supuse que había sido en la universidad.

-De hecho no, Ginny fue el mi primer día de trabajo a la librería, yo estaba muy nerviosa y sin querer derribé unos libros de su estantería, ella fue la única persona que se tomó el tiempo de ayudarme a recoger.

-Eso es algo bueno que tiene la enana, siempre ayuda a los demás.

-Luego de eso ella fue muy amable de invitarme a la cafetería dónde trabaja y desde ese día nos hicimos cercanas, más adelante nos enteramos que ambas estudiábamos periodismo en NYU y poco después vino la propuesta de mudarme con ustedes cuando le dije que me quedaba lejos la universidad.

-Entonces fue una suerte que Ginny fuera a la librería ese día ¿no?

-De hecho sí.

-Hermione no quiero ser entrometido ni nada, es solo que ¿te alcanza el sueldo de la librería para pagar todas las cosas de la universidad? Sé que eres becada y todo eso, pero creo que las becas no cubren absolutamente todo lo que necesitamos para la universidad.

-Ehm, no - Explicó la chica - El sueldo de la librería solo es para pagar la renta y para comida. Verás, mi padre me dejó en su testamento como la única heredera de su clínica odontológica, él tenía un socio que conozco desde siempre así que antes de irme quedamos en que él se encargaría del consultorio hasta que yo decida que hacer con él, mientras tanto, él está a cargo y me da un porcentaje de lo que ganan ahí, con eso ayudo a mi tía con sus gastos y con mis propios gastos que no puedo cubrir con el sueldo de la librería.

-Oh, ahora lo entiendo - dijo él un poco apenado por haber sacado ese tema.

Sin embargo, Hermione no se enojó ni nada, solo le dio una sonrisa ladeada antes de que él volviese a hablar.

-Cambiando un poco el tema ¿Has logrado publicar algo como tanto has querido?

-Aún no, llevo un año en la universidad pero todavía no he logrado nada grande - respondió con un tono apagado.

-No te pongas así, estoy seguro que algún lo harás y todos lo leeremos - la animó él.

-¿Eso crees?

-Por supuesto que lo creo - respondió el pelirrojo antes de hacerle una inesperada propuesta - ¿Quieres salir esta noche?

Esto descolocó mucho a Hermione ya que lo que menos esperaba es que de repente la conversación dio un giro a ese lado, de hecho se sonrojó un poco y no supo que responder al instante.

-No estarás hablando de una cita ¿verdad? - preguntó ella.

-¡No! - respondió Ron un poco nervioso - Hablo de ir a una discoteca con Harry y Ginny o algo por el estilo, digo, ahora como tú yo estamos bien creí que sería bueno que todos saliéramos.

-Oh, claro - dijo Hermione avergonzada por pensar de que se trataba de una cita - Lamento haber pensado otra cosa.

-No te preocupes, yo tampoco fui muy específico.

El silencio se apoderó de la sala mientras Ron y Hermione se miraban nerviosos, la verdad es que cada vez que recordaban algo de cuando fueron novios o cosas por el estilo se tensaban mucho, ya que en el fondo nunca terminaron como es debido, solo se separaron por algo innato a ellos. Y eso, aunque no lo admitieran, les había afectado mucho y con solo volverse a ver la chispa que había en su interior empezó a reavivarse, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos podía darse el lujo de admitirlo frente al otro, ni siquiera a ellos mismos.

La tensa situación fue cortada cuando se escuchó el timbre del departamento. Los chicos salieron del trance y Ron fue quien se levantó a abrir la puerta aún algo aturdido por el momento que tuvo con su amiga, tenía que alejar los extraños pensamientos de su cabeza. Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta la situación no mejoró.

-¡Ro-Ro! - esto lo dijo una muchacha voluptuosa mientras entraba mi abrazaba al pelirrojo y le daba un beso en los labios.

Hermione al ver ese beso no pudo evitar sentirse enojada, pero no podía demostrarlo _-Ustedes son solo amigos, que no se te olvide. Él tiene novia y obviamente puede hacer eso siempre que quiera, no tienes porque estar celosa… Demonios, entonces ¿por qué me provoca tomar a Lavander de su cabello con extensiones y hacer que quite su cara de Ron? -_ Intentó alejar estos pensamientos y no mirar la candente escena que estaba ocurriendo en la puerta.

Ron estaba sorprendido ya que no lo había invitado, él sabía que Hermione estaba ahí viendo todo y no quería que ella viese eso, aunque hace una semana ese hubiese sido su único cometido.

Él se separó de la rubia mientras la veía sorprendido - Lavander, qué sorpresa que estés aquí.

-Estaba cerca y pasé a visitarte Ro-Ro - respondió ella seductoramente - Además, creí que sería la ocasión perfecta para un poco de tiempo a solas ¿sabes a lo que me refiero Ro-Ro?

Y claro que Ron sabía a que se refería, sin embargo, no tenía ni un poco de ganas de estar con ella, así que actuó rápido - Lo siento Lavander, es que estoy acompañado.

Y al decir esto la rubia volteó para encontrarse a Hermione sentada en el sillón de la sala. La castaña se levantó y se acercó a ella para saludarla tratando de sacar su mejor sonrisa por más difícil que fuese en ese momento - Hola Lavander.

-Oh - dijo la rubia un poco decepcionada - Hola Hermione… Ro-Ro salgamos esta noche.

-Ehm - balbuceó Ron - Verás ya tengo planes para esta noche pero puedes venir ¿cierto Hermione?

La chica quedó un poco aludida y eso hizo que su pequeña racha de celos aumentara un poco, pero se mantuvo serena - Por supuesto.

-Y ¿de cuando a acá ustedes salen juntos? - dijo Lavander enojada.

-¡No salimos! - dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo bastante rojos.

Lavander los miró raro y Ron volvió a hablar - Hermione y yo hicimos las paces y pensábamos salir esta noche con Harry y Ginny a una discoteca, pero también queremos que tu vengas.

-Sí, saldremos todos juntos como amigos - Acotó Hermione bastante nerviosa.

Lavander los miró extrañada por la actitud tan nerviosa de ambos pero decidió no darle importancia - Esta bien, supongo que los veré esta noche.

-Sí - dijo Ron - Te enviaré un mensaje para cuando sepamos a qué discoteca iremos.

-Está bien - dijo Lavander no muy convencida sin dejar de mirar a Hermione - Será mejor que me vaya, recordé que debo hacer algo.

-Está bien - Respondió Ron.

Sin embargo, Lavander no se fue sin antes darle un profundo beso a Ron delante de Hermione. La castaña prefirió evitarse mas celos y desvió la mirada, para cuando Lavander terminó con su tarea miró a Hermione un poco desafiante y le habló - Nos vemos esta noche.

-Hasta luego Lavander - respondió Hermione fijándose en la mirada que ella le dio.

-Adiós Ro-Ro - y junto con decir esto salió del departamento dejándolos solos de nuevo.

Ron y Hermione no dijeron nada acerca de la corta visita de Lavander, simplemente optaron por ir cada uno a su cuarto por el resto de la tarde excusándose con que querían recostarse un rato antes de su salida de la noche. Para cuando llegaron Harry y Ginny trataron de actuar tal como los dejaron esa mañana, sin embargo, ambos sabían que la visita de la rubia fue muy oportuna, porque quien sabe que más cosas pudieron surgir en su conversación.

Los chicos decidieron dejar de pensar en ello por el resto del día, al fin y al cabo en unas horas saldrían a divertirse y relajarse un rato. Aunque el solo pensar en la presencia de Lavander los hacía creer que la velada podría resultar bastante interesante, y no en el buen sentido.

 **N/A: Hola mis queridos lectores y lectoras! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo en el que sé que los dejé con la intriga de lo que podría pasar en esa salida;)**

 **Espero que sigan comentando, se los agradezco de todo corazón.**

 **Nos leemos mañana, un beso enorme!;)**


	18. Una noche en la ciudad

-Ginny no estoy segura de esto - Dijo Hermione mientras se miraba al espejo.

-¿Bromeas? Luces genial, ese vestido te favorece más a ti que a mi - Respondió la pelirroja aplicando rímel a sus pestañas - De hecho, creo que deberías quedártelo.

Ginny le había prestado un vestido de noche a su castaña amiga, este era de color rojo con ciertos toques de brillantina en las orillas, tenía un pequeño escote y le quedaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas; también se puso un par de tacones color negro que hacía juego con su chaqueta de cuero. Además, Ginny se había encargado de alisar su cabello y maquillarla para que la chica quedara irreconocible.

-Ni por un momento pienses en regalármelo, cuesta una fortuna, no podría.

-Yo no me lo pondré, no me luce tan bien como a ti, no me gusta llevar mucho rojo por mi cabello ¿entiendes? - Respondió Ginny - Quédatelo.

-Ginny…

-¿Qué tal luzco? - Dijo ella levantándose y caminando por todo el cuarto.

Ginny tenía puesto un vestido verde oscuro con mangas largas y espalda descubierta, tenía el mismo largo que el de Hermione y lo acompañaba con unos tacones negros. Su cabello rojo lo llevaba recogido en una elegante cola de caballo y se encargó de dejar su maquillaje acentuado.

-Te ves muy hermosa Ginny - dijo la castaña mirando a su amiga de pies a cabeza.

-Tú también luces hermosa - respondió la chica.

Hermione se volvió a mirar en espejo, sentía muchos nervios sobretodo por el hecho de que Lavander iría y no podía ni imaginarse de cuáles serían las consecuencias si hacía el ridículo frente a ella, no podía permitirse aquello. Sin embargo, el sentimiento de que tal vez ir no estaría bien no desaparecía.

-No estoy segura de esto - repitió.

-Ya te dije que luces genial, además… - pero Ginny fue interrumpida por la castaña.

-No es por el vestido.

-¿Y por qué?

Hermione se mordió el labio antes de contestar - Es por Lavander, sabes creo que no le caigo muy bien.

Ginny puso cara de fastidio - A Lavander no le cae bien ninguna chica que esté cerca de su "Ro-Ro", ni siquiera yo que soy su hermana.

-Pero apenas y me conoce.

-Solo el hecho de que vivas aquí con Ron y que ahora sean amigos para ella es una amenaza.

-No haré nada con Ron - aseguró la castaña.

-Es difícil que eso entre en el diminuto cerebro de Lavander.

-Solo quiero y espero que no me lance miradas asesinas esta noche, solo quiero divertirme con todos ustedes - dijo Hermione preocupada.

Ginny la miró un poco insegura, sin embargo, logró decir algo que alivió la tensión en su amiga -Lavander siempre me lanza miradas asesinas, con el tiempo he logrado darle unas peores.

-Tú eres mucho más segura de ti misma de lo que alguna vez yo he sido.

-No digas eso, eres más reservada y respetuosa, yo soy de las que no se puede callar nada cuando algo le molesta y por eso es que muchas veces meto la pata - Refutó Ginny - No te desanimes por la tonta de Lavander, nos vamos a divertir mucho hoy, conocerás Nueva York y quizás a un lindo chico.

Hermione se rio - Hace mucho que no tengo novio, y no creo que ahora sea el momento.

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Hace cuánto tuviste tu último novio?

Hermione se sonrojó mucho, no podría decirle a Ginny que su única relación había sido con su hermano, sin embargo, decidió ser bastante parcial al momento de responder - Mi último novio lo tuve hace 3 años.

-¡¿3 años?! ¿Y dices que no es el momento?

-Eso creo - dijo Hermione un poco apenada.

-Es justo el momento - Respondió Ginny decidida - Y hoy luces genial, te apuesto que pondrás a todos los chicos locos por ti.

Hermione no quiso decir nada, la verdad a esas alturas no se había planteado la idea de empezar a salir con otros chicos, sobretodo porque Ron estaba presente en todos los días de su vida de ahora en adelante _-Sin embargo, él tiene novia a la cual yo debo ver siempre darle besos, vale, sé que él no sabe lo mucho que me molesta, pero ¿Quién dice que no puedo salir con otros chicos? Tal como dijo Ginny, es justo el momento -_

-Hermione - llamó su amiga sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Sí, dime.

-¿Estás lista? - Preguntó Ginny - Los chicos nos esperan en la sala.

-Andando - Dijo Hermione decidida a seguir el consejo de su amiga.

Junto con salir a la sala Ginny se aproximó para besar a su novio y empezar a recibir halagos por parte de éste. Sin embargo, Ron también se encontraba en la sala y no tenía palabras para describir lo genial que lucía Hermione _-Maldita sea, luce hermosa… Nunca la había visto maquillada ni con el cabello alisado, y ese vestido… ¡Demonios Ron! ¡Concéntrate! Recuerda que tienes novia y Hermione ahora es solo tu amiga -_ Sin embargo, esa chica era también su exnovia y no podía evitar recordar aquella noches de verano que compartieron juntos.

-Ron - dijo Hermione sacándolo de su mente.

-Oh, dime - respondió él un poco avergonzado.

-Luces bien - dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-Tú te ves preciosa - esto lo comentó sin siquiera pensarlo y lo hizo sonrojar ya que lo dijo demasiado rápido y daba la impresión de que obviamente estaba pensando en ella.

Ginny y Harry miraban un tanto extrañados la escena, esos dos habían estado demasiado amables desde que hicieron las pases pero daba la impresión de que había algo más ahí ya que desde esa tarde estaban actuando demasiado raros y ahora Ron decía aquello, cosa que no era propia de él ya que ni a su novia solía decirle esas cosas.

Harry por su parte decidió cortar la pequeña incomodidad que surgió - ¿Nos vamos chicos?

Todos los presentes estuvieron de acuerdo, y sin pensarlo más bajaron del edificio para conseguir un taxi que los llevara a la discoteca, algo les decía que sería una noche diferente.

Antes de llegar a la discoteca, Harry, Ginny y Ron le dieron un pequeño recorrido por los mejores lugares de Nueva York a Hermione. Aquel recorrido iba desde pasar por Central Park y el centro Rockefeller, hasta incluso dar por las concurridas calles de Times Square. Hermione estaba fascinada por todo lo que estaba viendo, ella nunca había ido al centro de la ciudad y mucho menos de noche para apreciar las hermosas luces y todo lo que podía ofrecer ese maravilloso lugar.

Luego de su pequeño recorrido en auto llegaron por fin a su destino, la discoteca Webster Hall.

Al cabo de un rato los chicos ya se encontraban sentados en una mesa tomando unos tragos para iniciar la noche mientras disfrutaban de la buena música.

Las chicas estaban arrasando con los chicos que se encontraban ahí, en el caso de Ginny, Harry siempre debía espantarlos con su cara de novio celoso mientras tomaba de la mano a su chica. Sin embargo, Hermione no estaba nada penosa en hablar con los chicos que se le acercaban ya sea para ver como estaba o para invitarla a bailar, aunque hasta el momento ella había rechazado la invitaciones a la pista porque no quería dejar a sus amigos.

Pero, lo que ella no sabía es que cierto pelirrojo estaba más que enojado por todos los chicos que se habían atrevido hablarle esa noche, cosa que no le correspondía porque supuestamente eran solo amigos _\- Maldita sea ¿por qué siempre le tienen que llegar los que tienen cara de imbéciles? Y ni siquiera sé por qué demonios me enojo. Recuerda que tú estás con Lavander, idiota, no la cagues -_

Decidió que para liberar un poco la tensión tomar un shot de tequila que habían puesto en la mesa y hablarle a Hermione aprovechando que último idiota ya se había ido.

-¿Qué te pareció la ciudad?

Hermione se sorprendió un poco ya que él había estado callado toda la noche - Me pareció espectacular, tuve la vista de cerca desde el taxi y de lejos desde la azotea gracias a ti.

Él se sonrojó un poco por eso - De nada supongo.

-¿Qué tal te la estás pasando?

-No tan bien como tú, estás arrasando - esto lo dijo con un tono un poco molesto pero solo trataba de romper el hielo y hacerse la idea de que aquello no le daba celos, cosa que era mentira.

-Oh - ella se sonrojó un poco - Solo llegan a hablarme los chicos, no es nada.

-¿No te han invitado a bailar?

-De hecho, casi todos lo han hecho, es solo que no quiero dejarlos solos a ustedes - explicó la chica.

-¿A "ustedes" o a mí? - respondió Ron señalando como Harry y Ginny iban camino a la pista de baile.

-Vale, es una discoteca obviamente quieren bailar - Entonces Hermione se dio cuenta de algo y con todo el dolor de su alma decidió preguntarlo - ¿Dónde está Lavander?

-Le envié un mensaje cuando llegamos, me dijo que estaría aquí en… - pero como si la hubiesen llamado la rubia apareció entre las personas de la discoteca y se sentó en la piernas de Ron.

-Ro-Ro cuánto te extrañé - Y al decir esto se dispuso a besar a su novio mientras se movía instintivamente pegando su voluptuoso cuerpo al del chico.

Hermione miraba incómoda la situación, sobretodo porque Lavander llevaba puesto un diminuto vestido color rosa brillante que hacía marcar todas su curvas, además sus tacones dorados eran muchos más altos que los de ella y su cabello lo llevaba en ondas y suelto. A decir verdad, en ese momento deseaba que uno de los chicos que la había invitado a bailar la sacara de esa situación de una vez por todas.

Ron quedó bastante impresionado por su actitud, él entendía y aceptaba que hiciera esas cosas en privado, pero no ahí en medio de la discoteca y mucho menos con Hermione mirando todo el espectáculo, por lo que cortó el beso.

-Hola Lav - dijo él bastante apenado mientras miraba a la castaña - ¿Recuerdas a Hermione?

-Oh, como olvidar a tu nueva amiga - la última la palabra la dijo con un cierto tono de desprecio hacía la chica, pero sin quitar su sonrisa forzada - Veo que por fin has decidido conocer uno de los mejores sitios de la ciudad.

-Sí - respondió Hermione nerviosa por las miradas que le daba la rubia.

-¿Y que tal te ha ido hoy? - preguntó Lavander tratando de intimidarla, sin embargo Hermione decidió dejar su temor y miedo a un lado y ponerse en acción.

-De hecho me ha ido muy bien, Ginny, Harry y tu novio me mostraron varios lugares de la ciudad antes de venir, además, desde que llegamos muchos chicos me han invitado a bailar, solo que no quería dejar a Ron solo hasta que llegaras, ya sabes por si alguna zorra se atreve a acercársele - esto lo dijo con una sonrisa triunfante en los labios.

Ron no tenía palabras para lo que acababa de escuchar, Hermione había dejado toda su timidez a un lado, sin embargo, no podía salir de la sorpresa ya que aquella actitud solo le provocaron ganas de sacarse a Lavander de encima y besar a la castaña, cosa que no estaba nada bien.

Lavander miró a Hermione con mucho desprecio antes de hablar con una sonrisa falsa - Buena chica, siempre cuidando de los novios de otras.

-No cuido a los novios de otras, como tal vez lo has hecho tú - respondió la castaña desafiante - Solo cuido a mi amigo.

A Ron le gustó la actitud defensiva de Hermione ya que sabía lo destructiva que podía ser Lavander con sus comentarios, sin embargo, le dolió un poco cuando la castaña lo llamó "amigo", cosa que no debería dolerle en lo absoluto porque eso eran precisamente.

Lavander volvió a hablar pero esta vez con un tono un poco más molesto - Es bueno saber que eso son… amigos.

-Sí ¿por qué habría de pensar otra cosa? - Dijo Hermione antes de levantarse pero no sin antes volver a dirigirse a ambos - Creo que ya estoy haciendo mal tercio por aquí, así que iré a por uno de los chicos que me invitó a bailar hace rato. Nos vemos luego.

Y sin decir más Hermione desapareció entre la multitud dejando a Ron boca abierta por su actitud tan… _-¿Desafiante? ¿Caliente? Demonios, no parecía ella en lo absoluto, incluso pude percibir lo mucho que se repelen ella y Lavander -_ pero había algo de lo que dijo Hermione que Ron apenas estaba cayendo en cuenta y lo hizo molestarse _-¡¿Ella dijo que iba a bailar con uno de esos imbéciles?! ¡Tengo que evitarlo a toda costa!... Porque es mi amiga, por nada más -_

-Vamos a bailar Lav - esto lo dijo mientras ambos se levantaban.

-Pero Ro-Ro apenas voy llegando.

-Oh, vamos ¿no tienes ganas de mostrar tu vestido a todo el mundo? - dijo él para convencerla, y por su experiencia lo estaba logrando.

La rubia lo pensó un momento y luego de eso accedió, por lo que ambos fueron hasta la pista de baile. Estuvieron bailando casi toda la noche y el único cometido de Ron era el de vigilar cada chico con el que Hermione había bailado, lo cual hacía que sus celos aumentaran proporcionalmente.

De hecho, el pelirrojo casi no había prestado atención a los sensuales movimientos de baile de su novia ya que estaba demasiado ocupado enfureciéndose cuando cualquier chico le sonreía a Hermione y por cada centímetro que se acercaban al bailar.

-Ro-Ro - dijo la rubia llamando la atención de su novio quien se encontraba ocupado mirando a dónde estaba cierta castaña.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Te noto algo distraído ¿Qué tienes?

-Yo nada - dijo él disimulando sus celos.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿No quieres un masaje? - empezó a decir la chica acercándose seductora y peligrosamente - Tal vez en un lugar más privado.

-No Lav, no esta noche - dijo él alejándose un poco.

Lavander lo miró con desconfianza y luego habló - Iré al baño un momento y buscaré algo de beber ¿quieres te traiga?

-Sí, por favor - dijo distraídamente.

-¿Irás a la mesa?

-Claro, en unos minutos.

Lavander no dijo nada más, solo se perdió entre la multitud un tanto preocupada por la actitud de su novio. Ron en cambio, no se había movido de la pista de baile ya que seguía mirando disimuladamente en dirección a dónde estaba Hermione, y justo en ese momento se pudo fijar como el chico que estaba bailando con ella se alejaba despidiéndose, por lo que vio la oportunidad perfecta para actuar.

No tardó en moverse entre la gente y tocar a Hermione en el hombro haciendo que ella se sobresaltara al verlo ahí parado.

-¿Quieres bailar conmigo? - preguntó él sin dudarlo.

-Claro - respondió la chica un tanto dudosa y acercándose a él para bailar.

Ambos se movían al ritmo de la electrónica que brindaba esa noche la discoteca. El ambiente cada vez se hacía más divertido y lo que provocaba era más animo entre los presentes. Hermione se acercaba a él moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de la música lo cual hacía que Ron reaccionara instintivamente poniendo sus manos en su cintura, la verdad estaban bastante cerca y Ron para cortar un poco la tensión decidió hablar.

-¿Qué tal te la pasas?

-Fantástico, nunca había bailado tanto como esta noche - dijo ella emocionada.

-¿Ningún chico se ha pasado de listo contigo? - preguntó tratando de sonar lo menos celoso posible.

-Todos han sido unos caballeros, no tienes de que preocuparte, de igual forma sabes que soy cinta negra en karate.

Ron se rio al recordarlo - Es cierto, sin duda tu les darías una paliza mucho más fuerte que la que yo les daría.

-¿Dónde esta tu novia? - preguntó Hermione tratando de no sonar muy interesada.

-Fue al baño y a por unos tragos.

-¿No se enojará por esto, cierto? - preguntó nerviosa.

-No que va, solo estamos bailando, eso no tiene nada de malo ¿cierto? - dijo él confiado mientras se acercaba más a ella bailando.

Sin embargo, tan concentrados estaban en su baile y conversación que ninguno se fijó cuando justo al lado de ellos se posó una rubia muy molesta.

Lavander se acercó hecha una furia y separó a su novio de la castaña, aunque en vez de dirigirse a él, sus palabras fueron para la chica quien se encontraba totalmente impresionada por su actitud.

-¿Con qué no cuidabas a los novios de otras chicas? - saltó furiosa.

-Oye solo estábamos bailando - dijo Hermione tratando de lo hacerla rabiar más.

-¡Aléjate de mi novio! - le dijo con chispas en los ojos.

-Lavander cálmate - Salió Ron - Yo la invité a bailar.

-Solo somos amigos y estábamos bailando, no tienes de que preocuparte - Dijo Hermione intentando calmarla, cosa que fue inútil.

-Ah con qué para eso estabas esperando que me fuera ¿no? - dijo Lavander dirigiéndose a su novio.

-¡No! - esto sin duda había sido una mentira, pero no estaba en la mejor posición - Solo bailaba con ella mientras te esperaba a ti.

-¡Eres un cerdo! - dijo Lavander mirándolo a él y para luego darle una mirada dura a Hermione - ¡Y tú eres una zorra quita novios!

-¡Oye! ¡No le digas así! - dijo Ron antes de que Hermione si quiera pudiera defenderse.

-¿Y tienes el descaro de defenderla? ¡No me vuelvas a buscar Ron Weasley! - Dijo Lavander furiosa antes de irse, pero no sin antes decir otra cosa - ¡Y por si no te quedó claro estamos terminando!

Lavander salió de la discoteca furiosa, dejando a Ron y Hermione parados en medio de la pista aún con cara de impresionados por la escena que les había montado en plena noche. Aquello desanimó mucho a ambos chicos ya que Hermione se sentía culpable de que a Ron le hubiesen terminado de aquella manera, ella quería fastidiar a Lavander al principio de la noche pero no a este punto. Por otro lado, Ron no dudó ni por un instante defender a su amiga y eso le había costado su relación con Lavander, pero ¿por qué entonces no se sentía tan mal por su ruptura como debería?

Sin duda, había sido una noche diferente, llena de desastres y celos, pero diferente al fin y al cabo.

 **N/A: Hola mis queridos lectores y lectoras, espero que les haya encantado este capítulo sobretodo porque aquí hice que Hermione fuese más ruda en lo que respecta a sus conversaciones con Lavander. Espero que sigan comentando a ver que tal les pareció.**

 **Quiero decirles que una de mis fieles lectoras ha dejado una recomendación para todos aquellos que aman los Romione, se trata de carpcami y este es su comentario:**

 _ **"Quería comentarles a los que les gustas las historias de Ron y Hermione, que estoy leyendo en este foro y que es simplemente encantadora, tienen que leerla ya que su autora escribe muy bien y con una sensibilidad increible que me parecía importante comentarles para que el que quiera pasar por allí (te lo comento porque se a vos tambien te gustaría y para que la difundas...) la historia es I CHOOSE YOU DE EMMAPEVEREL..."**_

 **Espero que consideren pasarse a leer;)**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente, un beso enorme. Cuídense!;)**


	19. Un ligero cambio de planes

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que el grupo de amigos había visitado la discoteca Webster Hall, y por ende el lugar donde tanto Ron y Hermione tuvieron la desgracia de presenciar la escena que les hizo Lavander por estar bailando esa noche.

Ron obviamente había tratado de comunicarse con Lavander pero era inútil porque ella siempre tendía a desviar las llamadas o mandarle mensajes indicándole que la dejara en paz, evidentemente estaba enojada. Por otro lado, Hermione le había pedido un millón de disculpas a Ron ya que se sentía culpable por la ruptura del chico con Lavander, por más que por dentro le doliera un poco hacer eso.

-Ya te he dicho que no fue tu culpa - dijo Ron mientras le daba un mordisco a su tostada.

-Es cierto Hermione - Refutó Ginny tomando un sorbo de café - Lavander es demasiado celosa y obviamente mal interpretó la situación, recuerda que para ella toda chica que esté cerca de Ron es una amenaza.

-Basta Ginny - Exclamó su hermano.

-Sabes que tengo razón - contestó la pelirroja.

-Ron debes admitir que ella te celaba hasta con tu propia hermana - Agregó Harry - Es normal que haya reaccionado así.

-Además, no es la primera vez que te termina - Dijo Ginny.

-¿Ah sí? - Preguntó Hermione.

-Sí - respondió Ginny - Siempre que se enoja con Ron le termina y solo es cuestión de días para que lo perdone y vuelvan a lo mismo de siempre.

-Eso es cierto - Concluyó Harry.

-Tal vez sea cierto, pero esta vez el enojo le ha durado mucho más - Agregó Ron - Nunca había pasado dos semanas sin hablarme.

-¿La extrañas? - Preguntó Hermione un poco incómoda.

-No precisamente - respondió el pelirrojo un tanto nervioso - Digo, es mi novia y todo eso, pero exagera mucho las cosas, aunque creo que merece una explicación.

-¿Explicación de que? - Preguntó Harry.

-Bueno…ehm - Ron intentaba excusarse de alguna manera - Tu sabes, ella mal interpretó la situación.

-¿Cuál situación Ron? - Dijo Ginny un tanto enojada - Tú solo estabas bailando con Hermione, que Lavander sea una loca, controladora y celosa no tiene nada que ver en esto.

-Para de insultarla Ginny - Contestó Ron.

-Sabes que ella siempre hace estas cosas para llamar la atención, eres demasiado lento para darte cuenta Ron - Finalizó Ginny.

-¿Ah sí? ¡Pues tu…! -

Sin embargo, la pelea de hermanos quedó interrumpida por Harry y Hermione quienes gritaron al mismo tiempo para detenerla - ¡Basta!

Ron y Ginny se encogieron avergonzados por su actitud, no era la primera vez desde que todos vivían juntos que Harry y Hermione habían tenido que detener las batallas de hermanos que podían llegar a ser muy caóticas.

-Oh chicos casi lo olvido - Dijo Hermione levantándose para buscar algo en el mueble de la sala - Me levanté más temprano y aproveché de buscar el correo abajo.

Y junto con decir esto se dispuso a ver los sobres y buscar el nombre de sus destinatarios, leerlos en voz alta e ir entregándolos a todos - Vale, estas dos son para Harry, hay otro para Ron, éste es para mí y uno para Ginny.

Cada uno empezó a leer su correo individualmente ya que solían ser cartas de sus padres, o en el caso de Hermione siempre recibía las cartas de su Tía Elizabeth. Sin embargo, la lectura fue interrumpida por un momento porque Ginny le habló a su hermano y a su novio.

-Chicos ¿vieron la tarjeta?

-¿Tarjeta de qué? - Preguntó Harry abriendo el sobre al cual todavía no le había puesto cuidado.

-Yo también tengo una - agregó Ron.

-Obviamente - Dijo Ginny mientras rodaba los ojos - Es nuestro hermano ¿lo olvidas?

Harry luego de inspeccionar su tarjeta decidió hablar - Wao, la boda de Percy.

-¿Quién diría que nuestro hermano el pomposo se casaría incluso primero que los gemelos? - Dijo Ron leyendo la invitación.

-No creo que los gemelos quieran casarse si quiera - Respondió Ginny.

-Miren chicos - Dijo Harry - La boda es en tres semanas.

-¿Bromeas, verdad? - Preguntó Ginny alarmada verificando la fecha - ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Es muy poco tiempo!

-Ginny de qué hablas, es tiempo suficiente - Respondió Ron mirando a su hermana.

-¡No para una chica! - Refutó la pelirrojo - ¿Sabes todo lo que tengo que hacer? Debo buscar el vestido perfecto, los zapatos, pensar como me voy a peinar y maquillar, comprarles un regalo de bodas sensacional a Percy y Audrey… ¡Y por si fuera poco tenemos que ir a Londres!

-Amor relájate - Dijo Harry tratando de calmar un poco a su novia - Recuerda que tendremos las vacaciones de primavera en una semana, eso te dejará tiempo suficiente para hacerlo todo y además, nos deja tiempo suficiente para llegar a Londres unos días antes de la boda.

-Creo que enloqueceré entre mis exámenes finales y prepararme para la boda - Respondió Ginny un tanto más tranquila por las palabras de su novio.

-Tranquila Ginny - Dijo Hermione quien se había mantenido al margen de la situación hasta el momento - Puedo ayudarte a estudiar estos días e ir contigo de compras y de ésta forma te quedaría más tiempo ¿no crees?

-¡Oh, eres una amiga sensacional! - Esto lo dijo Ginny mientras abrazaba a Hermione.

Sin embargo, hasta ese momento no se había fijado en algo y la pelirroja decidió decirlo de inmediato - Pero Hermione ¿Te quedarás aquí sola mientras nosotros estamos en Londres?

-No me molesta en lo más mínimo Ginny - Respondió la castaña sinceramente - Además, es la boda de tu hermano, es importante para todos ustedes y no los dejaré que no vayan solo por mí.

-Ven con nosotros - Dijo Ron para sorpresa de todos.

Ginny se emocionó mucho y apoyó a su hermano - Ron tiene razón ¡Ven con nosotros!

-No podría, no conozco a su familia - Dijo Hermione bastante sonrojada - Me sentiría fuera de lugar.

-¡Oh vamos! - Siguió Ginny - Le he hablado a mi madre sobre ti en mis cartas y esta ansiosa por conocerte, estoy segura que no le molestara ni a ella ni a nadie que te llevemos.

-Ella tiene razón - Apoyó Harry - La Señora Weasley es una espléndida mujer, sé que todos te recibirán de buena manera.

-Me da mucha vergüenza ir de colada - Respondió Hermione.

-No irás de colada - Dijo Ron enseñando dos pases - Por lo visto mi familia contaba con conocer a Lavander en la boda, pero dadas las circunstancias creo que te conocerán a ti.

-Es primera vez que Lavander sirve para algo bueno - Dijo Ginny - Ron tiene razón, podrías ir con ese pase y yo le escribiré a mi madre que hemos hecho un ligero cambio en los planes y que ahora irás tu, estará encantada con la idea.

-No estoy segura de esto chicos - Dijo Hermione un tanto nerviosa - Tengo muchos años que no voy a Londres.

-Pues entonces es el momento perfecto ¿no crees? - Añadió Harry.

-¿Alguna vez has ido a Ottery St. Catchpole? - Preguntó Ginny a su amiga.

-No, yo soy de la ciudad y nunca fui a las afueras - Contestó la castaña.

-Entonces es el momento perfecto para que lo conozcas - Dijo Ron - La boda será en nuestra casa, y el jardín se ve genial en esta época.

-¡Por favor Hermione! - Dijo Ginny - Prometo que te vas a divertir.

La castaña lo meditó dudosamente por un momento _-Sería maravilloso conocer a toda la familia de Ron y Ginny, además, es la oportunidad perfecta para tomar unas vacaciones y salir del estrés de la universidad y el trabajo. Sin embargo, todo eso implica volver a Londres, el lugar donde yo nací y crecí, pero también es el lugar donde ocurrió el accidente de mis padres. Hace dos años que no piso aquel lugar, pero, creo que es el momento de superar el pasado. De algo estoy segura, no puedo huirle a mis raíces, no por más tiempo, ya que eso sería una cruel deshonra para mis padres, y lo que menos deseo es eso -_

-Está bien chicos, iré con ustedes a Londres - Respondió finalmente Hermione.

-¿De veras? ¡Eres la mejor! - Dijo Ginny mientras la abrazaba - Antes de irnos tenemos que comprar los vestidos y todo eso ¿entendido?

Hermione sonrió - Claro que sí.

-¡Excelente! - volvió a hablar la pelirroja emocionada - ¡Hoy le escribiré a mi madre diciéndole todo!

-Es genial que nos acompañes, conocerás al enorme clan Weasley - Dijo Harry.

-No vayas a asustarte como lo hizo Harry cuando fue a decirles a todos que era el novio de Ginny - Agregó Ron con la intención de avergonzar un poco a su mejor amigo.

Todos lo presentes menos Harry rompieron en risas por el comentario mientras decidían terminar su desayuno, ahora el único tema de conversación entre el grupo de amigos era el esperado viaje a Londres el cual prometía ser único e inolvidable.

Casi una semana habían pasado desde que los chicos recibieron las invitaciones a la boda, esa semana por ser la de los parciales los cuatro amigos se la habían pasado estudiando en cada tiempo libre que tenían por lo que a las chicas todavía no les había dado tiempo de hacer las compras para la boda. Sin embargo, si habían pasado mucho tiempo juntas estudiando.

La tarde del jueves Hermione se encontraba en la sala revisando sus apuntes para el último examen que tendría el viernes, esta vez no estaba acompañada de Ginny ya que la pelirroja no cursaba esa asignatura todavía. La castaña fue sacada de su zona de concentración cuando escuchó el timbre.

Ella se acercó a la puerta y la abrió para encontrarse parada nada más y nada menos que a Lavander Brown, quien inmediatamente al ver a la castaña puso su mirada desafiante.

-Hola Hermione.

-¿Cómo estás Lavander? - Dijo amablemente.

-He estado mejor - Respondió la rubia pasando al departamento sin ser invitada.

Hermione decidió no decir nada ya que sabía que la chica la odiaba y no quería echarle más leña al fuego, ella cerró la puerta y pasó a la sala. Seguidamente, ambas muchachas en medio de la sala se miraban y fue la castaña quien habló.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-Oh vamos, sabes a lo que he venido - Respondió la rubia perdiendo la paciencia - Y obviamente no es para verte a ti o esa enana pelirroja.

-No le digas así a Ginny - Defendió Hermione.

Lavander rodó los ojos - Como sea ¿dónde está Ron?

Antes de que Hermione pudiera responder el recién nombrado apareció por el umbral de la sala quedando bastante sorprendido por la visita de la rubia, él decidió hablar.

-Ya se me hacía raro que ni Harry ni Ginny estuviesen en casa y se escucharan tantas voces - Ron sabía que para este momento Lavander ya habría insultado o humillado a Hermione, así que decidió ser bastante neutro con ella - Hola Lavander.

-Hola Ron - Respondió la rubia tratando de aparentar que no le daba mucha importancia.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? - preguntó él.

-Tú sabes lo que me trae por aquí - Respondió Lavander antes de mirar con cierto desprecio a Hermione - Sin embargo, no esperaba que tu y… esa, estuviesen aquí solos.

Ron rodó los ojos fastidiado - Vale, no es nuestra culpa que Ginny y Harry tuvieran que cubrir turnos en el trabajo a esta hora.

-Me da igual -Dijo Lavander.

-Si me disculpan, creo que mejor iré a mi cuarto - Contestó Hermione mientras se disponía a recoger sus cosas de la sala, pero Lavander le habló.

-¿Por qué te vas? ¿No te acuerdas que tu también eres parte de todo este embrollo?

-No soy parte de ningún embrollo - Respondió Hermione - Sé que no hice nada malo, esto es entre tú y Ron, y no pretendo hacer mal tercio por aquí.

-Tú también entras en esto, querida.

-Lavander basta - Dijo Ron enojado - Ella no tiene nada que ver aquí ¿está bien? Es solo mi amiga y esa noche solo estábamos bailando.

-¿Estás seguro de eso? - Preguntó Lavander - ¿O solo lo dices para defenderla?

-No lo hace - Interrumpió Hermione mirando seriamente a Lavander - Jamás tendría algo con él ¿está bien? No soy de esas de que se mete en medio de la relación de otras personas, y aunque Ron no tuviese novia tampoco tendríamos algo, somos muy diferentes y a veces nuestras peleas son insoportables, no duraríamos nada como pareja, así que despreocúpate Lavander ¿sí? Nosotros no funcionaríamos juntos, nunca.

Decir todas esas palabras hicieron que a Hermione le ardiera la garganta por sus ganas de llorar, obviamente solo quería que Lavander la dejara en paz con todo el asunto de Ron, aunque esto implicara herir al pelirrojo y a ella misma.

Por otro lado, Ron estaba sorprendido por la forma en que Hermione dejó callada a Lavander, aunque con cada palabra sentía como si cientos de clavos lo atravesaran y eso solo disminuía su esperanza de que tal vez ella sintiera algo aún por él, sin embargo, no podía dejar que eso influyera en su amistad, prefería tenerla como amiga a no tenerla en su vida de ninguna forma.

-Ya veo - Dijo Lavander luego de un rato antes de dirigirse a Ron - Oh Ro-Ro, he sido una completa tonta.

 _-¿Y cuándo no? -_ se dijo Hermione para sí misma mientras veía la escena.

-¿Podrías perdonarme por todo ese mal entendido? No hablaba en serio cuando dije eso de terminar - Finalizó la rubia poniendo su mejor puchero.

Ron suspiró resignado, no tenía ganas de volver con Lavander porque nunca la había querido, sin embargo, Hermione acababa de dejar bien claro que ellos nunca tendría algo de nuevo y eso aún le dolía _-¿Por qué no? Al fin y al cabo ha dejado bien claro que nunca tendremos nada otra vez -_ se dijo a sí mismo antes de responder.

-Tranquila, todo quedó olvidado.

Lavander no dudó en acercarse al chico y besarlo en los labios ferozmente, Hermione desvió la mirada mientras sentía como su garganta ardía más, no lloraría por él. Al fin y al cabo ellos ya tenían más tiempo de novios y esto era solo una tonta pelea _-¿Y entonces por qué rayos me duele tanto? No le des la mínima importancia -_ Y junto con pensar aquello último decidió tomar de nuevo sus cosas para dirigirse a su cuarto, sin embargo, Lavander se separó de Ron y la llamó.

-Hermione.

La aludida decidió mirarla por respeto - Dime.

-Lamento haberte insultado, estaba furiosa, sabes como somos las chicas cuando estamos celosas ¿no? - Esto lo dijo al rubia con ánimos de ser un poco chistosa, pero sin dejar de ser hipócrita.

Hermione simplemente le dio una sonrisa ladeada antes de dirigirse a Ron - Supongo que esto significa que ella si irá a la boda ¿no?

-¿Cuál boda? - preguntó la rubia.

-La de Percy - explicó Ron un tanto incómodo por no querer decirle de la boda a su novia - Se casa en dos semanas.

-No quiero que te ofendas pero los chicos me habían invitado porque su familia te envió un pase para la boda y tú habías terminado con Ron - Empezó a explicar torpemente Hermione - Pero no hay problema, sé que querrás ir con Ron y además, todos deben estar ansiosos por conocerte, ya sabes porque eres la novia de Ron, yo puedo quedarme aquí.

-¡No! - Dijo de inmediato Ron - Digo, puedo escribirles una carta a Percy y a mi madre y decirles que ambas irán, no habrá ningún problema.

-Ron no tienes que hacer esto - Dijo Hermione - Estaré bien.

-Ro-Ro - dijo Lavander mientras revisaba algo en su celular - ¿Dijiste que la boda era en dos semanas?

-Sí ¿por qué?

Lavander puso un puchero digno de una niña de 5 años - Tengo un desfile para estudiantes de la Academia en California, partiremos en una semana y estaremos allá un mes, si me destaco podrían ofrecerme un contrato antes de graduarme.

-Oh - Dijo Ron sintiendo una especie de felicidad interior a saber que ella no iría al viaje - Ya veo.

-Quisiera acompañarte y conocer a toda tu familia Ro-Ro - Empezó a decir Lavander - Pero ya sabes, no quiero perderme el desfile, además, el clima lluvioso de Londres no me hará tan bien como el sol de California.

Hermione rodó los ojos _-Todas la porristas son iguales, ya lo he comprobado con ella. Mucho cabello y poca sustancia -_

-En cuanto a ti Hermione - Dijo la rubia mirándola con una sonrisa falsa - Espero que te diviertas, y que cuides bien de mi novio.

Hermione le dio una sonrisa forzada - No te preocupes, lo haré.

Ron miraba toda aquella extraña situación un tanto incómodo, la verdad seguía dolido por lo que había dicho Hermione, aunque su intención era buena inevitablemente él se sentía mal por saber los pensamientos de ella con respecto a ellos dos. Sin embargo, a su vez estaba aliviado de que no tendría que ver a Lavander por un mes y a cambio de eso se iría de viaje a ver su familia junto con Hermione.

Todo aquello sonaba relativamente bien, pero no le hacía dejar de preguntarse _\- ¿Cómo demonios me he metido en todo esto? -_

 **N/A: Hola chicos! Disculpen mucho, no había estado en mi casa los últimos días, sin embargo, ya estoy de vuelta. Bueno como pudieron ver la ausencia de Lavander no fue prolongada y ya ha vuelto con Ron, espero que no quieran matarme por esto.**

 **Espero que sigan comentando ya que me inspiran y me alegran mucho el día;)**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo, un beso enorme!**


	20. El viaje a Londres

Hermione se encontraba dando vueltas en su cama desde hacía horas sin poder conciliar el sueño por nada en el mundo, por su mente solo pasaba la extraña e incómoda situación que había experimentado con Ron y Lavander esa misma tarde.

Tenía que admitir que había sido bastante dura con las palabras que dijo sobre ella y Ron, y ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente se arrepentía de cada frase, sin embargo, tenía que buscar la forma de que Lavander olvidara el tema de que tal vez ella y Ron estuviesen en algo, cosa que había pasado hace 3 años y que ahora no venía al caso porque la rubia era la novia de Ron, y no ella.

Harta de tantos pensamientos sin sentido que no la dejaban dormir se levantó de su cama, se puso sus pantuflas, tomó su chaqueta y sin dudarlo salió de su cuarto y también del departamento para subir por las escaleras que estaban en el pasillo hasta el último piso del edificio y llegar finalmente a su destino, la relajante azotea.

Desde que Ron se la había mostrado tendía a escaparse ahí por lo menos tres veces a la semana solo para mirar el paisaje de la ciudad y pensar un poco, aunque esta vez solo necesitaba la primera de ellas.

La castaña se acercaba a la orilla de la azotea para tener mejor vista, hasta que se paró en seco al darse cuenta que había alguien más ahí, alguien a quien conocía demasiado bien.

Ron se encontraba de espaldas a ella mirando a la ciudad y entre sus manos sostenía un cigarrillo. Silenciosamente se acercó hasta posarse justo a su lado. Él se sobresaltó al verla ahí tan repentinamente y de inmediato le habló.

-Hermione, lo siento por asustarme, no te esperaba aquí, en realidad no esperaba a nadie.

-Discúlpame tu a mi por sacarte de tus pensamientos - respondió ella un poco apenada.

-No te preocupes - dijo él restándole importancia - No pensaba en nada en específico, solo miraba el paisaje y… - Sin embargo, Ron se avergonzó mucho al señalar el cigarrillo ya que sabía que Hermione no lo aprobaba mucho.

Ella entendió el mensaje y habló - ¿Sabes que no pruebo uno de esos desde esa noche en la cueva cuando los llevaste?

-¿En serio? - Preguntó con curiosidad - La verdad, es que no me he vuelto un adicto, solo lo hago cuando estoy preocupado o nervioso.

-¿Estás preocupado o nervioso?

-Un poco de ambos - Respondió mirando de nuevo el paisaje por un momento antes de volverse a voltear a su amiga y hablarle - ¿Sería correcto ofrecerte uno?

Hermione suspiró - Que más da, también estoy un tanto preocupada y nerviosa.

Ron un poco sorprendido le pasó uno de los cigarrillos y lo encendió, la chica dio una calada ahogándose al principio por su falta de experiencia, sin embargo, Ron se tomó la libertad de explicarle y de esta forma la chica ya no se ahogaba tan constantemente.

Por unos minutos estuvieron en silencio mirando el paisaje de la ciudad y cada uno inmerso en sus propios pensamientos. Pero, Hermione no soportó más el remordimiento de esa misma tarde y le habló a Ron sin rodeos.

-Lamento mucho lo que dije hoy en la tarde - Ron la miró un tanto confundida y antes de que pudiera hablar ella decidió aclarar la situación - Sobre tú y yo.

-Oh, eso - Respondió él, vale, estaba dolido pero no se esperaba que Hermione se diera cuenta de ello - Más bien debo agradecerte por aclararle a Lavander que no ocurre nada entre nosotros, ella es demasiado celosa.

-No lo hice de la forma más suave que digamos - Admitió ella apenada - De hecho, fui bastante cruel, ya que aunque no tengamos nada no debí decir que nunca funcionaríamos juntos, una vez lo hicimos pero eso no viene al caso. No merecías que dijera eso… La cuestión es que lo siento, fui muy dura y no medí mis palabras en el momento.

Ron quedó bastante impresionado por su disculpa, sobretodo al mencionar que ellos fueron novios de una forma madura, él se había ofendido un poco esa tarde e incluso le había correspondido el beso a Lavander en forma de venganza y ahora se sentía como un idiota al escuchar todo lo que decía la chica. Ella tampoco se lo merecía.

-Entiendo que todo lo hiciste por una buena causa, y acepto tus disculpas, yo sabía que tu solo querías que Lavander nos dejara en paz.

-Mi intención nunca fue herirte o insultarte de alguna manera, lo siento.

-Ya he aceptado tus disculpas - dijo él dando una última calada a su cigarrillo antes de tirarlo - Y no creas que he olvidado que hoy casi declinas mi invitación a Londres.

-Ron - Dijo la castaña un tanto apenada - Lavander es tu novia, si alguien tiene que ir a esa boda es ella.

-Y tú eres mi mejor amiga desde los 11 años, y ahora eres amiga de Harry y Ginny, es más que suficiente para ser tú quien deba ir a esa boda - Habló el pelirrojo - ¿Sabes que a estas alturas de la vida nunca he llevado a una chica a casa?

-¿Lavander nunca ha ido a tu casa? ¿Ni siquiera cuando estaban en el Instituto? - preguntó ella algo nerviosa dando una calada al cigarrillo.

-Ni una sola vez - Admitió él - Y tampoco estoy muy seguro de querer que vaya, mis hermanos la conocen por la escuela pero nadie más en casa lo hace, no lo sé, no creo que sea de esas chicas que uno deba presentar ante su familia.

-Pero es tu novia - Refutó Hermione.

-Ya no me gusta como antes - Confesó Ron dejando a Hermione sorprendida - Me siento como en el Instituto, ella solo está conmigo por interés, aunque ahora no estoy seguro por qué si ya no soy capitán del equipo, solo un estudiante de gerencia en NYU que trabaja en un taller.

-Y esto me lleva a la misma pregunta que te hice hace años ¿por qué sigues con ella?

-Me ha terminado tantas veces que tengo la esperanza de que un día sea en serio y definitivo - dijo sin mirarla a los ojos.

Hermione le dio una última calada a su cigarrillo y lo tiró para luego hablar - ¿Por qué no rompes tú con ella? Llevas cayendo en esto desde los 16, no es justo para ti.

-Digamos que es reconfortante saber que tengo a alguien con quien estar.

Hermione quedó atónita y de inmediato frunció el ceño - O sea que ¿solo estas con ella por el sexo?

-No me refería a eso - respondió alarmado.

-Es exactamente a lo que te referías Ron - Dijo ella enojada - ¿Por eso no quieres presentarla ante tu familia, verdad? A nadie le gustaría presentar al revolcón de cada semana ¿cierto?

-Hermione en este momento me parece más importante presentar a mis amigos, sobretodo a ti, te conozco desde los 11 años, prácticamente crecimos juntos, eres importante para mi.

Sin embargo, esas palabras no tranquilizaron ni un poco la cólera de Hermione - Pero no te parece importante presentar a tu novia… Pues, entonces me alegra que ya no seamos pareja porque yo no soy Lavander y sin duda te habría terminado por esto.

-Hermione no - Dijo él tratando de convencerla - Demonios, no quise decir eso, es solo que… - pero ella lo volvió a interrumpir.

-Guárdate tus palabras para cuando estemos en Londres con tu familia - Respondió Hermione cortante mientras se volteaba para irse, sin embargo, decidió decirle una última cosa a Ron - Y que conste, iré a Londres por Ginny, no por ti, buenas noches Ron.

Y sin decir una palabras más Hermione bajó de la azotea dejando a Ron ahí parado con ganas de que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara vivo _\- ¿Por qué mierda siempre tengo que cagarla con ella? Demonios, ahora si metí la pata hasta el fondo ¿cómo se supone que voy a arreglar esto? -_ El pelirrojo se lamentaba cada estúpida palabra que había dicho mientras pensaba que haría con Hermione, sin embargo, esa tarea se estaba tornando bastante complicada.

 _ **2 semanas después…**_

El día del esperado viaje a Londres por fin había llegado y los cuatro amigos se encontraban en ese momento en un tren que los llevaría hasta el pueblo de Ottery St. Catchpole, desde ese día por la mañana habían estado viajando, pasando primero por el vuelo de Nueva York a Londres, tomando un autobús que los dejó en la estación de trenes y donde estaban justo en ese momento, para suerte de Hermione, sus amigos conocían el camino y los medios de transporte para llegar al destino, si fuese por ella habría quedado estancada en la ciudad.

Resultaba bastante extraño y nostálgico para Hermione saber que estaba en Londres, sin embargo, al no ir a la ciudad sino a un sitio completamente nuevo no parecía en lo absoluto su país natal, al parecer eso era una ventaja para no concentrarse mucho en la dura que estaba siendo su visita por ser el lugar donde murieron sus padres. Por suerte, solo estaría el fin de semana en Londres, tiempo suficiente para relajarse.

En ese momento se encontraban en un compartimiento del tren los cuatro amigos, hasta que Ron y Harry decidieron dar un paseo para buscar a la señora que vendía el café, todos se habían levantado realmente temprano ese viernes y necesitaban alguna forma de mantenerse despiertos, por lo que los chicos no dudaron en ir a por el café mientras las chicas se quedaban solas en el compartimiento.

Hermione siguió con la mirada a Ron sin que éste se diera cuenta de ello, no habían hablado más que lo necesario desde la noche de la azotea, a decir verdad, había sido por cuestiones de tiempo entre los exámenes finales de la universidad, el trabajo y la preparación del viaje a Londres. Además, Hermione se había pasado un fin de semana con su tía Elizabeth apenas tuvo vacaciones de la universidad, sin embargo, el resto del tiempo la chica le había hecho saber a Ron que seguía sumamente enojada con él, y para mala suerte de ambos, obviamente Harry y Ginny se habían dado cuenta que ellos no se hablaban.

-Harry me dijo que ya volvió con la tonta de Lavander - Dijo Ginny de repente a su amiga aprovechando que tenían tiempo a solas, obviamente se refería a Ron.

Esto tomó desprevenida a Hermione, sin embargo, decidió seguir la corriente - Sí, ellos ya volvieron de nuevo.

-También me contó todo lo que pasó el día que ellos volvieron, Ron se lo dijo - Siguió la pelirroja - No debió ser la mejor situación para ti ¿no?

Hermione se asombró un poco por lo intuitiva que podía ser Ginny, además, estaba el hecho de que habían pasado el tiempo juntas suficiente para conocerse la una a la otra - ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Bueno, hasta donde sé desde ese día ustedes no se hablan, y tanto Harry como yo desconocemos las razones. No es algo que nos incumba pero si nos preocupa.

-Tú sabes que Lavander es muy celosa e hizo hasta lo imposible para hacerme sentir la culpable de su ruptura con Ron, al principio yo lo pensaba así pero le deje bien claro que entre Ron y yo jamás va a pasar algo, somos muy diferentes y no duraríamos, además, jamás me metería en una relación - Finalizó ella.

-Eso lo sé, estoy segura de ello - Dijo Ginny - Pero sigo teniendo dudas sobre todo esto.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque… - Ginny se mordió el labio dudando - Llámame bruja, loca o lo que sea pero desde que tu y mi hermano son amigos siento que hay algo más que eso, no sé el motivo, solo es intuición.

A Hermione se le incendiaron muchos las mejillas al escuchar las palabras de Ginny _-¡¿Cómo demonios puede sospechar de que hay algo entre Ron y yo?! Me he esforzado mucho por ser lo más discreta posible y espero que él también… Aunque por lo visto todo eso ha sido en vano, somos pésimos actores -_ La chica estaba nerviosa, ella había prometido a Ron y a sí misma dejar todo lo que pasó en la cueva justo allá.

-Hermione, somos amigas y tal vez, yo a veces me pase de cotilla - Admitió Ginny avergonzada - Pero nunca revelaría un secreto de amigas.

Hermione la miró confundida - Ginny no entiendo de lo que hablas.

La pelirroja suspiró y decidió ser directa - ¿Te gusta mi hermano?

Hermione en ese momento tenía ganas de que la tierra se la tragara, sus mejillas se incendiaron aún más y hasta empezó a balbucear incoherencias antes de hablarle a su amiga - ¡No! Por Dios Ginny ¿qué te hace pensar eso?

-Pues, tu reacción por ejemplo - dijo Ginny con simplicidad.

 _-Es increíble lo obvia que soy, debes aprender a guardar mejor esas reacciones, tonta -_ Se decía la castaña a sí misma.

Decidió apartar la vista de su amiga y mirar a la ventana mientras hablaba - No sé de que hablas, Ron no me gusta, apenas nos conocemos y él tiene novia.

-¿Y si no tuviese novia? Lo de Lavander y él no es nada serio y lo sabes, todos lo sabemos.

-De ninguna forma - Dijo Hermione - No me importa lo que tengan o no él y Lavander, no pretendo meterme en medio porque tu hermano no me gusta.

-¿Estás segura? - Preguntó Ginny con una sonrisa pícara.

-Totalmente, eso nunca pasará.

-¿Qué es lo que nunca pasará? - Preguntó Ron entrando al compartimiento junto con Harry y cuatro cafés.

-Que Hermione te lo diga - Añadió Ginny mientras recibía el café de manos de su novio y los dos chicos se sentaban frente a ellas.

La castaña se quedó muda por un momento antes de hablar - No tiene importancia.

Ninguno de los presentes insistió en que Hermione respondiera, simplemente los chicos desviaron la conversación para hacerles saber que estaban a punto de llegar. Sin embargo, la que no apartó el tema de su mente fue Ginny mientras miraba a su hermano y a su amiga de forma inquisitiva _-Hay algo raro en este par, tal vez nunca se hayan besado ni tenido contacto alguno, pero hay algo, como una chispa que hace brillar sus ojos cuando están juntos, es extraño considerando que solo tienen poco más de un mes conociéndose y de que cuando lo hicieron se la pasaban peleando. Ambos son tercos y nunca lo confesarán pero yo sé que hay algo que no me cuadra y pretendo averiguarlo a como dé lugar -_

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡No puedo creer que mis niños estén aquí! - Dijo una señora regordeta y pelirroja mientras abrazaba a Ginny y a Ron.

-Hola mamá - Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

-Que alegría verte mamá - Respondió Ron correspondiendo el abrazo.

Hermione miraba la escena fascinada, debía asumir que ella era la madre de sus amigos, quien les había dado una calurosa bienvenida. Hacía solo unos minutos habían llegado a la casa luego de tomar un taxi en la estación de trenes, había quedado sin palabras al ver la enorme casa familiar de los Weasley, aunque debió imaginárselo cuando sabía que eran 7 hijos más los dos padres. La fachada era increíble, además de que los jardines estaban perfectamente cuidados y llenos de hermosas flores, la chica nunca había visitado una casa así de grande en su vida, y pensar que todavía no la había visto por dentro.

-¡Oh Harry! ¡Que gusto verte! - Dijo la mujer mientras le daba un abrazo al ojiverde - Espero que estés comiendo más o sino yo te haré comer mientras estés aquí.

-No se preocupe Señora Weasley, le aseguro que el ritmo de la gran ciudad hace que mi apetito se abra - Contestó el muchacho.

-Me alegra oír eso - Dijo la matriarca Weasley antes de girarse a la castaña - Y tú debes ser la famosa Hermione.

-Estás en lo correcto - Interrumpió Ginny - Mamá ella es Hermione Granger, nuestra amiga y compañera de piso.

Hermione se acercó a tender la mano de la mujer nerviosamente, pero en cambio la mujer la abrazó maternalmente, lo cual hizo sentir más tranquila - Es un placer conocerla Señora Weasley.

-Llámame Molly, querida - Respondió la mujer antes de soltarla - He escuchado mucho sobre ti en las cartas que me envían Ginny y Ron.

-¿Ah sí? - Dijo Hermione mirando de reojo a Ron quien se encontraba bastante rojo por la confesión que acababa de hacer su propia madre.

-Así es cariño, pero bueno, ya tendremos tiempo en este fin de semana para conocernos, me alegra que estés aquí, bienvenida y siéntete como en casa - Le dijo Molly con una gran sonrisa.

-Es usted muy amable, gracias por recibirme en su casa.

-No hay problema, me encanta tener en casa a los amigos de mis hijos. Ahora vamos niños - Dijo ella refiriéndose a todos los presentes - Han de estar hambrientos y exhausto por el largo viaje.

-Y que lo digas mamá - Respondió Ron tomando sus maletas.

-Ron tú siempre tienes hambre - Añadió Harry haciendo que las chicas se rieran fuertemente.

-Entones no se hable más, vayan a dejar sus cosas en sus habitaciones y bajen de inmediato para la cena.

-He escuchado maravillas de su comida Señora Weasley, estoy ansiosa por probarla yo misma - Dijo Hermione.

-Oh querida, me halagas - Respondió Molly - Hermione ¿No te molestaría quedarte en la habitación de Ginny cierto? Tenemos todas las habitaciones ocupadas por la boda y todo eso.

-No hay problema.

-Excelente - Dijo la mujer - Entonces, los espero en el comedor.

Todos los chicos subieron a las habitaciones para dejar sus cosas. Entre más Hermione veía la casa más le fascinaba, era grande tanto por fuera como por dentro y aún no conocía a toda la familia de Ron, cosa que le intrigaba mucho y también la ponía nerviosa por razones desconocidas. Sin embargo, prefirió restarle importancia a esos nervios ya que sus tripas sonaron involuntariamente, era hora de ocuparse de tu estómago.

A pesar de las peleas y tensiones que tenía con Ron, aquel prometía ser un buen viaje, o por lo menos eso esperaba.

 **N/A: Hola mis queridos lectores! Y bueno como pueden notar acá otra pelea de nuestra querida pareja y el tan esperado viaje a Londres. Les prometo que se vienen dos capítulos geniales porque este estuvo algo corto.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo, un beso enorme!;)**


	21. Noche de bodas (Parte I)

El sábado ya había llegado y junto con él la boda de Percy Weasley, todos los organizadores y familiares de los novios se encontraban bastante ajetreados, en especial Molly, sin embargo, esa misma mañana Hermione había tenido la oportunidad de conocer al resto de los hermanos mayores de Ginny y Ron.

La castaña primero había conocido a Audrey, la novia, y a Percy quien le pareció una persona muy correcta y, como sus hermanos decían, un poco pomposo, él era abogado. Luego Ginny le presentó a Charlie, se enteró que trabajaba como veterinario en un Zoológico de Rumania por lo que veía muy poco a su familia. Más adelante, la pelirroja le presentó a Bill y su esposa Fleur, ambos trabajaban en el Banco de Londres, y tenían dos niñas pequeñas.

Sin embargo, quienes le causaron mayor impresión de sus hermanos, sin duda, fueron los gemelos. Fred y George junto con estar frente a la castaña no se vieron cohibidos en empezar a halagarla o hacer bromas con respecto a Ron cuando era pequeño. Ginny le dijo que ambos solían ser muy bromistas desde que eran niños y tendían ser el dolor de cabeza de su pobre madre, y que gracias a todas las habilidades adquiridas en la niñez y adolescencia los gemelos hoy en día tenían la tienda de bromas más grande de la ciudad de Londres, y tenían un gran proyecto de expansión de su negocio a nivel internacional.

Hermione estaba encantada con los Weasley, incluso antes de la boda pudo conocer a Arthur, el papá de Ginny, y le había parecido un hombre extraordinario que amaba mucho a su familia y apoyaba a cada uno de sus hijos en todo. Sin duda, ver todo ese ambiente la hizo sentir un poco nostálgica y triste al darse cuenta que ella nunca más podría vivir algo así con sus padres. Sin embargo, prefirió sonreír y estar feliz de que al menos podría compartir en ese día con una familia tan unida y cálida como eran los Weasley… A pesar de que las cosas entre Ron y ella no estuviesen bien por el momento.

A unas pocas horas de la boda, Ron y Harry se encontraban preparándose para la misma en la habitación del pelirrojo, la cual ellos estaban compartiendo. La conversación se tornaba normal hasta que Harry decidió darle paso a otra premisa que lo tenía con cierta intriga.

-¿Qué pasó ahora con Hermione?

Ron se sonrojó un poco y balbuceó - ¿De qué hablas? No ha pasado nada con ella.

Harry rodó los ojos - Qué mal mentiroso eres, es obvio que ella no te habla desde hace varios días.

-No sé de qué me hablas.

-Sí lo sabes - Dijo Harry poniéndose serio - ¿Qué hiciste ahora?

-¡No hice nada!

-¿Y por nada está enojada contigo? Anda, ambos sabemos que algo hiciste, y creo que tiene que ver con tu regreso con Lavander.

Ron suspiró derrotado - No sé hablar con las mujeres, soy un desastre.

-Ya me había dado cuenta de eso - Respondió el azabache antes de sentarse junto a su mejor amigo en la cama - ¿Me quieres contar?

-Fue por el viaje - Empezó a decir Ron - Cuando volví con Lavander Hermione le ofreció venir aquí en vez de hacerlo ella, puso como excusa que Lavander es mi novia y que todos tendrían más ganas de conocerla.

-Se equivocó en eso - Agregó Harry - Continúa.

-La cuestión es que yo le dije que Lavander no era de las chicas que yo consideraba que debía conocer a mi familia, que por ahora solo me importaba que mi familia conociera a mis amigos, como lo es ella.

-No veo porque está enojada entonces - Dijo Harry confundido.

-Al parecer Hermione se ofendió mucho porque me dijo que yo no quería presentar Lavander porque es solo la chica con la que me acuesto y así nadie querría presentar a una chica.

Harry lo miró algo avergonzado antes de hablar - Me temo que ella tiene razón.

-¡Lo sé! - Gritó Ron desesperado - El punto es que se enojó por eso y me dijo que solo vendría a Londres para no desanimar a Ginny, desde entonces no me habla para nada.

-Esta es una desafortunada situación en la que ella tiene razón ¿has intentado hablarle?

-Sí, sobretodo cuando Lavander se fue a California, pero es inútil, ella solo piensa hablarme cuando sea necesario y eso será frente a mi familia.

-¿Tú realmente quieres disculparte con ella?

-Sí, se ha vuelto una buena amiga - Dijo Ron tratando de tapar sus sentimientos.

-Creo que hoy es tu día para ello amigo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Si ella solo te hablará frente a tu familia entonces, intenta disculparte con ella hoy en la boda, y asegúrate de que de alguna manera ella deba responderte - Dijo Harry.

Entonces, a Ron se le ocurrió algo que sin duda fue su idea más brillante - ¡Eres un genio!

-Claro que lo soy - Bromeó el pelinegro - ¿Qué harás?

-Tú espera y verás - Respondió Ron con simplicidad mientras hacía el nudo de su corbata.

Harry decidió no seguir insistiendo y esperar a la jugada de su amigo, aunque él aún tenía dudas de toda esa situación _-Nunca lo había visto así por una chica, ni siquiera por Lavander… Podría jurar incluso que le gusta pero… Eso no es posible, por lo menos no por ahora -_ y sin decir una palabra más los chicos se dispusieron a terminar de alistarse y buscar a las chicas, lo que menos necesitaban era a dos mujeres enojadas.

La ceremonia sin duda había sido muy hermosa, Audrey lucía preciosa y Percy estaba casi irreconocible, incluso se pudo ver a Molly Weasley llorando en el hombro de su marido y a los gemelos haciendo bromas acerca de su hermano el pomposo. Seguida de la ceremonia ya todos se encontraban en la fiesta la cual se llevaba a cabo en la misma casa Weasley, el jardín lucía adornado hermosamente y tanto los invitados como los recién casados lucían felices y complacidos con todo.

Los cuatro amigos por su parte se encontraban todos sentados en una mesa junto con los gemelos. Sin embargo, Ron no prestaba mucha atención a lo que éstos decían ya que en toda la noche no había parado de mirar a Hermione por nada en el mundo. La castaña lucía un hermoso vestido largo color lila que acentuaba su figura pero sin verse vulgar, su cabello estaba elegantemente semi-recogido en un peinado y estaba maquillada… Aun no se acostumbraba mucho a ello pero no podía dejar de mirarla. Incluso había tenido que estar al tanto de que ni ella ni nadie lo sorprendiera mirándola y tuviese que dar explicaciones al respecto.

Tan inmerso estaba en lo suyo que solo se percató cuando Fred habló dirigiéndose a la castaña.

-Cuéntanos más sobre ti Hermione - Dijo el gemelo coquetamente - ¿Tienes novio?

Aquello hizo que la sangre de Ron hirviera y que sus orejas se tornaran de color rojo, sin embargo, no estaba en posición de montar una escena de celos.

-No Fred, no tengo novio desde hace mucho tiempo - Respondió Hermione.

-Oh, es una lástima con semejante belleza ¿No es así George?

-Y que lo digas hermano - Respondió su gemelos siguiéndole el juego.

-Ginny nunca nos había presentado a una amiga tan bonita ¿De dónde eres?

-Nací aquí en Londres, aunque actualmente vivo en Nueva York como sabrás.

-¿Y piensan volver pronto? - Siguió Fred con su tono coqueto.

-Pues, de hecho tenemos pensado volver el lunes, estamos de vacaciones en la universidad pero no en el trabajo - Respondía Hermione un poco cohibida.

-Oh, es una lástima - Dijo Fred con un tono decepcionante - Tenía la esperanza de que salieras conmigo un día.

Eso sin duda solo hizo que la rabia aumentara más en Ron, aunque fue Ginny quien habló esta vez - No les hagas caso, hacen eso con todas las chicas a las que conocen.

-Oh no Ginny, esta vez voy en serio - Respondió Fred, aunque nadie sabía con certeza si iba en serio o no.

Sin embargo, antes de que alguien más pudiera decir algo, uno de los integrantes de la banda musical contratada para la boda hizo un anuncio - Atención, invitamos a los novios y a todas las parejas que lo deseen a pasar a la pista para una canción lenta.

-¡Oh Harry! Una canción lenta - Dijo Ginny emocionada.

Harry sonrió y besó a su novia rápidamente en los labios antes de tomarla de la mano para levantarse y ambos caminar a la pista de baile con el resto de las parejas.

Solo quedaron en la mesa los gemelos, Ron y Hermione, pero, junto con levantarse la pareja Fred volvió a hablar dirigiéndose coquetamente a Hermione sin importarle la presencia de sus dos hermanos.

-Entonces preciosa ¿Qué dices de una cita conmigo antes de que te vayas el lunes?

Esto tomó desprevenida a Hermione - Yo…

Sin embargo, lo que menos esperaba era que Ron la tomara de la mano en ese momento y la mirara a los ojos - ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

A Hermione se le colorearon levemente las mejillas, ella seguía enojada con Ron por lo de Lavander, pero, no quería responderle sobre la cita a Fred, por lo que asintió levemente la cabeza.

Sin decir más, Ron y Hermione se levantaron de la mesa con paso hacía la pista, dejando a los gemelos solos y perplejos antes esa acción. Fred y George al conocer tanto a su hermano menor lo miraron con cierta suspicacia.

-¿Qué se traerá entre manos? - Preguntó Fred curioso.

-No lo sé, pero lo vamos a averiguar - Dijo George - ¿Viste su cara cuando le pediste salir a Hermione?

-Justo por eso me da tanta intriga - Respondió Fred - No los perdamos de vista.

Ron y Hermione se posicionaron con el resto de las parejas en la pista mientras esperaban por la canción. Ron puso una de sus manos en la cintura de ella y la otra era la misma que tenía enlazada con la de ella desde que se levantaron de la mesa, tal como la castaña se lo había enseñado unos años atrás.

Hermione aprovechó el momento para decirle algo - Veo que aún recuerdas como bailar, o por lo menos la posición.

-Con todo lo que me hiciste practicar ese verano jamás se me va a olvidar.

-No sé si lo hiciste a propósito o por casualidad, pero gracias por invitarme a bailar, no te ofendas pero tu hermano no es mi tipo.

Esto hizo que Ron se relajara en ese aspecto - De nada, supongo, te noté un poco incómoda.

Hermione solo hizo un gesto con los hombros y segundos después empezó la canción, sin embargo, aquella melodía no era desconocida para Ron y Hermione, y ninguno podía creer que la banda musical estuviesen tocando "Talking to the Moon".

-Tiene que ser una broma - Dijo Hermione irónicamente.

Ron la miró por un momento sin decir nada, solo bailando lentamente, sin embargo, su silencio duró poco - Creo que es el momento perfecto para disculparme ¿no?

Hermione trataba de controlar sus impulsos y recuerdos con esa canción para mantenerse firme - A veces eres demasiado idiota ¿lo sabías?

-Ya me lo han dicho - respondió avergonzado - No quise que malinterpretaras nada de lo que dije y lo siento, sé que lo correcto debió ser traer a Lavander porque es con quién salgo, pero yo quise traerte a ti porque eres mi mejor amiga y me importas mucho.

-Ron eso es muy lindo, pero… - Lo que estaba por decir le dolía mucho, pero debía hacerlo - lo correcto debió ser pensar en ella antes de pensar en mí.

-No digas eso - Dijo Ron bastante serio - Eres tan importante como ella, incluso más.

-Ron… - Respondió Hermione sintiendo como si su corazón fuese a salirse en cualquier momento de su pecho.

-Sólo no pienses en ella por favor - Pidió el pelirrojo - Ahora solo quiero que te diviertas y bailes conmigo, tal como me enseñaste.

Hermione sonrió y no pudo evitar abrazar a Ron dejándolo perplejo al igual que a todos. El pelirrojo se sonrojó y sentía su corazón palpitando a mil por hora, podía jurar que si no hubiese nadie más a su alrededor ya la habría besado, no podía negarlo.

-Todos en mi familia te adoran.

-Toda tu familia es sensacional - dijo la chica - Tienes mucha suerte de tenerlos contigo.

-Oye - Respondió él conociendo a que venía con sus palabras - Ellos te amaron mucho ¿sí? Y lo siguen haciendo desde dónde estén, y quiero que sepas que mi familia también es tu familia.

Ambos estuvieron bailando así abrazados por unos momentos. Ron con cada segundo que pasaba más se convencía de que Hermione cada vez era más especial para él y era más difícil esconder sus sentimientos que con los años nunca habían desaparecido _-A veces solo desearía volver al día de la tormenta y evitar que te fueras, nada sería tan complicado como lo es ahora -._

Cuando ella se separó y volvió a su posición él no pudo evitar en darle una vuelta para admirarla con más gracias y cuando volvieron a estar frente a frente decirle otra cosa - Luces preciosa hoy.

-Gracias - Respondió la chica sonrojándose - Tú te ves muy guapo, nunca te había visto con un smoking.

-¿Quién diría hace años que estaríamos los dos aquí bailando de nuevo esta canción? Es increíble.

-Supongo que ni nosotros mismos, a veces pienso que volvernos a ver no fue una casualidad - Dijo ella.

-Yo también pienso así - Respondió Ron antes de decirle algo en susurro - ¿Era en esta parte de la canción en que me besabas? ¿O ahora debo hacerlo yo?

Hermione no pudo evitar quedarse mirándolo fijamente, era como si el tiempo se detuviera y como si solo existieran ellos dos en aquella pista de baile, se acercaban tan peligrosamente que la chica incluso podía contar las pecas del chico, y él tenía tantos años sin tener una vista tan cercana a los ojos marrones de ella, esos ojos marrones que le hacían perder el norte.

Sin embargo, antes de que algo pudiese ocurrir la canción acabó y el lugar se inundó de aplausos para los recién casados, quienes en ese momento se encontraban haciendo lo que Ron y Hermione no pudieron pero estuvieron cerca, estaban fundidos en un beso.

Ron y Hermione al darse cuenta de aquello se separaron como si de un choque eléctrico se tratara, estaban rojos y trataban de evitar la mirada del otro a como diera lugar. ¿Algo tenía "Talking to the Moon" que los hacía perderse en los ojos del otro y no prestar atención al resto del mundo? Al parecer sí.

Sin darse cuenta, dos niñas pequeñas se acercaron a ellos, una tenía el cabello rubio mientras que la otra era pelirroja en todo su esplendor, ambas lucían trajes idénticos ya que habían sido las niñas que acompañaron a la novia en la marcha nupcial, se trataban de las hijas de Fleur y Bill.

-¡Tío Ron! - Dijeron al mismo tiempo captando la atención de la pareja.

Ron se arrodilló para quedar frente a las pequeñas y abrazarlas, Hermione por su parte estaba invadida de ternura por la escena, que bien se le daban a Ron los niños. Cuando él se separó de las niñas le habló a la castaña.

-Hermione ellas son Victorie y Dominique - Dijo el chico - Son las hijas de Bill y Fleur.

La castaña se bajó un poco y con cuidado para hablarles - Hola niñas, mi nombre es Hermione.

-Eres muy bonita - dijo Dominique.

-Ustedes dos también lo son, me encantan sus vestidos - Respondió la chica.

Victorie la miró con una sonrisa antes de hablar - ¿Tú eres la novia del Tío Ron?

Tanto Ron como Hermione se pusieron bastante rojos y ambos respondieron al mismo tiempo - ¡No!

-Oh - Dijo la pequeña rubia decepcionada - Es que estaban bailando juntos, y fue como en el cuento de la Cenicienta.

-Sí - Dijo Dominique apoyando a su hermana - Y se iban a besar.

Hermione estaba todavía bastante roja y evitando a toda costa mirar a Ron decidió hablarle a las pequeñas - No niñas, solo estábamos bailando como amigos, y no nos íbamos a besar, solo estábamos hablando muy cerca porque la música estaba muy alta.

-Es cierto - Agregó Ron tratando de convencer a sus sobrinas - Solo estábamos bailando… como amigos.

Dominique y Victorie pusieron caras de decepción al escuchar las explicaciones, sin embargo, su tío favorito se las llevó a ambas a buscar helado en la cocina, cosa que les encantaba.

Hermione no pudo evitar quedarse mirando a Ron con sus sobrinas y pensar en el beso que pudo ser _\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? Tiene novia ¿lo recuerdas? Y tú solo eres la mejor amiga… Como quisiera que las cosas no fuesen tan complicadas para mi -_ Y sin pensar en algo más, decidió volver a la mesa con Harry y Ginny, y con una vaga esperanza de que todo aquello que sentía por su amigo fuese pasajero, cosa que ni ella misma se creía.

 **N/A: Hola mis queridos lectores y lectoras! Espero que se encuentren de maravilla, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo y este fue uno de los que disfruté mucho escribiendo y espero que les haya encantado!**

 **No olviden comentarme que tal les ha parecido;)**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo, un beso enorme!**


	22. Noche de bodas (Parte II)

Hacía unas horas que la fiesta había acabado, Percy y Audrey ya habían partido rumbo al hotel donde pasarían la noche de bodas, sin embargo, muchos familiares Weasley se quedaron en la casa por lo que los chicos y las chicas tuvieron que compartir sus respectivas habitaciones de nuevo. El único problema es que en ambos cuartos habían camas matrimoniales por lo cual Hermione debía dormir con Ginny, mientras Harry dormiría con Ron.

Las chicas tenían poco más de una hora desde que habían subido a la habitación a dormir, sin embargo, Hermione no había conciliado el sueño ya que no podía sacarse de la cabeza el baile de esa noche con Ron. La melodía de "Talking to the Moon" aún resonaba en su cabeza al igual que los ojos azules de Ron y aquello sin duda estaba acaparando toda su atención.

Aunque, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien abrió cuidadosamente la puerta de la habitación de Ginny, y ese alguien era Harry.

Él cerró la puerta sigilosamente mientras se acercaba a la cama, Hermione al darse cuenta de ello decidió sentarse y hablarle al chico en susurro para no despertar a su amiga.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Quería pedirte un favor - Dijo él en el mismo tono aunque un poco avergonzado.

-¿De qué se trata? - Preguntó ella confundida.

-Verás, desde que llegamos no he tenido ni un minuto a solas con Ginny, a excepción del baile de hoy, y la extraño pero es dificil tener privacidad con ella cuando estamos aquí con toda su familia, así que yo me preguntaba… - Pero él dejó la frase ahí por unos momentos.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Sería demasiada molestia de mi parte pedirte que me dejaras dormir con Ginny esta noche e intercambiarnos mañana muy temprano antes de que todos despierten?

-Podría dejarte dormir con Ginny aquí, pero ¿dónde me dejaría a mi durmiendo ese acuerdo?

Harry respondió nervioso - ¿Con Ron?

-¡¿Qué?! - Exclamó ella en un tono de voz más alto - ¡¿En la misma cama?!

-¡Por favor! ¡Solo esta noche! - Dijo Harry suplicante - Prometo recompensarte por esto, lo juro.

-¿Qué sucede? - Dijo Ginny recién despertando por el ruido, ella puso una expresión muy confusa al ver a su novio ahí - Harry ¿qué haces aquí?

-Tratando de convencer a Hermione de que me cambie el dormitorio solo por esta noche y tener un poco de tiempo a solas, prometo cambiarme con ella muy temprano en la mañana.

-¡Oh, por favor Hermione! - Suplicó la pelirroja - Mis hermanos y mi madre han estado encima de nosotros todo el tiempo, te recompensaré por esto.

-¡Ambos lo haremos! - Agregó Harry - Te prometo que dormir con Ron no es tan malo, y cuando menos los esperes ya será de día.

-Esto es una locura chicos - Dijo Hermione.

-¡Por favor! - Dijo la pareja suplicante.

Hermione suspiró derrotada mientras los miraba - Debo estar completamente loca para aceptar esto ¡más les vale recompensarme de buena manera!

-¡Eres la mejor amiga del mundo! ¿Lo sabías? - Dijo Ginny abrazándola.

-Muchas gracias, eres la mejor en serio - Respondió Harry.

-Sí, soy la mejor amiga y también la más frita de la cabeza por dejarlos convencerme de esto - Decía Hermione mientras se levantaba de la cama y caminaba a la puerta.

-Descansa - Dijo la pareja desde la cama.

-Diviértanse - Respondió la castaña - Pero no demasiado.

Y junto con decir esto salió del cuarto de la misma forma en que Harry había entrado, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, ella sabía que la habitación de Ron estaba al final del pasillo por lo que trató de darse un poco de prisa para que nadie la viera, y sin demorar ya estaba frente a la puerta del cuarto del chico.

La chica suspiró nerviosa porque ellos en la boda luego de su baile y casi beso no habían hablado más, sin mencionar la penosa conversación que tuvieron con Victorie y Dominique. Hermione después de meditarlo unos segundos y estar de acuerdo con que esto era una completa locura por la que debería matar a Harry y Ginny, decidió entrar a la habitación del pelirrojo.

Ron no había pelado el ojo en toda la noche y de hecho sintió cuando Harry salió de la habitación, y al escuchar la puerta abrirse de nuevo decidió mirar a esa dirección, sin embargo, estaba oscuro y habló.

-Viejo me trajiste algo de comer ¿cierto?

Hermione aún nerviosa se acercó más a él, evidentemente estaba oscuro y Ron esperaba que fuese Harry quien entrara a la habitación y no ella, al estar lo suficientemente cerca habló dejando perplejo al chico.

-Lo siento, no traje nada de comer.

-Hermione ¿eres tú? - Dijo Ron confundido.

-Sí, soy yo - Respondió ella avergonzada.

-No quiero sonar grosero pero ¿qué haces aquí? - Sin embargo, Ron no era tonto y estaba empezando a sospechar ciertas cosas - ¿Dónde está Harry?

Hermione se puso un poco más nerviosa y balbuceaba - Él ehm…

Entonces fue cuando Ron lo entendió rápidamente - Dime que no está con mi hermana.

-Ron son novios - Respondió Hermione en su defensa.

-Voy a matarlo - Dijo Ron mientras se levantaba de la cama tomando camino para buscar a Harry y darle una paliza.

-¡Ron basta! - Hermione trató de detenerlo poniéndose frente a él y tomándolo por los brazos.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste dejarlos?!

-Solo querías tiempo para ellos.

-¡Van a tener sexo!

-Eso no debería importarte a ti ¿no crees? Ambos están grandes y saben lo que hacen.

-¡Ella solo tiene 19 años!

-¿Qué hay con eso? ¡Solo tiene dos años más de los que tú y yo teníamos cuando lo hicimos por primera vez! ¿Recuerdas? Además, tu te la pasas acostándote con Lavander y ella no te reclama nada Ron.

Aquello salió de la boca de Hermione involuntariamente, sin embargo, dio resultado ya que Ron dejó de forcejear con ella para ir a por Harry. Ella volvió a hablar más calmadamente.

-Sabes que es el único chico que te gusta para que entre en tu familia, igual que a todos tus hermanos.

-Lo sé, pero…

-Entiendo - Dijo Hermione - No puedes hacerte la idea de que Ginny ya creció.

Ron asintió sin mirar a Hermione a los ojos. Aunque, luego de unos minutos él decidió encararla y hablarle - ¿Vas a dormir aquí hoy?

-Sí, espero que no te moleste.

-Claro que no, tú no roncas, Harry si lo hace - bromeó él.

Hermione se rio del chiste y junto con ello ambos caminaron hasta la cama para recostarse en cada lado. En realidad, se podía cortar la tensión y el nerviosismo de ambos con un cuchillo, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos quería verse en ese estado frente al otro, querían notarse lo más calmados y cómodos posibles para no crear una situación incómoda.

Ron fue quien decidió romper el momento de silencio con un comentario sobre la boda.

-Tenía mucho tiempo que no bailaba una canción lenta.

-Sí, yo la verdad tenía mucho tiempo sin ir a una fiesta, de hecho, solo esta vez y la Webster Hall - Confesó la chica.

-A esta alturas de la vida es cuando te agradezco de todo corazón que me enseñaras a bailar o sino habría hecho el ridículo ahí afuera.

-No es para tanto, solo te enseñé lo básico.

-Lo básico fue lo esencial ¿sabes? - Recalcó él antes de ponerse serio - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Sí ¿qué sucede?

-Verás cuando los gemelos te estaban hablando, yo me preguntaba si… ¿Es cierto que no has tenido novio en mucho tiempo?

-Oh eso - respondió ella sonrojándose levemente - Si es cierto, de hecho no salgo con nadie desde que estuve contigo.

-¿De verás? - Dijo él sorprendido - Pero ¿por qué? Digo siempre has sido muy bonita y no dudo que te invitaran a salir.

-Sí lo hacían, pero luego del accidente de mis padres dejé de salir y cuando me mudé a Nueva York con mi tía solo me concentraba en la universidad y el trabajo, eso no me dejaba tiempo para novios.

-¿Dejaba? ¿Significa que ahora sí? - Preguntó él temeroso de la respuesta.

-Bueno, ahora vivo más cerca de la universidad, me he independizado más y creo que es buen momento para empezar de nuevo con las citas ¿sabes?

Aquello puso a Ron bastante asustado, no quería que ningún idiota se le acercara y le hiciera daño, no lo iba a permitir - Ten cuidado con los chicos que se te acercan, algunos podrían ser de no fiar.

-Descuida, siempre puedo aplicar mis técnicas de cinta negra.

-No dudo en lo más mínimo de ellas - Dijo él aún con ese sentimiento de inseguridad.

Sin embargo, esta actitud no pasó desapercibida para ella y no pudo evitar preguntarle - Ron ¿está todo bien?

-Sí ¿por qué lo dices?

-Te noto algo nervioso.

-Tranquila, no es nada - Dijo él restándole importancia - ¿Qué tal te pareció mi familia?

-Todos son extraordinarios.

-¿Incluso los gemelos?

-Sí, lo son a su manera - Respondió ella - Además, según Ginny hacen eso del coqueteo con todas las chicas, Fred no me dijo nada más el resto de la noche.

-Ellos son así con todas - Esto lo dijo Ron más calmado con el aspecto de que por los menos Fred no intentaría ligar con ella - ¿Qué hay de Victorie y Dominique?

-Son un encanto de niñas, de verdad.

-Son mis sobrinas favoritas y las veo muy poco.

-Ron son tus únicas sobrinas - Recalcó Hermione - Y ellas te adoran, se te dan muy bien los niños.

-No hago nada especial, solo soy bastante payaso con ellas.

-Y las complaces en todo - Agregó la chica - Ambas son muy lindas y soñadoras, no puedo creer que nos compararan con el cuento de la Cenicienta.

-Siempre están leyendo ese cuento o viendo la película - Dijo Ron.

-Incluso me preguntaron si era tu novia, bueno aunque supongo que con el baile lo dedujeron, son niñas y creen en los cuentos de hadas, yo era como ellas.

-Bueno en algo tuvieron razón.

Hermione lo miró confundida - ¿Qué cosa?

Ron estaba cada vez más cerca de ella y ninguno hacía nada para separarse, por lo que para este punto el chico dijo aquello en susurro - En que casi nos besamos.

Hermione quedó perpleja ante la forma tan tranquila de decir aquello que negaron frente a las niñas, sin embargo, lo que vino después ni siquiera se lo esperó. Tal como había pasado en el baile sus caras se fueron acercando de a poco a tal extremos de que ella podía contar cada peca en la cara de él, mientras Ron tenía acceso completo a sus hermosos ojos marrones.

Para su suerte, esta vez no hubieron interrupciones, por lo que cuando menos lo esperaron sus labios se juntaron luego de 3 años sin sentir aquello. Al principio fue un movimiento lento y un poco cohibido, sin embargo, conforme pasaban los minutos fueron aumentando la velocidad y a introducir sus lenguas en la boca del otro generando gemidos ahogados.

Ron empezó a explorar con su mano el cuerpo de ella dando leve caricias en cada parte que tocaba, mientras Hermione lo abrazaba juntando sus pechos con el de él y poniéndolo encima de ella haciendo los movimientos más bruscos y desesperados, parecía que no pudiesen apartar las manos del cuerpo del otro por nada en el mundo. Los gemidos cada vez eran más fuertes y el calor empezaba a hacer estragos en la pareja, sin embargo, para cuando todo se estaba poniendo más intenso Hermione apartó bruscamente a Ron de encima de ella.

Hermione se sentó en la cama recuperando la respiración, mientras Ron la miraba perplejo por lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Qué fue eso? - le preguntó él.

Entonces, Hermione respondió de inmediato - ¿Cómo que que fue? Yo debería peguntarte eso, por Dios ¡Tienes novia Ron!

-Lo hice por la tradición - Dijo él un tanto nervioso.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuál tradición?

-Pues estamos de vacaciones - Empezó a explicar Ron -Esto no es Australia ni la cueva pero, siempre lo hacíamos en las vacaciones, solo no quería romper la tradición.

-¿Romper la tradición? - Dijo Hermione algo molesta - ¡Ron no hay tradición si alguno de los dos tiene pareja! ¡Tú tienes novia!

El pelirrojo miró a los ojos a la chica hablando muy en serio - Ya te he dicho que ella no me gusta, nunca lo ha hecho.

-Ron si no te gusta córtale, pero por favor no estés con ella y luego vengas a besarme a mi como si nada.

-No quiero estar con ella - Respondió sin dejar de mirarla - Quiero estar contigo.

-¿Qué? - Preguntó ella confundida.

-Quiero estar contigo, solo me importas tu y siempre ha sido así. Intenté hacerme la idea de que no te iba a volver a ver y por eso empecé a salir con Lavander de nuevo, pero apareciste y me di cuenta que mis sentimiento no cambiaron en los absoluto.

-¡Basta Ron! - Dijo Hermione seriamente - Es justo como cuando teníamos 16 años, a ti solo se te ocurre decirme todo esto cuando tienes novia y lo único que haces es confundirme.

-No es confuso, quiero estar contigo y no con ella.

-¡No es así de fácil!

-¿Qué debo hacer entonces?

-¡Yo no te diré lo que tienes que hacer! - Dijo Hermione - Solo te voy a pedir que me dejes fuera de tu juego hasta que te aclares con respecto a Lavander, y con respecto a mi.

-No lo entiendes - Dijo él mirándola fijamente - Ella no significa nada para mí, por eso te traje a ti y no a ella, solo quiero estar contigo.

Y junto con decir esto volvió a besar fugazmente, sin embargo, este beso no duró tanto como el anterior ya que Hermione lo apartó nuevamente y luego lo miró duramente.

-Es justamente lo que le dije a Lavander que no iba a hacer Ron, no me meteré en tu relación mientras tengas una. No me rebajaré a ese nivel.

-Solo quiero que me respondas algo.

Ella suspiró - ¿De qué se trata?

-¿Me quieres? Y no solo como tu amigo… ¿Sigues teniendo sentimientos por mí?

-Estoy confundida, siempre me confundes - Dijo ella dolida - Y no puedo responderte eso hasta estar segura de lo que siento por ti.

-¿No estás segura?

-Sabes que no.

-¿Tengo que esperar de nuevo un año para que me correspondas?

-Todo depende de ti - Dijo Hermione seriamente - Por ahora solo te pido no más confusiones, o sea, no más besos Ron, no quiero que esto lo sepa Lavander o tendré que darle razones para que ella me asesine.

-Supongo que controlaré mis impulsos.

-Ron esto es en serio - Respondió ella mirándolo - He pasado muchas cosas difíciles los últimos años, lo que menos quiero es ser plato de segunda mesa.

-Jamás pienses en ti de esa manera, para mi nunca serás plato de segunda mesa.

Hermione le dio una sonrisa ladeada - Es lo que me das a entender cuando haces cosas como estas.

Ron se sintió bastante mal cuando ella le dijo eso, y lo peor es que tenía razón, él siempre encontraba la forma de que ella se sintiera inferior y eso era lo que menos quería, arreglaría todo aquello.

-Me iré a dormir - anunció ella.

-Descansa, y lamento lo de hoy, en serio - Respondió él con la cabeza abajo.

Hermione se sintió mal al verlo así, por lo que decidió acercarse y plantarle un corto beso en la mejilla, dejándolo completamente perplejo - Quiero que sepas que no estoy enojada, así que todo está bien entre nosotros por ahora ¿sí?

-Me alegra saber eso - Dijo él aliviado.

-Buenas noches Ron.

-Buenas noches, Hermione.

Y junto con decir esto ambos se voltearon a su lado de la cama para dormir unas horas, sin embargo, aquello fue una tarea difícil luego de la agitada noche que tuvieron, sin duda la Boda de Percy sería una de esas que jamás se olvidarían, sobretodo para Ron y Hermione.

-  
Los rayos de luz entraban por la ventana de la habitación iluminando a las dos personas que se encontraban recostadas en ese momento. Sin embargo, ninguno se encontraba en la posición en la que se habían dormido la noche anterior; Ron estaba abrazando a Hermione por detrás mientras ella se veía realmente cómoda en esa posición mientras tenía enlazada su mano con la de él, habría sido un hermoso cuadro si no se hubiesen sobresaltado al escuchar la puerta de la habitación.

 _-¿Ron?_

Aquella voz perteneciente a Molly Weasley hizo que ambos se despertaran y se separaran de inmediato algo sonrojados por la posición en que habían dormido, ninguno sabía que hacer ya que el que debería estar ahí era Harry y no Hermione. Sin embargo, la chica actuó rápido y se escondió bajó las sábanas y unas almohadas de Ron pasando desapercibida.

Segundos después Molly entró a la habitación mirando a su hijo.

-Ron ¿Por qué no me respondes?

-Lo siento mamá - Dijo él bastante nervioso solo pensando en que Hermione estaba escondida a su lado - Acabo de despertar.

-Oh, entiendo - Respondió Molly mirando para todos lados - ¿Dónde está Harry?

-Oh, él está… - Entonces aquí Ron no sabía que decir, no sabía si mentir o no ya que quizás su madre haya estado en uno de los baños y sería obvio que Harry no estaba ahí.

Sin embargo, como si de un ángel se tratara el azabache apareció tras la puerta.

-Aquí estoy - Dijo Harry entrando a la habitación - Buenos días, no quise despertarte así que me adelanté en el baño.

-Buenos días Harry - Respondió Molly - Niños el desayuno ya está servido, Ron cepíllate y baja a comer algo, han de estar todos hambrientos.

-Y que lo digas - secundó el pelirrojo.

-Sí, estuve en el cuarto de las chicas y Hermione estaba en el baño, así que trata de no tardarte mucho Ron.

-Sí mamá - Respondió él nervioso.

-Los espero abajo - Y junto con decir esto Molly salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

Hermione salió de entre las sábanas nerviosa y miró a Harry de inmediato con cara querer asesinarlo ahí mismo - Tú me debes una muy grande.

-Igual a mí si no quieres que te castre ahora mismo - Dijo Ron mirándolo como si se tratara de un criminal.

-Oh vamos chicos, sé que les debo una grande en serio, pero díganme ¿qué tal estuvo su noche? - dijo Harry tratando de bajar la tensión.

-Que te lo diga Ron - Respondió Hermione mientras salía de la cama - Si me quedo más tiempo aquí me van a descubrir y serás tú el que de las explicaciones Potter.

-Sabes que eres la mejor ¿verdad?

Hermione le sonrió mientras sin decir nada más salió del cuarto dejando a los dos amigos solos. Harry no tardó en dirigirse a su mejor amigo y hablarle con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Algo de acción anoche?

-No tanto como tú - Respondió Ron borrándole la sonrisa a Harry de los labios - Ahora ¿me vas a contar que fuiste a hacer en el cuarto de mi hermana o no Potter?

Y aquí fue cuando Harry supo que era hombre muerto, sin embargo, había valido la pena.

 **N/A: Hola chicos y chicas! Aquí está la tan esperada segunda parte y espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi. Sigan comentando para saber que tal les pareció. Nos leemos mañana en el siguiente capítulo, besos y cuídense mucho!;)**


	23. Tratando de esconder lo obvio

-¿Qué tal estuvo tu noche con Ron? - Preguntó Ginny junto con cerrar la puerta de su habitación.

Las chicas acababan de terminar con el desayuno y también de ayudar a Molly a lavar los platos, por lo que recién habían subido al dormitorio para poner orden ahí.

Hermione miró con cara de confusión antes de hablar - ¿A qué te refieres?

Ginny embozó una sonrisa pícara - Sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Pues pasó todo lo contrario a lo que pasó aquí en este cuarto - Respondió Hermione.

-¡Oye! ¡No se vale!

Hermione se río fuertemente - Claro que se vale, yo fui la cómplice principal de todo esto.

-¡Sólo cuéntame! - Dijo Ginny ansiosamente.

-¿Qué quieres que te cuente?

-Pues todo - Respondió la pelirroja sentándose en su cama - Y no me vengas con que nada pasó.

-Pues nada pasó - Dijo Hermione disponiéndose a doblar sus sábanas mientras hablaba con la chica - No debería pasar nada.

-Ambas sabemos que tú querías que pasará, y él también.

-No sé de que me hablas - Contestó ella restándole importancia - ¿Por qué mejor no hablamos de lo que si pasó? Por ejemplo, tu noche con Harry.

-No hace falta que te cuente lo que pasó porque lo sabes - Dijo Ginny con simplicidad mientras retomaba la otra conversación - No me cambies el tema de tu noche con Ron.

-¿Qué podría pasar entre nosotros? Sabes que somos amigos.

-Pues unos amigos no bailan como lo hicieron ustedes ayer… ¡Incluso casi se besan!

-¡¿Tú también?! - Respondió sonrojada.

-Hermione todos lo vimos - dijo Ginny con cara de sabelotodo - Admítelo ¿qué hay entre tú y mi hermano?

-¡Nada! ¡Lo juro! - Aquella sin duda fue en parte verdad y en parte mentira, sin embargo, no estaba en posición de debatirlo.

-Lo conozco a él de toda la vida y sé que nunca había traído a una chica a casa, ni siquiera a una amiga, mucho menos como para bailar con ella frente a toda la familia. Y te conozco a ti, tal vez desde hace poco pero, puedo notar que a él lo miras de una forma distinta.

Hermione tragó grueso sin saber que responder _\- Demonios, no puedo ser tan obvia con todo esto; Ginny es demasiado observadora y dedujo rápido las cosas, sin embargo, no puedo decirle todo lo que está pasando porque eso implicaría contarle toda nuestra historia, y la cueva sigue siendo un secreto de los dos -_

Ginny se acercó a su amiga quien se encontraba pensativa y le habló seriamente - Solo respóndeme por ti, independientemente de lo que tenga Ron con Lavander.

Hermione la miró en silencio mientras la pelirroja volvía a hablar - ¿Te gusta Ron?

La castaña suspiró - Es complicado.

-No lo entiendo - Dijo Ginny confundida - Sabes que lo que tiene él con Lavander no es en serio, entonces ¿por qué es complicado?

-Solo es complicado ¿sí? - Respondió ella tratando de desviar el tema.

-¿Hay algo más acaso? ¿Tienes novio? - Preguntó Ginny alarmada.

-¡No! No es eso.

-¿Y qué?

-Es complicado porque no tengo ni idea de lo que siento por tu hermano - Explicó Hermione - Un momento la estamos pasando de lo mejor y al siguiente tenemos una pelea monumental.

-Es normal en las parejas, a Harry y a mi nos pasa todo el tiempo - Dijo Ginny tratando de animarla.

-Ron y yo no somos una pareja, y no creo que lo seamos.

-Pues tú y él se acercan más a una pareja, de lo que alguna vez lo han hecho Ron y Lavander.

-El punto es que no pasa nada entre nosotros y todo lo que yo sienta por él es complicado.

-No todo tiene porqué ser complicado - Respondió Ginny - Siempre recuerda que Ron es alguien completamente distinto cuando está contigo, de hecho es alguien mucho más agradable que de costumbre.

Hermione río por la broma - Sabes que nunca me metería en una relación, y sigo siendo fiel a ello.

-Eso está bien, pero no olvides que nunca está de más pensar en ti misma también.

Hermione y Ginny dejaron el tema de Ron a un lado cuando la castaña se quedó en silencio con respecto al último comentario que hizo su amiga, y se dispusieron a hablar de cosas triviales evitando por completo el tema de los chicos. Hermione luego de aquella conversación quedó más confundida de lo que ya estaba y eso no podía ser bueno _\- No puedo ni debo rebajarme al nivel de Lavander y ser una zorra en todo su esplendor, pero Ginny tiene razón en algo y es que de vez en cuando también debo pensar en mi misma, sin embargo, creo que pensaré en mi misma de otra forma, una que esté lo más lejos posible de Ron -_

La tarde del domingo Ron se encontraba tirando monedas a la fuente que estaba en el patio de la casa, la verdad, lo hacía porque quería estar solo y pensar acerca de todo su desastre emocional.

 _-Maldita sea ¿por qué siempre hago estas cosas cuando estoy con Lavander? Es obvio que Hermione se siente inferior y plato de segunda mesa y todo es mi culpa. Tengo que acabar con toda esta maldita situación antes de que sea demasiado tarde-_

Sin embargo, su momento de paz y quietud fue interrumpido por las personas más ruidosas que podría haber conocido en su vida… Y sí, estaba hablando de los gemelos.

-¿Por qué tan solo pequeño Ronnie? - Preguntó George.

-¿Acaso le diste un respiro a Hermione? - Secundó Fred.

Ron suspiró fastidiado, sus hermanos siempre hacían ese tipo de cosas y a decir verdad no estaba de humor para sus bromas pesadas.

-¿Qué demonios quieren?

-Oh, el pequeño Ronnie está de mal humor - Dijo Fred burlándose.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso? - Preguntó George siguiendo con la broma.

-Si vinieron a molestarme entonces lo mejor es que se larguen - Respondió Ron sin prestarle atención a sus bromas sin sentido.

-Oh vamos Ronnie, venimos en paz - Dijo George.

-¿Ah sí? - Preguntó Ron extrañado - Eso si es una novedad.

-Venimos a hablar contigo sobre temas de hombres Ronnie - Agregó Fred.

A Ron evidentemente aquello no le daba buena espina, conociendo a los gemelos algo se traían entre manos, y ese algo lo dejaría mal parado como siempre.

-¿De qué quieren hablar?

-Oh, ya sabes - Empezó a decir Fred - Quería que me dieras alguna opinión sobre los posibles lugares a los que podría llevar a cenar a Hermione esta noche ¿Tienes alguna referencia de un buen lugar?

-Es cierto hermano - Siguió George - Según recuerdo tal vez ya visitaste varios de ellos con Lavander antes de mudarte a Nueva York.

Esos comentarios sin duda hicieron que a Ron le hirviera la sangre _\- ¿Qué demonios? Creí que había quedado bien claro que Hermione no saldría con el payaso de Fred por nada en el mundo, ni loco permitiré que lo haga -_

-No sabía que ella había aceptado tu cita.

-No lo ha hecho aún, pero pretendo sorprenderla antes de que ustedes se vayan mañana de vuelta a Nueva York - Decía Fred con aires de grandeza - Quizás podría convencerla para que se quede más tiempo y nos divirtamos un poco.

Ron río irónicamente - Hermione no faltará ni un día más al trabajo solo porque tu quieres salir con ella, es demasiado responsable para hacer tal cosa.

-Parece que no conocieras a Fred, pequeño Ronnie - Dijo George.

-Es cierto - Agregó Fred - Tengo cierto imán para las chicas y un gran poder de convencimiento que aplico no sólo a los clientes de la tienda.

Ron tragó grueso y se estaba poniendo nervioso, sin embargo, no podía dejar que los gemelos se dieran cuenta de ello - No me importa lo que hagas para que Hermione salga contigo.

-¿Estás seguro hermanito? - Preguntó Fred.

-¿Estás completamente seguro que no te importa en lo más mínimo que Fred salga con ella? - Siguió George.

-No - Respondió Ron con todo el dolor de su alma.

-¿Y que tal vez la saque a bailar?

-¿Y que tal vez beban una copa?

-¿Y que luego más adelante la bese?

-¿Y que posiblemente vayan a una de la mejores habitaciones de un hotel cinco estrellas?

-¿Estás completamente seguro Ronnie? - Esto último lo dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo buscando enojar más a su hermano menor, cosa que habían logrado a la perfección.

Ron no aguantó más aquella forma en que los gemelos relataban lo que sería la cita perfecta con Hermione, por lo cual explotó.

-¡Demonios no me importa! ¡No me importa si la llevas al mejor restaurante! ¡Tampoco me importa si la sacas a bailar y beben una copa! ¡No me importa si la besas o te acuestas con ella! ¡¿Sabes por qué Fred?!

-Ilumíname Ronnie - Dijo el gemelo tranquilamente.

-¡Porque ella nunca aceptara! ¡Es demasiado inteligente como para aceptar salir con un idiota como tú! ¡¿Entiendes?!

-Claro que entiendo Ronnie - Respondió Fred con una sonrisa en los labios.

-De hecho, ambos entendemos muy bien - Secundó George.

Ron respiraba con dificultad después de decir todo aquello, sin embargo, el que habló seguidamente fue Fred mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por el cuello de su hermano menor.

-Ronnie, tal vez seamos idiotas a veces, pero no somos tontos ni mucho menos lentos - Dijo Fred - Y es obvio que algo pasa entre tú y tu "amiga" de Nueva York.

-No se de que hablas - Respondió Ron nervioso.

-No intentes ocultarlo porque somos demasiado buenos para saber cuando alguien nos está mintiendo - Agregó George - Todos vimos como bailaban ayer en la boda.

-Y sin duda, fue la prueba que me dijo que no debía insistirle a Hermione en tener una cita - Siguió Fred.

-Porque la linda castaña ya tiene ojos para otro pelirrojo - Finalizó George.

-No tienen idea de lo que hablan - Dijo Ron tapando la verdad - Ella y yo solo somos amigos… Y yo tengo novia ¿lo recuerdan?

-Claro que lo recordamos - Dijo George.

-La preciosa Lavander Brown - Continuó Fred.

-Sin embargo - Siguió George - No creo que tú la recordaras ayer mientras bailabas con Hermione, y acercabas lentamente tu rostro al de ella buscando algo más ¿no?

-¿Qué? - Dijo Ron perplejo - ¿Ustedes…?

-Vamos ya Ronnie - Dijo Fred - Escúpelo ¿qué te traes con ella?

-¡Nada! ¡Es solo mi amiga! - Exclamó Ron - ¡No tiene nada de malo bailar con tu amiga!

-Seguro - Contestó George - Según recuerdo Angelina también era mi amiga ¿y en qué estamos ahora?

-¡Es una situación distinta!

-No creo que sea tan distinta como dices - Agregó George.

-Exacto, si solo fuesen amigos, entonces ¿por qué estabas tan furioso cuando la invité a salir? - Interrogó Fred.

-No estaba furioso - Mintió Ron.

-¿Ah no? - Preguntó Fred.

-¿Entonces por qué tú orejas se pusieron como cuando alguien toma tus golosinas sin decirte nada, Ronnie? - Siguió George haciendo de aquel interrogatorio algo más intenso para Ron.

-Me vieron mal, yo solo… - sin embargo, los gemelos no lo dejaban hablar.

-Te conocemos demasiado bien - Dijo George.

-Tan bien como para asegurar que ella te gusta, incluso por encima de tu "novia" - Agregó Fred.

-Pero lo tratas de esconder - Siguió George.

-Cosa que haces muy mal porque ayer se notaba a leguas que tenías ganas de patearme justo en la bolas cuando le pedí tener una cita - Finalizó Fred.

Ron no tenía palabras para todo lo que acababan de decir los gemelos, prácticamente habían descrito una parte de su enredo con Hermione perfectamente, sin embargo, no podía ni quería darles la razón.

Antes de que pudiera hablar Fred se le adelantó - ¿Lo ves? No era tan difícil de explicar.

-No se metan en mis asuntos - Escupió Ron.

-Ronnie no te enojes - Dijo George.

-Te entendemos - Empezó a decir Fred - Sé que no lo vas a admitir frente a nosotros, pero quiero que sepas que no intentaré nada con ella.

-Pero debes pensar en tu "novia" - Siguió George.

-Tal vez nada sea serio con ella, pero no es justo para la preciosa Hermione tener que ser la segunda - Dijo Fred.

-Solo piénsalo, hablar con nosotros no es tan malo después de todo - Finalizó George.

Ron decidió no decirles ni una palabra más, solo quitó el brazo de Fred de su cuello y se fue hecho una furia hasta la casa a terminar de empacar sus cosas para el viaje del próximo día. Aquella extraña y desesperante conversación con los gemelos había tenido su lado positivo para él, gracias a eso se había enterado que Fred por lo menos no intentaría nada con Hermione, sin embargo, los gemelos se habían dado cuenta de sus sentimientos a ella con tan solo ver sus reacciones de la noche anterior, y sin duda eso si lo tenía preocupado.

 _-Debes ser menos evidente Weasley, o lo echarás a perder todo -_

 **N/A: Hola chicos ¿qué tal todo? Espero que se encuentren de maravilla. Bueno aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo, sé que no hubo momentos entre nuestra pareja favorita pero necesitaba este capítulo de la conversación con Ginny y la de los gemelos (me encantó escribir esta última), así que espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Nos leemos mañana, un beso enorme y feliz fin de semana para todos!;)**


	24. Complicada realidad

El viaje a Londres evidentemente no fue en lo absoluto como lo planeado, aunque la verdad aún no tenían muy claro si había sido mejor o había complicado las cosas.

Ron y Hermione ni siquiera habían mencionado lo del beso y la noche que durmieron en la misma cama por nada en el mundo, y mucho menos cuando unas semanas después Lavander regresó de su viaje por California y volvió a pegarse a Ron como si de un chicle se tratara.

Ver a Ron con Lavander sin duda a estas alturas ya causaba estragos en Hermione, cosa que no le gustaba en lo más mínimo ya que trataba de hacerse la idea de que ella y el pelirrojo eran amigos y nada más, sin embargo, los celos siempre despertaban cuando veía a esa rubia oxigenada acercarse a Ron para besarlo y seducirlo. La castaña se daba cuenta incluso que, muchas veces Lavander hacía todo eso solo para provocarla y en respuesta de ello a Hermione solo le entraban ganas de decirle lo que pasó en Londres, sin embargo, aún tenía sentido común.

 _-No puedes rebajarte a ese nivel, sino tú quedarías como la zorra que se mete con los novios de otras chicas, mantén la cordura a como dé lugar -_ Se repetía esto a sí misma cada vez que se sorprendía celosa de Lavander.

Sin embargo, desde la noche en que durmió con Ron en Londres había sido imposible sacárselo de la cabeza, sobretodo luego de semejante beso que se dieron, fue como volver a tener 17 años y estar en la cueva, en aquellos días Lavander no estaba entre ellos dos y todo era perfecto.

Aunque todo pareciera perfecto en el pasado, la realidad golpeó contra ella cuando un chico rubio trataba de llamar su atención, entonces, fue cuando recordó justo dónde estaba y que estaba haciendo.

-Lo siento - Dijo Hermione disculpándose con el chico, evidentemente se trataba de un cliente en la librería, porque justo ahora se encontraba trabajando - Me distraje por un momento ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

-Estaba buscando algún libro sobre introducción a la producción periodística ¿sabes dónde podría conseguir uno?

-¿Te dieron alguna referencia? ¿Un autor o algo? - Dijo la chica guiándolo por la librería hasta llegar a una estantería.

-De hecho no, el Señor Slughorn dijo que cualquier libro serviría para empezar - Explicó el muchacho siguiéndola.

Hermione se sorprendió un poco al escuchar el nombre que dijo el chico - ¿Señor Slughorn? ¿El Señor Slughorn de NYU?

-Sí - Respondió el castaño extrañado - ¿Lo conoces?

-Me dio clases el semestre pasado - Explicó ella mientras buscaba entre los estantes el libro que ella misma había utilizado y se lo entregaba al chico - Es un buen profesor, tiene cierta debilidad por los buenos estudiantes pero es bueno.

-¿Estudias en NYU?

-Sí - Afirmó ella - Ese fue el libro que yo misma usé para su clase, es bastante útil.

-Es raro, nunca te había visto en la universidad ¿dónde te habías escondido? - Preguntó el chico coquetamente.

Hermione rio levemente antes de responder - En Connecticut.

-¿Vives ahí?

-Lo hacía, hace unos meses me mudé al centro de la ciudad, sin embargo, cuando no estoy en la universidad estoy aquí, creo que por eso no me habías visto antes.

-Ya veo - Dijo el chico mirándola inquisitivamente - ¿cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Hermione Granger - Dijo ella tendiendo su mano de manera cortes y estrechándola con la de él - ¿Y tú eres…?

-Cormac McLaggen - respondió él repitiendo el gesto - Entonces, Hermione ¿tendrá tu ocupada agenda un día libre?

-¿Un día libre? ¿para qué?

-¿Tal vez una cita? - preguntó coquetamente el chico.

Hermione se sonrojó levemente - ¿Una cita? ¿contigo?

-¿Hay algún problema?

-No, no es eso, es solo que… - sin embargo fue interrumpida por el chico.

-¿Un novio?

Aquella pregunta hizo dudar por un momento a Hermione ya que cuando Cormac le preguntó acerca de un novio a su mente de inmediato vino Ron, sin embargo, más atrás las imágenes de él y Lavander aparecieron _\- No sé porqué pienso en él, al fin y al cabo tiene a su querida novia y nosotros somos solo amigos… Así que ¿por qué no? -_

Hermione miró a Cormac decidida antes de hablar - No tengo novio.

El castaño sonrió complacido - Entonces ¿qué te parece ir a cenar el viernes en la noche? ¿Hay espacio en tu agenda para mí?

-El viernes es perfecto.

Hermione sonreía ante aquella situación, se sentía bien tener algo bueno que esperar, además, Cormac se veía bastante agradable y tenía muchas ganas de conocerlo a fondo, tal vez algo positivo saliera de todo eso, y ese algo podría ser por fin sacarse a Ron de la cabeza y dejarlo tener su extraña relación con Lavander. Sin embargo, no podría ni imaginar la cara de sus amigos cuando supieran que ella tendría una cita.

Ese mismo miércoles Ron y Harry se encontraban en el taller en el que trabajaban, el azabache estaba revisando el motor de un auto mientras su mejor amigo lo auxiliaba con las herramientas. El trabajo estaba resultando bastante silencioso y aburrido ya que Ron desde hacía rato no paraba de pensar en todas las cosas complicadas que tenía su vida en ese momento, y vaya que tenía.

El pelirrojo rompió el silencio para dirigirse a su mejor amigo - Harry.

-¿Qué sucede? - respondió el azabache sin apartar la vista del motor.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Ya me hiciste una - Acotó él - Pero puedes hacerme otra si quieres.

-No seas idiota - Respondió Ron fastidiado - Esto es algo serio.

-Pues te escucho.

Ron dudó un poco, sin embargo, soltó la pregunta de la forma más casual - ¿Qué opinas sobre Lavander?

-Sabes muy bien lo que opino sobre Lavander.

El pelirrojo chasqueó la lengua antes de explicar - Digo ¿Qué opinas sobre Lavander como novia? Independientemente de que sea la mía.

-¿Quieres sinceridad? - Dijo Harry mirando de reojo a su mejor amigo.

-Toda la que sea posible.

-Es una novia terrible - Respondió él seriamente - Y no quiero lastimarte por esto, pero ella no te valora en lo absoluto viejo.

-¿Eso crees?

-Eso creemos todos los que te conocemos y te queremos, y cuando digo esto me refiero a Ginny, a Hermione y a mí.

A Ron se le coloraron levemente las mejillas al escuchar el nombre de la castaña entre las personas que lo querían, así que trató de hacer la siguiente pregunta lo más disimulado posible - ¿Qué crees que piense Hermione? Digo, ella y yo nos conocemos desde hace poco tiempo.

-Tal vez sea poco el tiempo que la conozcamos pero ha demostrado que nos tiene mucho afecto a todos, incluso a ti por más peleas que tengan entre ustedes - Explicó Harry - He hablado con Hermione en varias ocasiones.

-¿Tú has hablado con ella? - preguntó con cierto tono celoso.

-Sí - Dijo Harry con simplicidad - Es una persona muy agradable e inteligente, y sin duda, ella piensa lo mismo que yo.

-¿O sea?

-Que pierdes el tiempo con Lavander - Harry apartó su vista de motor un momento para mirar a su mejor amigo - No quiero ser una persona cruel, pero no me extrañaría que pronto Lavander encuentre cualquier estúpida excusa para terminarte y en unos días cuando se aburra volver a ti y repetir este ciclo hasta que tú te canses o peor hasta que ella se canse que parece ser nunca, solo juega contigo.

-¿Dices que debo terminar con ella?

-Yo no te diré qué hacer, ya estás grande y puedes tomar tus decisiones - Dijo el azabache seriamente - Pero como tu mejor amigo mi deber es aconsejarte y apoyarte en tus decisiones por más locas que sean, y esta vez te aconsejo que hagas lo que quieras y creas correcto.

-¿Lo que quiera?

-Así sea la locura más grande del mundo.

-Y si… - empezó a decir Ron - Hipotéticamente yo terminara con Lavander y empezara a salir con otra chica ¿me apoyarías?

-Pues sí, al fin y al cabo Lavander es una novia terrible - Dijo Harry deduciendo a dónde iba Ron con todo eso.

-Y si hipotéticamente, esta chica fuera alguien muy cercano ¿me ayudarías a conquistarla?

Harry dio un suspiro resignado antes de tomar la caja de herramientas y decirle una última cosa a su mejor amigo - Si hipotéticamente esta chica viviera con nosotros te aconsejaría mover tu trasero antes de que alguien se te adelante.

Y sin decir una palabra más Harry se fue con destino a la oficina de su jefe, dejando a Ron ahí parado con la boca _abierta - Vale, tal vez él sospeche algo pero sé que no dirá nada al respecto… Creo que solo me queda una cosa por hacer_ \- Y sin decirse nada más decidió seguir con su trabajo esa tarde y tal vez por la noche poner en marcha el plan para conseguir su nuevo objetivo. Solo esperaba no estar equivocado sobre todo aquello.

La noche del miércoles los cuatro amigos se encontraban cenando comida china en la sala mientras veían capítulos grabados de cualquier serie que a todos les gustara.

Durante esos momentos todos se dedicaban a contar que tal había sido el día en la universidad y en el trabajo y si había alguna novedad de la cual enterarse. La verdad aquellos momentos eran bastante amenos ya que pasaban tiempo juntos como amigos, y eran las únicas horas del día en que podían hacerlo.

Se encontraban hablando de la serie cuando Ginny interrumpió para preguntarles algo a todos los presentes.

-¿Supieron de la fiesta que habrá en Webster Hall?

-Siempre hay fiestas en Webster Hall - Dijo Ron con desdén.

-Ésta será diferente según lo que escuché - Explicó Ginny.

-¿Qué la hace tan especial? - Siguió el pelirrojo.

-Dicen que será viernes universitario - Dijo la chica a su hermano - Es entrada libre para los estudiantes de NYU y bebida a mitad de precio, solo por esa noche. El único requisito es llevar el carnet de la universidad ¿no es fantástico?

-Wao - Dijo Harry - ¿Está segura Ginny?

-Si, todos en la universidad hablaban de eso esta mañana - Respondió a su novio y luego miró a su hermano y a Hermione - Tenemos que ir todos.

-¿Cuándo es? - Preguntó Harry.

-Este viernes - Respondió la pelirroja - Por favor díganme que todos iremos y la pasaremos genial. Necesitamos alejarnos un poco del estrés del trabajo y la universidad, aunque esta sea la excusa para ir a Webster Hall… Entonces ¿qué dicen?

-Yo… - empezó a decir Ron, pero su hermana lo interrumpió.

-¡Oh vamos Ron! Puedes llevar a Lavander con un carnet falso si quieres, con tal y te contengas de besarla frente a nosotros todo estará en orden - Dijo la chica con cara de asco.

-No es Lavander, verán… - Estaba por decirle a todos que tenía planeado seriamente terminar con Lavander al día siguiente y que esta vez sería definitivo, sin embargo, aquella idea quedó desechada al momento en que Hermione habló.

-Disculpen chicos, no podré ir, es que tengo una cita el viernes en la noche.

Todos los presentes quedaron atónitos ante la revelación que acababa de hacer la castaña, pero, el que sin duda se encontraba más sorprendido era Ron.

-¡¿Una cita?! ¡¿Con quién?! ¡¿Por qué no me lo habías contado?! - Saltó Ginny sin contener la emoción.

-Wao ¿Quién es el afortunado? - Dijo Harry mirando de reojo a su mejor amigo, quien lo había dicho ni una palabra al respecto.

-No es la gran cosa - Dijo la castaña restándole importancia - Es un chico que conocí hoy en la librería, me invitó a salir y tengo mucho tiempo sin salir con nadie, creo que llegó en el momento adecuado.

-¿Cuál es su nombre? - Preguntó Ginny.

-Es curioso porque también estudia periodismo en NYU - Explicó Hermione - Se llama Cormac McLaggen.

-¡¿Cormac McLaggen?! - Dijeron lo dos Weasley y Harry al mismo tiempo.

Hermione saltó al escuchar el grito y luego los miró a todos sorprendida - ¿Lo conocen?

-Estudió en nuestra escuela - Explicó Harry - En el mismo año que Ron y yo.

-Déjame decirte que vas a salir con uno de los chicos más deseados de nuestra escuela - Dijo Ginny sin poder salir de la impresión que le causaba todo aquello.

-¿En serio? La verdad es que no hablamos mucho, preferimos dejar todos los detalles para el viernes.

-Estuvo en el equipo de futbol - Respondió Ginny - De hecho, él y Ron aplicaron para el mismo puesto y Ron le ganó. Aunque de igual forma todas las chicas estaban locas por él.

Hermione fijó su mirada en el pelirrojo quien aún no decía nada al respecto, solo escuchaba como Ginny lo describía tal como era en la escuela. Sin embargo, Hermione un poco apenada decidió hablarle antes de que sus amigos se dieran cuenta de la tensión creada entre ambos.

-Entonces, debo asumir que tú eres mejor jugador de futbol Ron ¿no?

-Eso fue en la escuela - Dijo él cortante - Tenía mucho tiempo sin saber sobre él.

Hermione sintió resentimiento en sus palabras, sin embargo, no quiso sacarlo a relucir para evitar una pelea entre ambos, así que continuó con el tema de la fiesta - Ron te interrumpí cuando ibas a hablar, discúlpame ¿Qué ibas a decir?

Ron estaba herido por lo que acababa de escuchar de los labios de Hermione, justo esa misma tarde él había decidido romper con Lavander y tratar de reconquistar a Hermione luego de tantos años, pero mientras él solo pensaba en ella, la chica había estado quedando con otro chico, nada más y nada menos que uno de sus rivales de la escuela _\- Por suerte no terminé con Lavander antes de esto, le sacaré provecho a esta situación. Si así quieres jugar, entonces así jugaremos -_

-Iba a decir que espero que no les moleste que esa noche invite a Lavander a dormir aquí después de la fiesta ¿entienden a lo que me refiero, cierto? - Dijo él con autosuficiencia y buscando herir a la castaña de alguna manera.

Harry y Ginny podían percibir todo lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, no eran idiotas, sabían de antemano que algo pasaba entre esos dos y ahora con la cita de Hermione todo se había complicado, y por más que quisieran intervenir y hacerlos entrar en razón no podían hacer más que esperar a que las cosas se dieran, o en el peor de los casos, que no se dieran nunca.

Hermione tragó grueso y se le hizo un nudo al escuchar esas palabras, ella estaba decidida a no pensar más en Ron y darse una nueva oportunidad con otros chicos, sin embargo, veía aquello como una tarea totalmente complicada cuando el pelirrojo iba a estar a solo unos metros de ella haciendo suya a la rubia que tanto detestaba. Aquello no era justo, pero debía soportarlo si no quería demostrar que aún seguía importándole a pesar de todo.

 **N/A: Hola mis lectores, sin duda deben querer matarme por hacer esto pero era necesario! Espero que a pesar de todo les haya gustado y no quiera asesinarme.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, un beso a todos!;)**


	25. Un viernes de locos

Habían sido días bastante raros y un tanto tensos en el departamento de los cuatro amigos desde que Hermione había anunciado que el viernes no iría a Webster Hall porque tenía una cita con Cormac McLaggen.

Hermione sin duda había sentido más desagrado por parte de Ron que del resto de sus amigos, sin embargo, se prometió a si misma no darle importancia ya que todo eso de la cita se trataba acerca de darse una nueva oportunidad con los chicos después de tantos años, y además, de sacarse de una buena vez a Ron de la cabeza.

La noche del jueves la castaña se encontraba en la azotea del edificio, alrededor de las 11:30 de la noche solo mirando la ciudad en su esplendor y pensando en lo que sería la noche siguiente. La chica, sin embargo, se debatía consigo misma ya que a cada momento surgían dudas acerca de que si aquella decisión era la correcta _\- ¿Habré hecho bien aceptando la invitación de Cormac? Parece ser un buen chico, pero ¿qué tal si no lo es?, pero por otro lado ¿Qué tal si resulta ser exactamente lo que estoy buscando y logro por fin olvidarme de Ron? Eso sería lo correcto… ¿o no?_ \- Ella se mordía el labio nerviosa y confundida ante todas las incógnitas que se planteaba en su mente.

Hermione ni siquiera se fijó hasta unos momentos después cuando una persona se paró silenciosamente justo a su lado posando su vista también en la gran ciudad. Ella se giró para mirarlo ya que sabía de quién se trataba.

-¿Sin poder dormir de nuevo? - Preguntó la castaña.

Ron suspiró resignado - Hay noches en que es sencillamente imposible.

-Te entiendo - Concordó ella, sin embargo, no pudo evitar notar la cara de preocupación que Ron traía - ¿Te sucede algo?

Él se sorprendió con la pregunta ya que no esperaba que ella se fijase en eso - No es nada, es solo que… - pero el chico no pudo terminar la frase porque decidió encender un cigarrillo.

Hermione lo miró preocupada - No tienes que decírmelo si no quieres, yo entien… - sin embargo, él la interrumpió bruscamente.

-Lavander terminó conmigo de nuevo - dijo finalmente.

-Oh - Respondió Hermione tratando de ser lo menos imprudente posible - Eso es… ¿triste?

-Sé que ya lo ha hecho un millón de veces pero esta vez fue diferente - Dijo él dando caladas.

-¿Diferente? ¿Por qué sería diferente si siempre lo hace? - Preguntó la castaña confundida.

Ron apartó su vista del paisaje para mirar a su amiga a los ojos y luego hablarle - Esta vez ella me engañó mientras estábamos en Londres y ella en California… Me lo dijo hace dos horas por teléfono.

Hermione tragó grueso a escuchar aquello, de todas las cosas que le había hecho Lavander a Ron esa sin duda alguna era la peor; la castaña no pudo evitar tomar la mano de Ron y apretarla con fuerza antes de hablar - Lo siento mucho.

-Sé que yo no era el mejor novio del mundo, pero demonios, si no quería estar conmigo me lo hubiese dicho desde el principio - Se lamentaba el pelirrojo.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio - Dijo Hermione seriamente.

Ron la miró confundido - ¿Qué?

-Eras el mejor novio - Empezó a hablar la chica - Lavander no te merecía en lo más mínimo y que te haya engañado es el colmo de los colmos. Ni por un momento te menosprecies porque eres tú quien merece a alguien mejor, alguien te quiera tanto como tu a esa persona… Por favor, no te lamentes por esto, Lavander no merece tu sufrimiento.

Ron miraba intensamente a Hermione y sin pensarlo dos veces la abrazó con fuerza tomándola por sorpresa, Hermione al principio se sonrojó un poco por el gesto, sin embargo, no dudó en corresponderle a su amigo quien en esos momento al parecer solo necesitaba un abrazo.

Ambos se separaron mirándose con unas sonrisas ladeadas, Hermione fue la primera en hablar - ¿Mejor?

-Sí - respondió el chico - Gracias, necesitaba eso.

-Cuando quieras, para eso somos los amigos ¿no?

-Sí, los amigos - Dijo él un tanto inseguro por la última palabra.

Ron estaba convencido de que por fin estaba libre de Lavander, cosa que él mismo había planeado solo unos días antes, sin embargo, no podría decirle ahora a Hermione sobre sus sentimientos, no cuando ella lo etiquetó solo como su amigo, y mucho menos sabiendo que mañana tendría una cita con el idiota de Cormac McLaggen.

Los dos amigos volvieron a fijar su mirada en el paisaje mientras que Ron le hacía una pregunta a la chica - ¿Qué tal te preparas para mañana?

A Hermione esa pregunta le sorprendió mucho ya que hasta ahora Ron no había tocado el tema de la cita - Pues, tengo mucho tiempo sin ir a una cita y no sé como prepararme.

-¿Estás nerviosa?

-Un poco - Confesó ella - Y la cuestión es que ni siquiera conozco casi a Cormac, sin embargo, se me hace una persona interesante.

-¿Interesante? ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Cormac McLaggen de mi escuela? - Dijo Ron con un tono un poco molesto.

-Al parecer sí ¿por qué de repente te enojaste? - Respondió Hermione dándose cuenta de su actitud.

-No me enojé, es solo que lo conozco a él mejor que tu, y yo no lo definiría como una persona "interesante".

-¿Ah sí? - Preguntó curiosa - ¿Por qué lo dices?

-No es más que un baboso que siempre estaba detrás de las chicas.

-Pero eso fue en la secundaria, hasta dónde sé tenías años sin verlo ¿qué tal si ha cambiado?

-Tipos como él nunca cambian - Decía Ron seguro - Incluso se postuló para el mismo puesto que yo en el equipo de fútbol, y solo por hacerme competencia.

-La competencia no es mala Ron - Seguía Hermione - ¿Qué hay con que si de verdad quería el puesto en aquel entonces? De igual forma tu te lo ganaste.

-Sigo sin confiar en él.

-Las personas cambian Ron, y si él no lo ha hecho entonces después de todo lo que me has dicho me daré cuenta y le cortaré las alas.

-No lo entiendes, tiene un imán con las chicas, todas quedan atrapadas en sus redes sin importar lo que hagan.

-Sabes que soy dificil de conquistar, además… - pero Ron la volvió a interrumpir.

-¿Por qué quieres salir con él?

Hermione ya se estaba molestando por la actitud de Ron y no pudo evitar repicarle - Quiero conocerlo mejor ¿quién sabe? Tal vez sea un gran chico y sigamos saliendo.

-¡Él es un imbécil! ¡Te hará daño!

-¡Sé cuidarme sola! ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que salga con él?

-¡Porque te mereces a alguien mejor!

-¡Puedo salir con quien yo quiera!

-¡Y escoges al idiota más grande del planeta!

-¡Es mi problema, no el tuyo!

-¡Bien! ¡Que disfrutes tu cita con el Rey de los Babosos!

-¡Gracias así lo haré!

Hermione lo miró con furia antes de dar media vuelta e irse de la azotea enojada con Ron _\- ¿Esto es lo que me gano por ser una buena amiga? Ahora no me cabe la menor duda de que quiero salir con Cormac, le demostraré a Ron que se equivoca -_ Y sin pensar más en ello se fue hasta el departamento para dormir, sería un día muy largo el siguiente y no gastaría sus energías en el pelirrojo.

Por su parte, Ron se había quedado en la azotea también enojado por lo cabeza dura que era Hermione _\- Si ella quiere que ese idiota le haga daño entonces está bien, en lo que a mi respecta mañana no pensaré en ella para nada… ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué es tan dificil estar enamorado de ella? -_

El viernes por la tarde el timbre del departamento sonó, sin embargo, no hacía falta preguntar quien era ya que todos sabían de quien se trataba. Unos minutos después, Hermione salió de su habitación con un hermoso vestido color blanco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y unos tacones color crema, venía con el cabello alisado y un maquillaje suave que la hacía lucir preciosa, o por lo menos así pensaba Ron mientras la observaba desde el sofá de la sala.

-Luces muy bella Hermione - Halagó Harry mientras la chica caminaba hacía la puerta.

-¡Esa es mi amiga! - Dijo Ginny quien se encontraba saliendo de la habitación de la castaña porque la había ayudado con el maquillaje - ¡Diviértete mucho!

-Gracias chicos, espero que la pasen genial en Webster Hall, prometo acompañarlos en otra ocasión - Dijo la chica despidiéndose de sus amigos antes de abrir la puerta.

Ron no la había perdido de vista ni por un minuto, sin embargo, seguían enojados y ninguno daría su brazo a torcer por ahora. La expresión del pelirrojo, cambió considerablemente cuando al abrirse la puerta se mostró a un chico rubio en un traje formal.

-Hola Hermione - Dijo Cormac mientras saludaba a la chica con un beso en la mejilla - Déjame decirte que te ves preciosa.

-Muchas gracias Cormac - Respondió la chica.

El rubio no tardó en mirar adentro donde se encontraban sus antiguos compañeros de escuela, Hermione ya le había mencionado por mensaje de texto aquella enorme casualidad y él no dudó en saludarlo - Hey Ginny, Potter ¿Qué tal chicos? Escuché que aún siguen juntos, de verdad es genial.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga Cormac? - Dijo Harry amablemente - Esta chica es única.

-No lo dudo - Respondió el rubio mientras dirigía su vista a Ron, quien se encontraba aún sin decir nada - ¿Qué hay Rey Weasley?

Ron apretó los nudillos al escuchar el apodo que le pusieron hace tantos años, sin embargo, no pretendía formar una pelea de secundaría ahí, por lo que decidió responder de manera neutra - Hey McLaggen.

Cormac se dio cuenta de aquello pero no haría un drama por ello así que decidió tomar la mano de Hermione y dirigirse al resto - Ha sido genial verlos chicos, pero tenemos una reservación. Espero que tengan buenas noches.

-Pásenla a lo grande chicos. Nos vemos luego - Se despidió Hermione cerrando la puerta del departamento.

Ni Harry ni Ginny quisieron comentar nada aún sobre el reciente encuentro entre Ron y su rival de la secundaria, Cormac, sin embargo, sería un tema que abordarían más tarde.

Una hora más tarde Hermione y Cormac ya se encontraban en el restaurante dónde el chico había hecho una reservación para ese día. El lugar era realmente hermoso y elegante, de hecho, Cormac había reservado en las mesas al aire libre, justo dónde tocaban música en vivo y hacía toda la cita más romántica, en esa ocasión cenaban la especialidad del lugar, pastas.

Aunque no todo era color de rosa en esa situación, ya que en el transcurso de la velada Hermione había conocido mucho sobre Cormac, sobretodo porque era difícil que él se callara. Cormac era una persona atenta, por lo menos en las pocas cosas que dejaba decirle a Hermione, sin embargo, no paraba de hablar de sí mismo y de lo genial que era.

-Y entonces ¿me dijiste que también eras de Londres, cierto? - Preguntó el rubio.

-Sí - dijo ella sorprendida de que la haya dejado hablar.

-¿Dónde estudiaste?

-En la Escuela Beauxbatons.

-Oh la escuela de chicas - Dijo Cormac - Tengo unas primas que estudiaron ahí.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, de hecho no se me hace raro que estudiaras ahí.

-¿Por qué lo dices? - Preguntó ella un tanto intrigada.

-Todas las que estudian en Beauxbatons son una preciosidad, y tú no fuiste la excepción.

-Ehm ¿gracias? - Dijo Hermione incómoda.

La verdad es que odiaba admitirlo, pero Ron tenía razón, Cormac era un idiota y el Rey de los babosos y ahora solo hablaba de las chicas a las cuales había conquistado con su puesto en el equipo de Futbol. Hermione solo contaba los minutos de su reloj de muñeca para que aquella cita acabara y al mismo tiempo se preguntaba ¿qué podrían estar haciendo sus amigos en ese momento?

 _En Webster Hall…_

Los chicos y Ginny ya tenían buen tiempo desde que llegaron a la discoteca, el lugar estaba repleto de estudiantes de NYU como era de esperarse y la música retumbaba por todo el lugar. Ellos tenían una mesa en la que compartían unos tragos mientras hablaban, por lo que Harry y Ginny no dudaron en abordar el tema de Hermione.

-En serio ¿qué demonios hiciste ahora? - Preguntó Ginny.

-Solo peleamos ¿está bien? - Respondió Ron mientras daba un trago a su bebida - Eso no debería importarles.

-Pues no importa - Acotó Harry - Ni siquiera nos habías dicho que terminaste con Lavander.

-Es cierto, si no es por Hermione no estaríamos ni enterados - Dijo Ginny - Es un gran alivio que se terminara de nuevo, pero quiero conocer los detalles de porque fue esta vez.

-No tiene importancia, se acabó y punto. Simplemente quiero pasarla bien hoy sin pensar en Lavander ni en Hermione - Dijo Ron.

-Esto no tiene sentido, si terminaste con Lavander ¿por qué te enojaste con Hermione? ¿Qué pasó con lo que hablamos en otro día en el taller? - Dijo Harry confundido.

-Es obvio que quedó en el olvido ¿no crees? - Respondió el pelirrojo dando otro trago a su bebida.

-¿Qué hablaron el otro día en el taller? - Preguntó Ginny curiosa.

-No es de tu incumbencia enana - Contestó Ron molesto mientras daba otro trago.

-Ron - Dijo Harry - Debes relajarte y no bebas tan seguido o de aquí a la media noche no sabrás ni quién eres.

-No me importa, ese es mi objetivo esta noche - Dijo él dando otro trago - Las chicas son un problema enorme y no pretendo preocuparme por ella hoy.

Al decir esto se levantó de su asiento para ir a la barra a por más bebida dejando tanto a su hermana como a Harry completamente preocupado, aquello sin duda no podría ser bueno.

 _En el restaurante…_

-Entonces dime ¿cómo conociste a Harry, Ginny y a Weasley? - Preguntó Cormac.

-Bueno la verdad a Ron y a Harry los conocí gracias a Ginny - Explicó Hermione un tanto aburrida - A ella la conocí mi primer día en la librería, me ayudó con unos libros y nos hicimos amigas desde entonces. Más adelante me invitó a vivir con ellos en el centro de la ciudad y estaría más cerca de NYU y el trabajo.

-¿Y te llevas bien con Potter y Weasley?

-Sí, ambos son grandes amigos y compañeros de piso - Seguía Hermione - Al principio no me llevaba tan bien con Ron pero hemos aprendido a convivir con el tiempo.

-No me extraña eso de Weasley - dijo Cormac con aires de grandeza.

Hermione lo miró extrañada - ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Siempre me peleaba con él, sobretodo en las prácticas para el equipo de fútbol.

-Él solo es así cuando lo haces enojar, el resto del tiempo puede ser una gran persona ¿sabes? - Defendió la castaña.

-No lo sé - Respondió Cormac - Él y yo siempre nos estábamos peleando, nunca fuimos amigos del todo y supongo que nos soportábamos solo por el bien del equipo.

Hermione no quiso decir nada al respecto y Cormac siguió hablando - Recuerdo que cuando fue nuestro primer partido los del equipo contrario le hicieron una canción.

-¿Una canción? ¿Sobre qué?

-Fue una tontería, la cuestión es que gracias a esa canción todos le empezamos a decir "Rey Weasley", no creo que le hiciera mucha gracia pero al resto de nosotros sí. Es un apodo que perdura hasta estos días como pudiste notar en el departamento.

-¿Te parece gracioso? - Dijo Hermione molesta.

-De hecho si - Dijo él - Oh, por favor no te enojes, son cosas de niños, eso fue hace años, ya no tiene importancia.

-No fue correcto que se burlaran de él así - Respondió ella igual de molesta.

-¿Por qué seguimos hablando de Weasley cuando podríamos estar hablando de nosotros?

-Porque "Rey Weasley" es mucho mejor persona de lo que tú serás alguna vez, y tenía toda la razón, eres un idiota - Junto con decir esto Hermione tomó su vaso de vino y se lo tiró a Cormac en la cara haciendo que todos los presentes voltearan a su mesa sorprendidos.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! - Dijo Cormac viendo como todo el vino pintaba su ropa cara de diseñador - ¡Mi padre se va a enterar de esto!

Hermione sonrió satisfecha mientras veía la cara de sorpresa y decepción que tenía Cormac. Ella tomó su cartera y le dijo una última cosa - Hasta nunca Rey de los Babosos.

Y sin decir nada más salió del restaurante con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras se dirigía al departamento. Odiaba admitirlo, pero Ron había tenido razón en todo, y por más que le costara aceptarlo le debía una gran disculpa a su amigo.

 _En Webster Hall…_

Tal como había dicho Harry, para la media noche Ron ya no tenía ni idea de lo que hacía, ya ni siquiera tenía noción de cuantos tragos llevaba, cosa que tenía algo preocupados a su hermana y mejor amigo.

Harry se acercó a Ron quien se encontraba tomando varios shots en la barra - Viejo, creo que ya es hora de irnos a casa.

-No quiero, me estoy divirtiendo - Respondió tomando los shots.

-Pero ya es muy tarde, es hora de dormir - Insistió Harry.

-No quiero ir a casa - Dijo Ron borracho - Allá está Hermione con Cormac, y no quiero verlos juntos porque estoy enamorado de ella y tengo ganas de patearle el culo al idiota de Cormac.

-Ron - Dijo Harry al escuchar la confesión que su amigo le hizo. Vale, Harry se lo imaginaba pero obviamente Ron no diría eso tan directamente estando sobrio, era definitivamente hora de llevarlo a casa.

-Harry eres mi mejor amigo - Seguía diciendo Ron borracho - Pero Hermione también es mi mejor amiga, y estoy enamorado de ella, siempre lo he estado.

Harry abrazó a Ron por la cintura mientras él pasaba su brazo por su cuello y así sacarlo de Webster Hall mientras buscaba a Ginny con la mirada, al encontrarla la chica y hacerle señas se dirigió hasta la salida mientras Harry trataba de pasar entre la gente llevando por la fuerza a su mejor amigo borracho, quien seguía diciendo incoherencias.

-En serio Harry, ella siempre ha sido mi mejor amiga, recuerdo la playa - Cuando Ron dijo eso Harry quedó bastante aturdido, sin embargo, concluyó que su amigo ya estaba diciendo cosas que no eran ciertas y capaz aquello de la playa se lo imaginó en su estado de ebriedad.

Cuando Harry por fin logró llegar a la salida se encontró con su novia quien estaba preocupada por su hermano.

-¿Lo convenciste de volver a casa? - Preguntó Ginny.

-No precisamente - Dijo Harry mientras se paraba junto con Ginny y Ron en la avenida para pedir un taxi - él esta bastante confundido.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Esta diciendo muchas cosas sobre Hermione - Confesó Harry - Estoy tratando de seguirle la corriente, pero estoy seguro que solo lo dice porque está borracho.

-Hermione fue mi novia chicos - Seguía diciendo Ron ebrio - Y yo aún la amo ¿me entienden chicos?

-¿Ves? - Dijo Harry a su novia.

-Pobre Ron, es obvio que le ha afectado la cita de Hermione y Cormac - Dijo Ginny preocupada - Será mejor que vayamos a casa pronto.

-En el caso de que consigamos un taxi de una vez por todas - Acotó Harry.

-Lavander nunca me quiso, ni en la secundaria, ni yo la quise a ella - Dijo el borracho - No quiero volver a estar con ella.

Ginny se rio levemente mientras miraba a su novio - Por lo menos algo de lo que dice es verdad.

Al cabo de un rato por fin lograron conseguir un taxi que los llevara hasta el departamento. Fue una noche fuera de serie para los cuatro amigos que vivían en el departamento, sin duda, ni Hermione había planeado hacer un escándalo en un elegante restaurante para poner en su sitio a un idiota, ni tampoco Ron había pensado que estando borracho podría decir tantas verdades y que muchas de ellas no fuesen creídas ni por su hermana ni su mejor amigo… Definitivamente, todo un viernes de locos digno de la gran ciudad.

 **N/A: Hola mis queridos lectores y lectoras, espero que se encuentren de maravilla. He aquí este nuevo capítulo que espero hayan disfrutado, sobretodo la cita de Hermione y Cormac;)**

 **Nos leemos mañana, un beso enorme y cuídense!**


	26. Un pequeño desliz

La mañana del sábado recién empezaba, a pesar de que ya fuesen las 10:00 a.m. Hermione a penas y se había levantado, no tenía prisa por nada ya que ese día no tendría que trabajar y ya había hecho toda su tarea de la Universidad, por lo que aquel día prometía ser uno de total descanso, al fin y al cabo, después de la noche que tuvo con el idiota de Cormac no merecía menos.

La chica la noche anterior ni siquiera se había fijado a que hora llegaron sus amigos de Webster Hall, por lo que suponía que había sido tarde.

Hermione seguía recostada en su cama mirando el techo y pensando en lo que le hizo a Cormac la noche anterior, lo cual se sentía satisfactorio ya que nunca lo había hecho antes _-Creo que podría acostumbrarme a sentar de culo a idiotas como él-._ Sin embargo, sin previo aviso alguien abrió su puerta lentamente y entraba de manera silenciosa, se trataba de Ginny quien traía puesto un jersey sobre lo que parecía ser su uniforme del trabajo.

Hermione se sentó en su cama y le dio una sonrisa antes de hablar - Buenos días.

-Hola - Respondió la pelirroja un tanto apenada - Lo siento, te desperté.

-Ya tenía un buen rato despierta - esto lo dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a su amiga.

-Igual lo siento - Se volvió a disculpar Ginny - ¿Qué tal estuvo tu noche?

-Patética - Respondió la castaña con cara de fastidio - Resulta que Cormac es el idiota más grande del mundo.

Ginny se río antes de responder - Vale, yo dije que era lindo y que todas las chicas estaban locas por él, pero si nos vamos a su personalidad… Si es un idiota.

-Supongo que le debo una disculpa a Ron.

-Justo de él te venía a hablar - Dijo Ginny poniendo cara de preocupación.

Hermione se asustó al ver su cara - ¿Qué tiene? ¿Qué pasó anoche?

-Nada grave - Tranquilizó Ginny - Es solo que se puso muy borracho.

-¿Por qué? No es de los que hace ese tipo de cosas.

-Estaba enojado por el asunto de Lavander y por… - Ginny se mordió el labio inferior con preocupación, no quería decirle a Hermione que Ron estaba bastante afectado la noche anterior por su cita con Cormac.

-¿Y por…?

-Y porque sabes que cuando los chicos están despechados tienden a ponerse muy borrachos, son unos tontos.

-¿Él está bien?

-De hecho… - Ginny se volvió a morder el labio antes de responder - Estaba tan borracho que no quiso dormir en su habitación anoche. Verás, cuando llegamos lo dejé con Harry en su cuarto y según lo que me acaba de decir Harry, Ron se quitó toda la ropa y estando borracho fue hasta el sofá de la sala y ahí se quedó dormido.

-¿Me estás queriendo decir que Ron esta durmiendo en la sala desnudo? - Preguntó Hermione avergonzada.

-Tranquila, Harry lo cubrió con unas cobijas - Explicó Ginny para tranquilidad de Hermione - Necesito un favor, más bien, Harry y yo necesitamos un favor de ti.

-¿De qué se trata?

-¿Vas a salir hoy? ¿Tienes que ir a la librería?

-De hecho, es mi día libre de todo, no tengo trabajo y ya hice todos los deberes de la universidad, tenía pensado pasar el día aquí ¿por qué?

Ginny la miró preocupada y un tanto nerviosa - ¿Podrías quedarte con Ron todo el día?

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Ron con resaca y durmiendo desnudo en la sala?

-¡Por favor! - Suplicó Ginny - Me llamaron de la cafetería, tengo que cubrir unos turnos y estaré fuera todo el día, y Harry pasará todo el día en Brooklyn atendiendo unos asuntos con su padrino.

-Ginny no sé como manejar una resaca ¡Sólo he tenido una en toda mi vida!

-No tiene mucha ciencia - Explicó Ginny - Solo espera a que despierte, quizás tenga un dolor de cabeza de los mil demonios y eso se mejorará con un té caliente o una sopa. No quiero que seas la niñera de Ron, solo quiero que te asegures de que esté bien, anoche me tenía muy preocupada, por favor.

Hermione no pudo resistirse ya que podía ver en las expresiones de Ginny que estaba bastante agobiada por su hermano mayor - Está bien, lo haré.

-¡Muchas gracias! En serio, te lo agradezco mucho - Esto lo dijo mientras la abrazaba.

-Para eso son las amigas - Respondió Hermione.

Ginny se separó - Está bien, debo irme justo ahora, Harry ya se ha ido hace como 10 minutos ¡Aún debes darme todos los detalles de tu fatídica cita con Cormac!

-Créeme no fue la gran cosa, pero igual mereces saber lo que hice - Respondió la castaña satisfecha.

-¿Qué rayos hiciste? - Pregunto Ginny curiosa.

-Digamos que lo puse en su sitio.

-¡Esa es mi amiga! - Dijo la pelirroja antes de mirar su reloj de muñeca - ¡Nos vemos más tarde! ¡Otra vez muchas gracias!

Y junto con decir eso Ginny salió por la puerta del cuarto de Hermione dejándola sola de nuevo. Lo primero que hizo la castaña fue tumbarse en su cama y mirar al techo _\- Va a ser un día bastante largo -._

Luego de 10 minutos de debatirse entre salir o quedarse encerrada el resto del día, optó por la primera opción. La chica caminó hasta la cocina silenciosamente y al llegar a su destino desde la mesa pudo ver a Ron dormido en el sillón de la sala, tal como había dicho Ginny solo lo estaba cubriendo una sábana.

Hermione trató lo menos posible de mirar hacía esa dirección mientras servía su cereal y su leche en el tazón para desayunar, pero le era imposible ya que por toda la sala solo se escuchaban los ronquidos prominentes del pelirrojo. La chica trataba de ser lo más silenciosa que podía para no molestar al chico, sin embargo, era torpe por naturaleza y cuando iba a guardar el cereal tropezó con una de las sillas del comedor haciendo que se golpeara justo en el dedo del pie y provocando un enorme gritó por parte de ella.

-¡AH! - Gritó mientras se sentaba y tomaba su pie lastimado.

Hermione se lamentaba por ser tan torpe pero aquel era su defecto fatídico, por el cual se pudo fijar que luego de su grito Ron empezaba a removerse hasta que levantó la cabeza del sillón y se fijó en ella.

El chico aún con resaca y con el supuesto enojo hacía ella por su cita con Cormac no dudó en hablarle - ¿Por qué gritaste?

-Lamento despertarte - Se disculpaba Hermione poniendo muecas de dolor - Trataba de ser silenciosa para no despertarte pero me tropecé con la silla y le atiné justo en los dedos de los pies.

-Tranquila - Decía Ron mientras se sentaba en el sillón dándole la espalda a Hermione pero aún hablándole - Ya el dormir aquí estaba provocando efectos negativos en mi espalda… ¿Necesitas que busque el botiquín de primeros auxilios? Creo que hay algo para el dolor muscular.

-No quiero molestarte, sé que tienes resaca y… - pero él la interrumpió.

-No es molestia - Dijo esto mientras que se disponía a levantarse, pero al parecer se retracto y luego se volteó a mirar a Hermione - ¿Por qué estoy desnudo?

-Es una larga historia - Se limitó a decir Hermione.

-Cuando no estés adolorida me gustaría escucharla - Y diciendo esto se enrolló como pudo en las sábanas y fue hasta el baño para buscar el botiquín.

Luego de unos minutos Ron volvió y no sólo con el botiquín de primeros auxilios, sino que para tranquilidad de Hermione también se había puesto unos pantalones de algodón, aunque viniese aún sin camiseta.

Ron se sentó en la silla que estaba a su lado y le ayudó a poner crema para el dolor muscular en los dedos de sus pies, Hermione se encontraba aún avergonzada, tanto por haberlo levantado como de haberlo visto solo con una sábana alrededor de su cuerpo.

-¿Te sigue doliendo? - Le pregunto él tomándola por sorpresa.

-Tengo solo una leve molestia - Respondió ella amablemente - Muchas gracias por ayudarme.

-No hay problema, para eso son los amigos.

-Sé que lo he repetido mucho pero, lamento en serio despertarte, sobretodo cuando tienes semejante resaca.

-Ya he aceptado tus disculpas - Dijo Ron rodando los ojos - ¿Por qué mejor no me cuentas por qué estaba desnudo? ¿Qué demonios hice anoche?

-¿No recuerdas nada?

-Sólo algunas cosas, obviamente el cómo volví al departamento no es una de ellas - explicó Ron apenado - Supongo que Harry y Ginny me trajeron aquí… ¿aún están dormidos?

-De hecho, ellos salieron hace un rato - Dijo Hermione - Ginny debía cubrir un turno en el trabajo y Harry tenía que atender un asunto con su padrino en Brooklyn, estarán fuera todo el día.

-Demonios, Ginny debe querer matarme por como me puse anoche.

-Esta bastante preocupada - Dijo Hermione - Me pidió que me asegurara que estuvieses bien mientras ella no está. Según lo que me contó te pusiste muy borracho por lo de Lavander.

-Recuerdo algo de eso - Admitió avergonzado, sin embargo, él también recordaba que su razón principal había sido que Hermione tenía la cita con Cormac y aquello sin duda le había afectado mucho más - El resto es borroso.

-Básicamente algo así me dijo Ginny. Harry le contó que cuando llegaron aquí estabas tan borracho que cuando llegaste a tu cuarto te quitaste toda la ropa y luego caminaste hasta el sofá y ahí te quedaste dormido, de hecho, la sábana te la puso Harry para que ni Ginny ni yo te viéramos.

A Ron se le incendiaron muchos las orejas y mejillas al escuchar el relato que le estaba dando la castaña - Demonios, prometo no volver a tomar así… Ahora pasaré todo el sábado con esta resaca de los mil demonios.

-¿Quieres un té? Ginny me dijo que podría ayudar - Ofreció Hermione.

-Sí, eso ayudará, déjame prepararlo - Pero antes de que él se levantara la castaña lo tomó del brazo para que se sentara de nuevo.

-No te preocupes, yo lo haré.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Yo soy el que tiene la resaca.

-Tú me ayudaste con mi pie, es lo más justo - refutó Hermione.

-No fue problema… - pero ella lo volvió a interrumpir.

-Déjame que quedemos a mano ¿por favor? - Y al decir esto último puso aquella mirada que tanto mataba a Ron, no podía decirle que no.

Él suspiró derrotado - Está bien, pero solo para que estemos a mano.

Hermione le sonrió - Sé que tienes la espalda destrozada por el sillón así que puedes ir a recostarte un rato y en cuanto esté listo te lo llevaré a tu cuarto.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí, además voy a comerme mi cereal antes de que se deshaga por completo - Bromeó ella.

Ron sonrió antes de levantarse y dirigirse a su cuarto. Hermione se dispuso a preparar el té que le prometió a Ron y al mismo tiempo comer su cereal el cual ya estaba casi desecho con la leche gracias a su percance con la silla. La chica pensaba en que Ron estaba siendo demasiado amable con ella para estar supuestamente enojados por lo de su cita con Cormac, además, aún le debía la disculpa, cosa que aprovecharía cuando le llevase el té, al fin y al cabo él había tenido toda la razón sobre el idiota de Cormac.

Al cabo de un rato el té de Ron ya estaba listo y Hermione ya había desayunado, por lo que puso el té en una taza y se encaminó hasta la habitación del pelirrojo. Ahora que lo pensaba solo había estado ahí un par de veces, en aquellos días cuando se hacían jugarretas, antes de sellar la paz, al llegar ahí no tocó la puerta en caso de que Ron se encontrara dormido, por lo que entró despacio y en silencio.

Al entrar pudo notar de inmediato que Ron se encontraba recostado en su cama mirando el techo y al darse cuenta de la presencia de la chica se sentó en un lado de la cama, a lo cual Hermione lo imitó poniéndose a su lado y dándole la tasa de té.

-Gracias - Dijo él dando un sorbo - La resaca va a matarme.

-Supongo que lo pensaras dos veces antes de beber de nuevo como lo hiciste anoche - Bromeó la chica.

-Y que lo digas, esta vez me pasé, pero todos mis problemas se juntaron y el alcohol fue la única salida que vi. Sé que es tonto, pero fue así.

-Todos cometemos errores.

-¿Sabes? Mejor dejamos de hablar de mis estupideces de anoche - Y con todo el dolor de su alma lanzó la siguiente pregunta - ¿Cómo estuvo tu cita de ayer?

-Y hablando de errores y estupideces… - Dijo ella apenada.

Ron la miró confundido - ¿Qué?

-Te debo una enorme disculpa - Empezó a decir la castaña - Tú tenías toda la razón, Cormac es un idiota, se la pasó toda la noche hablando de sí mismo y cuando empezó a hablar mal de ti no pude soportarlo, tu no paraste de decirme que era un idiota y no te hice caso, lo siento mucho.

-Me alegro que por lo menos te dieras cuenta a tiempo - Dijo Ron - Lamento que no funcionara… ¿Qué dijo ese idiota sobre mí?

Hermione suspiró - Me habló básicamente de como eran en la escuela, y de porque te pusieron el apodo de "Rey Weasley", odié la forma burlona en que me lo dijo así que me levanté harta, tomé mi copa de vino y la vacié sobre su cabeza.

Ron no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando y no pudo más que romper a reír fuertemente - ¡¿Tú hiciste eso?! ¡Demonios eres la mejor! ¿Qué dijo ese idiota?

-"¡Mi padre se enterará de esto!" - Dijo Hermione imitando su voz - Luego de eso tomé mi bolso y le dije "hasta nunca rey de los babosos", recordé el apodo que tú le tenías.

-Demonios, de verdad eres la mejor - Decía Ron sin poder creerlo - Daría lo que sea por haber estado ahí mientras tu sentabas de culo a ese idiota.

-Yo más bien creo que con el escándalo que armé no me dejarán volver a entrar a ese restaurante.

-¿Quién necesita un restaurante elegante cuando tienes millones de restaurantes de comida rápida que son más baratos y deliciosos? Por hacerle eso a Cormac te invitaré una hamburguesa esta noche.

Hermione se río - ¿Eso significa que estoy disculpada por no hacerte caso?

-Claro que sí.

Ron se dispuso a tomar el té que le preparó Hermione mientras ambos estaban en silencio pensando en la conversación que acababan de tener, la verdad es que se sentían un poco más tranquilos luego de hablar y de que Hermione se disculpara por lo de Cormac. Por su parte, Ron estaba dando brincos en su interior tanto porque Hermione no volvería a salir con ese idiota y por lo que le hizo con el vino, sin duda, cuando se lo dijo le entraron unas enormes ganas de besarla sin importarle nada, sin embargo, tuvo que contenerse.

Ron al cabo de un rato terminó con su té y puso la tasa en la mesa de noche que estaba al lado de su cama.

-¿Te sientes mejor? - Preguntó Hermione.

-Sí, haces un buen té para borrachos - Bromeó él.

-Es gracioso porque solo he estado borracha una vez y porque soy pésima en la cocina.

-¿Solo has estado borracha una vez? - Preguntó con curiosidad.

Hermione bajó la cabeza con vergüenza - Sí, fue aquella vez en la cueva.

-¿Qué? ¿De verás?

-Sí, fue solo esa vez, el resto de la veces solo han sido unos pocos tragos - Admitió apenada.

-No tienes porque avergonzarte, la resaca no es lo mejor del mundo - Ron guardó silencio por un momento antes de decir lo que seguía - Aquellos tiempos en la cueva lucen bastante lejanos.

-No teníamos responsabilidades de adultos.

-No teníamos que preocuparnos por el trabajo o por novias locas.

-Solo debíamos preocuparnos por volver a casa a tiempo - Dijo Hermione siguiendo su conversación.

-Y preocuparnos porque nadie descubriera la cueva.

-Esa era la mejor parte ¿no crees?

-El mejor secreto que he guardado - Admitió Ron - A esta alturas de la vida nadie lo sabe aún.

-Sabes - Empezó a decir Hermione seriamente - A veces solo quisiera volver a esos días, no sé si te lo dije alguna vez pero era el único lugar en el que encajaba y era muy feliz.

-Yo esperaba cada verano solo para ir allá y verte a ti - Admitió Ron sin dejar de mirarla.

Para este punto de la conversación ninguno apartaba la vista de los ojos del otro y no tenían ni idea en qué momento se habían acercado tanto a tal punto que sus alientos empezaban a mezclarse.

-Muchas veces pensé que eras la única persona que me entendía y que no estaba conmigo solo porque era una buena estudiante.

-¿Aún lo crees así? - Preguntó Ron.

-Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, aún lo creo así.

Ron tragó grueso antes de hablar - No sé si esto es correcto o no, pero quiero que sepas que tú siempre fuiste la mejor parte de todos mis veranos, y a veces solo quería que esos veranos durarán para siempre solo para estar contigo y no tener que esperar otro año para verte.

Hermione estaba nerviosa, sin embargo, el calor del momento la llevó a seguir con la situación sin dar marcha atrás - Me pasaba exactamente lo mismo.

Ron no logró contenerlo más y acortó la escasa distancia que lo separaba de los labios de Hermione para volver a sentirlos moviéndose con los suyos en la misma sintonía. La castaña ni siquiera protestó, simplemente correspondió ferozmente mientras acariciaba el cabello de Ron con una de sus manos, él poco de a poco se fue recostando encima de ella en lo que pasaba sus manos lentamente a lo largo de su cuerpo por encima de la pijama, Hermione por su parte, no tenía la menor vergüenza de acariciar levemente el pecho del chico.

Ron abandonó por un momento sus labios para concentrarse en el cuello blanquecino de Hermione, a lo cual ella empezaba a soltar leves gemidos. Ron paró de besarla un momento para subir de a poco la camiseta de su pijama hasta quitarla por completo, dejando a la vista solo el brassier color blanco de la chica, con aquella nueva vista no dudó besar su abdomen y empezar a ascender pasando por sus senos, su cuello y finalmente volver a sus labios.

Hermione mordía de vez en cuando el labio inferior de Ron haciendo que él gimiera y la besara con más pasión, para este punto ella decidió hacer sus jugadas y mientras él estaba ocupado besándola ella se dedicaba a acariciar su pecho hasta llegar a la parte baja de su abdomen, justo a la elástica de sus pantalones de algodón, y sin pensarlo dos veces los bajó de un tirón haciendo que Ron se deshiciera de ellos quedando solo con su bóxer. Ante esta acción, Ron la imitó con sus pantalones de pijamas dándole así una vista a sus bragas de encaje.

Ron acariciaba los muslos de Hermione mientras besaba su cuellos nuevamente, aplicó de nuevo su estrategia de ir desde el cuello hasta el comienzo de sus senos, sin embargo, el brassier aún era un impedimento, por lo que llevó una de sus manos hasta el broche en la espalda de ella y lo quitó, al dejar por fuera esa prenda pudo visualizar los senos de la chica, a lo cual no dudó besarlos con ímpetu y desespero.

Hermione gemía al sentir los labios del chico en sus senos y una de sus manos tocando uno de sus pezones, ella decidió buscar de nuevo su boca y besarlo con impaciencia mientras bajaba sus manos hasta la elástica del bóxer donde se podía ver el estado en que se encontraba Ron y los bajó sin consultarlo. Ron ante esta acción reaccionó de inmediato aunque más lentamente bajó las bragas de Hermione hasta dejarla igual que él.

Era la primera vez que se veían en total desnudez después de todos esos años, incluso toda la situación parecía irreal.

Ron estiró su brazo hasta la gaveta de la mesa de noche al lado de su cama de dónde sacó un condón y se lo puso rápidamente, ambos estaban listos para unirse después de tanto años. Él se posicionó entre sus piernas y capturó sus labios mientras entraba y salía de ella lentamente, Hermione soltaba gemidos ahogados en los besos que se daba con Ron y conforme él aumentaba la velocidad ella enterraba sus uñas en su espalda y arqueaba la espalda en respuesta a las múltiples sensaciones por las que estaba pasando. Se mantuvieron en ese plan hasta que Hermione llegó al orgasmo soltando sus gemidos en la boca de Ron.

Él se recostó al lado de ella mientras ambos recuperaban la respiración y se miraban intensamente, acababan de acostarse luego de 3 años y no tenían una sola palabra que decir al respecto, solo podían mirarse sin decir absolutamente nada, pero a la vez todo.

Podría haber resultado el momento perfecto si el teléfono de Ron no hubiese sonado anunciando un mensaje de voz que le habían dejado al chico. Él sin decir nada tomó su celular y reprodujo el mensaje sin darse cuenta de quien se trataba, cosa de la que se arrepintió al momento de escucharlo.

 _-Ro-Ro acabo de ver tu mensaje de anoche… sé que cometí un gran error y terminar no fue la mejor de las decisiones, claro que acepto verte esta noche. Llámame -_

Apenas terminó el mensaje Ron solo pudo limitarse a mirar a Hermione quien había borrado la sonrisa de sus labios por completo.

 **N/A: Y bueno mis queridos lectores por fin estos dos volvieron a estar juntos luego de tantos años, sin embargo, he ahí el elemento sorpresa que siempre pongo en mis capítulos. Espero que no quieran matarme por la última parte.**

 **Nos leemos mañana en el próximo, un beso enorme y cuídense!;)**


	27. Enmendando errores del pasado y presente

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

 _Podría haber resultado el momento perfecto si el teléfono de Ron no hubiese sonado anunciando un mensaje de voz que le habían dejado al chico. Él sin decir nada tomó su celular y reprodujo el mensaje sin darse cuenta de quien se trataba, cosa de la que se arrepintió al momento de escucharlo._

 _-Ro-Ro acabo de ver tu mensaje de anoche… sé que cometí un gran error y terminar no fue la mejor de las decisiones, claro que acepto verte esta noche. Llámame -_

 _Apenas terminó el mensaje Ron solo pudo limitarse a mirar a Hermione quien había borrado la sonrisa de sus labios por completo._

-Hermione…

-Soy una idiota - Dijo la castaña levantándose de la cama y enrollando una sábana alrededor de su cuerpo mientras luchaba contra las ganas de llorar.

-No es lo que crees - Respondió Ron buscando algo que ponerse y fracasando en el intento.

-Por supuesto que es lo que creo - Refutó ella recogiendo su ropa que se encontraba esparcida en el suelo.

-Por favor déjame explicarte…

-¡¿Explicarme?! ¡¿Qué es lo que vas a explicarme exactamente? ¿Cómo será tu espléndida reconciliación con Lavander? ¿Eso es lo que vas a explicarme? - La voz de la chica temblaba.

-Por Dios no - Dijo Ron aún buscando entre su desorden los bóxers o cualquier cosa sin lograrlo aún - Anoche estaba borracho ¡ni siquiera recuerdo haberle enviado ese mensaje!

-Gran excusa Ronald - Respondió ella mientras salía corriendo de la habitación y entraba al baño dando un portazo.

-Mierda - Dijo Ron frustrado poniendo sus manos en su rostro y luego pasándolas por su cabello en señal de preocupación.

 _-No recuerdo en lo más mínimo haber enviado ese maldito mensaje ¡¿para qué demonios le enviaría un mensaje a Lavander?! Demonios, por un momento todo fue perfecto, ella estaba perfecta y volvimos estar juntos luego de tanto tiempo ¡Y justo tuvo que llegar Lavander con su gran boca a cagarme uno de los mejores días de mi vida! ¡Maldita sea! -_ Ron pensaba todo esto mientras apretaba sus puños con rabia - _Me niego a perder a Hermione de nuevo, y mucho menos si la razón es por un estúpido mensaje de Lavander que no tiene nada de sentido… Tengo que actuar ahora mismo -_

Y sin pensarlo dos veces buscó entre sus gabinetes otro bóxer y sin tener la intención de ponerse algo más salió con paso decidido hasta el cuarto de Hermione. Sin embargo, al llegar ahí se dio cuenta que ella no estaba, por lo que solo podría estar en un lugar, o sea, el baño que ellos compartían.

Hermione por su lado al entrar al baño lo primero que hizo fue romper en llanto en el suelo aún cubierta por las sábanas que desprendían el aroma de Ron, ella estaba furiosa con él en ese momento y lo único que quería era borrar los recuerdos de cuando solo una hora antes estuvieron juntos y para ellos no existía nadie más.

La castaña se acercó a la bañera y abrió el grifo para que ésta se llenara, luego de aplicarle el jabón se deshizo de la sábana de Ron dejándola en el suelo y de esta manera entrando a la tina.

A pesar de que el lugar estuviese en completo silencio, los pensamiento de la chica hacían ruido en su cabeza _\- Soy una tonta ¿cómo pude dejarme llevar de esa manera? Es obvio que él estaba despechado por Lavander, y lo único que se me ocurrió fue acostarme con él pensando que en realidad seguía queriéndome_ \- Al decirse eso último no pudo evitar soltar un fuerte llanto mientras abrazaba sus _rodillas - Maldita sea ¿por qué nunca dejé de quererlo? -._

Y sin previo aviso la puerta del baño se abrió lentamente dejando ver a Ron con un semblante serio mientras posaba su vista en Hermione quien tenía los ojos hinchados y llenos de lágrimas _\- Maldita sea, soy un idiota_ \- Se decía a si mismo mientras tragaba grueso y entraba al baño cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Hermione lo miró por un momento antes de responderle furiosa - Vete.

-No hasta que escuches lo que quiero decirte - Dijo él mientras se acercaba más a la bañera y se agachaba para que su cara quedara al nivel de la de ella.

-No tienes que decirme nada - Respondió la castaña - Es estúpido por lo que estoy llorando ya que eso fue solo por el calor del momento.

-No fue por el calor del momento, todo lo que dije hace rato es completamente cierto - Ron la miraba intensamente - Fuiste la mejor parte de todos mis veranos y justo ahora eres la mejor parte de mi vida.

Hermione escuchaba aquello y sentía como si estacas la atravesaran - Deja de decir esas cosas cuando en realidad soy un juego para ti, siempre lo he sido.

-Te equivocas, eres la única chica de la que me he enamorado.

-¡Basta de mentir! - Dijo ella enojada - Si fuese la única chica de la que te has enamorado entonces no me habrías besado en la cueva cuando eras novio de Lavander, y tampoco te hubieses acostado conmigo luego de buscarla a ella.

-Hermione, no lo entiendes incluso después de varios años - Empezó a decir el pelirrojo - Haga lo que haga, salga con la chica que salga o lo que sea, siempre termino junto a ti y eso sin duda es lo mejor que puede pasarme, tu me haces abrir los ojos y reaccionar.

-No lo hago.

-Claro que si lo haces, si no ¿cómo es que me pasé el resto de la secundaria con la esperanza de que te volvería a ver? ¿cómo fue que desde que volviste a mi vida solo he pensado en ti? Y ¿Cómo es que yo terminé con Lavander con la intención de conquistarte de nuevo?

Hermione se quedó sin habla por unos momentos, por que Ron siguió hablando - Sé que he metido la pata contigo un millón de veces desde que nos conocemos, sé que he sido un total idiota y que no merezco a una chica tan hermosa, valiente y leal como tú, pero sólo te pido que me perdones por todas mis estupideces, y entenderé que no quieras volver a hablarme porque es lo mínimo que me merezco, pero, demonios quiero tenerte en mi vida aunque estés con alguien más.

-Ron - Dijo la castaña con más suavidad en su voz - Lo único que he querido siempre es que cuando alguien me ame pues solo seamos él y yo ¿entiendes? Nunca quise meterme en tu relación con Lavander, no quise ser la razón para que terminaras con ella, y esto es justo lo que le dije a ella que nunca haría, meterme con el novio de otra chica.

-No te metiste con el novio de otra chica - Refutó Ron - Ella ya no es mi novia, ni quiero que lo sea nunca más. Te juro que ese mensaje ni siquiera recuerdo en que momento lo mandé, y la única explicación lógica que tengo es que estaba tan enojado y celoso porque tu estabas en una cita con el idiota de Cormac que lo único que se me ocurrió fue escribirle a Lavander, y sé que fue lo peor que se me pudo ocurrir porque la estoy pagando caro por mi estúpida idea.

Hermione se mordió el labio nerviosa - No lo sé Ron, estoy realmente confundida justo ahora. Yo en serio creí que, no lo sé, nosotros volveríamos a estar juntos en algún momento.

-Aún puede suceder - Dijo Ron firmemente.

-Ya ni siquiera estoy segura de mis sentimientos hacía ti - Respondió Hermione con semblante triste - ¿Podrías dejarme sola?

-Eso ni hablar, no quiero perderte solo por un estúpido mensaje de Lavander.

-No quiero hablar contigo, déjame sola - Y al decir esto corrió la cortina de la bañera para no mirarlo.

Sin embargo, Ron no tenía la más mínima intención de quedarse de brazos cruzados ante una cortina de baño, así que decidió hacer algo que obligaría a Hermione a hablar con él cara a cara.

El chico bajó sus bóxers y los dejó junto a su sábana en el suelo y sin previo aviso corrió la cortina y acto inmediato se metió en la bañera quedando al frente de la chica quien se encontraba con una expresión de sorpresa y un poco de enojo.

-¡¿Qué haces?!

-Resulta que yo si quiero hablar contigo, y ya me estaba cansado de estar agachado.

-¡Sal de aquí!

-No hemos terminado de hablar - Dijo él seriamente - Quiero que todo quede claro entre nosotros justo ahora ¿Qué sientes hacía mi?

-¿Te han dicho que a veces eres demasiado impulsivo?

-Muchas veces - Respondió sin dejar de mirarla - Aún no me contestas, quiero que olvides a todas las demás personas y te hagas la idea de que solo existimos tu y yo ¿qué sientes hacía mi?

Hermione tragó grueso, lo mejor sería aclarar las cosas y que todo tomara su lugar desde ese momento, a pesar de las consecuencias - Confusión Ron.

Él la miró sin comprender - ¿Podrías ser más específica?

-Hasta hace unos días yo juraba que te quería de verdad, incluso más allá de la amistad, y cuando salí con Cormac fue solo la prueba que necesitaba para darme cuenta que mi solución no era salir con otros chicos, sino estar contigo porque era lo único que quería… Y hace rato, cuando estábamos en tu cuarto me estuve preguntando si todo eso fue por el calor del momento o porque de verdad querías hacerlo, estaba optando por la segunda opción hasta que entró el mensaje de Lavander. Así que, básicamente es confuso lo que siento hacía ti pero lleva más fuerza el amor que te tengo.

Ron la miraba con anhelo en cada palabra que decía, y ante todo aquello solo tenía una pregunta más - ¿Me quieres?

Hermione asintió temerosa mientras apretaba con fuerza sus rodillas contra su pecho esperando una respuesta por parta de Ron, la cual no tardó en llegar.

Sin embargo, la respuesta no fue dada en palabras sino más bien en un fugaz beso, y aunque Ron no estaba seguro como reaccionaría ella ante eso, sus dudas se desvanecieron cuando Hermione empezó a corresponderle el gesto con la misma intensidad que él.

Luego de unos minutos se separaron para mirarse a los ojos y fue Ron quien no pudo evitar decir lo que salió de sus labios casi involuntariamente - Te amo Hermione.

La castaña lo miró con sorpresa - ¿Me amas en serio? ¿Incluso cuando sigo enojada contigo?

-¿Todavía no me perdonas? - Preguntó alarmado.

Hermione se rio levemente - Estoy jugando contigo, ya te he perdonado, sin embargo, tengo una gran duda.

-¿De qué se trata? - Dijo Ron seriamente.

-¿Qué pasa a partir de aquí? Con nosotros.

Ron acarició levemente su mejilla mientras respondía - No tengo la certeza de lo que pasará, pero lo único que quiero es estar contigo.

-También yo, pero…

-¿Pero?

-Tu ruptura con Lavander está demasiado reciente, lo que menos quiero es que todos piensen que le pusiste el cuerno conmigo.

-¡Demonios no! - Dijo Ron alarmado - ¡Nadie va a pensar eso!

-¿Y cómo pretendes explicarlo sin dar los detalles exactos de toda nuestra historia? - Preguntó ella con cara de sabelotodo.

-Tienes razón, pero ¡demonios! - Dijo él frustrado - No quiero esperar más, quiero estar contigo y punto.

-Ron yo también, pero tendríamos que dar demasiadas explicaciones para que nadie piense que le pusiste el cuerno conmigo.

-Es irónico porque fue ella quien me puso el cuerno a mi, pero bueno, al menos terminó.

Hermione suspiró resignada - En serio no puedo creer que cuando por fin las cosas están bien entre nosotros todo lo demás sea complicado.

-No tiene porque ser complicado - Dijo Ron apunto de plantearle su nueva idea a la chica - Podemos estar juntos.

-¿Cómo?

-Ya sabes, estaríamos juntos pero no se lo diríamos a nadie, hasta que se calmen un poco las cosas de mi ruptura.

-¿Hablas de estar juntos en secreto?

-No es que te quiera mantener en secreto de nuevo, es solo que trato de que como bien dices no crean que le puse el cuerno a Lavander contigo y tú quedes peor parada que todos - Explicó él un poco temeroso de la respuesta.

Hermione lo meditó por un momento - Si lo pones así no suena como una idea tan descabellada después de todo.

Ron quedó shockeado ante la respuesta - ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Estás aceptando mi loca idea?

-Así parece, además, las cosas en secreto siempre tienen mucha adrenalina ¿recuerdas? - Dijo ella guiñándole un ojo.

Ron no pudo hacer más que sonreír y robarle un corto beso en los labios antes de tomar su mano y hablarle - Entonces ¿aceptas ser mi novia de nuevo? Prometo que esta vez duraremos mucho más.

Hermione se rio - Vaya escenario más romántico.

-Sé que el de la primera vez fue mejor pero no puedo esperar a estar en un restaurante elegante o de nuevo en una playa para pedirte que seas mi novia.

-Siempre tan impaciente - Bromeó ella.

-Puedo ser paciente solo para algunas cosas, pero esto es algo que no está dentro de ellas.

Hermione se acercó para besarlo con la misma intensidad que hace unos minutos atrás, estaba feliz de que las cosas por fin estuviesen en paz entre ellos y que además sus sentimientos fuesen correspondidos incluso después de tanto tiempo.

Al separarse dejaron sus frentes pegadas y fue ella quien habló en susurro sin dejar de mirarlo - Si quiero ser tu novia.

Ron iba a responder algo, sin embargo, aquello no se podría ya que alguien tocó la puerta del baño y seguido de ello se escuchó una voz femenina.

 _-Hermione ¿estas ahí?_ \- Preguntó Ginny desde afuera.

La pareja se separó de inmediato alarmados por la situación que estaban por presenciar, la idea era que lo de ellos fuese un secreto por ahora y Ron no permitiría que su inoportuna hermana menor arruinara eso, por lo tanto decidió rápidamente tomar aire y sumergirse dentro de la bañera.

-Sí Ginny - Respondió rápidamente - Pasa.

La pelirroja asomó su cabeza desde la puerta un tanto apenada - Lamento interrumpirte.

-No hay problema ¿Qué tal el trabajo? Llegaste temprano.

-Sólo me di una escapada por media hora para comer algo y ver como te estaba yendo con Ron - Explicó Ginny - ¿Dónde está? No lo vi en su cuarto.

-No lo sé - Respondió nerviosa - Se levantó un rato después que te fueras y le hice un té, charlamos un rato y me fui a mi habitación y él a la suya, quizás salió a comprar algo.

-¿Él está bien?

-Sí, se levantó con dolor de cabeza pero me dijo que solo quería dormir todo el día… Aunque no sé donde está.

-Entiendo - Dijo Ginny mirando y señalando los bóxers que estaban en el suelo - ¿Esos son de Ron?

Hermione se sonrojó y respondió nerviosa - Ehm, eso creo, sabes que es un desordenado y deja sus cosas en cualquier lugar.

Ginny rodó los ojos - Deberías reprenderlo por eso.

Hermione sonrió nerviosamente pensando en que Ron no aguantaría demasiado debajo del agua, sin embargo, sus preocupaciones fueron calmadas cuando su amiga volvió a hablar.

-Avísame cuando vuelva por favor, ya debo irme.

-Cuídate, nos vemos luego.

-Adiós - Y junto con decir esto Ginny cerró la puerta.

Ron salió de inmediato del agua mientras recuperaba la respiración, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos habló hasta unos minutos después cuando escucharon la puerta de la sala cerrarse dejando claro que Ginny ya se había ido.

-Eso estuvo cerca - Dijo Hermione.

-Que inoportuna es la enana - Se quejó Ron.

-Tenemos que tener más cuidado - Y diciendo esto señaló los bóxers en el suelo - ¡Fíjate donde dejas tus cosas!

-Por lo menos Ginny sabe que soy algo desordenado y que viera eso ahí no levantó sospechas, en fin, nota mental para ambos: cuando los encuentros sean en el baño recuerden ponerle seguro a la puerta.

Hermione lo miró sonriendo - Creo que nos vamos a divertir.

-Me emociona el tema de la adrenalina y la excitación por nuestra relación secreta, sin embargo, no me emocionan las interrupciones, debemos trabajar en ello.

Hermione no pudo evitar acercarse de nuevo a Ron y robarle un beso en los labios, aunque este con los segundos se volvía más profundo y las caricias empezaban a ascender y descender en los cuerpos de ambos.

-Este es el mejor día - Dijo Ron antes de capturar de nuevo los labios de Hermione.

 **N/A: Y bueno lectores hasta aquí este capítulo, por fin hay paz entre estos dos aunque ahora lleven la relación en secreto. Espero que les haya gustado! Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, un beso enorme y cuídense mucho!;)**


	28. Jugando a las escondidas

Había pasado aproximadamente un mes y medio desde que Ron y Hermione decidieron llevar su relación en secreto del resto del mundo.

Las cosas en sí estaban siendo un poco complicadas ya que vivían con Harry y Ginny, y en vista de que ninguno sabía de su relación a veces era imposible que tuvieran un poco de intimidad. Sin embargo, cuando la tenían era por poco tiempo y lo aprovechaban bastante bien.

Por otro lado, también existían ocasiones en las que confiaban en que estaban totalmente solos en casa y cuando menos los esperaban aparecían Harry o Ginny a interrumpirlos, y al mismo tiempo poniéndolos en una situación peligrosa, ya que para no ser descubiertos bien sea Ron o Hermione debía esconderse hasta estar de nuevo solos o por lo menos a salvo. A decir verdad, esas situaciones en las que eran casi descubiertos tendían a ser muy graciosas para ambos, o por lo menos para el que no estuviese escondido.

Sin embargo, Ron y Hermione no solo esperaban a estar solos para tener un poco de contacto, habían aprendido a hacerse leves caricias por debajo de la mesa durante las comidas sin ser vistos, tomarse de las manos cuando estaban en el sofá viendo una película con Ginny y Harry, e incluso sus visitas al techo del edificio se habían hecho más frecuentes durante las noches, así como también las visitas de madrugada a sus cuartos.

Cabe destacar que, la adrenalina que estos dos sentían cada vez que iban a ser descubiertos solo hacía que la situación les pareciera mucho más divertida, y digamos que les daba más energía y excitación al momento de tener relaciones.

La tarde del jueves Ron salió antes del trabajo, a diferencia de Harry que aún tenía asuntos por resolver en el taller, por lo que el pelirrojo se fue directo al departamento donde coincidió con la hora de llegada de Hermione. Ninguno de los dos pudo desaprovechar ese tiempo en el que aún faltaba para que llegaran sus amigos, así que no dudaron en ir a la habitación de la chica a tener un poco de privacidad.

Hacía ya como dos horas que Ron y Hermione se encontraban recostados en la habitación de la chica, cubriendo su desnudez solo con una sábana mientras se hacían caricias el uno al otro y se robaban tiernos besos de vez en cuando.

Ron se puso un poco juguetón y se dispuso a besar a su novia en los labios para luego trazar camino hasta su cuello donde se quedó enganchado un rato. Hermione por su lado gemía levemente, sin embargo, decidió hablarle a su novio para que parara.

-Ron - Dijo ella soltando un suave gemido - ¿De nuevo?

El pelirrojo abandonó el cuello de su chica y dejó su cara cerca de la de ella un tanto desconcertado - Solo te estaba besando.

-Tú sabes muy bien a dónde vas con esos besos - Dijo Hermione levantando la ceja sugestivamente.

-Oye, solo quería aprovechar el tiempo a solas con mi novia - Esto lo dijo mientras se recostaba al lado de la chica y la abrazaba - No siempre podemos estar juntos.

-Ron ¿no te basta todo lo que hemos hecho hoy?

El chico se rio - Vale, yo sé que hoy lo hemos hecho más de la cuenta, pero una más no hará la diferencia ¿no?

-¡Ron! - Respondió la chica muy sonrojada - ¡No todo en la vida es sexo!

Él se volvió a reír pero esta vez más fuerte mientras le daba un corto beso a su novia en los labios - Solo estaba bromeando.

-Más te vale - Dijo ella levantando su ceja de nuevo.

-Relájate Hermione - Contestó Ron mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

-La última vez que me relajé casi nos descubren - Le dijo la chica mirándolo duramente.

-Ya me disculpé por no ponerle seguro a la puerta.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Ron y Hermione se encontraban recostados en la cama del chico acariciándose, acababan de acostarse luego de una semana sin tener tiempo para estar juntos, por lo que al verse totalmente solos en la casa no pudieron evitar ir de inmediato al cuarto del chico._

 _Ron estaba tan ocupado besando a su novia que ninguno escuchó cuando la puerta principal se abrió, y por desgracia solo se dieron cuenta de una voz que estaba justo en la puerta de la habitación._

 _-¿Ron? ¿Estás aquí? - Dijo Harry mientras giraba la perilla._

 _Hermione no lo pensó dos veces antes de esconderse bajo las sábanas que los habían estado cubriendo, mientras que Ron se apresuraba en ponerle algunas almohadas para que la chica se notara menos._

 _Segundos después Harry hizo acto de aparición en el cuarto mirando extrañado a su mejor amigo quien lucía bastante nervioso - ¿Te pasó algo?_

 _-No, para nada - Respondió evidentemente nervioso._

 _Harry no creyó nada de eso, sin embargo, no quiso hacer hincapié._

 _Ron sin salir del nerviosismo decidió hablar de nuevo - ¿Qué sucede? Llegaste temprano, creí que estarías más tiempo con Sirius en Brooklyn._

 _-Ehm si, ese era el plan pero a Sirius le surgió algo y volví temprano - Respondió Harry tratando de explicarse porque Ron estaba así._

 _-Oh entiendo._

 _Harry miró con un poco de confusión a Ron antes de preguntarle lo siguiente - ¿Por qué estás desnudo?_

 _-No estoy desnudo ¿por qué piensas eso? - Esto lo dijo sin siquiera medir sus palabras._

 _-Ron no hay que ser un genio para saberlo - Dijo Harry rondando los ojos y señalando una prenda de ropa en el suelo - Tus bóxers están en el suelo._

 _-No es cierto, esos me los quité ayer - Respondió Ron poniendo las cosas más sospechosas de lo que estaban._

 _-Si no estás desnudo entonces ¿podrías levantarte?_

 _-Ehm… - Ron estaba en una situación complicada y si no inventaba algo bueno entonces Harry descubriría fácilmente que pasaba y no estaba listo para eso aún - Vale, tú ganas, si estoy desnudo… Es solo que tenía mucho calor y me quedé dormido así._

 _-¿Te costaba tanto decirme eso? - Esto lo dijo rodando los ojos._

 _Ron respiró nuevamente con tranquilidad porque había despistado a Harry. Por otro lado, el ojiverde cuando por fin había caído en la excusa del pelirrojo fijó su vista por un momento en el suelo, justo en el montón de ropa acumulada y pudo notar que junto a los bóxers de Ron estaba algo totalmente fuera de lugar, un brassier color blanco._

 _Harry quitó la vista de inmediato para que Ron no se diera cuenta de su descubrimiento, y en vez de volver a hacerle incómodas preguntas a su amigo decidió que era momento de irse._

 _-Creo que iré a la cafetería a ver a Ginny._

 _-Está bien, viejo - Dijo Ron._

 _-Te veo en la cena - Respondió Harry mientras salía de la habitación del chico. Sin embargo, las dudas seguían abarcando su mente, y ahora estaba seguro que Ron estaba ocultando algo, o más bien a alguien._

 _Cuando se escuchó como Harry cerraba la puerta principal, Hermione salió de las sábanas bastante despeinada y cubierta de sudor por el tiempo que estuvo ahí debajo._

 _Ron la miró y le habló - Estuvo cerca ¿no crees?_

 _Hermione lo miró tan duramente que Ron se retractó de inmediato de lo que había dicho - ¡¿Cerca?! ¡Harry estuvo a un segundo de descubrirnos! ¡¿Por qué la puerta no tenía seguro?!_

 _-¡Lo siento! Entramos tan apresurados que no me percaté ¡Agradece que no ocurrió nada!_

 _-¡Porque soy rápida y se me ocurrió meterme debajo de las sábanas! ¡Tú ni siquiera sabías como decirle a Harry porque estabas desnudo!_

 _Ron bajó la cabeza apenado y un tanto decepcionado, a lo cual Hermione se dio cuenta de inmediato que había sido algo dura con sus respuestas._

 _Ella lo tomó de la mano y luego habló - Lo siento, no debí ser tan dura contigo. Solo debemos tener más cuidado ¿sí?_

 _Ron la miró y le sonrió dándole a entender que no estaba enojado con ella, a lo cual Hermione no pudo evitar darle un corto beso en los labios, y en respuesta de ello el chico habló._

 _-¿Eso significa que tendremos un segundo round?_

 _Hermione volteó los ojos - Eres increíble._

 _-Fin del Flashback-_

-Admite que salvé nuestro secreto ese día con mi excusa de tener calor - Dijo Ron - Y desde ese día nos hemos cuidado más.

-Pero no debemos dejar de estar alertas, solo han pasado un par de meses desde que terminaste con Lavander - Respondió Hermione evidentemente preocupada.

Ron se dio cuenta de aquello y no pudo evitar abrazarla con más fuerza - Sabes que eres la única para mi, no puedo esperar a que todos sepan que eres mi novia, y me vale mierda lo que los demás piensen sobre lo de Lavander y de que ahora estoy contigo, nunca la quise a ella.

Hermione un tanto desanimada lo miró - Sabes que siempre he aparentado ser la chica fuerte, pero en el fondo sigo siendo la misma niña insegura que conociste en la cueva.

-Tonterías - Dijo él seriamente - Al principio esto me daba miedo porque pensé que te perdería de nuevo, pero ahora sé que lo que más quiero es decirle al mundo que la mujer más hermosa es mi novia, y para que lo sepas sigo amando a esa niña que conocí en la cueva.

Hermione embozó una sonrisa ladeada, sin embargo, Ron no se quedó solo con eso ya que no pudo evitar besarla lentamente mientras acariciaba su mejilla, la chica correspondía el beso abrazando a su novio disfrutando de cada sensación provocada por ese gesto.

Por desgracia, el momento fue interrumpido cuando se escuchó como alguien intentó entrar al cuarto, pero al estar pasado el seguro la persona tuvo que tocar la puerta haciendo que la pareja se separara de inmediato.

 _-Hermione ¿estas ahí? - Dijo Ginny desde el otro lado de la puerta._

Ron maldijo por debajo y la castaña se levantó de la cama mientras cubría su cuerpo con bata de baño y le hablaba a su amiga a través de la puerta - ¡Un minuto Ginny!

 _-¡Apresúrate! Tengo algo que contarte._

-¡Espera un momento! - Luego de decir aquello se volteó para mirar a su novio, quien estaba poniéndose los bóxers mientras buscaba un lugar para esconderse.

Hermione volvió a hablar pero esta vez en susurro dirigiéndose a su novio - Escóndete en las sábanas.

-Soy muy grande ¡ella me verá! - Dijo él hablando lo más bajo que podía - ¡En el closet!

-Es muy pequeño, no vas a caber ahí adentro - Dijo Hermione nerviosamente hasta que rápidamente se le ocurrió algo mejor - ¡Debajo de la cama!

-¡Eso es! - Respondió él mientras con cuidado se escondía debajo de la cama de su novia.

Hermione por su lado puso justo debajo de sus sábanas la ropa de Ron para que Ginny no le preguntara el porque estaba ahí, más les valía prevenir.

Segundos después de aplicar su rápida estrategia de escondite Hermione decidió abrir la puerta y de inmediato Ginny entró a la habitación quien aún tenía puesto su uniforme de la cafetería.

-Disculpa la tardanza - Dijo Hermione - Acabo de despertar y estaba preparándome para tomar una ducha.

-Es raro que tu duermas a estas horas de la tarde - Respondió Ginny - Pero en fin, tengo algo que contarte.

Las dos amigas se sentaron en la desordenada cama de Hermione, lo cual para la pelirroja aquello no pasó desapercibido - Es tan raro ver tu cuarto desordenado.

Hermione alzó los hombros un tanto nerviosa - Ya sabes que a veces el cansancio puede más.

-Entiendo - Dijo Ginny apartando el tema - Ahora a lo que vine ¡Me iré de viaje con Harry!

-¿Qué? Wao ¿Cuándo? - Hermione al escuchar aquella noticia solo pensó en Ron, a quien tal vez le estuviera hirviendo al sangre en ese momento por lo que acababa de decir la pelirroja.

-Me ha invitado hoy para salir mañana y pasar todo el fin de semana en California los dos solos ¿no es genial? - Dijo Ginny emocionada.

-Wao es genial Ginny, en serio, me alegro ¿algún motivo especial?

-Sabes eso no lo sé - Dijo Ginny un tanto nerviosa - Aún faltan un par de meses para nuestro aniversario, sin embargo, este fin de semana estamos libres del trabajo y la universidad, creo que por eso salió así tan inesperado este viaje.

-Espero que se diviertan mucho.

-Hermione ¿no te molestará estar a solas con Ron esos días, cierto? - Preguntó Ginny un tanto preocupada - No quiero irme y que tengan una pelea o algo.

-No tienes que estar preocupada, sabes que mi relación con Ron ha mejorado - _yo diría que demasiado -_ se dijo esto último para si misma.

-Bueno eso me deja tranquila - Dijo Ginny - ¿Me ayudas más tarde a arreglar mi maleta? Sé que son pocos días pero siempre he sido un desastre cuando de equipaje se trata y estoy segura que tu eres más organizada que yo… Además, necesito que me ayudes a ensayar como le diré a Ron que me iré de viaje sola con Harry, no quiero que se enoje demasiado.

Hermione se rio con la pelirroja aunque en el fondo sabía que el chico ya debía estar rojo de la ira, sin embargo, trataría de ayudar a su querida amiga - No hay problema.

-Genial, de verdad muchas gracias, siempre me salvas la vida - Respondió la pelirroja mientras se levantaba - Te dejaré para que arregles tu cuarto y tomes tu ducha. Nos vemos en la cena.

-Hasta la cena.

Cuando Ginny salió de la habitación Hermione le anunció a Ron que ya estaban solos de nuevo, apenas el pelirrojo salió miró a su novia con el ceño fruncido.

-Voy a matar a ese Potter.

 **N/A: Holaaa mis queridos lectores y lectoras! Espero que estén de maravilla, pues aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo, sé que varios de ustedes esperaban que Lavander apareciera de nuevo a formar un escándalo pero la verdad es que ya creo que es suficiente de ella y la he dejado de lado, sin embargo, aquí he puesto como han llevado estos dos su relación en secreto, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Nos leemos mañana, un beso enorme y saludos!;)**


	29. Hablando con la luna

_-Todavía no sé como hiciste para convencer a Ron de que no me matara Hermione._

 _-No fue tan difícil, no te preocupes más por Ron, solo diviértanse Harry._

 _-Ginny y yo te debemos una enorme, de verdad que esta vez si te la vamos a pagar, no como cuando fuimos a Londres._

 _-Chicos no se preocupen, sé que quieren pasar tiempo a solas, así que no se mortifiquen por eso, Ron y yo estaremos bien hasta que ustedes vuelvan, prometo que no incendiaremos el departamento en una de nuestras peleas._

 _-Nos alegra saber eso, tengo que cortarte ya… Espero que tengas un buen fin de semana, gracias de nuevo._

 _-Diviértanse ustedes dos, nos vemos el domingo en la noche._

Y junto con hacer aquella despedida Hermione cortó su celular y volvía a su trabajo de ordenar libros en las estanterías. Ahora que lo pensaba si había sido un poco difícil convencer a Ron de que dejara a Ginny viajar con Harry, sin embargo, con el tiempo que tenían de relación Hermione había mejorado su poder de convencimiento por lo que solo basto que se quedaran a solas de nuevo en su habitación para darle un par de besos y cariños, bueno todo ello acompañado de palabras y mucha fuerza para que su novio no saliera a patearle el trasero al pobre Harry.

Cuando Ginny le dijo que se iría todo el fin de semana con Harry, Hermione de inmediato pensó en que por primera vez tendría el departamento para ella y Ron por lo que podrían aprovecharlo para pasar tiempo de pareja, el cual habían podido disfrutar pero de manera reducida.

Y como si lo hubiese llamado con el pensamiento su celular sonó anunciando una llamada, cuando vio la pantalla sonrió al ver que se trataba de su chico pelirrojo, sin embargo, decidió que lo mejor sería salir un momento para atender su llamada, además, lo último que necesitaba es que alguien conocido la escuchara hablando con Ron y por error se enterara de su relación.

Al salir a la parte trasera de la librería contestó de inmediato su celular.

 _-¿Hola?_

 _-Hola ¿Qué tal el trabajo?_

 _-Nada fuera de lo normal ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Sigues en el taller?_

 _-No, de hecho acabo de salir y voy camino al departamento._

 _-¿Qué tal todo hoy? ¿Mucho trabajo?_

 _-Bueno un poco, pero ya estoy afuera y estoy feliz._

 _-¿Se puede saber por qué?_

 _-Porque esta noche tendremos el departamento solo para nosotros, no sabes todo lo que he esperado para una oportunidad así._

 _-Ayer no parecías tan feliz de ello cuando supiste que Harry y Ginny viajarían los dos solos._

 _-Digamos que trato de verle el lado positivo a esto, aunque aún tenga ganas de matar a Harry._

 _-Ellos no serán los únicos con un fin de semana de parejas ¿no?_

 _-Hablando de eso ¿a qué hora vuelves al departamento?_

 _-Bueno creo que en 2 horas probablemente esté allá, aún debo acomodar unos libros y revisar el almacén por si acaso._

 _-No te retrasaré más entonces, te veo en unas horas._

 _-No puedo esperar._

 _-Sé que no puedes esperar para ver este espectacular cuerpo._

 _-Quise decir que no puedo esperar para llegar a casa y cenar ¡muero de hambre!_

 _-Muy graciosa… Está bien, nos vemos luego, te amo._

 _-También te amo, adiós._

Y junto con decir aquello cortó su celular y volvió de inmediato al trabajo, a decir verdad, Ron había acertado, ella no podía esperar a llegar a casa y verlo. A pesar de que su relación fuese secreta por ahora no podía evitar estar feliz, tal vez cuando era pequeña nunca hubiese imaginado que su vida amorosa fuese como la que tenía en ese momento, sin embargo, siempre quiso y supo que su chico ideal sería gracioso, amable, protector y que la amaría tal como era ella… Aunque nunca se imaginó ni en sus sueños más locos que su chico ideal estaría parado frente a ella en una cueva cada verano en Australia.

Se sonrojó un poco al tener aquel último pensamiento ya que parecía un sueño que luego de separarse de Ron y que a pesar de todo lo que ambos pasaron ahí estaban los dos juntos, y a decir verdad no tenía ni un poquito de ganas de despertarse de aquel sueño.

Hermione recién había llegado al departamento, se había demorado más de la cuenta en el trabajo y se había hecho de noche, sin embargo, ya estaba en casa. Para cuando abrió la puerta no esperaba encontrarse con lo que vio frente a sus ojos.

-¿Ron? - Dijo ella mientras observaba toda la sala.

Resulta que las luces estaban apagadas y el departamento era iluminado con pequeñas velas que estaban situadas cuidadosamente por toda la sala y la cocina, además, el pequeño comedor que usualmente tenía cuatro sillas en ese momento solo contaba con dos de ellas una frente a la otra, una vela más larga en el medio acompañada de un pequeño ramo de flores y dos platos con pasta y carne.

Hermione cerró la puerta del departamento, dejó su bolso y abrigo en el perchero para caminar por la sala buscando señales de su novio quien obviamente era el artista detrás de aquella obra, sin señales aún de él, fue hasta la cocina para encontrarse con que el pequeño ramo que estaba en la mesa contenía sus flores favoritas no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal gesto por parte del pelirrojo.

-Sorpresa - Dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

Hermione se volteó de inmediato para conseguir a nada más y nada menos que Ron vestido con una sencilla camiseta y un par de jeans, traía el cabello un poco húmedo por lo que supuso que recién salía del baño y por eso no estaba ahí cuando ella llegó.

Él se acercó un poco más con una sonrisa en el rostro - Lamento no haberte recibido, pero no quería que me vieras hecho un desastre luego de preparar todo esto.

-Ron, es precioso, muchas gracias - Y diciendo esto se arrojó a sus brazos y lo besó mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello.

El pelirrojo correspondió ferozmente al beso de su novia y la acariciaba por la cintura, Ron rozaba su lengua con la de ella lentamente teniendo una oleada de sensaciones y sintiéndose afortunado por tener a esa chica como su novia. Al separarse fue ella quien habló.

-No puedo creer que recordaras mis flores favoritas - Decía la chica mientras miraba sus margaritas rosas.

-A pesar de los años no he olvidado los detalles sobre ti.

Hermione sonrió y le dio un corto beso en los labios. Él fue el siguiente el hablar.

-No sé que opinas tú, pero yo estoy muriendo de hambre.

-Oh por supuesto que también estoy hambrienta - Dijo ella mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas y Ron la imitaba - ¿Puedes creer que cuando estaba a punto de irme salió una caja de la nada con un montón de libros que yo debía ordenar?

-Que mala suerte - Dijo Ron mientras empezaban a cenar - Aunque a decir verdad, si hubieses llegado más temprano me habrías encontrado haciendo la cena y encendiendo velas, nada romántico.

Hermione ser rio antes de probar la cena que había hecho su novio - Ron está deliciosa.

-Gracias, espero que el chef tenga su recompensa por esto más tarde - Dijo él con sonrisa pícara.

A Hermione se le coloraron mucho las mejillas y casi se atraganta con la pasta - ¡Ron! ¡Estamos comiendo!

Él rompió a reír fuertemente para luego picarle el ojo a su novia - Sabes que igual tendré mi recompensa.

-Pero no hablaremos de tu recompensa mientras estemos comiendo - Dijo ella tratando de disimular sus ganas de sonreír.

-No te hagas la difícil - Respondió él sencillamente - Estás tan ansiosa como yo.

-No soy una obsesionada con el sexo como tú, sin embargo, si estoy ansiosa de pasar tiempo a solas con mi novio.

Ron se acercó a ella y le robó un leve beso en los labios, el cual ella correspondió aunque estuviese tratando de hacerse la difícil - Amo desafiarte de esta manera.

-Te encanta desafiarme de cualquier manera, sobretodo si es ajedrez, y todo para nada porque siempre ganas - Respondió ella.

-Nunca me vas a ganar.

-Créeme lo he intentado desde los 11 años, ya me retracté hace tiempo con eso - Admitió la castaña mientras comía un poco de su pasta.

La pareja siguió hablando de cosas banales y recuerdos durante la cena hasta que terminaron con ella, lavaron los platos y pasaron al sofá que estaba en la sala. Como parte de la velada Ron había comprado vino y decidió que era el mejor momento para servirlo, llevó la botella y dos copas hasta donde estaba sentada su novia y se posicionó a su lado mientras servía la bebida.

Hermione se acurrucó en el hombro de Ron y éste pasó su brazo por la cintura de ella atrayéndola más, ambos se habían quitado los zapatos y se encontraban en una posición bastante cómoda mientras hablaban y se besaban de vez en cuando.

-Siempre que tomo vino recuerdo la primera vez que lo tomamos - Soltó Hermione recordando.

-Esa fue una noche sensacional, aunque en ese entonces no lo habría admitido por nada en el mundo.

-Ese día nos pasamos de copas, dije muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento - Admitió la chica, sin embargo, su novio aún no caía y había fruncido un poco el ceño, ella decidió aclararlo - Hablo de cuando te dije que había besado a Viktor.

-Definitivamente, es un mal recuerdo para mi… Lo que no es un mal recuerdo es que esa noche me enseñaste a besar - Esto lo respondió con una mirada pícara.

-Tú tenías muchas ganas de que yo lo hiciera, además, me besaste más temprano ese día y pusiste de excusa "la tradición" como en Londres - Dijo ella.

-Te gustaba la tradición.

-No tanto como a ti te gusto dormir conmigo esa noche - Soltó Hermione con una sonrisa pícara mientras veía como su novio de sonrojaba.

-Demonios - Dijo esto mientras se reía al recordar - Solo tenía 15 años, aún no podía controlar mis impulsos.

Los chicos se quedaron por un momento en silencio luego de aquel recuerdo de su adolescencia, sin embargo, Hermione tenía una duda que la estaba carcomiendo desde que había llegado del trabajo y no pudo evitar aprovechar el silencio y la cercanía de su novio para preguntarle.

-¿Ron? - Dijo ella llamando su atención - No quiero sonar mal agradecida pero ¿por qué motivo fue la cena de hoy? Lo de las velas, las flores y todo. Es hermoso y muy romántico, pero siento que todo tiene un significado.

El pelirrojo suspiró - Siempre lo sabes todo… Creo que era demasiado obvio para ti que me traigo algo entre manos.

-¿De qué se trata? - Preguntó más curiosa que nunca.

-Verás - Empezó a decir él removiéndose nerviosamente - Sé que llevamos casi dos meses de relación, sin embargo, te conozco desde los 11 años y a pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado no he dejado de quererte ni un día, y definitivamente estoy seguro de lo que quiero.

-Ron, no entiendo - Dijo ella bastante confundida - ¿De qué hablas con "lo que quieres"?

El pelirrojo no respondió de inmediato, solo se limitó a quitar el brazo que estaba abrazando a Hermione para poder meter su mano en el bolsillo de sus jeans, él luego de rebuscar sacó algo y le lo puso a su novia en una de sus manos. Ella lo miró un tanto confundida y luego fijó su vista en el objeto que puso en su mano.

-¿Una llave? - Preguntó más confundida.

-Es tu llave - Dijo él con simplicidad aunque podía sentir como su corazón palpitaba con mucha rapidez y sentía que se saldría de su pecho.

-¿Mi llave para qué?

-Para el departamento.

-¿Departamento? Ron ya tengo una llave.

-No - Cortó él explicando - No este departamento… Nuestro departamento.

Hermione se quedó sin palabras por un momento al escuchar esas palabras, sin embargo, fue Ron quien rompió el silencio - Sé que es algo apresurado, pero estoy seguro de lo que quiero y esto es justamente lo que quiero, estar contigo, quiero despertar a tu lado todos los días, hacer las comprar juntos y todas esas cosas que hacen las parejas… No quiero que seas más un secreto.

Ella seguía sin decir nada, así que Ron aún nervioso decidió seguir hablando - Si crees que es muy apresurado entonces no hay problema, puedo esperar…

-Si quiero Ron - Soltó Hermione mirándolo a los ojos sonriendo.

-Hermione no quiero que te sientas presionada… - pero ella lo interrumpió.

-Ron - Empezó a decir - Ya es tiempo en el que quiero que las personas sepan que tengo a un novio sensacional, también quiero que dejes de ser mi secreto y sin duda, quiero vivir contigo.

-¿Tú hablas en serio? - Preguntó él sin creerlo.

Hermione no contestó, simplemente se limitó a darle sus respuestas favorita, o sea un suave beso en los labios que confirmo sus palabras.

Al separarse miró al chico con una sonrisa - Hablo muy en serio.

Ron la miró sonriente antes de levantarse y dirigirse hacía el estéreo que estaba en la sala, Hermione lo miraba mientras él ponía música, sin embargo, quedó bastante impresionada cuando puso una melodía bastante conocida por los dos y se acercó a ella tendiéndole la mano caballerosamente.

-¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

-Será un placer - Respondió sonriente mientras se ponía de pie.

Ron la tomó por la cintura con una mano y entrelazó la otra con la de ella mientras empezaban a bailar al ritmo de "Talking to the moon" teniendo diversos recuerdos de esa maravillosa canción que podrían considerarla como de ellos.

Ron no dejaba de mirar a los ojos a su chica y sentía como su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, sin duda amaba a esa castaña y no estaba en lo absoluto arrepentido de dar aquel paso con ella en su vida.

-Gran selección - Dijo ella refiriéndose a la canción.

-Me trae buenos recuerdos.

Hermione sonrió y lo besó en vista de que ella también recordaba perfectamente que con esa canción lo enseñó a bailar y además, fue para aquellos tiempos en los que ambos estaban descubriendo lo mucho que querían al otro, era una canción mágica para ambos.

-Todo esto parece parte de un sueño - Admitió la castaña.

-Si es un sueño por favor no me despiertes, estoy feliz dónde estoy y con quién.

Ella sonrió - Esta es de las mejores noches de mi vida.

-Piensa en que será una buena historia para contarle a nuestros hijos algún día.

Hermione se sonrojó bastante - ¿Ya estamos hablando de hijos? Creo que estás dando muchos pasos a la vez.

-Tenemos casi 21 años, obviamente aún no quiero tenerlos, sin embargo, si sueño con tener una familia contigo algún día.

-No te ofendas pero no creí que fueses de esos chicos que piensan en el futuro, como en los hijos y el matrimonio.

-Lo sé - Admitió él - Pero yo te veo a ti y lo único que espero para mi futuro es eso.

-Me alegra oírlo - Dijo ella finalmente para luego poner su cabeza en el pecho de él mientras seguían bailando.

Al cabo de un rato la canción terminó, sin embargo, Ron y Hermione seguían abrazados balanceándose de un lado a otro en medio de la sala, hasta que la chica levantó su cabeza para mirar los ojos azules de su novio y besarlo. Ron correspondió gustoso mientras la atraía más hacía él, y Hermione introducía sus dedos en el cabello rojo de él; el ambiente ya se estaba tornando caluroso y ambos sabían lo que venía por lo que poco a poco se fueron desvistiendo.

Cuando estuvieron sin nada de ropa se recostaron en el sofá de la sala y se acariciaban sintiendo lo caliente que estaban sus pieles y como rozaban con la del otro con desespero. Ron se dedicaba a besar el cuello de ella mientras con ambas manos tocaba con vehemencia su abdomen y senos, a lo cual como respuesta Hermione gemía y arqueaba la espalda.

Ron besaba desde su cuello, yendo por sus senos y bajando por todo su abdomen para luego volver a su boca y posicionarse entre sus piernas para empezar a entrar y salir de ella. Hermione mordía el labio inferior de su novio mientras ahogaba sus gemidos de placer, en cambio él, soltaba el nombre de ella en su boca buscando acariciar su lengua y que éstas estuviesen en sintonía.

Hermione alcanzó el clímax diciendo el nombre de Ron en su boca en un gemido; ambos estaban sudorosos y agotados por lo que acababan de hacer, sin embargo, no dudaron en besarse luego de aquello y quedarse abrazados en el sofá.

Ron empezó a jugar con los dedos de ella mientras le dijo algo - Esta vez fue distinto ¿no crees?

-Sí - Concordó él - Se sintió distinto al resto de las veces… Además, nunca lo habíamos hecho en el sofá.

Hermione se rio ante el comentario y luego le dio un corto beso a su novio en los labios - Te amo Ron.

-Te amo Hermione, gracias por estar en la cueva ese día que fui por primera vez.

-Gracias a ti por ser tan curioso y entrar en ella, tú me encontraste.

-Y no me arrepiento de ello.

La pareja no dijo nada más por esa noche, Ron solo se limitó a apagar las velas y buscar una sábana que los cubriera a ambos. Había sido una noche maravillosa para los dos, y sin duda podría ser la que marcara el comienzo de sus vidas como pareja, al fin y al cabo, ya habían decidido que se acabarían los secretos, por lo que pronto, dormir juntos se volvería una costumbre, y a decir verdad, creo que ninguno de los dos se quejaba por ello.

Los rayos del sol se asomaron por la ventana de la sala del departamento, iluminando a una pareja que se encontraba dormida en el sofá. Sin embargo, Hermione al sentir el sol en su rostro fue abriendo sus ojos poco a poco, aún se encontraba abrazaba a Ron y aunque el sofá no era el lugar más cómodo para dormir estaba feliz de despertar junto a su chico.

Ella decidió depositar pequeños besos en su cara hasta que logró despertarlo y lo primero que hizo al verla fue soltar algo que la sonrojó.

-Si vas a despertarme así cada mañana entonces no puedo esperar a mudarme contigo.

Hermione se rio antes de sentir los labios de su novio sobre los suyos, al parecer Ron se había despertado con mucha energía, tanto así que fue intensificando el beso y de a poco logró ponerse encima de la chica y empezó a tocarla. Ella al darse cuenta de sus intenciones cortó un momento el beso para hablarle.

-Ron ¿tan temprano?

-Nunca es demasiado temprano o tarde.

Y luego de decir aquello el chico volvió a su tarea, aunque esta vez Hermione no se opuso en lo absoluto, simplemente le siguió el ritmo, al fin y al cabo tenían todo el fin de semana para ellos.

Sin embargo, tanta era su emoción y excitación que ninguno escuchó cuando se abrió la puerta del departamento revelando a Harry y Ginny con los bolsos de viaje. Venían hablando, por lo que al instante no se percataron de nada.

-Harry no quiero despertar a Ron y Hermione, es muy temprano - Decía la chica mirando a su novio.

-Lo sé, es solo que… - Harry sin duda no pudo terminar de decir su frase al fijar su vista en el sillón seguidamente de Ginny quien abrió los ojos de la impresión - Oh mierda.

Ron y Hermione al escuchar las voces se separaron de un golpe y entre el susto y el nerviosismo se movieron tan rápido y bruscamente que el viejo sillón se giró hacía atrás por el peso de los chicos dejándolos a ambos en el suelo teniendo como barricada el sillón en el que durmieron toda la noche.

Los chicos asomaron sus cabezas nerviosamente mirando a sus amigos quienes aún no podían creer lo que acababa de ver.

-Tú - Dijo Ginny señalando a su amiga.

-Y tú - Siguió Harry señalando a su mejor amigo de toda la vida y cuñado.

-Podemos explicarlo - Soltó Ron rápidamente desde detrás del sofá.

-Aunque es una larga historia - Finalizó Hermione tan roja como el cabello de su novio.

 **N/A: Holaaaa! Sin duda escribir este capítulo fue conmovedor, ya era tiempo de que estos dos tuviera su tiempo de parejas y que fuese romántico, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi, sobretodo por el final;)**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, un beso enorme!**


	30. De largas explicaciones

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

 _Los chicos asomaron sus cabezas nerviosamente mirando a sus amigos quienes aún no podían creer lo que acababan de ver._

 _-Tú - Dijo Ginny señalando a su amiga._

 _-Y tú - Siguió Harry señalando a su mejor amigo de toda la vida y cuñado._

 _-Podemos explicarlo - Soltó Ron rápidamente desde detrás del sofá._

 _-Aunque es una larga historia - Finalizó Hermione tan roja como el cabello de su novio._

Harry y Ginny se encontraban sentados en el comedor, la pareja decidió tomar un poco de agua mientras esperaban a que sus amigos se pusieran algo de ropa, sin duda alguna aún no terminaban de digerir lo que presenciaron hace un rato en el sofá de la sala.

No habían dicho mucho entre ellos, y en definitiva absolutamente nada sobre el nuevo descubrimiento, hasta que Ginny se dirigió a su novio.

-¿Puedes creerlo? Digo, ellos no se llevaron bien en un principio y ahora de la nada ¡PUM!

-Para mi también es difícil de creer Ginny - Continuó su novio - Aunque debo admitir que desde hace poco sospechaba que algo pasaba con ellos dos.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo sospechabas? Ellos actuaban totalmente normal.

-No es porque los haya visto… ¿Recuerdas el día de Webster Hall?

-Sí, el día que Ron se puso muy borracho - Ginny lo miró confundida - ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

-Antes de que tu nos encontraras él me había dicho que estaba muy enamorado de Hermione, en ese momento no le creí del todo porque estaba demasiado borracho y dijo muchas tonterías.

-Esa noche nos dijo que ella había sido su novia, sin embargo, solo pensé que estaba diciendo bobadas por la borrachera… Pero sigo sin entender nada ¿cómo es que lo sospechabas si acordamos que Ron dijo puros disparates esa noche?

-Porque antes de lo de Webster Hall él me había dicho que "hipotéticamente" ya tenía planes para terminar con Lavander.

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver? - preguntó Ginny confundida - Ella fue quien le terminó, pero da igual.

-También me dijo que terminaría con ella porque al parecer quería a otra chica - Explicó Harry - Y esa misma noche todos nos enteramos de la cita de Hermione con Cormac, por lo que Ron no terminó con Lavander, sino que fue al revés… Ginny si lo conectas todo tiene mucha lógica.

La pelirroja miró a su novio sorprendida, y luego recordó algo que ella misma había vivido con la castaña - ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos a Londres? ¡Ellos casi se besan en la boda!

-Lo recuerdo Ginny, pero ninguno habló de ello con nosotros.

-Hermione si lo hizo conmigo - Admitió la chica - Bueno más bien se lo saqué forzadamente, sin embargo, tuvimos una seria conversación ese día y de hecho le pregunté si a ella le gustaba Ron y solo me respondió "es complicado".

-Demonios Ginny aquí pasó algo grande - Dedujo Harry - Creo que nos toca esperar a que ellos nos cuenten.

-Es increíble ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que lleven haciendo esto?

-No tengo idea - Respondió Harry.

La pareja se volvió a quedar en silencio, luego de aquella conversación quedaron con más dudas de las que ya traían por lo que decidieron esperar a que Ron y Hermione aparecieran en escena; cosa que no tardó mucho ya que al cabo de unos minutos vieron como ambos entraron a la cocina y se sentaron con ellos en el comedor, ambos lucía realmente avergonzados.

La cocina estaba en completo silencio por lo que Hermione fue quien decidió comenzar aquellas largas explicaciones.

-Chicos, primero quiero decirles que siento mucho que nos encontraran así, estamos avergonzados.

-Les diría que son unos inoportunos pero, más bien nosotros fuimos irresponsables - Acotó Ron apenas dirigiéndole la mirada a su mejor amigo y a su hermana.

-No se preocupen, además, tampoco nos esperaban tan pronto - Dijo Harry - Nuestro vuelo a California se canceló por el clima tempestuoso, pasamos la noche en un hotel cerca del Aeropuerto ya que era tarde para regresar aquí.

-Si chicos, tendremos un trauma permanente por verlos desnudos sobre el sofá pero no le den importancia - Respondió Ginny haciendo que todos los presentes soltaran una risa, sin duda había cortado un poco la tensión.

-Rayos, no tengo ni idea de por donde empezar a contarles - Admitió Hermione.

-Podrían empezar por la parte en que nos negaban que se gustaban cuando la realidad era otra - Respondió Harry tranquilamente.

-O por decirnos desde cuando están juntos - Siguió Ginny - Demonios chicos, es increíble porque ustedes apenas y se soportaban cuando Hermione se mudó con nosotros.

-Ella tiene razón - Continuó Harry - No tenían ni 24 horas de haberlos presentado y ya se habían declarado la guerra a muerte… ¿cómo es que llegaron a esto?

Hermione tomó a Ron de la mano por debajo de la mesa captando su atención, sin importar que sus amigos estuviesen ahí ella se dirigió al pelirrojo seriamente - Creo que tenemos que contarles todo, desde el principio.

-¿Qué? - Preguntó él desconcertado - ¿Estás segura que quieres hacerlo?

-Sí, recuerda lo que dijimos ayer, no más secretos Ron.

Él suspiró apretando fuertemente la mano de su chica - Tienes toda la razón como siempre.

Harry y Ginny miraban la escenas más confundidos de lo que ya estaban, sin embargo, se limitaron a guardar silencio hasta que sus amigos les dirigieran la palabra, cosa que no tardó en llegar.

-Chicos - Empezó diciendo Hermione - Sucede que Ginny no nos presentó.

-Ese día era más bien un reencuentro - Acotó Ron.

-¿Qué? - Preguntó Ginny - ¿Ya se conocían? ¿Cuándo?

-¿Y dónde? - Siguió Harry - Es imposible que la conocieras antes de que se mudara con nosotros, ella vivía en Connecticut, y antes de eso nosotros vivíamos en Londres y solo íbamos a la escuela.

-Es porque no la conocí aquí ni en Londres - Dijo Ron - Fue en Australia, a los 11 años.

-¡¿Australia?! - Dijo Ginny - Pero es imposible, pasábamos más tiempo en la playa que fuera de ella.

-No Ginny, tú eras casi un pez y pasabas prácticamente todas las vacaciones en el mar - Respondió su hermano haciéndola sonrojar y que sus amigos rieran.

-No es gracioso Ron, estamos hablando de algo serio.

-Vale solo quería hacer una broma - Siguió el pelirrojo - Pero ya en serio ¿recuerdas ese día que te enojaste conmigo por echarte agua en la cara?

-Por Dios fue hace mucho tiempo - Dijo Ginny.

-Ese día no quería estar en casa y decidí caminar por la parte que nunca habíamos ido de la playa, y casi escondida entre unas rocas encontré una vieja cueva, me pareció un lugar perfecto para estar solo, sin embargo, no lo estaba del todo - Al finalizar de decir esto miró a la castaña con una sonrisa.

-Yo iba a Australia todas las vacaciones desde que tenía uso de memoria - Comenzó contando Hermione - Aunque no fue hasta los 8 años que encontré esa vieja cueva y empecé a frecuentarla… Como ambos saben, no tenía amigas en la escuela porque me trataban muy mal e ir a ese lugar era tan pacífico, bueno hasta que llegó cierto niño a alterar la paz.

-¡Oye! - Dijo él fingiendo estar dolido.

Hermione se rio y le apretó la mano antes de seguir hablando - No debo mentirles, nuestra primera conversación fue una pelea por la cueva.

-Oh, que novedad - Dijo Harry haciendo que sus amigos se sonrojaran un poco.

-A pesar de todo, nos hicimos amigos y prometimos ir ahí todos los días en todos los veranos que pudiéramos, y que por nada en el mundo se lo contaríamos a alguien - Dijo Hermione.

-Ron - Dijo Ginny - ¿Ahí es donde ibas siempre que nadie te encontraba?

Él asintió con la cabeza y su hermana volvió a hablar - ¡Pero eso fueron tantos veranos!

-Prácticamente crecimos juntos en esa cueva - Admitió Hermione.

-¿Y cuándo empezó lo de ustedes? - Preguntó Harry antes de decir algo un poco incómodo - Por favor dime que fue luego de lo de Lavander.

-Demonios - Soltó Ron recordando - Esa fue una época complicada.

-¿Por qué lo dices? - Preguntó Ginny - Quiero todo con detalles.

Ron suspiró antes de empezar a contar toda su travesía - Tienen que saber que guardamos más secretos en esa cueva de los que podemos contar.

Harry y Ginny los miraron interesados, aunque fue esta vez Hermione quien habló - Cuando teníamos 13 años nos besamos, era el primer beso de ambos y lo hicimos solo para saber como era.

Harry de inmediato miró a Ron - ¡Me dijiste que tu primer beso había sido con Lavander!

-Y cuando tú y yo hablamos de eso me dijiste que había sido con un chico extranjero llamado Viktor - Respondió Ginny mirando a Hermione.

Ambos soltaron risas nerviosas y Hermione fue quien habló - Entiendan que nos tomamos la promesa muy en serio.

-Y ahí no termina - Siguió Ron - Con el tiempo ella me fue gustando mucho más allá de la amistad, y si, hubieron más besos que el primero… El siguiente fue a los 14, ella me estaba enseñando a bailar.

-¿Fuiste tu quien le enseñó a bailar? - Preguntó Ginny a su amiga, quien asintió - Lograste hacer lo que mamá y yo fracasamos por tantos años… Eso explica porque de repente bailabas tan bien en las fiestas de la escuela.

-También le enseñé a besar, a los 15 - Acotó Hermione.

-¡Hermione! ¡Pudiste haberte guardado ese y no decirlo frente a ellos! - Dijo Ron avergonzado.

Aquel comentario sin duda lo que provocó fueron múltiples risas a los presentes y Harry no pudo evitar soltar otro incómodo comentario - Creo que a Lavander le habría encantado saber quien fue tu maestra en materia de besos.

-¡Cállate Harry! - Dijo Ron bastante rojo.

Cuando las risas por fin cesaron los chicos se pusieron serios y decidieron seguir escuchando el relato, esta vez fue Ron quien lo continuó.

-No olvides que ese año también nos emborrachamos por primera vez y nos quedamos dormidos en la cueva.

-¿Ron como hiciste todas esas cosas sin que yo me diera cuenta? - Dijo Ginny.

-Como lo dije antes hermana, vivías en el océano y no en la tierra.

Ginny le dio una dura mirada y luego él continuó narrando - Sin duda, el verano más complicado fue cuando teníamos 16, creo que ustedes saben porque.

-Estabas con Lavander en ese entonces - Dijo Harry recordando aquella fatídica etapa de la secundaria.

-Exacto.

-Pero dijiste que Hermione ya te estaba gustando como desde los 13 - Dijo Ginny confundida.

-Sí, eso también es verdad - Esto lo dijo bajando la cabeza avergonzado - Ustedes saben que Lavander nunca me gustó, y antes ir a Australia intenté terminar con ella pero fue imposible por lo pegajosa que era.

-Eso no ha cambiado en lo más mínimo - Dijo su hermana - ¿Qué pasó entonces?

-No tenía ni idea de como decírselo a Hermione y escogí el peor momento - Explicaba Ron - Ese día también nos besamos como lo hacíamos cada año y justo al terminar se me ocurrió soltarle que Lavander era mi novia.

-Oh viejo, eso estuvo realmente mal - Dijo Harry.

-Ron eres un bruto - Soltó Ginny sin nada de tacto.

-¡Lo sé! Y la pagué bastante caro luego de decirle eso - Siguió Ron - Ese mismo día le dije que ella me gustaba.

La pelirroja lo miró furiosa - ¡De verdad eres un idiota!

-Ginny para - Salió Hermione - Yo se lo dije varias veces.

-Rayos ¿Qué hiciste tu Hermione? - Preguntó la pelirroja a su amiga.

-Pues, él también me gustaba para ese entonces pero no le dije nada porque me dolió lo de Lavander - Admitió la castaña.

-Y bien merecido que lo tenías - Dijo Ginny a su hermano.

-Amor calma - Decía Harry a su novia - Creo que aún nos queda mucha historia por escuchar.

-Créanme que les queda por escuchar la parte más intensa de la historia - Dijo Hermione - Él estuvo mandándome mensajes todo el año para que saliera con él y lo estuve rechazando por meses, sin embargo, sabrán que Ron es bastante cabeza dura y no se dio por vencido nunca, por lo que cuando se acercaba el verano acepté tener una cita con él.

-Bueno, por lo menos tuvo la decencia de por fin terminar con Lavander para ese entonces - Dijo Ginny.

-Tienen que saber que fue la mejor cita que he tenido, aunque no lo crean Ron es bastante romántico - Admitió Hermione apretando la mano del chico bajo la mesa - Ese día si le dije lo que sentía por él y acepté ser su novia.

-¡No les pienso dar más detalles de la primera cita! - Dijo Ron con las orejas un poco rojas.

-Aguarda ahí - Dijo Ginny sin creerlo - ¿Fuiste su novia? Pero, en ese momento debían tener unos 17 años según mi cuenta… ¿Qué rayos pasó con ustedes en estos años?

Esta vez fue Ron quien decidió continuar la historia de la cueva - Fuimos novios por casi dos meses, el tiempo que estuvimos en Australia… Pero, una tarde estábamos en la cueva hablando y habíamos acordado que era tiempo de decirle a nuestras familias que estábamos juntos, y justo ahí de la nada empezó a llover realmente fuerte, cada uno tuvo que correr a su casa para estar a salvo y prometimos encontrarnos al día siguiente como siempre.

-Pero no fue así - Siguió Hermione sintiendo como un nudo se formaba en su garganta - Cuando llegué a casa mis padres me dijeron que nos iríamos esa misma noche o la mañana siguiente a Londres porque papá tenía una convención de dentistas, no pude avisarle a Ron porque dejé mi celular en la cueva y supuse que estaría dañado por la lluvia, no volví a la cueva.

-Sin embargo - Continuó Ron - Yo si lo hice, y me preocupé mucho porque ella no iba, encontré su celular y eso no me dejo más tranquilo. Yo asumí en ese momento que había huido de mi porque no le gustaba más; ese año en la escuela fue duro y pudieron notar que me volví más frío de lo común y no mejoré cuando volví a la cueva los siguientes veranos y no la encontré ahí… Desde ese momento di nuestra relación como terminada y por eso cuando nos mudamos a Nueva York no dudé en volver con Lavander, solo quería olvidarme de ella porque de verdad me dolía mucho que se fuera sin siquiera despedirse.

Ginny y Harry no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando, sin embargo, no dijeron nada porque Hermione siguió hablando - Deben estar preguntándose porque no volví a Australia si era una tradición en mi familia, y la razón es porque mi familia nunca volvió a ser la misma después de mi graduación.

-¿Por qué? - Preguntó Ginny.

-¿Qué sucedió? - Dijo Harry.

Ron al saber lo que venía apretó fuertemente la mano de Hermione mientras ella sentía como le ardía la garganta y las lágrimas luchaban por salir, sin embargo, tomó un largo suspiro y habló - Dos días después de mi graduación iba en el auto con mis padres y estaba lloviendo, ellos estaban enojados conmigo porque acababa de decirles que estudiaría periodismo aquí en Nueva York, nunca les gustó la carrera y se molestaron porque no les consulté eso. Cuando menos lo esperamos un camión se atravesó en el camino y papá perdió el control del auto, él y mamá murieron y yo quedé inconsciente por semanas, por eso nunca les he hablado de mis padres.

Ginny no tuvo palabras para lo que acababa de escuchar y con lágrimas en los ojos se levantó y abrazó fuertemente a su amiga quien también se encontraba llorando, por otro lado, Harry también se levantó y se unió al abrazo.

Ron por su parte, se limitaba a seguir apretando fuertemente la mano de su novia mientras veía aquella escena, era increíble como tanto Ginny y Harry se habían hecho realmente cercanos a Hermione, era como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Los chicos decidieron tomar unos refrescos antes de continuar hablando, además, ni Harry ni Ginny querían entristecer de nuevo a Hermione y ya se habían disculpado por ello, aunque ella asegurara que no fue su culpa ya que no tenían ni idea. Los cuatro amigos decidieron sentarse esta vez en el sofá de la sala para continuar hablando, sin embargo, Harry decidió hacer una leve broma para reanimar el ambiente.

-Ginny - Dijo él captando la atención de su novia - ¿Te das cuenta dónde estamos sentados? No sé tu pero yo tengo un trauma bastante grande con este sofá.

Todos los presentes rieron, aunque Ron y Hermione se pusieron bastante rojos al recordar lo que había pasado esa mañana. Dejando las bromas de lado, fue la castaña quien decidió seguir la historia.

-Gracias por ser tan comprensivos chicos, pero sé que quieren saber como termina el relato - Explicó ella - Verán, me mude a Connecticut con mi tía por dos razones: la universidad y para escapar de Londres; viví con ella por dos años hasta que Ginny me ofreció vivir aquí, y bueno ya saben porque fue un reencuentro el que tuvimos Ron y yo el día que me mudé.

-¿Y desde cuando están juntos de nuevo? - Preguntó Ginny.

-Bueno digamos que hicimos las pases cuando nos cansamos de hacer bromas - Explicó Ron - Y yo debo admitir que todos mis sentimientos surgieron de nuevo aunque me costara mucho aceptarlo, y sin duda el viaje a Londres influyó mucho.

-Sabía que algo había pasado cuando los dejamos durmiendo juntos en Londres - Dijo Harry.

-Ese día nos besamos - Siguió Ron, y a pesar de ya haberlo sospechado Harry y Ginny se sorprendieron un poco - Y todo se puso de cabeza, sobretodo cuando Lavander se puso como una loca celosa y de paso apareció el idiota de Cormac… En fin, saben que me puse muy borracho ese día de Webster Hall y no tenía nada que ver porque Lavander me hubiese terminado, todo era porque quería estar con Hermione y ella tenía una cita con alguien que no era yo.

-Ron nos dijiste muchas cosas cuando estabas borracho - Dijo Ginny.

-Entre esas que estabas enamorado de ella y que habías sido su novio, hasta hace un rato no entendía esa parte - Completó Harry.

-Y todo eso nos lleva a la mañana siguiente en la que ustedes salieron y dejaron a Hermione cuidándome - Dijo Ron poniéndose bastante rojo - Demonios, no quisiera hablar de esto ¡es algo privado!

Harry y Ginny lo miraron confundido, Ron suspiró y luego soltó aquello poniéndose más rojo al igual que su novia - Nos acostamos.

-Oh demonios, aquí vamos - Dijo Harry - No me imagino cuantas veces lo hicieron mientras no estábamos.

Ginny miró a Hermione con una ceja levantada sugestivamente - Te diría que no puedo imaginarte acostándote con mi hermano, pero luego recuerdo que los vi esta mañana en vivo y directo.

-¡Ginny! - Dijeron ambos más rojos que nunca.

-Oh vamos, saben que tengo razón - dijo la pelirroja - Continúen la historia, aún no hemos llegado a la parte donde me dicen cuando se hicieron novios de nuevo…. Porque son novios de nuevo ¿verdad?

-Podría responderte cuando te cuente el resto - Siguió Ron - Vale, ya saben lo que pasó, pero como siempre la cagué ese día.

-¿Qué hiciste? - Preguntó Harry.

-Al parecer le dejé un mensaje a Lavander cuando estaba borracho la noche anterior en Webster Hall, y justo cuando estaba con Hermione Lavander me dejó un mensaje de voz en el que decía que nos veríamos esa noche.

-Oh demonios ¿por qué nunca mides tus actos Ronald? - Dijo Ginny.

-¡Estaba borracho!

-Gran excusa - Respondió la pelirroja rodando los ojos - Hermione ¿podrías continuar tu la historia? Siento que golpearé a Ron en cualquier momento.

-Está bien - Dijo la castaña - Cuando escuché el mensaje salí de inmediato del cuarto y fui hasta el baño, sin embargo, tu hermano como buen cabeza dura me siguió hasta ahí y no me dejó salir hasta que lo escuchara y… Oh, rayos - Soltó Hermione recordando algo de ese día.

-¿Qué sucede? - Preguntó Ginny.

-Tú entraste ese día, fue cuando viniste a ver como estaba Ron y te dije que había salido - Explicaba Hermione bastante nervioso - Resulta que si estaba en casa.

-Pero ¿dónde? Revisé toda la casa y él no estaba.

-Es porque estaba en la bañera, bajo el agua - Soltó la castaña más apenada todavía.

-¡Oh demonios! - Gritó Ginny - ¡¿En serio?! Incluso fui parte de eso.

-De hecho, fuiste parte de eso varias veces al igual que Harry - soltó Ron sin nada de tacto.

-¡¿Qué?! - Dijo la pareja.

-¡Ron! Se supone que no deberían saberlo - Dijo Hermione más roja.

-¡Explícanos! - Exigió Ginny.

-Vale lo haré yo - Empezó Ron - Tienen que saber que más de una vez ustedes entraron a nuestras habitaciones a buscarnos y lo que no sabían es que ambos estábamos ahí.

-Aguarda - Dijo Harry mirando a su amigo - ¿El día que llegué temprano de Brooklyn?

Ron asintió y luego Harry salió - ¡Sabía que lo que estaba en el suelo era un brassier!

-Que vergüenza - Respondió Hermione más roja que el cabello de su novio.

-¿Qué otro día fue así? - Preguntó Harry.

Hermione no tenía intenciones de responder, aunque Ron fuese todo lo contrario - Justo hace dos días, en el cuarto de Hermione ¿verdad Ginny?

-¡Ron! - Dijo la castaña.

-¡Demonios! Recuérdeme no entrar de nuevo a sus cuartos - Le dijo la pelirroja a su amiga - Que bien escondido se traían esto chicos.

-Debo admitir que nos han dejado impresionados, chicos - Respondió Harry.

-Sin embargo, aún no me dicen ¿Volvieron? - Preguntó Ginny.

Hermione tomó de nuevo la mano de Ron entre la suya y la acarició - Si, volvimos ese mismo día que nos quedamos solos.

-Desde entonces, las cosas han ido de maravilla - Dijo Ron sonriéndole a su novia.

-Disculpen que no les hayamos dicho antes - Contestó Hermione - Queríamos tenerlo en secreto por un tiempo porque la ruptura de Ron y Lavander estaba muy reciente, de hecho, justo anoche decidimos que ya era tiempo de decírselo a todos.

-Desgraciadamente, ustedes se enteraron de una forma demasiado incómoda - Acotó Ron.

-A pesar de todo - Empezó a decir Ginny - Estoy muy feliz por ustedes chicos, por fin has escogido una chica decente Ron.

Todos los presentes rieron y el siguiente en hablar fue Harry - De verdad que es una gran noticia, y estoy feliz de que al fin los dos estén juntos, son el uno para el otro.

-Gracias viejo - Dijo Ron.

-Tengo una última pregunta - Dijo Harry captando la atención de todos - ¿Qué más hicieron en su primera cita? Yo si quiero oír los detalles.

-¡Harry! - Dijo la pareja bastante roja.

-Oh, por esa reacción debo asumir que hicieron cosas inapropiadas - Se atrevió a decir el azabache, a lo cual ninguno de los dos respondió afirmando las sospechas - Lo sabía.

-¿Se acostaron? - Dijo Ginny riendo.

-Demonios, si lo hicimos - Admitió finalmente Ron.

Hermione se tapó la cara con las manos, estaba demasiado avergonzada que sus amigos supieran tantas cosas de su vida privada.

-¿Y era su primera vez? - Siguió Ginny para avergonzarlos un tanto más.

-¡Demonios enana! ¡Sí fue la primera vez de ambos! ¡¿Algo más?!

Harry y Ginny estallaron en risas, sin duda alguna ya no habían secretos entre los amigos y tanto Ron como Hermione habían quedado lo suficientemente avergonzados para toda una vida. Sin embargo, la pareja decidió aprovechar el momento de risas entre sus amigos para soltarles la última noticia.

-Vamos a vivir juntos - Dijo Ron captando la atención de su hermana y su mejor amigo.

-Ron ya lo hacen - Respondió Ginny como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

-No Ginny - Dijo Hermione - Él habla de que vamos a vivir juntos, solo nosotros dos.

-¿Qué? - Dijeron Harry y Ginny al mismo tiempo.

-Ya lo hemos decidido - Siguió Ron - Queremos vivir como una pareja independiente, les prometo que es un departamento cerca de aquí así que todavía podemos visitarnos y vernos en la universidad.

-Chicos - Empezó a decir Ginny - Ahora si me sorprendieron, eso es una noticia maravillosa.

-Dios, chicos de verdad no puedo creer que esto va en serio - Dijo Harry - Espero que les vaya genial en el departamento, y recuerden que siempre pueden venir aquí cuando quieran.

-Nunca olviden que aquí está el sofá donde los encontramos teniendo sexo, es un lindo recuerdo - Bromeó Ginny.

Todos los presentes rieron ante el comentario y luego siguieron hablando acerca de la próxima mudanza de la nueva pareja, Ron y Hermione incluso podían jurar que todo aquello era parte de un sueño del que no querían despertar, todo parecía tan perfecto. Era increíble como habían conseguido amigos tan sensacionales como Harry y Ginny, que sin duda les harían mucha falta, pero ya era el momento de empezar como lo que era, una pareja.

Esa misma noche Hermione se encontraba recostada en la cama de Ron mientras él la abrazaba por la cintura, solo se encontraban ahí haciéndose cariños mutuamente y besándose de vez en cuando.

-Se siente bien no esconderse ¿no? - Preguntó Ron.

-Tienes toda la razón - Respondió Hermione - Esto no es un sueño, de verdad vamos a vivir juntos.

-Parece irreal después de todo lo que hemos pasado.

-Tú sabes que a pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado yo te amo mucho ¿verdad? - Esto lo dijo ella mientras lo miraba de lleno a los ojos.

-Y tú sabes que yo también te amo mucho, aunque a veces sea un idiota como bien hoy lo dijo Ginny.

Hermione se rio - Eso es parte del pasado, la idea de todo esto es dejar eso atrás.

-No sé que hice para merecer una chica como tú - Admitió el pelirrojo.

-Lo único que hiciste fue entrar a una vieja cueva, eso requiere valor a los 11 años.

-Y es una de las decisiones de las cuales nunca me voy a arrepentir en la vida.

Hermione no dijo nada más, simplemente se limitó a acercarse a su novio y besarlo suavemente, aquello se sentía como el mismísimo cielo, sin secretos y ellos dos juntos como siempre debió ser. Y aunque tuvieron que pasar por tantas cosas para llegar a ese punto, no se arrepentían, ya que esos obstáculos solo fueron pruebas que ahora sustentan lo que significan el uno para el otro.

 **N/A: Holaaaa chicos y chicas! Ok esto es bastante nostálgico pero he de decirles que este es el penúltimo capítulo, me da mucho pesar decirlo pero ya mañana acaba esta historia que por mucho ha sido mi favorita. En fin, dejaré la super despedida y sentimentalismo para mañana. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo al igual que los otros.**

 **Como tradición desde mi primera historia, este capítulo se lo dedico a todos los usuarios que siguen y tienen el fic entre sus favoritos:**

 **HeartPixie**

 **K.P. FREIRE**

 **Leanne Dumbledore**

 **Mery Weasley**

 **ladymartin**

 **Y bueno sin más que decir, nos leemos mañana mis queridos lectores, un beso enorme!;)**


	31. Epílogo: Érase una vez una cueva

-Hey ¿estás bien? - Preguntó Ron a Hermione mientras caminaban por la orilla de la playa tomados de la mano.

-Sí ¿por qué no habría de estarlo? - Respondió ella un poco nerviosa.

-Porque sé que no habías vuelto a Australia desde aquella vez - Dijo el pelirrojo.

-Estoy bien Ron - Dijo ella para tranquilizarlo - Han pasado ya muchos años desde que murieron mis padres, y sé que tardé mucho en superarlo, pero creo que ya era tiempo de volver a este lugar.

-Esa es mi chica - Respondió Ron antes de darle un corto beso en los labios.

-Ya extrañaba todo esto, me trae tan buenos recuerdos - Dijo ella mirando la magnífica playa después de tantos años.

-Igual a mi - Acordó él - No venía a este lugar desde el último verano antes de mudarme a Nueva York, y a decir verdad fue una suerte que la casa no estuviese ocupada por alguno de mis inoportunos hermanos.

-Ron - Regañó ligeramente Hermione - Sabes que tu padre la puso a nombre de todos ustedes para que la utilizaran cuando quisieran.

-Si pero deben tener consideración de quienes no hemos venido a Australia desde hace tantos años.

-¿Nunca dejarás de ser un niño cuando se trata de peleas con tus hermanos? - Dijo ella sin fines de molestarlo.

Él sabía que aquello era solo una pequeña broma por parte de la chica a lo cual decidió darlo otro beso en los labios antes de hablarle - Así me amas.

-No puedo negarlo - Respondió ella con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Papi? - Dijo una aguda voz mientras tiraba del brazo de Ron.

-¿Qué sucede princesa? - Decía él posando su mirada en la pequeña niña pelirroja que caminaba con él tomando su mano.

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar? - Preguntó la niña impaciente.

-Solo debemos subir esa colina que está ahí - Contestó él señalando el montón de arena y rocas que él mismo había descubierto hace tantos años - Y llegaremos a la cueva.

-¿La que parece un volcán?

-Si princesa, esa misma - Respondió Ron sonriéndole a su hija - ¿Quieres te cargue en mis hombros mientras llegamos?

-¡Sí! - Respondió la niña emocionada.

Ron sin tardar un minuto más puso a su pequeña hija en sus hombros, Hermione la miró y le habló - Rosie sujétate fuerte de tu padre.

-Tranquila amor, no la dejaré caer ni que estuviera loco - Respondió Ron en lo que miraba al pequeño niño pelirrojo que tomaba la mano de Hermione - ¿Qué hay de Hugo? ¿Todo bien?

La castaña miró a su hijo quien estaba bastante entretenido casi corriendo por la playa pero sin abandonar la mano de su madre, Hermione miró a Ron para responderle - Él está bastante bien, sabes que adora caminar y nunca se cansa.

Ron, Hermione y sus dos pequeños siguieron caminando por la playa mientras llegaban a la cueva que los había visto crecer. Ninguno de los dos visitaba Australia desde su adolescencia y esas vacaciones decidieron que era el momento perfecto para ir a ese maravilloso lugar que ambos adoraban, además, desde que se casaron hace 5 años, que un año después llegara Rose a sus vidas y dos años más adelante fuese el turno de Hugo prácticamente habían sido tiempos bastante agitados para la pareja, por ello no dudaron en tomar esas vacaciones.

Al cabo de unos minutos caminando lograron llegar a la cueva, en vista de que los túneles seguían siendo iguales de angostos como siempre lo habían sido, fueron entrando poco a poco para no perder ni a Hugo ni a Rose; por lo que Ron bajó a Rose de sus hombros y caminó con ella a través del túnel mientras más atrás venían Hermione y Hugo. Cuando menos lo esperaron se encontraban de nuevo, después de tantos años en el corazón de la cueva.

Hermione miró todo el lugar como si fuese la primera vez que estaba ahí, el lugar estaba exactamente igual a como ella lo recordaba y sin duda, todavía podía sentir la emoción que la invadía cada verano cuando ella llegaba a Australia, y esa era la misma emoción que sentía cada año cuando sabía que vería a Ron.

Todos los recuerdos compartidos la llenaron por completo y no puedo evitar sonreír, incluso aún podía oler las botanas que siempre comían, podía escuchar "Talking to the Moon" de Bruno Mars mientras se veía a sí misma bailando con Ron, podía visualizar cada juego, cada caricia, abrazo y beso que compartió en esa misma cueva con el que ahora era su esposo y padre de sus hijos, y la verdad es solo podía sentirse feliz y afortunada de todo aquello.

-Mami - Dijo Hugo sacándola de sus pensamientos y haciendo que fijara su mirada en él, Rose y Ron.

-Mami tienes que ver esto - Contestó Rose señalando una de las paredes de la cueva.

Hermione se acercó a su familia y pudo divisar perfectamente lo que estaban viendo y señalando con tanta emoción, incluso ella sonrió cuando vio esas conocidas marcas en la pared.

 **H8, H9, H10, H11, H12, H13, H14, H15, H16, H17**

 **R11, R12, R13, R14, R15, R16, R17, R18, R19**

-Firmaste incluso cuando yo no estuve aquí esos veranos - Dijo Hermione a Ron.

-Bueno, eso sigue siendo una tradición y no la podía romper aunque tu no estuvieses - Respondió él - Lo que es difícil de creer es que yo estuve vine dos veranos en los que tu no estabas y aún así tienes una firma más que yo.

Ella se rio - Te dije que nunca me ganarías en firmas.

-Y nunca te equivocas.

-Papi ¿qué significan esas marcas? - Preguntó Rose muy curiosa.

-Verás - Empezó a explicar a su hija - Son nuestras iniciales y las edades que teníamos cada vez que veníamos aquí, como éramos el rey y la reina de la cueva debíamos firmar.

-Oh - Dijo la niña - ¿Aún son el rey y la reina de la cueva?

-Bueno nadie más ha firmado en todos estos años - Respondió Hermione - Así que creo que nos corresponde hacerlo, y como tú y Hugo son nuestros hijos eso los convierte en la princesa y el príncipe.

-¿En serio mami? - Preguntó la niña emocionada.

-Claro que si princesa - Respondió Hermione a su hija.

-Entonces ¿Hugo y yo debemos firmar? - Preguntó la pequeña pelirroja.

-No preocupes - Dijo Ron - Tu madre y yo lo haremos por ustedes.

Y sin decir nada más Ron y Hermione tomaron uno de los palitos puntiagudos que siempre utilizaban para firmar en sus tiempos de adolescentes, y se dispusieron a poner las respectivas marcas en la pared.

 **H8, H9, H10, H11, H12, H13, H14, H15, H16, H17, H30**

 **R11, R12, R13, R14, R15, R16, R17, R18, R19, R30**

 **Rose 4**

 **Hugo 2**

Al terminar de poner las firmas tomaron a sus hijos y los cargaron para que vieran el resultado, Ron fue el primero en hablar dirigiéndose a sus pequeños - Son oficialmente el príncipe y la princesa de esta cueva.

-¡Qué lindo! - Dijo Rose emocionada.

-Papi quiero ir a nadar contigo - Contestó Hugo.

Ron le dio una sonrisa a su hijo quien aunque pareciera una copia de sí mismo, poseía los mismos ojos color marrón de Hermione, y sin duda nunca podía resistirse a ellos - Entonces andando campeón.

Sin embargo, antes de irse con su hijo Ron miró a su hija y a su esposa y sin previo aviso soltó - ¡Una carrera hasta la playa!

Y sin decir más salió corriendo a través del túnel con Hugo, Rose siendo bastante competitiva como su padre tomó la mano de su mamá y se apresuró a correr con ella.

-¡Vamos mami! ¡Nos van a ganar papá y Hugo!

Hermione no pudo más que seguir corriendo con todas sus fuerzas tomada de la mano de su hija hasta que por fin llegaron a la playa y no dudaron en meterse en ella con Ron y Hugo para luego los cuatro romper en risas y empezar a jugar.

Era una preciosa escena digna de ver, Ron y Hermione eran el vivo ejemplo de que el amor lo podía todo, ellos sin duda tuvieron que pasar por tantas cosas para que llegaran a ese punto e incluso a veces todo parecía tan irreal para ambos, tenían un matrimonio feliz y dos niños que eran la luz de sus vidas, pero sobretodo, se tenían el uno a otro en las buenas y en las malas como siempre fue desde que eran unos niños, y sin duda eso lo hacía perfecto.

 **FIN**

 **N/A: Y bueno mis queridos lectores y lectoras ahora si ha llegado la hora del sentimentalismo a ver finalizada la que hasta ahora ha sido mi historia favorita, de verdad empecé a escribirla solo con la idea de la cueva y ahora al ver el resultado me pone muy feliz, y con resultado me refiero a sus comentarios ya que por ellos me he dado cuenta cuanto les gusta y eso lo aprecio mucho. Justo ayer todos en los comentarios decían que extrañarían la historia y quiero que sepan que yo los extrañaré a ustedes ya que me encanta responderles y de esa forma conocerlos a cada uno. Por mucho esta historia ha superado el número de vistas y comentarios de los otros fics que he escrito y eso me emociona mucho, todo gracias a ustedes;)**

 **También en los comentarios me hacían varias preguntas que fueron contestadas en este capítulo y sé que a todos les intriga saber que pasó con Lavander y el motivo del viaje de Ginny y Harry, la verdad, es que no quise sacar a la luz a Lavander ya que con el capítulo en el que Ron y Hermione volvieron quise dar a entender que Ron no volvió a buscar nunca más a la rubia y que por ello había desaparecido de su vida; en cuanto a Harry y Ginny, su viaje fue tal como lo dije en el capítulo "Jugando a las escondidas", era porque querían pasar tiempo a solas aprovechando que ninguno tenía deberes… Espero que estas respuestas no los decepcionen.**

 **Ahora bien, como es tradición desde mi primera historia, este capítulo va dedicado a cada una de las personas que comentaron por lo menos en un capítulo, ahí les va:**

 **Mery Weasley quien ha sido una gran lectora tanto en esta como en mis otras historia y a quien le he tomado muchísimo cariño en cada comentario.**

 **Hedra1 a quien no pude responder ningún comentario porque la página no me lo permitía:(, quiero darte las gracias por estar tan al pendiente de mi historia y me alegra que la hayas disfrutado!**

 **A mi querido amigo Jorge 4, quien a pesar de no estar muy presente en esta historia sé que la disfrutó… PD: No estoy enojada;)**

 **Sardes333**

 **Kat**

 **Recuerden que para que una historia y un autor tengan éxito sean reconocidos se necesitan siempre de los fieles lectores, sino, la historia no es más que palabras. Otra vez muchas gracias a cada uno de ustedes por leerme en este mes y hacer de mis vacaciones divertidas.**

 **Espero leerlos pronto en otra historia, cuídense mucho y les mando mil besos. Los quiero mucho mis queridos lectores!;)**


End file.
